The Oathkeeper
by SepticAbzies
Summary: Kairi knew in that moment that her life was changed forever. How it would change, she couldn't tell you. / Major AU, Kairi-Centric, Major SoKai, Platonic SoRiKai, Some RokuNami / Revised Version / Chapter 12: KH2, Part 4
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a story that is basically an AU I've had on my mind for a while now, where Kairi is far from useless or defenseless and actually has her own role to play. Don't get me wrong. I love Kairi. She's my favorite character (and I'm incredibly happy that she's going to be playable in Re:Mind), and I hope that Nomura knows what he's doing with her in the next games.

**Now, before anyone asks:** I took the last incarnation of this story down because of a review I got. The review wasn't the nicest thing I've read (I said constructive criticism was welcomed, but there was nothing constructive about it – it was just all criticism; called me a 'basher', even though I never said I hated any character in the franchise), but they were right about the fact that I didn't exactly give Eraqus a fair hand of cards to play (he was massively OOC, and I deeply apologize for that). The previous idea I used was not my idea – it was a Tumblr user's (they demonized Eraqus, as well as DiZ, in their rewrite ideas – no, I will no longer be using any of this user's ideas) – and before you say 'that makes you just as bad as that user', this time I rewrote Eraqus to better match the canon. The reviewer also mentioned that I was also bashing Kairi and Aqua because I "called them _plot devices_". So, let's get this off the table – **I don't hate any character (not even Xehanort)**. I have my favorites and my un-favorites, but **any bashing in this fic is unintentional and I deeply apologize for it**. Also, to address their complaints about me changing Kairi too much, _all the changes involving Kairi is the entire gist of this story_ – I gave her more time with Aqua, more connections, and a clearer backstory. In my opinion, Kairi is a great character, but she has a lot of potential that has not been tapped in by the writers (yet, at least).

**Also, to the reviewer I'm referring to (you know who you are):** Do you leave that kind of review on _every_ rewrite story or did you single me out because I made Eraqus OOC? Also, if your intention was to drag me down, nice try. I'm still here. As I explained above, you were right about my unfair treatment of Eraqus and I'm very sorry about that (and now, I'm changing my story to atone for that mistake), but your criticism about my treatment of Kairi, I feel, is unfair. So, if you're going to call me a Kairi basher for writing an AU where Kairi has more to do and is more explored than in canon (and in this chapter, she really doesn't impact the plot, just the characters a small bit), then I really don't know why you're here, reading this story in particular.

This story is still _**Kairi-centric**_, which means most changes will revolve around Kairi (and Namine and Xion when their stories begin – I have my own ideas about them). **So, if you are a Kairi hater (or any kind of hater really), please leave as peacefully as you possibly can**, and please don't leave flames in the comments. This is a negativity-free safe zone. But **Constructive Criticism **is welcome (just give it to me via PM).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any way, shape, or form! I only own an OC who will appear much later in the story (about KH3-ish).

Sorry for the long introduction, and I'm sorry I had to rewrite it in the first place. Now onto the (revised) first chapter (if you've read this story before, most of the scenes are the same except for one).

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Kingdom Hearts: **_**The Oathkeeper**_

**Chapter 1: **_Birth by Sleep_

**~Radiant Garden~**

Kairi cowered in fear behind the mouse and the blue-haired women as her saviors fought off the monsters that wanted to hurt her, tightly clutching the flowers she had picked moments earlier to her chest.

She placed a hand on the woman's weapon – which was instantly surrounded by a dim white light – to catch herself. The woman glanced down at her, as if feeling something from the girl, before turning back to the creatures, ready to fight.

Her grandma always told her to be careful by herself, advising that the girl always have someone with her. She _was_ the Princess after all.

This is what she gets for sneaking out of the castle, without permission. But she was trying to find her grandma, who was currently nowhere in sight.

But as the monsters were defeated one by one, Kairi eased up – both mind and body – and she felt in her heart that she was safe with this woman.

She was strong, yet graceful. She had a sense of authority, yet a gentle, kind heart.

_Kairi wanted to be just like this woman when she grew up._

But now the monsters were gone, and the mouse had become a shooting star – quite literally. The woman was kneeling in front of her, all traces of aggression gone.

"Hi! I'm Kairi!" She greeted. "It's nice to meet you! Thank you for saving me, Miss...uh..." She trailed off, just realizing that she didn't know the woman's name.

The woman giggled, before replying, "Aqua. My name is Aqua. It's nice to meet you, too."

Kairi picked out a flower from her small bouquet and held it out to Aqua.

"Is this for me?" Aqua asked.

Kairi nodded, "Mm-hmm. As a thank you for saving me."

Aqua took the flower and gently held it to her chest, "Thank _you_. It's beautiful." _'This girl,'_ Aqua thought, _'has a pure, yet strong heart.'_ "Where are your parents?"

Kairi's face immediately fell. "Gone," she sadly replied. "I only have Grandma."

"Oh," Aqua felt a bout of sympathy for her. She knew how Kairi felt. For the longest time, it was just her and her Master – the one she had before Eraqus. _But now..._

Now, Master Eraqus was acting more and more like his view, that light was the only good thing in the universe, was the only opinion worth having, Terra was falling to darkness, and Ventus was being specifically targeted by Vanitas.

She didn't want to lose any of them. They were important to her.

"Where is your grandma now?" Aqua asked.

Kairi shrugged, becoming a little more frightened. "I don't know. I snuck out to look for her, but I haven't found her yet."

"Don't worry," Aqua said, smiling as she stood up and offered a hand to the girl. "We'll find her together."

Kairi let slip a small smile before taking the woman's hand.

The two spent the next few minutes looking throughout the world, looking for an elderly woman in a purple dress and white apron. Aqua asked around, and while the people instantly recognized little Kairi and greeted her with extreme fondness and welcomed Aqua with such kindness that the Keyblade Master felt bashful receiving, unfortunately, no one had seen Kairi's grandmother since sundown yesterday.

_Her grandmother could be in the castle_, some people said, but Kairi was vehement and insistent about her grandmother being in town.

Now, Kairi was depressed with all the negative responses, and Aqua knew she had to do something soon. She didn't like seeing this girl so sad.

But her concentration was broken when someone yelled out, "What is _that_?!"

Kairi and Aqua both looked up to see a piece of large armor floating through the streets. Aqua immediately recognized it.

"An Unversed," she muttered, before kneeling before Kairi once again. "Listen, I have to go after that thing. This is most likely the last time we'll see each other, so let _me_ give _you_ something."

Kairi nodded, worried and scared. She didn't like the changes that were going on. She had a feeling that something _bad_ was about to happen.

Aqua reached out and gently touched Kairi's necklace, which glowed a moment before the light died down. "There. I've just placed a spell on you. When you're in trouble, your light will lead you to the light of another. A light to keep you _safe_."

Kairi smiled, and Aqua was glad she did. This was where the two would most likely part ways, and Aqua got to see the girl's smile one last time.

Aqua smiled back at her, before telling her, "Now, hide somewhere. I'll take care of that thing soon. Okay?"

"Okay...bye-bye, Miss Aqua."

"Goodbye, Kairi."

And with that, Aqua stood, summoning Rainfell and chasing after the Unversed.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

They had just defeated the Trinity Armor, and Ven had just given them all passes to Disney Town. And for a moment, everything felt alright. Everything had gone back to normal. The three were laughing again.

But then the moment was ruined.

Terra couldn't place the blame on any one person. The argument just...started and it didn't seem to stop, because every question, every response, seemed to anger _somebody_ – didn't matter who.

But Terra was mad, mad at Aqua for spying on him, mad at Eraqus for ordering Aqua to do so, mad at Ven for being so stubborn. Most of all, he was mad at all three of them, because he was fighting the darkness and they didn't seem to believe in him.

They were the three most important people in his life, and he needed their support to get through this. _And he wasn't getting it._

Terra was done with this world. It had done absolutely nothing to improve his mood. He was about to summon his armor when he heard a small voice call out to him.

"Mister?" Kairi asked, coming out of her hiding place.

Aqua told her to hide, and this man just so happened to come to exact place she chose to take cover at.

The man, who was wearing the same type of clothing and gear as Aqua, turned around, hands up in a defensive position, as if he was ready to fight. This causes Kairi back up immediately, scared that he would hurt her.

But his expression changed. He became gentle and surprised.

"Um, hello," he said. "Can I help you?"

Kairi shook her head, letting a smile back on her face, feeling deep in her heart that he wasn't meaning to hurt anybody. "No. You seemed to be in a bad mood," she replied, before holding out another flower to him. "I just wanted to cheer you up. Everything will be okay, Mister."

The man kneeled in front of her – like Aqua had – and took the flower. Normally, those words _'everything will be okay'_ would not do anything to make him feel better, but this girl...

She was a Princess of Heart. Which meant, she could sense his emotions and how much light he had.

And her smile was making him feel better, making him feel like he had someone by his side throughout this painful journey, like he would always have _her_ by his side.

So he smiled back at her, "Call me Terra." He gently patted the top of her head. "Thank you. For everything."

Her smile broadened, "I'm Kairi. It's nice to meet you, Terra!" She then remembered why she had met this guy and Aqua in the first place: _her grandmother_. "I have to go now, but I hope to see you later."

Terra shrugged. "We'll see."

And he watched her leave.

When she was gone, he stood back up, feeling much better than he did before, and was about to summon his armor, but was stopped again, this time by somebody he knew.

"Terra! Wait!"

He turned to face Ven, knowing that what Ven was about to tell him would be exactly what Kairi told him.

Thanks to Kairi, he knew deep in his heart that when he really needed someone, Aqua and Ven would be there.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

How had things turned out like this? Just last night, Ventus was watching the meteor shower with Terra and Aqua.

_And now they didn't want him around._

Terra had rejected his company, claiming that where he was going was too dangerous for Ven.

Aqua had rejected his company, claiming that she still had some errands to run for Master Eraqus.

Why did he have to be much younger than them? He wanted to go with them. He wanted to be _useful_, and not treated like a child.

Kairi's journey, meanwhile, had led her to the gardens. As if by fate, she met someone _else_ who was in a bad mood. A blonde boy, wearing the same gear as Terra and Aqua, was sulking.

Ventus looked up at the little girl who had walked up to him. She looked worried and a little sad.

"Can I help you with something?"

Kairi gently smiled at him, before offering him her last flower, "This is for you. Everything will be okay."

Ven let slip a small smile as he took the flower, before the smile disappeared as quickly as it came. "Thanks," he said, "but you can't fix this."

Kairi pouted, not willing to admit defeat just yet. This person needed her help.

Her heart lifted when she heard two familiar voices coming closer.

"Kairi," It was Isa. "There you are."

"Where have _you_ been?" Lea asked as Kairi turned to face the two older kids. "You do realize that you have the entire town out looking for you, right?"

"I know. I'm still looking for Grandma," Kairi replied, before turning back to the blonde boy. "But this boy needs some cheering up."

Lea took notice of the boy's wooden sword. He picked it up and balanced it in his hand. "You still play with toy swords? That's cute." Lea held it back out to the boy, who simply turned away, still in a bad mood.

Kairi watched on in worry. What if Lea couldn't cheer him up?

Lea threw the wooden sword at the ground. "Now this right here–" he pulled out his two Frisbees, and Isa rolled his eyes. "Tada! Whaddaya think?"

"Not a whole lot, to be honest," the blonde boy replied.

"You're just jealous," Lea taunted. "I'm Lea, the boy in blue is my best friend Isa, and the girl here is Kairi. Got it memorized? What's your name?"

"...Ventus..."

"Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!" Lea said.

Ventus turned his head to Lea, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Fight? Why would I wanna do that?"

"What? You scared of losing?" Lea taunted, before stepped back and getting into a fighting position. "Hope you're ready!"

Ventus looked on the fence about it. Until Kairi picked up his wooden sword and held it out to him, smiling.

_She wanted him to trust her._

So, Ventus smiled and took his wooden Keyblade from Kairi, before assuming a fighting position in front of Kairi – as if protecting her from the _'bad guy'_ Lea.

"Yeah! Now we're talkin'."

"You're gonna be sorry."

Isa only smiled. He didn't know Kairi could be so devious. He never knew she had it in her. Must be a side effect of being babysat by Lea every Saturday.

Besides, there was never any danger of Lea _actually_ winning these fights. Why would that change now?

After a short struggle, Lea fell backwards onto the ground, panting heavily.

"You...had enough? 'Cause I'm willing to...call it a draw if you are," Lea pleaded.

_'That wasn't a draw, Lea,'_ Isa thought. _'You lost.'_

Ventus only chuckled, easing up his body, feeling in a much better mood than before.

Isa walked forward, "From where I stood, the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for _'Loser'_, _'Lame'_, _'Laughable'_..." Kairi giggled. This was her favorite part of hanging out with Lea and Isa. Their friendly banter was the best.

Lea groaned in disbelief. "Wha–? Isn't this the part where ya cheer me up or somethin'? _'You're just havin' a bad day'_, or _'That's what you get for pullin' your punches'_! Some friend."

"Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie," Isa replied with deadpan straight face.

Lea rolled his eyes. "Ya see what I gotta put up with?" He lied down on the ground. "Sure hope you don't have friends like him," Lea sent a smile at Ventus.

Ventus just laughed, and soon they all joined in.

After, Ventus turned to Kairi and leaned down to her level. "So, your name is Kairi."

Kairi nodded, "Mm-hmm. It's nice to meet you, Ventus!"

Ventus held up the flower she gave him. He could feel her light within it.

Her light, her heart, was so much like _his_. So pure, with no darkness whatsoever...

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, too, Kairi," Ventus said. "Just call me _'Ven'_."

"Come on, guys," Isa said. "We have to find Kairi's grandmother before dark."

"Right," Lea said, before standing up. Kairi grabbed both of their hands, placing herself in the middle of the two.

"Bye, Ven!" Kairi called back.

"Goodbye, Kairi, Lea, Isa," Ven waved as the trio walked away.

As they walked through town, Isa asked Lea, "Seriously, what is it with you and picking up stray puppies?"

"I want everybody I meet to remember me," Lea replied. "Because, inside people's memories, I can live forever."

"I know I won't forget you," Isa sassed. "Believe me, I try all the time."

"See? I'm immortal!"

"You're obnoxious, is what you are."

Kairi giggled. She felt safe with these two.

But she also felt safe with _Ven_. His heart was pure just like hers. But it felt..._**incomplete**_. Like a piece of it was missing.

She hoped that nothing bad happened to him. He was good, as were Terra and Aqua, and her grandmother always told her that "you don't waste good".

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**"Are you alright? Do you have a name?"**_

_**"...Xehanort..."**_

It was sunset now, and Kairi's grandmother was still nowhere to be found. Kairi's heart ached, because she had this feeling that she was never going to see her grandmother again.

Lea and Isa were still with her, but she felt alone. And she found that being all by herself was scary.

But a sudden influx of darkness made her turn around and face the opposite direction, to where she felt the darkness coming from.

Lea and Isa noticed that the girl had stopped walking. "What's wrong, Kairi?" Lea asked.

Kairi was quiet, feeling overwhelmed, like she suddenly couldn't breathe. "Nothing will ever be the same again..."

The two boys were confused by her cryptic answer, but as they got older, they didn't deny the truth in it. They couldn't, because she was _right_.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Realm of Darkness~**

Aqua leaned against a rock to rest for a moment, letting Master Defender rest at her side for a moment as she gathered her strength again after fighting another wave.

She didn't know how long she had been in the Realm of Darkness, probably only just an hour, but she felt like she had been there for days already.

She didn't know everything turned out the way it did. She couldn't blame anyone except for Xehanort – he's the one who laid the trap, various pieces of a much larger puzzle that trapped all four of them.

Now, Eraqus was dead, Terra had fallen to darkness, Ventus was asleep, and she was trapped here, with enemies on all side.

They were all split up, and Aqua's heart felt broken because of this. They were the most important people in her life, but the fact that they all made sacrifices, just like her, made her feel a little better. They just proved that the other three were just as important to them as they were to her.

Eraqus' death, however, was confusing to her, to say the least. Yen Sid had told her that the guilty parties indicated Xehanort and Terra as the ones involved, and Terra confirmed himself as guilty as well.

But _why_ would Terra kill Master Eraqus? The two were like father and son.

Master Defender lightly trembled in her hand, bringing Aqua's attention to some Master Eraqus told her after she became Master. He had told her that their Keyblades held memories, but wouldn't show them to just anybody, only to those they found worthy – as the memories they held were often valuable or painful _**(or both)**_.

So Aqua felt an entire range of emotions from the fact that it accepted her – worthy, anticipation, sorrow, loneliness.

So, she formed a barrier around herself before she began meditating, Master Defender resting on her knees.

The first memory it showed her was the first time Aqua had reported back to Master Eraqus, after she had cleared the first three worlds, from his perspective.

_**"I'm sorry, Master," Aqua remembered finishing her report with this. She had told him about Maleficent and what she said about Terra, and about Ventus running away.**_

_**"Don't blame yourself, Aqua," Eraqus replied. "I am disappointed about Ventus and Maleficent, but I agree with you about taking what the self-proclaimed Mistress of All Evil says with a grain of salt."**_

_**"I know you're worried about Terra and Ventus both, Master," Aqua said, "so I'll keep trying."**_

_**"Be careful, Aqua," Eraqus warned her as she turned to leave. She stopped and turned to face him. "I don't like where all of this is going."**_

_**"Yes, Master."**_

The scene changed to the next time Aqua reported in, after Radiant Garden – during which the trio had their falling out that Aqua felt guilty about.

_**Aqua's face and posture clearly showed her guilt and sorrow as she apologized again for failing her Master. Another Princess of Heart was safe from the Unversed for the time being, but Terra and Ventus...**_

_**"Don't apologize, Aqua," Eraqus replied. "There's a reason I made you Master. You have great inner strength. I know you'll succeed."**_

_**Aqua paused, not sure if she was worthy to accept his praise. "Thank you, Master." But he had expressed his faith in her, and she knew she couldn't let him down.**_

_**Eraqus continued, "I know you're worried about Terra and Ventus, especially now you've had a falling out, and I'm worried as well." A brief moment of his own falling out with Xehanort came to his mind. "Good luck, Aqua, and watch your back, especially around Xehanort."**_

_**"Xehanort, Master?"**_

_**"He has a rather unhealthy obsession with the darkness," Eraqus explained. "Just be careful."**_

_**"I will, Master."**_

_**As Aqua left, Eraqus felt his stomach twist into knots. Who was behind this? And what was their intentions? What did Terra have to do with it? Ventus? Aqua? Whoever behind this would pay if they hurt any of his students.**_

The scene changed again, this time to the third and last time Aqua reported in.

_**"With all due respect, Master, I don't think we need to worry about Terra so much," Aqua brought up.**_

_**Eraqus was intruiged at her choice of words, and confused, but he let her explain herself. "What makes you say that?"**_

_**"Well, from what I've seen since Radiant Garden, Terra's done nothing but help people," Aqua replied. "At Olympus Coliseum, Hades tried to use a boy name Zack to make Terra a pawn of darkness, but Terra saved him, **__without__** using darkness." Before Eraqus could reply to that, Aqua continued, "I'm still worried about Terra and Ventus, but not as much as before. I know Ven can handle himself and Terra's surrounded by darkness, yes, but he's still Terra. I trust them. But I know you're still concerned, Master, so I'll keep looking for them."**_

_**"Thank you, Aqua," Eraqus appreciated Aqua and her inner strength. He watched her leave, but she was right. He was still worried about all three of them, because he had a feeling this was just the beginning.***_

The scene changed to the memory Aqua was looking for. Ventus had just gotten home, but he knew the truth about him being half of the person needed to create the X-Blade.

Aqua watched as Master Eraqus very reluctantly summoned his Keyblade, and pleaded with Ven,_** "Forgive me."**_

Aqua watched as Terra literally came out of nowhere and blocked a shot for Ven. _**"Has the darkness taken you, Terra?! Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you do not move out of the way, then you will have to share Ventus' fate."**_ A tear fell down Eraqus' cheek. He did not want to do any of this.

Why did it come to this? How did this happen? Where did everything go wrong? Eraqus was wondering, just as Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were.

The last scene change was Terra and Eraqus fighting, but Eraqus just stopped, and Terra respected that, and stopped as well. Neither of them wanted to do this.

_**"I'm sorry, Terra," Eraqus said, sounding completely exhausted. "I have wronged you, I have wronged Ventus, and I have placed Aqua under stress that she doesn't deserve. I'm sorry, all of you. Please, forgive me."**_

_**"We forgive you, Master," Terra said, speaking for all three of them, and Aqua appreciated it. She knew that she and Ventus would forgive him. He was like a father to all three of them, and he was important to them. "Aqua and Ventus are both safe, and I know they're willing to hear you out if you just explain your actions."**_

_**Eraqus was about to respond to that when he was suddenly hit by a blast of darkness.**_

_**As his Master faded into light in his arms, Terra looked up to see Xehanort standing there, his hand raised, and an evil smirk on his face. "Thank you, Terra, for letting Eraqus drop his guard."**_

_**Aqua felt a surge of anger immediately rise within Terra as the Land of Departure suddenly broke around him.**_

Aqua opened her eyes. She was right. Terra had nothing to do with Eraqus' death. It was all Xehanort, taking advantage of a moment of weakness that Terra let their Master have.

Aqua released her barrier and rose to her feet.

"Don't worry, Master," Aqua vowed. "I'll save Terra and wake up Ventus, and all together, we'll make sure you didn't die in vain. We'll bring down Xehanort no matter what it takes."

And Aqua charged at the next wave of Heartless in front of her.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Destiny Islands~**

It was one year after his heart had connected with that boy who was sad. Sora was with his best friend Riku on the play island, like always, watching the stars, before witnessing a meteor crash land on the beach.

"Riku! Come on! Let's go see!"

Riku had no choice but to follow Sora to where the meteor had landed. But it wasn't that hard – Riku was curious too.

But they stopped upon seeing that the meteor was no meteor at all.

_It was a girl._

Kairi felt heavy as her eyes fluttered open. She managed to lift her head as she heard a boy with brown spiky hair ask, "Hey, who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Back off, Sora," the silver-haired boy warned. "Give her some space."

Who was she? Where _did_ she come from? She was missing something, or rather someone, but she couldn't remember who.

_All she could remember was her name._

"K-Kairi..."

"Huh?"

"My name...is Kairi," she muttered, clearly exhausted and very out of it.

She tried to remember, but all she could recall was black.

She sniffed, tears flooding her eyes, and Sora and Riku immediately started panicking when the redheaded girl started wailing. What were they supposed to do? Did _they_ offend her?

Fortunately, Riku was smart and went to go get his parents, leaving Sora with the girl – with Kairi.

"Don't worry," Sora told her. "Riku's going to get someone."

The girl sniffed again, nodding to show that she understood him, trying to keep her tears in check. She wanted to cry. She didn't remember anything. Her heart ached, as if missing someone dear to her, but being unable to remember who that person was really broke her heart.

But she was calm, because _she felt safe with this boy_, and she couldn't explain why...

_**To Be Continued...**_

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

If you want to know what I imagine Kairi to look like, then go to my DeviantArt page, titled _**"SepticAbzies"**_, and go to the piece titled _**"Kairi ~ Oathkeeper AU (Full Color)"**_. I will update the cover image to match Kairi's appearance as I update each chapter, but keep in mind, Kairi's design in this AU matches how I imagine her growth to be.

Note: There you go. I hope this rewrite was better than the previous version. Now, the purpose of all the changes in this chapter was to add a bit of world building but mostly to establish Kairi as someone who is nice and just wants everyone to be happy, even at the cost of her own happiness. And the Keyblade-memories thing, I didn't just add that for no reason. It will come into play much, much later.

**A/N:** While I am a big fan of Kingdom Hearts, I just recently got into the fandom, which means I still don't understand most of the lore. So if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry. Please, no flaming. Instead, just politely inform me in a PM or a review, so I can correct any mistake I make.

Next chapter is the first Kingdom Hearts game (I'm going from a timeline standpoint), which will be at least three chapters long.

_**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is a story that is basically an AU I've had on my mind for a while now, where Kairi is far from useless or defenseless and actually has her own role to play. Don't get me wrong. I love Kairi. She's my favorite character (and I'm incredibly happy that she was playable and had more focus in Re:Mind), and I hope that Nomura knows what he's doing with her in the next games.

This story is _**Kairi-centric**_, which means most changes will revolve around Kairi (and Namine and Xion when their stories begin – I have my own ideas about them). **So, if you are a Kairi hater (or any kind of hater really), please leave as peacefully as you possibly can**, and please don't leave flames in the comments. This is a negativity-free safe zone. But **Constructive Criticism **is welcome (just give it to me via PM).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any way, shape, or form! I only own an OC who will appear much later in the story (about KH3-ish).

**Note:** If I don't add a scene (or don't write out the whole thing; same goes with the designs), it means that it's the same as in canon. Just FYI.

Also, the Sorikai fluff in general will be platonic, but they _will_ be a trio throughout the entire story and not just duos'-focused (*cough, cough* Dream Drop Distance *cough, cough*). Romantic Sokai will be in full swing, though (because Sokai is my OTP). I'm sorry if you don't like the pairings, but this is my story.

Also, I just found out that Nomura confirmed the voice talking to Sora in his Station of Awakening in KH1 to be _**Mickey**_, of all people. It's interesting to think about. KH1 Sora's outfit was based on Mickey's, after all.

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Kingdom Hearts: **_**The Oathkeeper**_

**Chapter 2: **_Kingdom Hearts, Part 1_

**~Destiny Islands~**

_**Day 1 - Sora's Day**_

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real...or not?_

Sora's eyes shot wide open after he felt himself falling into the black abyss.

Just a dream, just like all the other times. Nothing to worry about.

He was not falling through darkness. He was lying on the beach of the play island, the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore below him hitting his ears.

He yawned, feeling safe enough to go back to sleep, but as soon as he lay down, his blue eyes met Kairi's violet ones.

"Whoa!" He shot up to a sitting position, as she leaned over him and watched him do so. Kairi giggled, as he exasperatedly replied with, "Gimme a break, Kairi."

"You're such a lazy bum, Sora," Kairi said, with a smile, as she straightened out. "I knew I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No! This huge, black..._thing_ swallowed me up!" Sora cried out, hoping she would understand his weird dreams. "I couldn't breath, I couldn't... Ow!" He winced when she lightly flicked him on the side of his head.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asked.

"It wasn't a dream, Kai," Sora gently shot back. "Or was it? It felt so real, and yet...I'm still here. What was that place?" he asked himself. "It was so bizzare."

"Yeah, sure," Kairi shrugged, as she moved beyond him and stood next to the waves, "whatever you say."

"Hey, Kairi," Sora spoke up. "What was your hometown like? Y'know, where you grew up?"

She shot him a sad smile, "I told you guys already. I don't remember," before facing back to the ocean, her namesake.

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked, slightly concerned.

"Nope, nothing," Kairi replied, not turning to face him.

Nine years ago, Kairi had crashed landed on the beach of their play island, her past and why she was a meteor a complete mystery. To this day, Kairi's background was _still_ a mystery. Either Kairi was the telling the truth and she really didn't remember, or she did and she just didn't want to say anything.

"You ever want to go back?" Sora asked. "Y'know, find out where you came from?"

"To be honest," Kairi explained, "I'm happy here, but yes. There are times where I do want to find out where I came from, why I came here...why my memory is so fuzzy...that's why I said yes to the raft. I wouldn't mind going to see my home."

"I'd like to see it too," Sora added, looking up into the sky, his namesake. "Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!"

Kairi turned back to face him, a happy smile back on her face, "So, what're we waiting for?"

"You guys forgetting someone?" came the voice of the third person of their trio. The two looked behind them to see Riku standing there, carrying a tree branch in his arms. "I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."

"You guessed right," Kairi teased. Riku tossed the branch over to Sora as he walked towards Kairi.

"And you're just as lazy as Sora is," Riku told her.

"So you noticed," Kairi said. "Don't worry. We'll finish the raft together, but let's take a break first." She paused for a moment, as Riku sat down next to Sora, "I'll race you!"

"What?" Sora asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Riku asked.

"On your mark," Kairi said, knowing that would get the guys going. "Get set. Go!"

And just like she knew they would, the two boys immediately shot up from their sitting positions and ran towards the location of their raft.

Kairi giggled as she ran behind them.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

For their break, they decided to meet up with their three friends from school - Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka - and they all grabbed makeshift weapons in order to play-fight each other.

Sora fought Selphie first, and found himself listening to her story as he tried his best to dodge her jumprope, "Hey, do you know about the legend of the paopu fruit? It grows on this very island!"

"No," he replied. He didn't really pay attention to that kind of stuff.

He winced as Selphie got a good hit in, "The legend says that if you and one other person share one, then your destinies will be forever intertwined. Pretty romantic, huh?"

"I guess..." Sora said, before getting the winning strike in.

He chose to fight Tidus next. His bo-staff was easy to dodge. Sora had done so before, so he knew Tidus' tactics. This time, Sora chose to initiate the conversation, "Hey, Tidus, what other worlds do you know are out there?"

Sora ducked Tidus' staff, as the other replied, "Well, I hear there's a world with a pirate who kidnaps children. I think it'd be cool to be a pirate. Or a prince, so I can rescue a beautiful princess! I hear there are worlds with actual magic! The possibilities are endless!"

"Yeah, I supposed they are," Sora replied.

"Why do you ask?" Tidus asked.

"Just curious," Sora said, before striking the winning blow.

He decided to take on Wakka next. He always found dodging his Blitz Balls a good workout. During the fight, Sora decided to ask Wakka the same question he asked Tidus, "What do you know about other worlds beyond our own?"

"Well, I hear about words being laced with actual magic," Wakka said.

"Tidus said the same thing," Sora said, dodging another ball.

"I hear there's also worlds where animals talk," Wakka continued, "and a world where people were cursed to live as household objects. Why the question?"

"Just curious," Sora gave him the same answer as he gave Tidus, before hitting Wakka with the final strike.

Kairi came up to him next, after Wakka walked back to Tidus and Selphie, a wooden sword in her hand. "Wanna go, Sora?"

Sora liked fighting Kairi a lot, as the two were very evenly matched, so who won was a question asked every day, and sometimes, neither won. So he said, "Of course!"

She was the second toughest fight on their play island - with Riku being the first. Kairi was hard to dodge and block. Her speed and relentlessness all but made up for her rather weak attack power. Sora often had trouble blocking her spin attack - her signature move.

Basically, his fights with Kairi always kept him on his toes.

After a fierce spar, the two separated, both breathing deeply, trying to catch their breaths. Sora had a stitch in his side from constantly dodging so quick, while Kairi's legs felt like jelly.

"Shall we call it a draw today?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Sora replied. "Nice job, Kairi. You've really improved."

"Thanks," she shot him a smile. "So have you."

After resting for a while, to catch his breath again and relieving his aching side, he decided to challenge Riku, like always.

"You sure you wanna challenge me?" Riku asked. "You know you're going to lose, right?"

"This time will be different," Sora vowed. "Winner gets to take the rest of the day off."

"Okay," Riku accepted. "And loser has to work on the raft until it's time to go home."

"You've got a deal!"

However, Kairi could only watch as Sora lost to Riku. Again. Just like all the other times.

Sora hung his head, as Riku chuckled before heading to the beach, "Good luck, Sora!"

Kairi stayed behind and gently pat Sora's shoulder, hoping to cheer him up, "Don't worry. You'll beat him one day."

"Yeah, I guess..."

Kairi didn't like seeing Sora so down, so she said, "I'll help you with the raft today. Okay?"

He shot her a small, grateful smile. "Okay."

"First, you'll need to gather the rest of the supplies," Kairi said. "Can't build a raft without supplies, right?"

"Yeah," Sora straightened out, stretching his aching muscles. He was a graceful loser, as he always vowed to be. "What do I need to get?"

Kairi listed, "Two logs, one cloth, and one rope. Once you find everything, bring it back to me. And if you need help, just ask. I'll be at the raft."

"Okay."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Sora's hunt for supplies led him to the Secret Place, a cave at the center of the play island. He smiled as he remembered all the fun times he, Kairi, and Riku had in here, mainly by drawing on the walls.

His eyes fell on one drawing in particular: a drawing he and Kairi had done of each other when a couple weeks after he and Riku had met her. Seeing it always made him smile.

He remembered that day perfectly. Riku had to stay at home, so it was just him and Kairi.

In the present time, Sora remembered Selphie's words from earlier, about the paopu fruit legend, _"The legend says that if you and one other person share one, then your destinies will be forever intertwined. Pretty romantic, huh?"_

Sora immediately felt a blush creep up on his face. At the time, he was focused on the fight, so he didn't really have the chance to think about the implications of this, but now that he was alone, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

He'd like to share a paopu fruit with Kairi...

He took a rock and sat down in front of the drawing, using the rock to draw him giving a paopu fruit to the drawing-Kairi.

But his relaxation was ruined when he heard an odd sound from somewhere in the cave.

He jumped to his feet as his entire body tensed up. Who else was here? He thought he was the only one here.

"R-Riku? Kairi? Is that either of you?" he called out uneasily.

"I've come to see the door to this world," a deep and mysterious voice replied.

Sora completely froze. Someone else was here. He looked around, but only saw dark shadows at the edges of the cave. He wanted to run, but he was too scared to move.

"W-What?" Sora nervously asked.

"This world has been connected," the voice replied.

Sora shifted slightly and managed to take one step back, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Tied to the darkness... Soon to be completely eclipsed," the voice said.

This person made him nervous. But...he was also curious. He found a small part of himself wanting to know more. He squinted to try and see if he could see where this person was, and sure enough, he did. Standing in front of him was someone wearinga brown robe.

"Wh-Where did you come from? H-How did you get in here?" Sora asked, nervousness still in his voice.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door," the voice ominously replied.

"What do you mean?" Sora questioned. "What door?" He paused, "Wait, are you from another world?"

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."

Sora didn't like that every response this person gave was so cryptic. He wasn't getting the answers he wanted, like who this person was or what they were doing in the cave. "You're wrong! I understand a lot! But I can still learn more! I'll learn about everything out there."

There was a pause before the voice spoke again. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

A sudden chill flew through the cave and Sora's attention was drawn to the strange door that was in the cave that he had almost forgotten about. Just now, he was starting to wonder what the purpose of the door was. He turned back to the robed person, only to see that they were no longer there.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Sora questioned aloud.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

It was sunset now, and the three were the only ones left on the island. They were sitting on the trunk of the paopu fruit tree, overlooking the ocean that separated them from the main island.

Or rather, Sora and Kairi were sitting, while Riku was just leaning against it.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be," Riku replied. "We'll never know by staying here."

"True," Kairi added.

"But how far could a _raft_ take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows?" Riku said. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world," Kairi pondered, asking Riku. "What would you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it," Riku answered. "It's just...I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? It just feels impossible that our world is the only one out there. And suppose there *are* other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" Riku turned to his two friends.

"I dunno," Sora replied, lying down on the trunk, his hands behind his head.

"Exactly," Riku said. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. Same old, boring routine. So, let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Sora knew that Kairi's question wasn't phrased as one. Sora knew that Kairi already knew the answer.

"Thanks to you," Riku turned to her.

"Me?" Kairi asked, as a surprised Sora glanced up at Riku before turning his head and gaze away back to the sunset, choosing to ignore the following conversation.

"Yes," Riku replied. "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. So, Kairi? Thanks."

"You're welcome," Kairi said with a smile. After a pause, she giggled and said, "I can't wait to set sail. It's gonna be great."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

After a few minutes, the three were walking back to the boats, knowing that their parents would soon be calling them in for dinner.

Kairi was ahead of the boys, so Riku took this chance to talk to Sora.

"Sora!" Riku called out.

Sora turned around just in time to catch the paopu fruit Riku had thrown to him. "W-Wha...?"

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked.

"A Paopu fruit?" Sora asked, looking at the said object in his hands.

Riku began to walk towards him and past him, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what happens to them. C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking-?" Sora asked as Riku started chuckling at him. Sora chose to throw the paopu fruit off to the side before running behind Riku, both of them wanting to catch up with Kairi.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

"So, how was your day, Sora?" His mom asked that night at dinner.

"Great!" Sora replied. "Except Riku beat me. Again."

"In a play-fight, I hope," his dad said. "That's alright. You'll beat him one day."

Sora nodded, picking at his broccoli.

His mom gently cut in, "Remember to enjoy your summer vacation while you can. School starts up again the week after next."

Sora hung his head, "I know."

He wished it was summer forever. That way he wouldn't have to worry about school, their raft trip could be longer, and he'd get to spend all the time in the world with his dearest friends Sora and Riku.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**Day 2 - Kairi's Day**_

Kairi awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. That only part of her nightmare just now that she remembered was a sight she's never seen.

Riku snarling at her.

It had sparked a fear in her that she didn't know she had. It was hard to describe.

She looked out of the window at the sunrise, worry filling her heart.

What was going on with Riku? Why was he so different now?

The smell of breakfast hit her nose, and she decided that to focus on something else today.

Being with Sora and Riku.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

A fully fressed Kairi came down the stairs of the big house she lived in. Her mother was the mayor, after all. Her mother wasn't married, having chosen to focus on her job as mayor more than her social life, but once she heard about little Kairi having arrived on Destiny Islands with no family, no friends, and no recollection about her past, she had chosen to take Kairi in.

The house wasn't big enough to be considered a mansion, but it was still larger than the other houses here. It also felt big, though, because it was often empty. It was just her, her mother, and a housekeeper whose job was to clean the house since the mayor herself was too busy to.

But her mom was fantastic. She always made time for Kairi, even if it was just for a couple of minutes. Kairi felt safe with her and she liked the housekeeper very much.

But Kairi felt lonely in this big house. The first few months after her arrival, the girl was bombarded with questions from adults and mean worlds from kids that the mayor considered homeschooling Kairi instead, but had chosen not to, because Kairi needed to be social for her own mental health.

Enter Sora and Riku.

The two boys who made her feel less alone and more accepted. The two boys that Kairi would always trust no matter what happened to them.

Kairi entered the kitchen just in time to see her mother closing her briefcase, about to head out the door. "Hey, sweetie, I didn't expect you to wake up so early. I need to head to work now, but I made sure to make you breakfast."

"Thanks, Mom," Kairi said as her mother gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Have a good day."

"You too," her mom said before closing the door.

The house was silent now. Kairi was the only person here, as her mother had just left and the housekeeper wouldn't be here until three hours from now.

So, she sat down at the table and ate her breakfast in silence, letting herself drown in her thoughts.

Her reverie was broken when the phone started ringing. Kairi quickly got up to answer it, not sure how it had been ringing.

"Hello?" she asked.

_"Hello, Kairi,"_ it was Sora's mom. _"I'm afraid Sora can't come out to play until sometime after lunch. He's got some chores to do."_

"That's okay," Kairi reassured her. "Tell him I said hi."

_"I will. Goodbye, Kairi."_

"Goodbye." The moment Kairi hung up, the phone rang again. She picked it up again. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Kairi,"_ this time it was Riku's dad. _"Riku can't come to the play island with you today. He's going school shopping with his mother and me today. But if we finish up early, I'll let him go."_

"That's okay," Kairi said, the smile on her face not seeming quite real. "I can go to the island by myself. Tell him I said hello."

_"I will,"_ Riku's dad said, before hanging up.

That's a shame. Both Sora and Riku would be off the island today. Kairi was sad, but she decided that she could work on the raft by herself.

It wasn't going to get done by itself, after all.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Kairi wandered through the town, greeting everyone she met on the way. She and everyone knew that she didn't belong here, but that didn't stop them from welcoming her like she was one of their own the entire time.

She wasn't born here, but she still called this place home.

"Good morning, dear!" Miss Sandy called out to her. She was the lovely, elderly lady who ran the local flower shop.

Miss Sandy reminded her of someone, but Kairi wouldn't remember that person's face. But it was a person that she missed dearly.

Kairi always wondered if that person and the elderly lady in the purple dress and white apron in her dreams were the same person.

"Hello, Miss Sandy!" Kairi waved before heading over to the lady's shop (which was connected to her house). "You need help with anything?"

"Not much today. I just have some boxes that I need carried down here from upstairs in my room," Miss Sandy replied. "If you would, Kairi?"

"Of course!" Kairi exclaimed.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

It was only six boxes, and Kairi had carried them with ease. It was an easy task, and Kairi kind of wished there were more. She loved spending time with Miss Sandy.

But she had to work on the raft. So, she had to go.

After setting the sixth and last box down next to Miss Sandy, she said, "There you go. I have to go now."

"I know, dear," Miss Sandy replied. "Thank you for your help. Be careful on your journey, dear. Stay close to the light."

Kairi nodded before turning to leave, the warning somehow leaving her shaken.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Kairi was on the play island now, carrying the thalassa shell she just found on the shore in her hand.

Her stroll had led her to the secret cave, where she remembered the story behind each drawing on the walls.

She knelt beside the drawing she and Sora did of each other, slightly surpised at the addition Sora did. When did he draw himself giving her a paopu fruit?

She knew about the legend. It was one of the things Selphie wouldn't stop talking about. Selphie loved romance, after all, and insisted that the paopu fruit legend was meant to be romantic, but Kairi felt that it also held some platonic intentions as well.

Kairi looked down at the thalassa shell in her hand. She read somewhere that these shells were good luck for sailors on long journeys. What if she made a star-shaped charm with these shells? To ensure that she, Sora, and Riku were always together and always had a way to find each other no matter what happened?

She smiled before grabbing the rock and drawing the same thing as Sora recently did. In a romantic sense, she *did* want to share a paopu fruit with Sora.

Her face felt heated as she remembered Riku and Sora first showing her the cave. She was five at the time.

_**"Sora, are you sure about this? It's our secret hideout," Riku was asking Sora.**_

_**"Calm down, Riku," Sora replied, whispering, not wanting Kairi to hear. Well, she could hear them anyway. She was right behind them, Sora having a solid hold on her hand and leading the way. "She's our friend now. It's only right. No secrets, remember?"**_

_**Riku sighed. "Right. No secrets." They were right outside the cave, at their destination, so Riku turned to her, "Kairi, this is the Secret Place, mine and Sora's special hideout. No one else knows this cave exists except for us...and now you."**_

_**"Keep it a secret, okay?" Sora added.**_

_**Kairi nodded, before following them inside. The walls had some drawings on it, but there was room for more.**_

_**However, the first thing she noticed was the door smack dab in the middle of the farthest wall.**_

_**"W-What is that?" Kairi asked.**_

_**"Oh, we don't know," Riku replied.**_

_**"And we probably never will," Sora added. "It's locked."**_

_**"I don't like it," Kairi said, getting a bad feeling about that door.**_

Kairi, in real time, turned back to that same door once she was done with her addition to the drawing.

_"I've been waiting for you, Princess,"_ came a voice that chilled her to the bone. It wasn't anyone she knew, but she knew she had heard the voice before.

But she shook her head, choosing to ignore it. "Even now, I still don't like that door," she muttered before leaving to find more thalassa shells.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

"Watcha making there, Kairi?" Selphie's sudden voice caused Kairi to jump in slight fear.

"Selphie!" The redhead calmed down. "I didn't know you were here."

"I just got here. It's past lunch time," Selphie replied, before sitting next to Kairi, who was sitting on the trunk of the paopu fruit tree. "So, what are you making?"

"A lucky charm," Kairi replied, unaware that she had been focusing on this lucky charm for so long. "Made of thalassa shells, which are very hard to find. I'm almost done. Just one last charm for the middle."

"That's so cool," Selphie said. "It's shaped like a star. Just like a paopu fruit!"

Kairi rolled her eyes, but she admitted. "I got inspiration from it."

"Are you going to give it to Sora?" Selphie asked, teasingly, knowing it would get a reaction.

Sure enough, Kairi's face turned red again. "Oh, hush up!"

"Make me," Selphie smiled as she shot back. "Let's spar!"

Kairi put away the lucky charm and pulled out her wooden sword as Selphie pulled out her jump rope.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

The spar had ended in a solid win for Kairi. Selphie stood no chance against Kairi's signature spin attack.

Kairi sat on the paopu tree trunk again, having finish the lucky charm. She had given it the face of Sora, with a crown charm in the middle. She wished to make a lucky charm for Riku too, but she only found five shells. Maybe some day, she would make one for Riku too...

Sora and Riku...

Kairi took out her journal and pencil, intent on getting her thoughts to each of them down on paper.

She hopes Sora would never change, because his light was strong. She was worried about Riku being surrounded by so much darkness, but she had faith that he would beat it.

Yes, her past was missing, and yes, that bothered her, but she wouldn't trust anyone else to visit all the worlds with her.

They were her family.

"Hey, Kairi!" Kairi turned in the direction of the voice. Sora and Riku had just tied their boats to the dock and were currently waving at her, to get her attention - or Sora was, at least.

"Hi, guys!" Kairi waved back, before putting her pencil and journal away.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**Day 3 - Riku's Day**_

The raft had been completed. Riku wanted to name it Highwind, but Sora wanted to name it Wayfinder. They challenged each other to a race - the winner would name the raft *and* be Captain.

Sora won, and now, based on the words of Judge Kairi, Sora was Captain and the raft was called _'Wayfinder'_.

He should've been happy that Sora had won. Sora had rarely ever won against Riku, after all, and the two were best friends. Riku should've been happy for him.

But there was this nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that he should have won, that he was the one who deserved to be Captain, not Sora.

And a part of him beleived it.

But Riku did have to admit that Sora winning might have been his own fault. He had jokingly said that "winner also gets to share a paopu with Kairi", even though Riku's feelings for her were completely platonic, like brother and sister. He was aware of Sora's crush on Kairi, but it was hard not to be. Anyone could see it a mile away. Riku supposed that his little joke motivated Sora enough to to snatch the win at the last second. So, he accepted his loss gracefully.

At least, he would be if not for the nagging voice in his head telling him otherwise, telling him that Sora and Kairi were planning on leaving him behind.

"So, you're the Captain now, right, Sora?" he heard Kairi giggle. "Don't worry, Captain Sora. I'll gather the rest of the supplies."

He heard Sora chuckle as Kairi's footsteps sounded further and further away, assumingly off to get the supplies Sora had just listed they still needed for tomorrow.

Riku couldn't wait to set sail. He wanted to see what was out there.

Because this island was just way too small.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

It was a couple of hours later, and Sora had just lost another play-fight to Riku, again. They were well matched this time, and for a moment, it seemed like Sora was going to win, but Riku didn't say that. The voice in his head told him not to.

"Hey, Kairi!" Tidus suddenly called out. "How about a match?"

He was teasing her, as if he was confident that he was going to win in one hit, obviously planning to go easy on her. Riku had never actually fought with Kairi himself, but he *had* seen Sora and Kairi fight, and he had a feeling that Tidus would regret underestimating her.

"Okay!" Kairi cheerfully agreed.

Tidus charged first, but like Riku expected, his attack barely harmed Kairi at all, fully allowing her throw her entire body in her, basically, one-hit K.O.

Now laying down on the ground, Tidus was flabbergasted, "B-But-...wait, what?!"

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a girl, Tidus," Kairi replied, offering him a hand to help him up. "Have you seen my fights with Sora?"

"I have," Selphie agreed, aiming her next criticism at Tidus. "Maybe next time you won't go picking fights with obviously tougher opponents."

Tidus took Kairi's hand, choosing the redhead's gentle smile over Selphie's nagging tone.

"I want a match with you, Kairi," came Riku's voice. His sudden demand brought obvious confusion to the mix of emotions being felt right now.

"Huh?" Tidus complained. "How come you want to fight her? Every time _I_ ask you, you always decline!"

Because he was aware of how weak Tidus actually was compared to him and Sora. He was curious as to how Kairi actually fought, what her skill set was. He had never sparred with her before, and this could be his only chance. They were taking the raft tomorrow, after all.

"Okay," Kairi easily agreed and both got into fighting positions.

Sora could only watch as Riku attacked first, in a way that caused Kairi to lose her ground. But Kairi retaliated with full force, knocking Riku back and getting a solid hit in, and Sora could see a hint of fear in her eyes.

"C'mon, Kairi," Riku taunted. "I thought you were better than that."

"Oh, hush!" she shot back. "Like you could do any better than me!"

Surprised at her sudden confidence, Riku snarled as he furiously charged at her again. Now the fear in her eyes was painfully obvious as she immediately recoiled in fear.

"Riku, stop it!" Sora cried out, his heart beating rapidly. He had to step in. Did he miss something? Did he black out for a second? What happened? Why did Riku suddenly look like he wanted to kill Kairi on the spot?

Riku suddenly stopped, obviously in shock. The scene was filled with an intense silence, before Riku quietly, regretfully said, "I promise not to give you an opening next time."

A stunned Sora watched Riku walk away without another word before turning to a trembling Kairi.

"Nice job, Kairi," Sora tried to calm her down and cheer her up. "You fought well."

"Thanks, Sora," but her smile was obviously strained.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Riku hadn't shown his face since the fight earlier. It was sunset now, and Sora and Kairi had taken to sitting at the dock to watch the sunset, neither of them wanting to sit on the paopu tree nor wanting to leave the island without him. It didn't feel right.

The air was quiet, and Sora was getting worried.

"Kairi, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice sounding wobbly (that was the best way to describe it), and Sora understood why. "I'm worried about Riku. He's changed so much. Why...does his heart feel like that? I know he's been acting like a jerk a lot lately, but something is wrong. Why does his heart feel so...angry?"

Sora looked over at her to see sadness and anxiety in her face. He's never been able to sense emotions as well as Kairi could. Now that he thought about it, Riku definitely had changed. Sora wasn't really worried about Riku like Kairi was until now.

"Why were you so scared?" Sora was a little afraid to ask this question, almost afraid of what her reaction would be.

"Because, in that moment, he reminded me of someone from my past," Kairi replied. "It's still hazy, but I just can't shake this feeling that I've seen those eyes before."

Because, in Kairi's perspective, Riku's eyes had briefly flickered to gold before turning back to Riku's normal aquamarine color.

"Do you...want to leave without Riku?" Sora asked, not intending on doing that himself, but if Kairi didn't feel safe with Riku, then...

"No, we shouldn't," Kairi immediately answered. "It wouldn't feel right. He's still our friend and he's been looking forward to this trip for a long time now."

"True, he was the one that suggested it," Sora remembered who the raft idea belonged to in the first place. "What do you think could be bothering him?"

"I don't know," Kairi quietly replied after a short silence. And during that silence, she apparently decided to change the subject, "Y'know, I was afraid at first, but now I'm ready, because no matter where we go or what we see, I know we'll always be able to come back here. We will...right?"

The hesitance in her voice made Sora gently smile, "Yeah, of course. This place will always be home."

"That's good," Kairi said. After another short silence, she told him, almost pleading, "Sora, don't ever change."

"Huh?"

Fortunately, Sora's confusion didn't last long.

"Guys?" he and Kairi turned around to see Riku standing in the shadows. "Listen, about earlier...sorry..."

"It's okay, Riku," Sora replied, hoping that the smile on his face would reassure his oldest friend.

"I forgive you, Riku," Kairi softly said. "Y'know, if you're going through something, we'll try our best to understand."

In Riku's perspective, the sun was directly behind Kairi, with Sora being bathed by the sun's setting light.

"Thanks," was his hesitant response. He couldn't look either of them in the eyes.

"The three of us will always be one," Kairi vowed.

Always was a long time, but Riku didn't mind. These two were his most important people.

_'Strength to protect what matters most. You know, like my friends.'_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**"They don't need you,"**_ it was the nagging voice in his head again. _**"They can protect themselves just fine."**_

An image flickered on, like a lightbulb, showing him the moment when Kairi knocked him back during their play-fight.

Riku felt guilty about that. Kairi, in that moment, was not playing. She was acting on pure instinct. That was not his intention.

_**"Remember? She's scared of you now."**_

Riku's eyes bolted open, and he was back in his bed in his house on the main island. It was nighttime, and it looked like a storm was brewing, both outside and in his own heart.

"Not that dream again..." he muttered into his hands.

He had trouble falling back to sleep that night.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**Day 4 - The Fateful Day**_

The three went to the play island that day, but only until lunch time. They had to make sure everything was perfect and ready, but they also wanted to spend some time with their families before they left tomorrow morning.

That night, Kairi sat on her bed, looking through a photo album that contained pictures of her, Sora, and Riku. Thirteen hours left until they took the raft to other worlds.

She smiled, fond memories filling her mind.

But she felt her heart skip a beat when she felt something coming from the play-island. She looked out the window to see a storm brewing on the horizon.

The door was open.

Kairi couldn't breathe as she raced out of her house to the island.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Kairi docked her boat and immediately raced to the Secret Place.

The door had been opened.

Who had opened it? Why was she feeling such a great surge of darkness?

She just missed Riku watching her head into the cave.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Sora ran up to Riku, the current storm and the little black shadow creatures being the last things on his mind right now. "Riku! There you are! Where's Kairi? I thought she was with you!"

"The door has opened..." was Riku's cryptic answer.

"What?"

"The door has opened, Sora!" Riku turned around to face him. "Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about?" Sora shot back. "We've gotta find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku answered. "She's in the Secret Place! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Riku reached his hand out for Sora to take.

"Riku..." Sora muttered before looking down to see the darkness beginning to swallow his friend up. Sora rushed over to him, and pretty soon, the darkness began to swallow him up as well. But he still reached out for Riku's hand.

But to no avail. Darkness swallowed his vision, before a bright light shining.

The next thing he knew, Sora was standing where he had last seen Riku, something strange in his hands.

Riku was nowhere in sight.

The same voice that had guided him four days ago, before Kairi woke him up, told him what the strange thing in his hand was.

_Keyblade..._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

After defeating the small creatures that were following him, Sora rushed to the Secret Place.

After the long, winding tunnel, he finally got to the main section of the cave, where he saw Kairi, standing there, watching the door very closely.

"Kairi!" he called out.

She slowly turned to face him, like a zombie. "Sora..."

She reached her hand out when the door behind her suddenly burst open, allowing a brilliant wave of darkness to begin pushing him back. The darkness sent Kairi flying towards Sora, who opened his arms to catch her.

But she went right through him.

Before he could comprehend what that could possibly mean, the darkness forced him out of the cave altogether.

From that moment on, Sora knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

_**To Be Continued...**_

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Author's Note About Various Changes:** The fateful day happens on Day 4, a number which is unlucky in Japan, as it sounds like their word for _'death'_. During the scene when Riku apologizes to Sora and Kairi, how the light is hitting them is symbolic of their inner light: Riku in the shadows reflects his inner darkness, Sora in the light reflects his strong inner light, and Kairi directly in front of the sun alludes to how she is the light itself.

Each of the three getting their own day allows us to form an emotional attachment to them, their families, and the world itself, as well as building the relationship between the trio as a whole, in the eyes of each person. The legends about the other worlds that Tidus and Wakka mention gives us some world-building. It being summer vacation immediately makes a parallel to Roxas at the beginning of KH2.

I never understood why Kairi wasn't a optional play-fight like Riku, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were to Sora, so that's why I added that (I mean, why add Selphie, a side character, but not Kairi, the main heroine?). Also, as you can tell by the cover image, her battle stance is reminiscent of Aqua's, and she even uses it in KH2, right after Riku gives her Destiny's Embrace. And the spin attack she uses is a precursor to her spin attack in the canon KH3.

On Riku's day, I tried my best to show his isolation and his close bonds with Kairi and Sora while also implying his fear of loneliness and jealousy. Hopefully, I did good. Kairi's letters to Sora and Riku will come into play later, as Sora and Riku will both find these letters in various worlds, which were scattered during the fall of Destiny Islands.

And the reason Kairi did the paopu fruit thing earlier than she did in canon is because I have plans about where she ends up after this version of KH1.

**Note:** While I am a big fan of Kingdom Hearts, I just recently got into the fandom, which means I still don't understand most of the lore. So if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to stick to canon as closely as this AU will allow me to. Please, no flaming. Instead, just politely inform me in a PM or a review, so I can correct any mistake I make. _**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know.**_

If you want to know what I imagine Kairi to look like, then go to my DeviantArt page, titled _**"SepticAbzies"**_, and go to the piece titled _**"Kairi ~ Oathkeeper AU (Full Color)"**_. I will update the cover image to match Kairi's appearance as I update each chapter, but keep in mind, Kairi's design in this AU matches how I imagine her growth to be. (And yes, I will update Namine and Xion's designs when their arcs begin.)

Next chapter continues with where we left off here on this chapter, mainly focusing on Sora's journey with Donald and Goofy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is a story that is basically an AU I've had on my mind for a while now, where Kairi is far from useless or defenseless and actually has her own role to play. Don't get me wrong. I love Kairi. She's my favorite character, and I hope that Nomura knows what he's doing with her in the next games.

This story is _**Kairi-centric**_, which means most changes will revolve around Kairi (and Namine and Xion when their stories begin – I have my own ideas about them). **So, if you are a Kairi hater (or any kind of hater really), please leave as peacefully as you possibly can**, and please don't leave flames in the comments. This is a negativity-free safe zone. But **Constructive Criticism **is welcome (just give it to me via PM).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any way, shape, or form! I only own an OC who will appear much later in the story (about KH3-ish).

**Note:** Remember that If I don't add a scene (or don't write out the whole thing; same goes with the designs), it means that it's the same as in canon. Just FYI.

**Special Fun Fact:** Nomura said that the reason Ariel's not a Princess of Heart (and Alice is) is because the part of the movie where she grows legs had to already happen and she couldn't be a party member that way, and Nomura didn't want that.

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Kingdom Hearts: **_**The Oathkeeper**_

**Chapter 3: **_Kingdom Hearts, Part 2_

**~Traverse Town~**

Sora felt himself stir. What was that guy's problem? Did he really want the Keyblade that much that he'd start a fight over it? Sora was lucky he won, though just barely. He passed out right afterwards.

"Come on, lazy bum," that was Kairi's voice. "Time to wake up."

Sora shook his head and opened his eyes. He looked up to see Kairi peering down at him on the bed.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I guess..." he muttered.

"Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade," Kairi explained. "But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade."

Sora was genuinely filled with relief when he said, "I'm so glad that you're okay, Kairi."

But Kairi was confused. "Kairi? Who are talking about?" That's when her voice and entire appearance changed to a black-haired girl dressed in a green shirt, yellow scarf, and tan shorts. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

"Huh?" Sora was supremely confused. When did Kairi leave? Or was she never there at all?

Yuffie giggled before turning to the direction of the door as it opened. "I think you might've overdone it, Squall. He's _hallucinating_."

The man that he fought before, the fight that caused him to pass out, entered the room in that moment. "That's Leon," he said.

Leon leaned against the wall, leading Sora's eyes over to the Keyblade placed against the wall next to Leon.

"The Keyblade..." Sora said.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures," Yuffie explained. "It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"Sorry," Sora bashfully muttered an apology.

Leon crossed his arms, "It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Sora sat up in the bed, staring down at the floor. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon picked up the Keyblade and swung it in the air. It flashed out of his hand and immediately went back to Sora's. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

Sora glared—which probably looked more like a pout—and asked, "Why don't you start making sense? What's going on here?"

"If the Keyblade chose you, that means you have to know," Leon began. "There are many other worlds out there besides this one and your own."

"Really?!" Then Riku was right. Their islands were indeed a small part of something much bigger.

"Yep," Yuffie smiled. "But they're supposed to be a secret."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"They've been secret because they've never been connected," Leon explained. "Until now, that is."

_**'This world has been connected.'**_

"Yeah," Yuffie's smile was gone, as her thoughts drifted to a decade earlier. "Everything changed when the Heartless appeared."

"The Heartless?" Sora repeated, needing confirmation.

"The creatures that attacked you," Yuffie said.

"Those without hearts," Leon added.

"They're attracted to the darkness in people's hearts," Yuffie explained.

"And there is darkness within every heart, including yours," Leon told Sora. "Except for seven. They're called the Princesses of Heart."

"Princesses of Heart?" Sora repeated with confusion.

"They're maidens with hearts of pure light," Yuffie explained. "They're hearts are unable to hold any darkness. They protect the worlds from darkness."

"And guard Kingdom Hearts," Leon added. "They were created when the original X-Blade shattered during the ancient Keyblade war. Their existence is very important. If the worlds have begun to fall thanks to the Heartless, it must mean that the Princesses are in danger."

Which meant that it was Sora's job to protect them. It was unspoken, but Sora knew what their explanation implied.

After a moment of silence, Yuffie turned to Sora, "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" Sora shook his head. "No."

"He was studying the Heartless," Leon explained. "He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report. Unfortunately, we can't read it, as its pages are scattered everywhere to many other worlds."

Sora was quiet. He'd have to look out for those pages. "So...this is the key?" He held up the Keyblade.

Yuffie nodded, "Yep!"

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade," Leon said as he walked over to the door. "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what."

"Well, I didn't ask for this!" Sora argued.

"Sorry," Yuffie shrugged. "But the Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you."

"So tough luck," Leon added.

"How did all this happen?" Sora asked, mainly to himself. "I was in my room not twelve hours ago!" He really wanted to cry, but refused to in front of strangers. "And then Heartless destroy my home! I don't even _know_ where Riku and Kairi are!"

Leon sounded apologetic, "Sorry, kid. Can't help you there."

Sora kept his head down. He knew that if he met their eyes right now, he'd start bawling.

Fortunately, Yuffie saw how sad he was, "Cheer up! Those who arrive in Traverse Town are in the same boat as you. We're all on the same side." She then tried to change the subject. "I've heard that the Keyblade can open all sorts of locks. Give it a try the next time you find a treasure chest or door lock."

"Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you," Leon cut in. "You'd best prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself?"

"To fight for your life," Leon explained. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Sora exclaimed.

"Alright," Leon replied. "Let's go join Aerith. She should be there now with the other visitors."

But Yuffie pointed to the other end of the room, and yelled out, "Leon!" just as a Soldier Heartless appeared there. Leon ran forward.

"Yuffie, go!"

Yuffie ran into the adjacent room, in which was a brunette haired girl in a pink dress—who Sora assumed was this Aerith person.

"Yuffie? What's going on?" she asked, as Yuffie ran past her.

Leon took out his Gunblade, and turned to Sora, "Sora, let's go!"

Leon slammed the Heartless through the window of the room, making it fly over the balcony and land in the alleyway below. Leon ran after it, Sora closely following.

When they reached the alleyway, more Heartless had appeared around them. Leon turned to Sora, "Don't bother with the small fry. Find the leader! Let's go!"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

This day was just getting weirder and weirder. Oh well, at least the dog and the duck had helped him with that giant Heartless.

Donald and Goofy had finally found the _'key' _King Mickey had mentioned in his letter. They were sorry to the girls for leaving so suddenly, but they trusted Daisy and Clarabelle to help Queen Minnie hold down the fort back home.

"So, you were looking for me?" Sora asked.

Leon stepped forward, "Go with them, Sora. Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah, I guess," Sora replied, halfheartedly, saddened by the indirect mention of Riku and Kairi. These two strangers had a way for him to travel to various worlds, so Leon had a point. If Riku and Kairi didn't arrive in Traverse Town, maybe they landed somewhere else. These two were his best chance to find them.

Donald wagged a finger, "But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy interjected. Donald pushed him away, irked.

"This boat runs on happy faces," Donald added.

"Happy?" Sora asked, and Donald and Goofy smiled.

Sora didn't really feel happy, but if he had to...

He bent down and revealed a huge cheesy grin. Getting no response from them, he stopped, feeling awkwardly and embarrassed. But then, the two burst out laughing.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy explained.

Sora stood up, saying, "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

Donald held out his hand, "Donald Duck."

"Name's Goofy," as he did the same.

"I'm Sora," he joined his hand with theirs.

"All for one, one for all!"

And that's how Sora gained two allies and the ability to travel between worlds.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Hollow Bastion~**

Riku's felt his fingers twitch and he opened his eyes, seeing a large waterfall and crystalline rock platforms floating in the air. The sound of the falls filled his ears, and he slowly got to his feet.

"Where...am I?" he asked himself.

He looked around at the area, barely noting how the waterfalls flowed upwards rather than downwards, due to them filling his vision on nearly every side, as well as seeing no one else around.

"Sora! Kairi!" he called. Where was he? Where were his friends?

Getting no response, he turned his stare to the ground, before glancing up and seeing a piece of paper floating towards him.

He easily caught it and began reading it as, unbeknownst to him, his arrival was noticed by a tall figure in a black cloak.

He read the first line and immediately read more. It was from Kairi.

_**'Dear Riku,**_

_**If you're reading this, that means that either we made it to another world or something bad has happened to me. Hopefully, it's the first one, and not the second. Nevertheless, I'm glad I got this down on paper. It's something I need to say, but I'm not sure if I can tell you this in person.**_

_**I'm worried about you. There's a lot of darkness surrounding you, in your heart. It scares me. But I know you can beat it. I have faith that you will always come back to Sora and me. I know we'll always be friends.**_

_**I'm glad that we're friends—you, me, and Sora. I wouldn't trust anyone else to visit all of the worlds with me. Thank you for everything.**_

_**Yours truly, Kairi'**_

Riku clutched the letter close to his chest before folding it up and putting it in his pocket.

Meanwhile, the figure got closer and closer to him.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Wonderland~**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had arrived in a world called Wonderland. They had just gone through a door after drinking a blue bottle that shrunk them down.

Several soldiers stood guard as a trial was in progress inside a large hedge maze. Several roses

lined the hedges, some red and some white. A procession of cards parted to allow the trio to enter as a small blond girl in a blue pinafore dress stood at a defendant's table. She looked up to the bench and was addressed by a large scary woman wearing a crown. A white rabbit ran up a podium and caught his breath before sounding a note with a trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" the White Rabbit announced.

"I'm on trial?" Alice asked. "But why?"

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" the White Rabbit announced.

The Queen sat at the bench frowning in a red and black gown, holding a heart-shaped fan.

"This girl is the culprit," the Queen said. "There's no doubt about it. And the reason is...because, I say so, that's why!"

"That is so unfair!" Alice protested.

The Queen tapped her fan on the table in front of her like a gavel.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" the Queen asked.

"Of course!" Alice replied. "I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" Alice folded her arms, and the White Rabbit gasped. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!"

The Queen scowled, before yelling, "Silence! You dare defy me?" She slammed her fists on the bench.

"Hey, guys, we should help her out," Sora said.

"Yeah, but the—" Donald began.

"We're outsiders," Goofy added. "So, wouldn't that be muddling?"

"_'Meddling'_!" Donald corrected.

"Oh, yeah," Goofy replied before turning to Sora. "A-hyuck! And that's against the rules."

"I think you should help her," came Kairi's voice. Sora turned around, seeing Kairi behind him.

"Kairi," he breathed.

"She's innocent," Kairi continued. Her face usually had a smile on it, but not this time. She was serious. "Don't listen to Donald. Help her."

"The court finds the defendant..." the Queen raised her fan, and Sora turned his attention to her, missing how Kairi just disappeared, "Guilty as charged!" Alice was astonished. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart..." Sora gasped—that sounded like the Heartless, "off with her head!"

The Queen pointed to Alice and the Card Soldiers gathered around her.

"No! No! Oh, please!" Alice shook her head, clearly scared.

"Hold it right there!" Sora cut in, Donald and Goofy right behind him—despite Donald mad at Sora for disturbing the world order.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" the Queen angrily demanded.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Olympus Coliseum~**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the Coliseum Gates. Walking into the dim lobby, the cracks in the stone visible underfoot, a satyr was putting up a sign on the wall near an entrance. A 'closed' sign was tied in the dark doorway and a large pedestal was placed against a wall near a lit torch. Sora walked up to the busy-looking satyr.

"Um..." Sora muttered.

The satyr didn't look behind him, "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me." He pointed to the pedestal that was still facing the sign on the wall. "I gotta spruce this place up for the games."

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked over to the pedestal and attempted to move it, but it didn't budge.

"It weighs a ton!" Sora told the satyr.

"What? Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little—" The satyr turned around to face Sora, expecting to see someone much taller, but looked down, and cut himself off. "Oh, sorry. Wrong guy. What're you doing here?"

He hopped down to their level and gaited towards Donald, who backed away.

Sora, however, felt a surprising familiarity upon seeing the satyr's face. Why did he know the satyr's name? He's never been to any world except Destiny Islands.

"This here's the world-famous Coliseum—heroes only! And I got my hands full preparing for the games. So run along, pip-squeaks," Phil put his hands on his hips as Sora pouted. "Look, it's like this." Phil paced around. "Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters

right here in the Coliseum."

Donald crossed his arms, "You've got heroes standing right in front of you."

Goofy placed his hands on Sora's shoulders, "Yup, This one's a real hero chosen by the Keyblade!" His comment made Sora bashfully smile.

Donald pointed to himself, "And we're heroes, too."

Phil was shocked, "Hero? That runt?"

He then began to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked. "I've fought a bunch of monsters!"

"Hey," Phil replied, "if you can't even move this..." Phil attempted to push the pedestal forward, but made no progress, "you can't call yourself..." he tried pushing with his back against it, his hooves slipping on the floor, "a hero!"

Sora sternly crossed his arms, as Phil wore himself out and sat on the ground, trying go catch his breath.

"Okay, so it takes more than brawn," Phil admitted, before standing back up. "Let's see what you can do, kid. This trial is tough. You got what it takes? You ready?"

Sora heard Kairi giggle, and there she was again, standing right in front of him, despite the fact that no one else could see her but him. She said, "The games sound fun. Don't you think, Sora?" They did sound fun, and it would give him a chance to prove himself. "I'll be cheering you on, always."

Sora turned back to Phil, "I'm ready!"

"Okay, kid," Phil replied. "Let's see what you've got."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Deep Jungle~**

Sora went with Tarzan, Donald, and Goofy as they entered the deepest parts of the Waterfall Cavern and found a glowing nest of butterflies in the trunk of an ancient tree. Jane and Terk joined them and Tarzan said the word once more—the word that meant home.

"This is your home? But that means..." Tarzan stopped Sora and placed a hand to his ear.

"Huh?" Goofy asked, before they all silenced themselves to hear the roaring sound of water.

"The waterfalls..." Jane realized. "They're echoing all the way here."

Tarzan repeated the word and added, "Friends there. See friends."

"Oh, now I've got it," Jane said. "It means 'heart'. Friends in our hearts..."

"Heart..." Tarzan muttered.

Sora felt disappointed. For a moment, he really thought Tarzan had actually found Riku and Kairi, "Oh, so that's what it meant."

"Friends, same heart," Tarzan explained. "Clayton lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

Sora heard Kairi giggle again. He looked beside him, and there she was standing right beside him, her violet eyes meeting his blue ones. "You ought to know all about _'friends in our hearts'_, Sora. It's your greatest strength."

Sora softly smiled before turning to Donald, "Sorry about what I said."

"I'm sorry too," Donald replied.

"Yeah," Goofy added. "All for one, huh?"

He then gathered them into a group hug, smiling.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Traverse Town~**

Soldier Heartless had appeared, and Sora had raced to the Third District to deal with them, Donald and Goofy hot on his heels. He raised his Keyblade, but he didn't have to do anything, because someone had taken them all out before he could.

Sora looked up to see someone he had been looking for.

"There you are, Sora," came a familiar voice. "What's going on?"

"Riku!" Sora smiled, before walking up to his oldest friend and stretching his mouth out, making sure Riku was real.

"Hey, hey, cut it out!" Riku sounded and acted the same as he did before the fall of the Islands, aside from the fact that he had a sword shaped like a bat wing. That was good enough for Sora.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora asked, releasing Riku's mouth. He was already hallucinating Kairi everywhere he went.

"I hope not," Riku replied. "Took forever to find you."

"Did you find Kairi yet?" Sora asked, as he and Riku started walking through the square.

"No," was Riku's disappointing answer. "I thought she was with you." Sora looked down, sadly. Quess he'd have to stick with the hallucinations for now. "Don't worry, Sora. I'm sure she made it off the island too. She's tough." Riku looked up at the sky. "We're finally free. Who knows? She might even be looking for us now."

Sora noticed a Shadow Heartless emerging from the ground, its attennae wriggling wildly, with Riku's back turned to it.

"We'll all be together again soon," Riku continued. "Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this—"

He cut himself off when he heard a noise behind him. He turned to see Sora, who had just destroyed the Shadow Heartless. Sora stood up and tossed the Keyblade over his shoulder.

"Leave it to who?" Sora asked, full of pride, teasing Riku because for once, the two boys were on equal grounds.

Riku walked closer, "Sora, what did you—?"

"I've been looking for you and Kairi, too," Sora explained, before pointing to Donald and Goofy on the side, "with their help."

Riku looked at them a little apprehensive. "Who are they?" Sora went and made new friends already? What about him and Kairi?

"Ahem," Donald cleared his throat. "My name is—"

Sora cut the duck off, "We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you."

"Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed," Riku gently teased.

Goofy put his hands on Sora's shoulders, "Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master."

"Who would've thought it?" Donald said.

Sora stomped his foot, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" Riku asked as he held up Sora's Keyblade.

"Huh?" Sora looked down at his own hand in confusion. "Hey, give it back!"

He rushed forward to grab it, but Riku moved back, making Sora stumble and

fall over. Riku held the Keyblade above his head, getting a good look at it.

After a while, Riku said, "Catch!"

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed, catching the Keyblade as Riku tossed it. "Okay, so you're coming with us, right? We've got this awesome rocket. Wait 'til you see it!"

"No, he can't come!" Donald rudely cut in.

"What?" Sora stomped his foot again.

"Forget it!"

"Oh, come on! He's my friend!"

"I don't care!"

The arguing, with Riku and Goofy awakwardly placed in the middle, was interrupted by Leon, rushing onto the scene, exclaiming, "Sora! Heartless are attacking people!"

Sora raced away, Keyblade in hand, without a word to Riku, Donald, and Goofy, the latter two following him.

Riku raced to a nearby rooftop to watch the trio fight, noting how seemless their teamwork was, noting how effortless them getting along was, noting how expertly Sora was swinging that Keyblade.

As Riku watched the trio celebrate their victory, Maleficent appeared next to Riku out of nowhere. "Do you feel better?" she calmly asked him. "You've reunited with your friend."

"I think he forgot about me," Riku muttered.

"You see?" Maleficent replied. "It's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend, he quite simply replaced you with some new companions. Evidently, now he values them far more than he does you." She looked down at Riku as he stared down at Sora with narrow, unblinking eyes. "You're better off without that wretched boy." She bent down to his level, giving him a smile. "Now, think no more of him and come with me. I'll help you find what you're searching for..."

The moment Riku left with Maleficent, Sora remembered, "Hold on! Where's Riku? I was talking to him!"

"I think he's gone," Goofy said.

Sora looked around the area, seeing nobody. Sora sadly sighed, "I found him, and then I lost him again. Oh, well. At least, he's okay." He put his hands behind his head, hopeful. "And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Agrabah~**

Sora was in the middle of fighting Heartless in the streets of Agrabah when he saw Kairi again. She was standing a ways off, next to an alleyway. She was just standing there.

Just moments before, he, Donald, and Goofy were asking themselves what they were here on this world, what the Keyblade wanted them to do here. That's when the Heartless showed up.

Kairi was looking at him, watching him expectantly. She was waiting for him. She wanted him to follow her, but only after all the Heartless were gone from the area.

So, Sora fought harder, wondering what she wanted to show him. Once all the Heartless were gone, Sora didn't wait around for Donald and Goofy. He instead raced after Kairi.

"Wait, Sora, hold on!" He heard Goofy call out.

"Where are you going?" Donald asked, before Sora heard heavy footsteps behind him, indicating that they were following him.

Donald's inquiry, however, was just more evidence that Donald and Goofy couldn't see Kairi, that they really were just hallucinations.

But then why did she always seem to know what was going on in real time?

Kairi turned a corner, and Sora rounded the same one, only to find Kairi gone, but he gasped, seeing someone else staring at the trio from behind a pile of crates.

"Who's there?" it was a girl. "Hello?"

"I'm Sora," Sora replied, gently and cautiously. Why was she hiding? "They're Donald and Goofy. And you are?"

The girl stood up. She wasn't a commoner, as her clothes and jewelry were more expensive, indicating her as being in a higher position of some kind. "I'm Jasmine," she introduced herself. "My father is the sultan of Agrabah."

"So that makes you a princess," Donald replied.

Jasmine nodded, "But he has been deposed by Jafar, who now controls the city."

"Jafar?" Goofy asked.

"You haven't heard of him?" Jasmine asked, before explaining, "He's the royal vizier. He's gained evil powers and seized Agrabah. He's desperately looking for something—something he calls the _'Keyhole'_. Jafar caught me trying to escape, but he helped me."

"Who helped you?" Sora asked.

"We were hiding nearby," Jasmine explained, "but he left a while ago to take care of

something...Oh, I hope Aladdin's all right."

"Aladdin?" came an unfamiliar voice. "Where might I find this street rat?"

They looked up to see Jafar on a high ledge.

Jafar said, "Jasmine, allow me to find you more suitable company, my dear princess. These little rats won't do, you see."

_**"Protect her," **_came Kairi's voice again, warning him.

"Jasmine, run!" Sora said, stepping front of her.

Twice now, Kairi had told him to protect someone. First Alice, and now Jasmine. He was beginning to suspect that Kairi has real and that she knew something he didn't.

He still didn't have an explanation on why Goofy and Donald couldn't see her, but she wasn't a hallucination anymore.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Hollow Bastion~**

Maleficent and Hades stood around a table. Hades sighed as Maleficent faced away from them.

"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em," Hades said, "if someone had stuck around to give him a hand." He looked over at Riku, who glanced back at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, I did my part. I brought the princess, didn't I?" Riku shot back.

"Jafar was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred," Maleficent cut in. "One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up," Hades replied. "I'm as cool as they come, okay? By the way, kid, have we got something special for you."

"Huh?" Riku asked, looking toward Maleficent.

"We had a deal, yes?" the witch asked. "You help us, and we grant you your wish..."

In that moment, an image of Kairi appeared on the table. She was lying down, looking as if she was asleep.

"Kairi!" Riku cried, rushing forward to the table.

"We found her floating between the worlds," Maleficent said. "Go to her. Your vessel is waiting."

A man walked in wearing pirate's robes and a large feathered cap. He held up a hook for a hand, smirking, and said, "Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage."

Riku turned back to Maleficent. "Why are you doing all this for me? What's the catch?"

Maleficent faced him, "Catch? What's the catch?" She bent down to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Silly, boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy."

He knocked her hand away. "I seriously doubt that."

"Believe what you wish," she replied. "But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Monstro~**

Sora, Donald and Goofy had gone after Pinocchio, finding him hiding in an inner chamber.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked Pinocchio. "Come on, let's go back."

"You know, Geppetto's awfully worried about you," Goofy added.

But the wooden boy just didn't want to listen to them. "Pinocchio, stop fooling around! This is no time for games!" Sora sternly told him.

They started to turn away, but a familiar voice stopped them, "But, Sora, I thought you liked games." Sora whirled around to see Riku. "Or are you too cool to play them now that you have the Keyblade?"

"Riku! Wh-What are you doing here?" Sora asked, choosing not to mention that the Keyblade took a couple of seconds more to appear than when he first started his journey. He didn't know why, but it didn't start until Riku got a hold of it.

"Just playing with Pinocchio," Riku replied.

"You know what I mean!" Sora called back. "What about Kairi? Did you find her?

Riku shrugged, "Maybe. Catch us and maybe I'll tell you what I know."

"Come on!" Sora tried to stop him.

But Riku grabbed Pinocchio's hand and led him further into Monstro.

"Something's wrong," came Kairi's voice again. Sora turned to his right, and sure enough, there she was. Her face was solemn, her eyes filled with sorrow and pain, "Riku's not himself. Something must be wrong with him."

Sora clenched his fists, before chasing after Riku.

He immediately knew Kairi was right when Riku proposed joining forces _with_ the darkness in order to help Kairi, an action that involved kidnapping Pinocchio and extracting his own heart.

Deep in his heart, even if it would help Kairi, like Riku suggested, Sora knew that it would be bad if he fell to darkness.

His heart ached. What happened to Kairi? What was happening to Riku?

Why had his entire world, his entire life, collapsed all of a sudden?

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Atlantica~**

"As the key bearer, you must already know," King Triton told him. "One must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds."

"Of course I know that, but..." Sora tried to say, but Triton cut him off.

"You have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin."

"Aw, Sora's not like that," Goofy said.

"I thank you for saving my daughter," Triton said, "but there is no room in my ocean for you or your key."

Triton left the grotto, leaving Sora staring down at the Keyblade.

"Guess it's time to leave," Sora muttered.

"But we still haven't found the Keyhole," Donald reminded him.

"I think you should check up on Ariel," came Kairi's voice once again. Sora looked up to see her, sitting on one of the shelves. She had a lavender colored tail much like Ariel's and her familiar shirt and necklace. "If anything, she deserves a goodbye, right?"

Okay, it was no longer coincidence. Once again, Kairi knew what was going on, seemingly knowing something he did not, and this time, she had the same disguise as he, Donald, and Goofy did.

But she was right.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Ariel was alone in the Undersea Garden, crying to herself, when the two devious eels arrived.

Flotsam: "My, my, the poor child suffers such deep sorrow," Flotsam said, as he and Jetsame swam around her in circles.

"What a pity. If only there were something we could do..." Jetsam added.

"Wait. Maybe she can be of some help."

"Yes. Maybe she can be of some help to you."

"Who're you talking about?" Ariel asked.

They started swimming upwards in a spiral.

"Oh, she would surely help you."

"She'd make all your dreams come true."

"Ursula can help..." they both said.

In a flourish of ink, Ursula appeared.

"You called, my dear?" Ursula asked, smiling down at Ariel.

Ariel, dauntingly, asked, "You're Ursula? I was just wondering if—"

"It's all right," the sea witch replied. "Helping others is what I live for. Let me guess. You wish to see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, your new friends came from another world."

"What?" Ariel asked, as the witch swam closer to her.

"But they had special help—that mysterious key," Ursula continued. Ariel looked toward the sea floor. "Now, now. Cheer up, sweetie. You have something special, too." The eels swam around them as Ursula leaned in closely. "Now listen carefully. I think the Keyhole they seek is somewhere in the palace."

With that, Ariel swam into the palace throne room.

"Now, my dear, if you can take me there without your daddy knowing..." Ariel turned as Ursula entered behind her. "I can help you get to these other worlds you long for."

Ursula saw the trident floating behind the throne, and smiled. After snatching the trident, she laughed evilly.

"The trident is mine at last! And I couldn't have done it without your help, my dear," she told Ariel.

Ariel was at the throne beside her father, who looked terribly weak. "Ursula, no! I didn't want this!" she cried out.

"Why not?" Ursula asked. "Aren't you tired of following your dear daddy's orders?" Flotsam and Jetsam swam around them. "Oh, yes. We had a deal, didn't we? Time for a little journey—to the dark world of the Heartless!"

"We cannot find the Keyhole," Flotsam said.

"The Keyhole is not here," Jetsam added.

"What?" Ursula asked, before looking behind her, seeing Sora, Donald, and Goofy swim their way to the action. "Why, we have company. I'm afraid you're a little late, handsome!"

Ursula chuckled, raising the trident and vanishing in a burst of ink just as the trio arrived. Ariel looked to King Triton, calling out, "Daddy!"

"The trident..." Triton feebly whispered. "We must get it back."

"Leave that to us," Sora told him, before turning to Donald and Goofy. "Come on, let's go!"

They began to swim out, but Ariel stopped them. "Wait, I'm going with you! My father is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Ursula!"

Sora nodded, thinking to how Ariel and Triton would probably be dead now if it hadn't been for Kairi suggesting they go back to say goodbye to Ariel.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Halloween Town~**

"We were just following orders!" Shock said. "Oogie Boogie told us to steal the heart. It's all Barrel's fault! It was his idea to tell Oogie Boogie about the heart."

"Yeah, that's right!" Lock agreed.

"B-But you guys said—" Barrel was cut off by Shock.

"You should be ashamed!"

"Oogie Boogie made us do it. We had no choice," Lock added.

"Oogie Boogie told us not to give away his hiding place," Barrel said. "Oh, and we're not supposed to talk about the lever, either."

Sora rolled his eyes, before activating the mentioned lever on a control panel and gears in the wall began to spin. He turned to Barrel and asked what Oogie Boogie was planning to do with the heart.

"What's he going to do with the heart? Beats me. I'd stay away from Oogie Boogie if I were you," was the answer he got.

He and Jack asked Shock where the heart was. "Hey, I was just following Oogie Boogie's orders! We don't have the heart! Oogie Boogie has it!"

Donald and Goofy asked Lock to take them to where Oogie Boogie's lair was. "There's no way I'm gonna take you to him! If I did that, Oogie Boogie would eat us too."

Well, that just put them at a stand still.

Sora looked up from his thinking when he heard Kairi giggle. She was standing in front of him, in a black version of her regular clothes, but with a broken heart motif and violet butterfly wings.

He was about to ask her if she knew anything about where to go next, but he didn't have to, but she started walking towards a green door in the wall, and Sora immediately understood why they didn't notice this door before. It was so well hidden that it was camoflaged against the wall.

Sora noticed Kairi walking through the door and he immediately rushed over and opened it.

"How did you find the secret door to Oogie Boogie's lair?" Shock asked.

**Bingo.**

"Nice job, Sora!" Jack said. "Time to get the heart back!"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Neverland~**

"Uh, Kairi couldn't wake up," Goofy reminded them, "so maybe she's really lost her—" He put his hands over his chest.

"Shh!" Donald silenced him, and Goofy made a gulping sound.

What happened on that pirate ship clearly negatively affected Sora. Donald knew that, Goofy knew that, and so did Peter and Wendy.

"Sora," Peter began. The brunette boy looked sullen, down, and said.

"I still can't believe it," Sora muttered, before looking into the night sky, smiling. Not the reply any of them were expecting from him. "I really flew. Wait 'til I tell Kairi. I wonder if she'll believe me. Probably not."

"You can bring her to Never Land sometime," Peter told him. "Then she can try it herself."

"If you believe, you can do anything, right?" Sora asked. "I'll find Kairi. I know I will. There's so much I want to tell her—about flying, the pirates, and everything else that's happened."

While heading to their Gummi Ship, Sora felt it right to tell Donald and Goofy the truth, what he's kept from them.

"Guys, I think I'm going crazy," Sora said.

"Why do you think that?" Goofy asked.

"Because I keep seeing Kairi everywhere," Sora explained, noting how good it felt to get all of this off his chest. "Every world we go to, there she is. She convinced me to help Alice despite Donald's warning, she encouraged me to take part in the games, she told me to take Tarzan's advice, she led me to where Jasmine was, she warned me about Riku changing while we were chasing him down, she suggested I check on Ariel before leaving, and she's the one who led me to the hidden door to Oogie's lair."

"Maybe you just miss her so much that you're just imagining what she'd do and say if she were there with us," Donald theorized.

"True," Goofy agreed. "You do have a crush on her after all."

Just like Donald and Goofy knew would happen, Sora's face _immediately_ turned red. They chuckled as he stuttered, "I-Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes," they replied at the same time.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Lanes Between~**

As they waited for Cid to modify their ship, Sora stared at the ground, a sad look on his face.

How did his life come to this? Kairi was missing her heart and Riku had apparently turned to darkness. Not to mention, their Islands had fallen, and now Sora had fair reason to suspect that Riku was the one who had opened the door he was talking about.

_But why?_

"Sora!" Donald called out to him, reminding the boy that Donald and Goofy were still there.

"Now, just remember what Donald said to ya: no frowning, no sad faces," Goofy reminded him.

"Can you blame me? Kairi and Riku both need saving!" Sora asked. "Anyways, how can _you_ _two_ be so cheerful? There's still no sign of your king. Aren't you worried?"

"Aw, phooey," Donald muttered.

"The king told us to go out and find the key bearer, and we found you," Goofy told him. "So as long as we stick together, it'll all work out okay. Ya just gotta believe in yourself, that's all."

"Just believe..." Sora muttered, before he closed his eyes.

Against the darkness that ensued, he heard Kairi once again say, _**"I believe in you."**_

Just then, Sora found himself flying toward a great shining light, which enveloped everything. Slowly, a room began to fade in around him, filled with bookshelves and stained glass windows. He floated in the air, watching.

"Where am I?" Sora asked himself. Deep in his heart, he found this place familiar, much like one of the slides Jane showed him in Deep Jungle.

He saw an old woman sitting on a chair under a long staircase. A familiar young girl with red hair ran up to the woman, who smiled down at her.

"Kairi..." Sora muttered. He knew that little girl anywhere.

_This is the only memory I have_, he felt Kairi tell him, feeling as if she was crying, or wanted to. _It's faded, but it's the only piece of my past I can hold onto._

The old woman began, "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Kairi?"

Sora blinked and the woman disappeared.

"Kairi!?" he called.

He scaned the room, seeing no one for a second. Blinking again, he was back to floating in the air, seeing the young Kairi, who looks around. He bent forward, trying to reach her, but she disappearred and he was thrown back to reality.

"Huh?" Sora asked, shocked with what he just saw.

"What's the matter?" Goofy asked him.

"Um, nothing," Sora replied, feeling a piece of folded paper in his pocket. "Kairi...did you call me?"

When Donald and Goofy turned away from, though not leaving the area, Sora took the paper out of his pocket and opened it up to read it.

_**'Dear Sora,**_

_**If you're reading this, that means that either we made it to another world or something bad has happened to me. I hope it's the first one, for the sake of us both, and not the second. Nevertheless, I'm glad I got this down on paper. It's something I need to say, but I'm not sure if I can tell you this in person. It's too personal.**_

_**Never change who you are, Sora. Please. Don't ever lose your optimism, your cheerful personality, your ability to make friends with everyone you meet. Please, don't ever lose your light. It's powerful and it's strong enough so that anyone searching for a light in the darkness can easily follow it back home.**_

_**I'm glad we're friends—you, me, and Riku. I wouldn't trust anyone else to visit all of the worlds with me. Thank you for everything.**_

_**Yours truly, Kairi'**_

Sora smiled, noting how at ease his heart felt now. Kairi had said, more than once, that his light, his heart was strong, but it was Kairi who made it strong.

As long as she lived, he felt like he could conquer anything. As long as Kairi always stood at his side, he knew that they would be able to save Riku from the road to darkness.

"Thanks, Kairi. I will save you, no matter what," he vowed.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Hollow Bastion~**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy traveled along the crystalline platforms toward the origin of the sound they heard. Above them, on a platform with a stone arch, they saw Riku confronting a figure in a violet cloak. From the hairy claws and tail protruding from the bottom of the cloak, it was undeniably animal.

"No vessel," Riku was saying, "no help from Heartless...So tell me, how'd you get here?"

The beast stood on its hind legs like a human would, and it gazed upon Riku with the same resolution as human eyes would, but the rest of its body, from its horns to its fangs to its claws, screamed otherwise. When it spoke, its voice was low and rough.

"I simply believed," the Beast replied. "Nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again no matter what the cost. I believed I would find her. So, here I am. She must be here. I will have her back!"

"Take her, if you can!" Riku challenged.

The Beast roared and leapt up at Riku. It swiped at him with its sharp claws, but Riku flipped backward, dodging the attack completely. As soon as Riku landed, he charged forward at the Beast. Sora arrived in time to see the Beast fall to the ground with a stinging growl.

"Stop!" he called.

Riku looked over at the three of them standing in front of the Beast. He smirked confidently. "So, you finally made it," he said. "About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we? You've always pushed me as I've always pushed you."

"Riku..." Sora muttered, his heart pounding a mile a minute, telling him that something bad was about to happen. It was a feeling he couldn't pinpoint, but also couldn't deny.

"But it all ends here," Riku continued. "There can't be two Keyblade masters."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked in obvious confusion.

"Let the Keyblade choose..." Riku held a hand to his chest, "...its true master."

He extended his hand out toward the Keyblade, which began to shake violently in Sora's grasp. Sora grabbed the blade with two hands as it started to pull itself toward Riku. The Keyblade flashed out of Sora's hands...

"Huh?"

"What?!"

...And reappeared in Riku's. He stared up at it, smiling darkly.

"Maleficent was right," Riku told Sora. "You don't have what it takes to save Kairi." Riku turned his gaze to the sky. "It's up to me. Only the Keyblade master can open the secret door..." He held the blade high, "...and change the world."

"But that's impossible," Sora sputtered. "How did this happen? I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!"

Riku looked at his Keyblade again, "You were just the delivery boy." He dispelled the Keyblade and pulled out a wooden sword. "Sorry, your part's over now. Here, go play hero with this."

He tossed the sword to Sora, which landed on the stone platform with a clunk. Sora fell to his hands and knees in defeat as Riku left, Donald and Goofy watching him do so.

"Goofy, let's go," Donald reminded him. "We have to remember our mission."

"Oh! Well, I know the king told us to follow the key and all...but..." Goofy gazed back at Sora, giving a sad grumble.

"Sora. Sorry," Donald said, before the two continued after Riku.

Sora didn't move, feeling the cold stone beneath his fingers and the spray of the water on his clothes. He wanted to cry.

"You're doing the exact opposite of helping, Riku," he heard Kairi grumble, "you _butt_." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kairi kneel next to him. "Get back up, Sora. It's not over yet. Riku thinks that he can save me as long as he has the Keyblade, but he's wrong. Only _you_ can. Riku's not himself. He's lost, and he needs help getting back into the light. Right now, that's something only _you_ can do."

Sora was nearly deaf to the low growl and thumping footsteps behing him. He looked up, seeing the Beast walk past him. He watched as it fell to the ground with a painful moan. Sora got up and ran to his side.

Sora tried to stop him from getting up, "Hey, don't move. You're hurt."

The Beast looked over at Sora, who noticed his intensely human eyes. "Why...Why did you...you come here? I came to fight for Belle." He looked up at the castle in front of them and stood up again. He started slowly walking ahead. "And though I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here."

Sora turned around, staring at Kairi, who smiled and nodded. He gaze wandered back down to the ground, seeing the wooden sword Riku had thrown at him. He picked it up and walked back to the Beast's side.

"Me too," Sora replied. "I'm not gonna give up now. I came here to find someone very important to me, and I'm leaving without her either."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

The Beast gave out a great roar and charged after the Heartless, the door closing in on him, separating him from Sora. The sound echoed in Sora's ears.

"Quit while you can," came Riku's voice.

Sora turned, seeing Riku with Donald and Goofy standing in front of him.

"No. Not without Kairi," Sora shot back, his face lowered into a determined glare. Donald and Goofy noted how serious Sora was.

"The darkness will destroy you," Riku said. Tendrils of darkness erupted around Riku and his clothes took on a darker quality. He clenched his fists, feeling the dark powers inside his heart, and glared at who he used to call a friend.

"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart," Sora held a hand over his chest. "My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!"

'I'm glad that we're friends. I wouldn't trust anyone else to visit all of the worlds with me,' Kairi's words echoed in both of their hearts.

"Really..." Riku muttered. "Well, we'll just see about that!"

He thrusted his hand forward, releasing a Dark Firaga aimed straight at Sora's heart. The energy coursed through his hand, causing the air to ripple, his hair whipping across his face.

Sora was paralyzed as it drew near him and he closed his eyes, right before hearing a crash.

"Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!" came Goofy's voice.

Sora opened his eyes, seeing Goofy standing in front of him with his shield out. The energy, upon contact with the shield, fizzled into the air around him.

"You'd betray your king?" Riku asked.

"Not on your life!" Goofy shot back. "But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either, 'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been through together!" He turned to look at Sora, giving him a thumbs up. Goofy then turned and waved at Donald. "See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?"

"Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together," Donald ran over to the two of them and looked up at Sora. "All for one and one for all, right?" The duck's gaze saddened into a guilt-filled smile. "I'm sorry for abandoning you, Sora."

"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora," Goofy said. "I'm sorry too."

Sora felt like crying tears of joy. "Don't worry about it," he managed to get out. "Thanks a lot."

"How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku's question made Sora look back at him.

"I know now I don't need the Keyblade," Sora replied. "I've got a better weapon. My heart."

Riku scoffed, "Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

"All though my heart may be weak, it's not alone," Sora shot back. "It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then...if they don't forget me...then our hearts will be one." He took out the wooden sword, "I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!"

In response to this, the Keyblade flashed in Riku's hand, much to his surprise. It disappeared and he stared at his hand, gasping in total astonishment. The Keyblade reappeared in Sora's hands, seeing Sora's heart, his light, in comparison with Riku's, and it had chosen Sora as its permanent master.

Sora stared Riku down, who took out his winged sword—Soul Eater.

Riku rushed forward, attacking Sora in a flourish of hits. Sora dodged sideways and spun around, sliding back toward Riku and striking with his Keyblade.

A fight between them ensued, the wooden sword Sora had been holding moments before lying on the ground, helpless as it could only watch the events that played out next.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Riku's body disappeared, leaving behind the dark Keyblade, the Keyblade of heart.

"Riku!" Sora called out. But Riku was gone.

Riku was gone, and Kairi was still asleep.

The barrier, at this point, was gone, and Donald and Goofy stood in front of the entrance to the Dark Depths.

"Sora! Sora, look!" Donald called.

"The...The Keyhole!" Goofy added.

Sora walked over to it and aimed his Keyblade, but it didn't respond like it normally did.

"It won't work!" Goofy said. "The Keyhole's not finished yet!"

Sora put his Keyblade away. "What can we do?"

"Maybe we've gotta go wake Kairi up," Goofy suggested.

"I think you're right," Sora mutttered. The trio turned in her direction and Sora placed his hand on his chest. "If we can free her heart...But...But how?" he asked.

Kairi's heart was in his. That revelation wasn't something he was expecting, but looking back on it, it made a lot of sense. It explained why he found Hollow Bastion so familiar—it was Kairi's home. It explained why images of Kairi kept popping up in every world he went to, and it explained how Kairi always knew when Sora was feeling down and depressed after every encounter he had with Riku.

Kairi was a Princess of Heart, meaning she was one of the seven maidens in danger, and it really touched him to know that Kairi saw Sora as her safe place—her sanctuary.

Sora's thought train stopped when his eyes settled on the Keyblade of heart.

"A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts...I wonder," he quietly said, thinking to himself.

"Sora?" Goofy asked, he and Donald watching as Sora walked over to the dark Keyblade and picked it up. Immediately, the two knew what he intended to do. "Sora, hold on!"

"No, wait!" Donald cried out.

Sora turned to them and smiled at them, saying, "Take care of her for me, okay?" before holding the blade in both hands, stabbing himself in the chest.

Donald and Goofy watched as Sora's chest glowed brightly and the Keyblade floated out of him. He closed his eyes and started to fall backwards. The dark Keyblade split into six hearts that floated back into the Princesses. Another heart surged from Sora's chest and floated back to Kairi.

Kairi opened her eyes immediately upon her heart returning to her body.

Sora saw the entranceto the Dark Depths shimmer, the barrier broken, and turned back to the awakening, a content smile on his face.

Kairi sat up just in time to see Sora glowing brightly and slowly falling. Donald ran toward him.

"Sora...Sora!"

Kairi knew what was happening, and immediatly jumped to her feet. "Sora!" She ran to him, but as soon as she touched him, he burst into numerous fragments of light, which floated into the air and disappeared.

Kairi was left in shock, her entire body trembling. He had slipped through her fingers so easily.

But...he was just here...

Donald was shouting at the fragments as they rose up to the ceiling, "Sora! Come back, Sora!"

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy stood motionless, waiting for any sort of sign that Sora would come back to them, grieving.

"Sora, are you really—" she asked, mostly to herself. "No. He can't be! I won't let him go!"

A corridor of darkness appeared and out stepped a tall man with white hair and golden eyes.

Kairi felt a surge of anger rise up in her heart. This was the man...

"_Xehanort_..." she muttered.

Ansem didn't make any comment to the name Kairi called him. Instead, he slowly stepped closer to Kairi. "So, you have awakened at last, Princess. The Keyhole is now complete. But now, it's over. You _will_ give me access to Kingdom Hearts!"

He continued walking slowly towards Kairi, but Donald and Goofy stepped in front of her, brandishing their weapons.

"Don't make another move!" Donald ordered. But Ansem made no move to stop.

Goofy turned to Donald, "Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?"

"I don't know!" Donald replied.

But as Ansem approached, he stopped, struggling to move his own body. "Impossible..." he mumbled.

He grunted, a prisoner in his own body. An image of Riku appeared before him, facing the other three.

"No. You won't use me for this!" Riku told the owner of the voice in his head, the voice that told him lies, over and over again. He held out his arms, blocking Ansem from proceeding further, but also shielding them from him.

"Riku!" Kairi felt like crying, from joy or sadness, she didn't know. Probably both.

"You've got to run!" Riku told her. "The Heartless are coming!"

A horde of Shadow Heartless appeared and surrounded them. Kairi gulped. Riku was right. She had no weapon. She was defenseless. She wanted to stay, for Riku and Sora, but if she fell, the worlds would too, and it would've rendered Sora's sacrifice for her, as well as Riku's currently, completely useless.

She couldn't do that.

She was a Princess of Heart. She had a _duty_ to protect the worlds from darkness.

So Kairi, gingerly touching her necklace, nodded and turned to ran away.

Donald screamed as the three of them escaped from the Grand Hall.

"What about the Keyhole?" she heard Goofy asked.

"Let's just get out of here!" she heard Donald reply.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

A lone Shadow watched them leave, its antennae wriggling in front of its glowing eyes. It jumped down from the upper platform in their direction. In the Entrance Hall, Donald and Goofy waited at the castle gates while Kairi stopped at the head of the stairs.

_That was impossible. Was he really still alive?_

"Kairi, hurry!" Goofy snapped her out of her reverie.

"But I can't leave them behind!" she called back.

"We can't stay here!" Donald reminded her. Kairi remembered Sora's last words to his two companions before sacrificing himself. He wanted Donald and Goofy to take care of Kairi in his place.

She ran down the stairs as the Shadow appearred in the hall.

"A Heartless is after us!" Goofy noticed.

"I'll take care of him!" Donald said, as the Heartless descended towards them. The duck summoned his staff and ran forward, hitting it on the head, Goofy's hand outstretched in front of Kairi, protecting her. "Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?"

But it appeared unfazed and looked over at Kairi. There was something about this one Heartless, something different, and she could feel it. However strange, however impossible, she knew it to be true.

"Wait!" she called, grabbing Donald's staff mid-swing, successfully stopping Donald, who looked over at her surprisingly. "Sora? Is that you?" she asked.

Donald and Goofy both watched as the Heartless slowly nodded. They were about to cry when the group was suddenly surrounded by Shadows.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy exclaimed, before he and Donald rushed to fight them.

Kairi saw the wooden sword still lying on the floor and grabbed it, before standing in front of Heartless Sora.

"This time, I'll protect you," she vowed to Sora.

Kairi put her entire weight into her swings. Her hits connected, but she quickly saw that they weren't doing any damage.

Of course, she didn't have a Keyblade, like Sora's. She was still defenseless.

She helplessly watched as the Heartless surrounded her, slowly moving closer to their prey. They paused, their antennae and glowing eyes taking in every sense, before pouncing. Kairi whirled around, putting her arms around the lone Shadow Sora, her eyes clenched shut. "Sora!"

Goofy and Donald had managed to defeat the rest and turned to see the group of Shadows covering Kairi. Donald let off a worried squawk.

"Kairi!" Goofy called.

A light erupted from beneath the dark cloud, knocking the Heartless away, revealing Kairi in the arms of Sora—human Sora.

"Kairi, thank you," Sora whispered to her, as he held her close, sparkles of light floating around them.

Kairi opened her eyes in amazement. "Sora..."

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy both cried out.

The Heartless reappeared around them and everyone braced for a fight. No one was expecting the Beast to arrive, roaring loudly on top of the dragon fountain. He leapt down to their level and knocked away a Shadow.

"Go! Now!" the Beast told them.

"Come with us!" Sora said.

"I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle," the Beast replied. "Now, go! The Heartless are coming!"

"Alright, let's get out of here," Sora said, before grabbing Kairi's hand, leading her, Donald, and Goofy out of the castle and back to Traverse Town.

_**To Be Continued...**_

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Author's Note About Various Changes:** Yuffie explaining to Sora what the Princesses of Heart are this early in the story is important to understanding my later changes (mainly to give Xemnas a legitimate reason to go after Kairi in II other than her being "the fire that fuels Sora's anger"). It's also my attempt to better connect the later installments to the first game (which understandably has fewer connections with the others).

Kairi is awake in Sora's heart (unlike Ventus, who's asleep), so I wanted to show more proof that she's actually tagging along on Sora's adventures with Donald and Goofy. The canon game doesn't really point that out, not obviously at least, but beware, it will be mentioned here more than once. However, I did make an effort to show some clues that Ven's in Sora's heart (like seeing Phil again; once again, an attempt to make connections to the later installments).

I rewrote Sora and Riku's reunion so that it made more sense according to how I wrote this story and Riku's character (who is insecure and gets jealous easily). These new circumstances give Riku a little more of a reason to feel abandoned and tossed aside for something more important (plus jealous that Sora is the one playing hero in his stead).

I'm not sure if I explained this, or if I'll explain it later, but Kairi taking on the forms of the various other worlds extends from her unconscious fear of being the odd one out (since she's the new girl on Destiny Islands and everyone knows this). This little factoid will resurface later (if you've read my blueprint on my DeviantArt page, you'll know when and why). Kairi showing Sora the only (faded) memory she has of her grandmother is a big show of trust on her part. The wooden sword Kairi uses to fight the Heartless near the end is Sora's, the one that got replaced with the Keyblade.

A video on Youtube made a good point to add a simple 'Xehanort' name drop in KH1 rewrites to better connect the installments. Xehanort is the overall main villain of the Dark Seekers Saga, but he's not mentioned until BBS. Besides, Kairi has True Sight, so she can see someone's true appearance. She saw Sora when he was a heartless and Riku when he had Ansem's face, so why would it be any different when she sees any piece of Xehanort?

**Note:** While I am a big fan of Kingdom Hearts, I just recently got into the fandom, which means I still don't understand most of the lore. So if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to stick to canon as closely as this AU will allow me to. Please, no flaming. Instead, just politely inform me in a PM or a review, so I can correct any mistake I make. _**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know.**_

If you want to know what I imagine Kairi to look like, then go to my DeviantArt page, titled _**"SepticAbzies"**_, and go to the piece titled _**"Kairi ~ Oathkeeper AU (Full Color)"**_. I will update the cover image to match Kairi's appearance as I update each chapter, but keep in mind, Kairi's design in this AU matches how I imagine her growth to be. (And yes, I will update Namine and Xion's designs when their arcs begin.)

Next chapter continues with where we left off here on this chapter, mainly focusing on the final battle with Ansem. The chapter after that will be Days/COM.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This is a story that is basically an AU I've had on my mind for a while now, where Kairi is far from useless or defenseless and actually has her own role to play. Don't get me wrong. I love Kairi. She's my favorite character, and I hope that Nomura knows what he's doing with her in the next games.

This story is _**Kairi-centric**_, which means most changes will revolve around Kairi (and Namine and Xion when their stories begin – I have my own ideas about them). **So, if you are a Kairi hater (or any kind of hater really), please leave as peacefully as you possibly can**, and please don't leave flames in the comments. This is a negativity-free safe zone. But **Constructive Criticism **is welcome (just give it to me via PM).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any way, shape, or form! I only own an OC who will appear much later in the story (about KH3-ish).

**Note:** Remember that If I don't add a scene (or don't write out the whole thing; same goes with the designs), it means that it's the same as in canon. Just FYI.

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Kingdom Hearts: **_**The Oathkeeper**_

**Chapter 4: **_Kingdom Hearts, Part 3_

**~Traverse Town~**

Donald and Goofy left the Secret Waterway to give Sora and Kairi some privacy. Sora watched them leave before turning to Kairi, who was staring at the mural of the moon.

"A light at the end of the tunnel..." she muttered.

"Oh, your grandma's story, right?" Sora remembered the memory she showed him. According to her, it was the only memory she had of her home—and it was faded. He felt honored that she trusted him enough to show him something so sacred to her, but he also felt a little sad.

Kairi turned to him, surprised that he remembered, but then she gently smiled, "That's right. We were together."

Sora smiled back, "You know what's funny? I looked everywhere for you, but you were with me all along. Finally, we're together, Kairi." He walked closer to her. "Now, it's time to get Riku back."

Kairi's smile disappeared into a sad frown, "You think it'll ever be the same again between us? Riku's lost his..."

"When I turned into a Heartless, you saved me, remember?" Sora reminded her, remembering how horrible being a Heartless was. "I was lost in the darkness. I couldn't find my way. As I stumbled through the dark, I started forgetting things—my friends, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then I heard a voice—your voice. You brought me back."

"I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora," Kairi confessed. "I couldn't."

"That's it! Our hearts are connected." Sora put a hand to his chest. "And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within. I guess it's more than just a fairy tale."

"Right," Kairi smiled, before her eyes regained their usual fiery confidence. "Now, let's go save Riku!"

"You can't," Sora immediately replied.

"And why not?" Kairi asked, her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised as she frowned at him.

"Because it's way too dangerous," Sora answered.

"Come on, Sora. We made it this far by sticking together. You can't go alone," Kairi argued.

Sora was calm, "Kairi, even if we're apart, we're not alone anymore. Right?"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer, Sora," Kairi said. "Why can't I help?"

"I know, Kairi," Sora let slip a small smile at her. "While I know you can fight, you don't have experience fighting the Heartless like I do, and the ones in Hollow Bastion are stronger than the others."

"But I do have experience, Sora," Kairi countered. "I was by your side throughout your entire journey, so I experienced everything you did. I know I don't have a weapon, but I can just ask Merlin to help me practice the magic I learned through you. Besides, I have to go with you. Riku's only in this predicament because he wanted to save me in this first place."

"Sounds like a good plan," Sora began, and Kairi could sense a 'but' coming—and she was right, "but I'm still concerned. Riku would never forgive himself for the things he did if you got hurt on his behalf."

"And I'd never forgive _myself_ if anything happened to either of _you_," Kairi replied. "Besides, the other six Princess are waiting for me. They need me. I can't leave them behind either. Together, all seven of us can hold back the darkness long enough for you to seal the Keyhole."

Sora smiled, "Okay, fine. You win. But, just promise me you won't do anything dumb."

"I won't. I promise," Kairi vowed.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Sora was traveling the worlds one last time with Donald and Goofy, mainly to tie up loose ends, while Kairi spent that whole next week training her magic with Merlin and Fairy Godmother—who had given her the ability to use an attack called _'Starcracker'_—which was an barrier attack that she could use to throw off enemies that attacked her.

She was doing well with the limited resources she had at her disposal, but she wanted an actual weapon, like a sword so she didn't have to rely on just magic or Starcracker.

Apparently, someone heard her wish, because that night she had a strange dream.

She heard her heart pumping as she fell deep into a black abyss. The empty nothingness became water, and bubbles formed in the wake of her descent. She managed to open her eyes and correct her position right before she landed on a dark platform. She looked around and stepped forward, but she covered her eyes as a flash of blinding light appeared from under her. A large flock of birds rose from the platform, flying in all directions and scattering feathers everywhere. Kairi watched them leave while the last feathers fell, before looking down, surprised to see an image of herself against a lavender-colored circular background, holding her thalassa shell charm close to her heart.

She wasn't the only one on the platform, though. There were Sora and Riku's images next to her, the profile of a blue-haired woman, and the back of an elderly woman's head—who Kairi assumed was her grandmother. Kairi wondered why Sora and Riku's faces were the only full ones, before she remembered that the other two were most likely from her faded past.

_**'So much to do, so little time,' **_came a disembodied voice from all around her. _**'But don't be afraid. Step forward. Can you do it?'**_

Kairi nodded and took a few slow steps forward. A light shone down from above as a large stone pedestal rose from the lavender platform in a shower of light and magic. A red shield blinked into existence, floating above it.

_**'Power sleeps within you...' **_the voice continued, as another pedestal rose, a blue staff forming and floating above it.

Kairi turned to it.

_**'If you give it form...' **_the voice said, as a third pedestal appeared in front of the girl, a metal sword appearing above that one, _**'it will give you strength.'**_

Kairi took in all three.

_**'Choose well.'**_

Kairi went over to the shield and held it in his hands.

_**'The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?'**_

_Yes_, Kairi immediately thought. She wanted to power to protect those important to her—Riku and Sora. She opened her mouth to reply, but she didn't have to, as the shield vanished from her hand.

_**'Your path is set,' **_the voice continued. _**'Now, what will you give up in exchange?' **_This question made Kairi turn to the other two weapons.

She approached the staff and held it in her hands.

_**'The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?'**_

_Yes_, Kairi replied. Sure magic was useful, but she felt better with attacking and defending.

The staff disappeared.

_**'You've chosen the power of the Guardian. You've given up the power of the Mystic. is this the form you choose.'**_

_Yes._

The three pedestals suddenly sank into the floor, knocking her back onto the platform. A door appeared on the edge and she walked toward it. It opened as she got closer. Light flooded out from it, and she walked through.

On the other side of the door looked to be a castle courtyard, where three animalistic people—like Donald and Goofy—quietly waiting.

_**'Hold on. Before you open the door, first tell me more about yourself.'**_

She walked over to the humanoid female cow, who asked her, "What are you afraid of?"

_Being weak_, was Kairi's first thought. She feared not being strong enough.

The cow seemed to be able to read her mind, much like the voice, and asked, "Is that really so scary?"

But she accepted Kairi's answer.

Kairi turned next to the female duck, who asked, "What do you wish for?"

_To keep my friends safe_, Kairi replied. That's all she ever wanted.

"Is that really worth wishing for?" the duck asked, but like the cow, she too accepted the answer.

Kairi finally turned to the female mouse—who looked like a queen. "What's most important to you?" the mouse asked.

_My closest friends_, was kairi's answer.

"Are they really such a big deal?" the mouse asked, but she also accepted Kairi's answer.

_**'You're afraid of being weak. You want friendship. You want to protect your friends. Your heart holds the brightest light all. There will come a time when you need to fight for all that matters. Keep your light burning strong.'**_

_Okay_, Kairi accepted this.

_**'Remember, you are the strongest of all light. Keep your light shining bright.'**_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Kairi opened her eyes, only to came face to face with the morning. That was a strange dream, but it felt so real.

She paused. Sora mentioned a dream of his feeling real, despite it just being a dream. Did he have the same type of dream she did?

Because soon after his dream, the islands fell and he gained the Keyblade.

She pondered this while getting dressed, and she snapped out of her reverie when she heard a knock on her door.

"Kairi? It's me. I'm back!" It was Sora. He must've returned to get her, his last few missions to other worlds completed. Now it was time to go after Ansem and seal the Keyhole.

"It's open," she replied, watching as the mirror she was staring into revealed Sora opening the door behind her and stepping into the room.

"You ready to go?" Donald asked.

Kairi paused as she turned to face them, "Hold on. I want to check something first."

She held her hand out, her heart calling out to any weapon that might be there, any product from the dream she had.

After a few seconds, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were surprised when a white-colored Keyblade appeared in her hand in a white light, in a flurry of light sparkles and feathers.

It was beautiful Keyblade. The shaft displayed two hearts, and its handle bore two angel wings. The teeth were fashioned in the shape of the kanji for _'light'_, and its keychain token was the lucky charm she had made.

"Th-That's a Keyblade," Sora muttered.

"Oathkeeper," Kairi replied. "Its name is Oathkeeper."

And she loved it. She never appreciated a strange dream so much before. Whoever that voice was, she thanked them endlessly.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Hollow Bastion~**

The four traveled back to Hollow Bastion by a new route and disembarked at the Rising Falls, where they found the Beast waiting for them.

"Where's Belle?" Sora asked him.

"Still in the castle," the Beast replied.

"Against her will?" Goofy feared this.

"No, I think she stayed for a reason," the Beast answered. "The other Princesses are inside as well."

"I wonder why?" Donald muttered.

"I bet Kairi's here for the same thing," Sora said, before turning to Kairi. "C'mon. Let's go inside."

Kairi, meanwhile, was feeling her heart become slightly strained against the darkness already, her light in sync with the light of the other six Princess. She turned to face Sora when he adressed her, and she could see a hint of worry in his eyes, so she nodded with the same confidence and determination she usually had.

"You may need my strength," the Beast said. "I'll go with you."

The group made their way up to the castle. They entered the library and the Beast walked slowly up the stairs. Belle was waiting there. She turned away from a bookcase to face him and his eyes lit up.

"Belle!" The Beast walked over to her. She met him halfway and the four heroes watched them embrace.

"You've come to seal the Keyhole, right?" Belle asked Sora, who nodded. "Please, be careful. The darkness is raging deep inside. We've been holding it back, but we can't hold out much longer. But now that Kairi's here, we may have a better chance."

"We'll take care of this," Sora reassured her.

"Before I forget," Belle said, "this is for you." She handed him a rose-shaped Keychain—a new Keychain. "Use it to face the darkness, as the Beast has."

As Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Beast left the room, Kairi chose to remain behind.

Belle had turned back to face the bookcase. "So many books, but not one on how how to banish the darkness. Maybe it's hopeless..."

"It's not hopeless," Kairi gently countered. "The answer lies deep within your heart. Don't be afraid to listen to it."

Belle turned to the redhead and smiled. "Right."

"We just have to hang on until Sora seals the Keyhole," Kairi reminded her fellow Princess.

Belle nodded again, as Kairi felt a sense of familiarity within these walls. This was where she grew up, right?

Meanwhile, the other four continued onto the Castle Chapel, where the rest of the Princesses of Heart were gathered. Sora turned to Aurora and Cinderella first.

"We've been waiting for you, Keyblade master," Cinderella greeted.

"Where's Ansem?" Sora asked.

"Gone."

Aurora cut in, "When the Keyhole appeared, darkness poured out of it. It swallowed

Ansem, and he disappeared."

"Though Ansem is gone, the flood of darkness hasn't stopped," Cinderella said. "We're working together to hold it back. With all seven here now, it should be easier. Funny how all seven are needed for _both_ light and dark to succeed..."

Aurora shook her head as she added, "I cannot forget the look on his face. As the darkness engulfed him, he was smiling."

Sora turned to the remaining three Princesses—Jasmine, Alice, and Snow White.

"Sora, please hurry!" Jasmine urged. "Darkness is pouring from the Keyhole."

"It's all we can do just to hold back the darkness," Alice said.

"I don't even know how long we can manage even that," Snow White added. "Though, with Kairi here too, it should be easier."

"All right, I'm on my way," Sora assured them.

"We're counting on you, Keyblade master," Snow White said. "In the meantime, we'll do what we can, too."

After Sora walked away with Donald, Goofy, and the Beast, Aurora turned to the other Princesses, and said, "Ansem has ignored us since the Keyhole appeared. What do you suppose that's about?"

"I don't think Ansem will ever return. Not for us, at least," Cinderella said. "His darkness appears to have affinity to go after Kairi."

"That's right," Alice remembered. "Kairi used to live here."

"I can feel Kairi's emotions," Jasmine said, placing a hand over her heart. "She's happy, sad, and confused, all at once. She knows this place is her home, but she can't remember any of it."

"We may share the same role," Snow White said, "but we're all different. I wonder how I would feel if I were in her shoes?"

Back at the library, Belle could sense the same emotions as the other five could. She watched Kairi as the girl wandered around the large building, looking at each and every detail, reading every book title, her sad violet eyes missing nothing.

"You miss someone, don't you?" Belle asked.

Kairi paused, processing the question, before slowly nodding. "My grandma. I don't remember anything about her other than the feeling that she's lost and I need to find her."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

After defeating the Behemoth and sealing the Keyhole, Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran back to the Chapel to meet up with the Princesses again.

"Thank you, Sora," Alice said. "The darkness has begun to weaken."

"But I can feel a powerful darkness growing somewhere far away," Jasmine added.

"It's the heart of the darkness," Aurora said. "It must be where Ansem went."

"Then we'll take the Gummi Ship and deal with both Ansem and the Heartless," Sora replied.

"A worthy answer, Keyblade master," Cinderella smiled at him. "We offer this power to aid your battle." She somehow upgraded his Fira spell.

"Sora," Snow White told him, "once you defeat Ansem, the worlds will be brought back."

Aurora nodded, "Yes. Once the darkness is gone, all should return to its original state. Before the worlds began to fall."

"Will we be back on the island?" Sora asked.

"You, most certainly," Cinderella admitted, "but Kairi...not sure. Remember, this world is her home. She might end up here instead of there."

Sora paused. There was a chance that Kairi wouldn't return to the islands with them? But he understood. "R-Right, but I can't go home. Not until I find Riku and the King."

"I still can't believe we played a part in opening the Keyhole," Cinderella confessed. "To think we had such a power...Simply unimaginable! My world is gone, so I suppose I must stay here for the time being."

Alice spoke next, "The darkness still lingers, so we'll stay as well. Otherwise, this world will be destroyed, too. We'll do all we can. You helped me during that silly trial. Now it's my turn to help you."

"Maleficent used to live in our world," Aurora told him. "She used her great powers to control the darkness...But eventually it came to control her. I'm so glad the others are here with me."

"The darkness took my home," Snow White admitted. "I don't know where to go now. I hope my loved ones are safe somewhere. I'll do whatever I can to keep this world from being taken, too. I just want everything back as it was before."

Jasmine leaned in to Sora and spoke in a low voice, "Please don't tell Aladdin about all this. He will worry to death if you do! I will tell him about it, once I return to Agrabah. I hope everything is all right back home."

"Everything should be alright," Sora reassured her. "When we left, it was back to normal."

Jasmine smiled at him, "Right. Thank you."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy found Belle and Kairi in the library, right where they left them. Belle and the Beast were close together, clearly happy they had been reunited. Belle had thanked them for sealing the Keyhole before telling them where Kairi was.

Sora found her where Belle had said—in a room that was very familiar to him. It was the room with the table and the staircase—the room Kairi's memory took place in. Kairi herself was staring straight ahead at the chair—the chair that was occupied by her grandma but was currently unoccupied.

Sensing an intimate moment, Donald and Goofy waiting by the doorframe as Sora walked closer to her.

"Kairi?" he asked.

"This place was important to me," Kairi said, her voice thick and emotional. Sora managed to get a look at her profile, and her violet eyes, sure enough, were filled with unshed tears. "And I hate that I can't remember a thing about it." Her hands were tightly clenched together, trembling as she struggled to hold onto her sanity—she was about to head into a fight for goodness' sake. "This was my home and I have no memory of it."

Sora slung a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find out why someday. In the meantime, we have friends to rescue and a bad guy to defeat."

Kairi used her wrist to dry her tears and sniffed. "Yeah. Let's go find Riku and the King."

As they walked out of the library, Donald turned to her with a smile, "You'll always have a home with us, Kairi."

"Yeah," Goofy agreed. "You're never alone."

Kairi's response was a tearfully smile, and a "Thank you."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~End of the World~**

They were here. They had arrived at the Gate to the Dark. It was a cave near fragments of dense snowy rocks floating in a pool of an unknown substance. A swirl of energy lit their destination.

"Gawrsh, is that all that's left of the worlds taken by the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"All these worlds will be restored if we beat Ansem, right?" Kairi asked.

"You betcha," Donald replied.

"Right," Sora said. "But, if we do beat him and all these worlds become restored and disconnected, what's gonna happen to this place? And to us?"

"Well, uh..." Donald didn't exactly have an answer.

"This is a Heartless world," Goofy noted, "so maybe it'll just disappear."

The other three looked back at him. "Huh?!"

"But no worries," Goofy tried to be hopeful. "Even if this place goes poof, our hearts ain't goin' nowhere. I'm sure we'll find our pals again. Yup, I just know that we will."

Donald nodded in agreement, as Sora and Kairi both nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," Sora said. "Let's go."

They proceeded to move forward over the bizarre terrain.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

The doors opened as the group stepped forward. From beyond the doorway, light streamed in and engulfed the room. Sora's eyes opened to see a bright sandy beach where the clouds billowed in the sky. The waves lapped at the shoreline and he stood there in disbelief.

"Is this..." he breathed, "Is this our island?"

They heard a voice dripping with darkness speak as they approached the Secret Place.

"This world has been connected," Ansem's voice spoke, as the small island off the beach disappeared.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"Tied to the darkness..." Ansem continued. "Soon to be completely eclipsed." The wooden area past the long bridge vanished into thing air. "there is so very much to learn." The ocean frothed as it turned a dark violet color. "You understand so little." Kairi's heart trembled with fear as the island around began to rumble and quake. "A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

The island flashed and the sky ripped open, shattering the peaceful illusion. Beyond the gashing tears was a dark, mad world. The beach crumbled and lifted out of the water, revealing its rocky undergrowth as what once was a dock split in two. Ansem stood at the edge of the water, still in possession of Riku's body. The four ran down to the beach where he stood motionless, staring out at the sea.

"Take a look at this tiny place," Ansem continued. "To the heart seeking freedom, this is a prison surrounded by water. And so this boy," referring to Riku, "sought out to escape from his prison." He raised his arms, looking upward, the wind gusting through his air and clothes. "He sought a way to cross over into other worlds. And he opened his heart to darkness."

Ansem turned and Riku's body melted away, revealing the true form of the man, the Heartless symbol emblazoned on his chest.

Sora reached out to him, "Riku!"

"Don't bother," Ansem replied. "Your voice can no longer reach him where he is. His heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different." His voice was amplifying in volume and audacity as he continued, "Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came."

They heard his voice behind them and whirled around as he spoke, having teleported. Sora jumped back.

"You see, darkness is the heart's true essense."

Kairi opened her mouth to speak, but Sora held his arm in front of her, "That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out!"

Ansem rose in the air, crossing his arms. He stared down at them through his piercing golden eyes. "So, you have come this far and still you understand nothing."

"You're the one who understands nothing!" Kairi finally spoke. "All this darkness has only blinded your heart to the truth."

"Silence, Princess!" Ansem shouted at her. "Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!"

Behind him, darkness burst from his body, forming into a large black Heartless with long antennae. Its teeth were bared, seemingly covered in thick constraints, while its torso formed an empty heart. Ansem laugh and the Heartless thew scythes of energy at them.

Sora dodged them all, dragging Kairi off to the side with him as Ansem floated above them. Sora moved in, Keyblade in hand, and struck the man.

"Come, Guardian!" Ansem ordered.

The Heartless swooped in front of him, taking the blows from Sora's Keyblade.

In that moment—it was brief, but Kairi saw it clear as day—the Heartless changed forms. For a moment, it was no longer a Heartless, but a brunette-haired man tied up in chains of darkness—a man that Kairi felt a light air of familiarity for.

Did she know him?

Donald cast Thundaga and Graviga at Ansem, and Kairi attempted Holy Raid—where she imbued her Keyblade with light and threw it before being teleported to it—but the man just laughed at them as he dodged every attack.

Ansem floated down to them and the Guardian swiped at them with a large hand.

The fight continued until Ansem flew toward the large tree on the island, and it started to rumble. The branches shook violently as the tree was rent asunder, splitting into a corrupt area of vine and sinew. Ansem waited inside with the Guardian.

The four heroes ran up to the area, but Sora and Kairi were separated from Donald and Goofy by a barrier.

The island shook and the great black shape of a Darkside rose from the floor, its wings stretching out behind it.

It raised its giant hand to squash Sora, but the hit never came, as Sora quickly found himself within Kairi's pink-white colored beehive-shaped barrier. He looked back at her, a look of mild surprise on his face. Her violet eyes stared back at him with determination.

"Let's do this, Sora!" Kairi told him.

He nodded, and she released her barrier, allowing him to get a solid strike in on the Darkside they were facing, whisps of Kairi's remaining light from her barrier trailing behind him.

Once given the chance, Kairi used her most powerful spell, "Light!" Using Holy allowed her to summon a circle of light pillars that spun outwards, dealing light damage to the Darkside, while also restoring hers and Sora's health.

Together, they defeated the giant Heartless, which Ansem apparently didn't like, as this prompted him to emerge from the shadows. "Submit!" he ordered.

The Guardian clawed at Sora, turning energy and latching onto Sora. Sora approached Ansem, who burst into a giant orb of energy, electricity crackling around it.

"Sora!" Kairi called out.

"Come. Open your heart..." Ansem said, before the orb slammed into Sora, who fell back.

Sora tried to strike Ansem, but the Guardian froze him in place. Sora maintained his distance until the Guardian returned to Ansem's side. Ansem shouted and the Guardian swung its arms, sending waves of energy at Sora and Kairi, who rolled away from them. Ansem glowed with a bright aura and the room went dark.

"My strength returns," Ansem said.

The Guardian sunks into the ground and a pool of darkness appeared underneath Sora and Kairi. Sora looked down as the Guardian flew up at him, but Sora was once again surrounded by one of Kairi's barriers before the Heartless could knock him over. After regaining control of his body, Kairi released the barrier, allowing Sora to jump up and fly forward as the Guardian continued its assault.

As soon as it returned to Ansem's side, Sora whirled around and ran straight at the man, striking him with the Keyblade. Ansem tried to hide behind his Guardian, but Kairi predicted this, and used Holy Raid to get behind the man, and used Starcracker to attack him from behind.

Ansem said nothing, and the world went black.

"Wha...?" Sora was confused, as the barrier holding Donald and Goofy back was released.

Staring through darkness, the four heroes floated in midair.

"Behold the endless abyss!" came Ansem's voice again. The four looked over and saw a torn rock through the blackness, where an immenside white door stood closed. "Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts! Look as hard as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours."

They looked down to see the colossal mass that was the World of Chaos, covered in muscle, bones, and sinew. At the top, Ansem hovered, connected by veins to the World of Chaos, as the Guardian grins behind him, his giant claws hanging at his sides. Both of them had grown larger, and Ansem appeared less human.

"Stow it, Ansem!" Kairi found herself shouting, her heart beating in sync with Kingdom Hearts. "You won't get your hands on it, mark my words! If you want Kingdom Hearts so badly, you'll have to go through me first!"

"Face it, Guardian of Kingdom Hearts, it's over for you!" Ansem shot back at her. "Darkness conquers all worlds!"

With this sight having struck fear into their hearts, Sora, Donald, and Goofy began to fall towards the World of Chaos, a portal appearing above the cafe-like middle of the battleship. Donald and Goofy creamed as they plunged inside of it, while Sora fell into the black abyss.

"Sora!" he heard Kairi call to him as darkness overtook.

*"Giving up already?"* He heard Riku's voice in his head. "Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that."

This calmed his mind. Thanks to this, he was believing in himself again, believing that

he could defeat Ansem, believing...

Suddenly, he shot back out of the darkness, flying up towards Ansem, who was facing off against only Kairi (that little factoid made him panic a bit), and took out the Keyblade, an unwavering look of determination upon his face. Ansem stared at him with haunting golden eyes, pupil-less in form, as he held a double-edged pole sword in his hand. Sora flew forward, striking Ansem with his Keyblade after Kairi blocked and fought back with Starcracker.

"Turn to darkness!" Ansem swung the pole sword around in wild circles, striking Sora in the side. "All shall be extinguished."

Orbs appearred around Sora, and before he has a chance to duck, he was hit by a cluster of lasers. Sora flew downward away from them, but also away from Ansem.

"Light!" Kairi's Holy spell, once again, restored his health, which he was grateful for.

"Come forth," Ansem swung his hand, summoning Bit Sniper Heartless that flew after Sora, their bat-like wings flapping in the air.

They tried to sideswipe him, but were met with the Keyblade and disappeared. Dodging more lasers, he cast a barrier of air around him, flying back to Ansem to finish this once and for all.

To Sora's surprise, the man dispelled his sword and crossed his arms over his body. A large Heartless insignia appeared over him, blocking him from all attacks. The portal over the cage reappeared and Sora flew into it, finding himself in pitch black room, where he was confronted by a horde of Shadow Heartless, the only light coming from the Heartless emblem on the floor and their eerie glowing eyes.

As he destroyed the Shadows, a long thread appearred in the middle of the room, glowing with dark energy. Sora struck at the Room Core, which exploded, sending Sora back to the World of Chaos, where Kairi still was.

The Guardian stared down at him after avoiding Kairi's Holy Raid, though Ansem didn't make a move. On the front of the living battleship, the fleshy artillery began to shoot homing beams of energy at him and another portal appeared above them in front of the Guardian.

The artillery wiggled at the expellant force as Sora flew nearer to the portal. Sora was nearly overwhelmed by the artillery and as he closed in on the portal, the Guardian slammed his great claws forward, creating a roaring gust of wind, sending Sora toppling away. He was again assaulted by laser-emitting orbs, but he quickly dodged in midair and flew back to the artillery. After destroying

the armaments, he soared into the portal of darkness, finding himself in another dark room filled with Darkball Heartless.

"Sora!" Goofy called out, revealing that was in the room as well.

And together, the two took down the Darkballs and the following Room Core.

They flew back into the World of Chaos, where the hugely hugely-fanged Face at the front of the battleship opened its gaping maw, staring at them through horrid yellow eyes. Donald and Sora joining Kairi in striking at the Face, which clenched its teeth, sending bolts of lightning at them.

It reared its head back as they attacked and opened its mouth, sending an explosion of energy around them while its eyes glowed. Taking the final blow, it roared and its head fell limp, the mouth opening. Another portal of darkness appeared inside its jaw as more artillery appeared on the front

armaments of the battleship. Sora flew into the portal, leaving Kairi with Goofy, reaching

another dark room filled with Invisible Heartless.

"Sora!" There was Donald.

The Invisibles spun around, sending orbs of darkness around the room. Donald ran toward their voices as the two fought off the horde. Sora destroyed the final Room Core and the duo escaped the room through the portal.

They flew back out of the mouth of the Face, which brimmed with smoke and exploded, leaving a dark blue wound on the front of the World of Chaos. The barrier to the cage in the battleship's

center collapsed and the four flew inside the cage, where they found the Main Core surrounded by artillery.

"This is it!" Sora said, leading the attack on the Main Core as the artillery struck back.

"Give me strength!" Sora muttered, before glowing with a golden aura, raising his Keyblade into the air as three orbs descended to meet it. He touched them with the Keyblade and they gathered, forming a three ringed orb.

Sora jumped upside down, thrusting the Keyblade into the flesh of the cage. He spun around, holding the grip of the blade as a bright symbol appeared around him. Beams erupted from the circles in the symbol and the orb above, and the world was enveloped in light.

The Main Core crackled with energy as the light faded. Energy caught its grip and it exploded. The Heartless Emblem above Ansem's body shattered and Ansem slid forward, his white hair trailing behind him. Straightening up, he crossed his hands and his pole sword reappeared as he glared at Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

"Let me at him!" Donald yelled.

"Come on!" Goofy cried.

"Trust our bond," Kairi calmly advised, as the four of them combined attacks in their final assault against Ansem.

As they struck on him with all their might, Ansem raised his arms, his mind on one thing. "Come...darkness!" A huge orb of darkness formed in his hands and he shot it foward into the abyss. Pointing his sword at it, he cried, "Now...you weak-hearted fools...witness real power!"

An immense swirling black hole formed in the orb's wake. Electricity hissed inside it and the void began shooting meteors of glowing energy at the four of them.

"Now show me what your precious light can do," Ansem taunted.

The four found themselves drifting towards it uncontrollably, and pushed themselves to fly away from it. Ansem grew tired of this and raised his arms, causing the void to explode.

"Still confused?" Ansem asked, still taunting. "Then perhaps this will enlighten you!"

Ansem's sword vanished and he crossed his arms again, sending several small translucent orbs into the air. They merged with the Guardian in various places, glowing darkly. Laser-emitting orbs returned as Sora and Kairi felt their magic draining from them.

"Welcome the darkness into your heart," Ansem advised them.

The battle continued until the World of Chaos began to burst from the inside.

"Is this the answer?" Ansem faintly asked as the Guardian roared as it imploded. "I can't be..."

The veins connecting Ansem to the battleship shook violently and he hung forward, dropping his sword. Ansem convulsed as the World of Chaos is enveloped by a glowing light. Forming a gigantic orb, it exploded, its energy scattering through the abyss. It was Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy's turn stare down at Ansem, who floated before them, twitching.

The door to Kingdom Hearts awaited behind him.

"It is futile," Ansem said. "The Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness."

The man whirled around, reaching out towards the door, gazing madly as a man possessed would.

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness..." Ansem's hand trembled as he struggled to recite the words. The great door opened, tongues of darkness emanating from beyond its cold white

stone. Ansem floated higher in the air, his robes billowing out behind him.

"Supreme darkness..."

Kairi just shook her head, "I already told, Ansem, that darkness had blinded your heart to the truth. And I already told you. There's no way I'm letting you gain access to Kingdom Hearts."

"Kairi's right," Sora cut in, "and you're wrong, Ansem. Kairi and I both know, without a doubt, that Kingdom Hearts...is light!"

Kairi's heart let out a loud beat, and suddenly, without warning, a blinding light burst from beyond the door, causing Ansem to cover his eyes. It penetrated his being, sending is mind reeling.

"Light..." Ansem struggled to exist, frozen in place. "But...Why..."

Light erupted from his body, sending crystals bursting from his chest. His arms were thrown apart as the great light consumed everything.

_They did it. It was finally over._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy fly over to the door and land on the white sand. The three guys didn't notice Kairi lagging behind as they raced over to the door.

"Come on!" Sora called, as he planted his hands on one of the double doors and began to push, as Goofy and Donald did the same with the other.

Goofy peered through the doors and gasped.

"Stop staring and keep pushing!" Donald ordered, before looking through the doors as well, and his eyes widened. "Huh?!"

They saw, in the dark realm beyond, Heartless converging by the thousandss, pulsing with darkness and heading towards the doors.

"The Heartless?!" The two cried.

"Hurry!" Donald ordered.

Sora continued to push, but the enormous door hardly budged. "I can't..." he grunted.

A hand suddenly appeared from beyond the door. "Don't give up, Sora!"

Sora looked up in amazement to see Riku. "Riku!"

"Come on, Sora!" Riku encouraged him. "Together, we can do it!"

"Come though, Riku!" Sora felt himself tearing up.

"I can't," Riku calmly shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "Someone needs to stay behind to close it from the inside. You need to lock it from the outside, and we all know that Kairi has her own job to do."

Sora followed Riku's gaze to where Kairi was standing, her arms crossed behind her back.

Riku continued, "You understand, Sora? It _has_ to be me."

Behind Riku, stronger and stronger Heartless began to appear in the dark realm. Pretty soon, Darksides began to appear.

"It's hopeless!" Donald cried, as he and Donald continued to push the doors shut.

All of a sudden, the Darksides were destroyed by an unknown figure. Jumping into view with light shining behind him in the distance, his silhouette was unmistakable.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy both cried out with happiness.

King Mickey took out a Keyblade—very similar to Sora's Keyblade, but with a golden blade and silver handle—and raised it into the air.

"Now, Sora!" Mickey said. "Let's close this door for good!"

"Close it, quick!" Donald urged.

"But..." Sora paused.

"Don't worry," Mickey assured him. "There will always be a door to the light."

"Sora, you can trust King Mickey," Goofy said.

"It's alright, Sora," came Kairi's calming voice. He turned back to look at her. "Everything will be okay." She offered him a sad, comforting smile.

"Okay!" he said, before continuing to push the door closed as Riku pulled from the other side.

As the door slowly began to close, Riku whirled around towards Mickey, "Now! They're coming!"

Mickey turned to look at them, and was sincere in his apparent last words, "Donald, Goofy, thank you."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy pushed with all of their might and the doors finally started to close.

Just before they did, Riku and Sora connected eyes one last time. "Take care of her."

Sora tearfully nodded, the penitent face of Riku being his final sight before the door shut.

Sora leapt back and held the Keyblade into the air, light forming at its tip as it gathered energy.

Mickey swung his Keyblade around, releasing magical dust, and raised it into the air. The door began to glow brightly and soon disappeared, revealing a long winding pathway behind it.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood still, gazing into the void left in the door's wake.

Sora's thoughts drifted to Riku and their life on the Destiny Islands. He remembered when they talked for hours on the dock, when they gazed out at the sea from the paopu tree, when they used to play fight or race along the beach, laughing at each other. Life was a much simpler time then, before the Heartless had to ruin it. When it was just Sora, Riku, and...

"Kairi!" Sora breathed, before running towards her as fast as he could.

Donald started to follow, but Goofy stopped him, shaking his head. This was clearly going to be an intimate moment. So, all they could do was star off in Sora's direction as he ran toward the only thing on his mind.

"Kairi!" Sora called as he ran up to her, and Kairi took a few steps back, her shoes digging into the dirt below her feet.

"Stay back," she warned.

He paused, stopping a bit a ways away from her. He was still close, but not close enough for them to touch. "W-What? But, Kairi..."

"I'm going to use my light to guide the hearts of the lost words back to their proper places, but I need to return to my home world to do so."

"*Your* home world?" Sora repeated. "Then...you won't be back on the island, will you?"

Kairi met his eyes as she sadly shook her head. "Hollow Bastion. You still to find a way to rescue Riku and King Mickey, so we'll have to part ways for now."

Sora's blue eyes welled up tears again. First Riku and now Kairi.

"Sora, it'll be okay," she smiled at him, violet eyes meeting blue. She then grabbed his hand and placed something in it. "Take this."

Sora looked down at what she gave him. It was a star-shaped keychain made of seashells. "What is it?"

"It's my lucky charm, made from thalassa shells that were said to be good luck for sailors on journeys, shaped like a paopu fruit," Kairi explained. "That way, all three of us have a way to find each other again. All we have to do is search our hearts and let them connect. Don't lose it, okay? Be sure to bring it back to me."

"Don't worry," Sora managed to give her smile—even if it was sad and not genuinely happy, "I will."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," his voice was quiet.

"Don't ever forget. Wherever your go, I'm always with you," she told him.

"I'm always with you, too," he reassured her, as the two worlds shook, beginning to separate them. Kairi was surrounded with light as Sora shrieked and she caught his fall. They stared into each other's eyes. As the worlds drifting apart, they held hands, leaning forward to reach toward one another. "I'll come back to you. I promise!"

"Things may be different," she warned him, "but I know you will."

Their hands parted and they drifted away from each other. Sora reached out to her, not willing to let go yet.

Feeling content, Kairi folded her hands as the two continued to stare back, when a small point of light floated down into her hands. She looked up and the sky is filled with tiny points of light, the essence of worlds, and she smiled, letting her light guide the hearts back to their respective worlds.

The lights floated down around her and Sora as all the worlds began to reassemble around her.

Dark, black skies were replaced with the orange skies of Hollow Bastion. Sand, dirt, and gravel were replaced with gray, cobblestone paths. The Rising Falls fell to reveal the rest of what remained of Kairi's old home.

Kairi heard Sora call out to her, smiling, as the world barriers reformed, finally separating the two of them.

Kairi felt herself falling as the light surrounding Sora fell back. Having fallen onto her back, her mind numb, her heart severely strained by her actions, her last view—her last memory—was of the light bursting into shooting stars which flew into the sky, reclaiming their proper places.

Kairi's face forming a small smile as she gazed at the beauty around her was the last thing she remembered.

_**To Be Continued...**_

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Author's Note About Various Changes:** In the Secret Waterway, in this story, there's none of that 'you'd be in the way' BS, because I hated that in canon. Especially since she wasn't there for the entire fight against the Behemoth or Ansem and yet she shows up for the ending, showing that she tagged along anyway, rendering Sora leaving Kairi behind completely useless. So, here, why not show her actually doing something?

Kairi's stats are on based on Oathkeeper's (which are generally well-balanced) as well as her canon stats in KH3 (especially in Re:Mind), hence me also adding her Re:Mind abilities like 'Starcracker' (which, in this story, is a variant of Barrier Surge). Also, Kairi gaining Oathkeeper is the whole reason this AU is called the Oathkeeper AU, because she primarily wields Oathkeeper instead of Destiny's Embrace (which she will gain later, but not now). Holy Raid is my name for canon Kairi throwing her Keyblade and being summoned _to it_, which I think is pretty cool. Although, since she's first starting out, she's focused here on supporting and defensive attacks. However, when KH2 rolls around, she'll be more focused on primarily offensive attacks. Don't worry.

Who's the voice talking to Kairi? No idea. I'll let you guys decide. I'm thinking of Minnie, since Mickey spoke to Sora, but it could also be Aqua if you really wanted it to be. Kairi chooses the shield, which is important to her character, and for a while I was debating on what she should give up, before I remembered that Riku's fighting style is similar to Aqua's, Sora's like Ven's, so if Kairi's style was like Terra's, then everything would round out, so I chose for her to give up the staff. Also, the three people she talks to are Clarabelle, Daisy, and Minnie.

When returning to Hollow Bastion, game-wise, Kairi doesn't become a party member yet (because Beast), but her role in the first segment is still pretty important. Also, it's important to note, once again, that in this version, the Princesses of Heart are the guardians to Kingdom Hearts, hence Kairi's impromptu speech to Ansem there before the World of Chaos battle. It's also the reason that Kingdom Hearts responded to Kairi at the end. (And now you guys have an idea on why Xemnas would go after Kairi in this AU's version of KH2.)

And if you guys aren't sure what happened at the end, Kairi lost her memories. That what she meant when she warned Sora that 'things might be different'.

**Note:** While I am a big fan of Kingdom Hearts, I just recently got into the fandom, which means I still don't understand most of the lore. So if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to stick to canon as closely as this AU will allow me to. Please, no flaming. Instead, just politely inform me in a PM or a review, so I can correct any mistake I make. _**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know.**_

If you want to know what I imagine Kairi to look like, then go to my DeviantArt page, titled _**"SepticAbzies"**_, and go to the piece titled _**"Kairi ~ Oathkeeper AU (Full Color)"**_. I will update the cover image to match Kairi's appearance as I update each chapter, but keep in mind, Kairi's design in this AU matches how I imagine her growth to be. (And yes, I will update Namine and Xion's designs when their arcs begin.)

Next chapter begins the Days/COM segment. Get ready for a heavy helping of RokuNami (the usual RokuShi will still be there, relax. I just have my own plans for Namine in this story, RokuNami teasing being one of them).


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is a story that is basically an AU I've had on my mind for a while now, where Kairi is far from useless or defenseless and actually has her own role to play. This story is _**Kairi-centric**_, which means most changes will revolve around Kairi, but since Days and COM are now here, that means most of the changes will now revolve around Naminé (and somewhat Xion, but only until much later). Again, get ready for a heavy helping of RokuNami (one of my other OTPs). RokuShi will still be there, don't worry (I just like RokuNami more).

Also, **please review**! Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any way, shape, or form! I only own an OC who will appear much later in the story (about KH3-ish).

**Note:** Remember that if I don't add a scene (or don't write out the whole thing; same goes with the designs), it means that it's the same as in canon. Just FYI.

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Kingdom Hearts: **_**The Oathkeeper**_

**Chapter 5: **_358 Days Over 2 (358/2 Days), Part 1_

_**==Day 255: Why the Sun Sets Red==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas sat on top of the clock tower, watching the sunset, by himself. After everything crazy that's been going on lately, it was nice to have a moment of reprieve.

"You're early," came a familiar voice.

Roxas looked up to see Axel and Naminé standing at the corner entrance. Saïx gave them separate missions today, so Roxas assumed the two had arrived at the same time by coincidence.

"No, you two're just late," Roxas sassed.

Naminé giggled—a sound Roxas never got tired of hearing—and she and Axel sat down on either side of Roxas, Axel smiling at Roxas' comment.

After a few moments of silence, during which sea salt ice cream was eaten, Roxas spoke up, "Today makes 255."

"Huh?" Naminé wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"What's that about?" Axel asked.

"It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization," the blonde boy explained. "Man, time flies."

"So, you got the number memorized, do you?" Axel said.

"Yeah," Roxas replied. "Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you guys remember? I acted like a zombie."

Naminé smiled as Axel put his hand on Roxas' shoulder, "Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence. But come on, you're still kind of a zombie." Axel gave Roxas a playable pat on the back.

"Oh, thanks!" was Roxas's response.

They all laughed.

After another moment of silence, Axel spoke up, "Hey, Roxas, Naminé. Bet you two don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

Roxas elbowed him, "Like we asked! Know-it-all."

They all laughed again, letting more silence settle as time passed. After a few minutes, Roxas had finished his ice cream, Axel was resting on his back, and Naminé was fidgeting with her hands.

"Seriously, where is she?" Roxas asked. The question wasn't aimed at Naminé, but he was looking right at her, so feeling like she had to give an answer, Naminé merely shrugged.

The two blondes both turned to look at the corner entrance, which was empty. Axel's face turned serious and he sat back up, as Roxas recalled the past 255 days.

_**"The destiny that is about to unfold actually started when we first met on the third day after I came here."**_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 3: Number XIV==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Xemnas watched the blonde girl in a white sundress and blue sandals wander through the streets, alone, her face blank and emotionless. He'd been following her for some time now.

Because she was a Nobody, as she was born when someone lost their heart. He could feel it, and he knew who her Somebody was, and she was special because of that. As such, she was born under special circumstances, and had special abilities no other Nobody had. She was a Nobody in every sense of the word, because going by the definition of what a Nobody was, and considering who her Somebody was, this girl shouldn't exist. Period

But it was her special abilities he was interested in. In order for his plans to succeed, he needed her on his side.

Xemnas continued following her until she found herself outside the Old Mansion, where a swarm of Shadows popped up and surrounded her.

She paused, frozen with fear. Despite being at a distance, he could still see the fear in her blue eyes. He was about to step in and help her—he couldn't let the Heartless get to her first—when she summoned a very familiar Keyblade and reluctantly charged into the fray herself.

That Keyblade...

_Rainfell._

Now that was a connection he never thought about making. This Nobody had the ability to wield a Keyblade, because her Somebody could, and Rainfell was Aqua's Keyblade. Aqua and this girl's Somebody...

Going farther, this girl looked like a female Ventus. Her hair color was a couple shades lighter, but the eyes were just as blue as his. Ventus and this girl's Somebody...

Two connections he never knew existed until now.

After a few more minutes, Xemnas saw that all the Shadows were gone and the girl was looking at Rainfell surprised, leading him to believe that it had come to her when she needed it the most, that she was _not_ born with the knowledge that she had it and knew how to use it. Which intrigued him.

He added _'Can use a Keyblade'_ to his list of her special abilities, with a little note saying _'But needs training'_.

He decided to show himself now. He appeared in her proximity right as she turned around.

"W-Wha...?" she asked in surprise, obviously not expecting anyone to appear out of the blue.

"You are lost, alone," Xemnas told her. "You seek answers. Don't you?"

The girl's nostalgic blue eyes lowered in sadness, confirming to Xemnas that he had hit a nail on the head. Who was she? Where did she come from? What was she here for?

He waved his hand between the two of them and the name of the girl's Somebody appeared in the air, the letters shiny and hovering.

"Fear not, young one. I can give you purpose," Xemnas continued.

He waved his hand again and the letters swirled around her, gaining momentum until they were barely visible as letters. He slammed his hand into them and four points of golden light shot out, causing the girl to flinch. She opened her eyes in time to see the name _'XIRAKI'_ shatter into pieces, and she watched those pieces fall to the ground.

Xemnas wasn't all that surprised to see this. Her Somebody was a Princess of Heart. Her heart was too pure for a sigil, so he had to come up with something else.

He waved his hand again, picking up the broken pieces and causing them to form another name.

The girl read it aloud, "Naminé..."

"That is right," Xemnas told her. "The new you. Come. Everyone is waiting."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

The Organization had gathered in the Round Room, where Xemnas addressed them.

"Good tidings, everyone," Xemnas said. "I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has chosen to wear the coat."

Xemnas looked down toward the floor, and everyone's gazes followed. Naminé walked into the room and stood in the center, wearing the same black coat as everyone else.

"Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen," Xemnas introduced her. "Number XIV, Naminé, the Witch of Purity."

Naminé looked around at each of her new friends, taking in each of their faces. She couldn't read their facial expressions very well, but she knew that some of them didn't like her already.

But then her eyes met the blonde boy's, who was obviously more blank than she was. Their eyes connected, and she didn't want to look away.

_**"I met Naminé first after Axel. I don't remember much about our first meeting. I was still out of it, but I do remember feeling a strange sense of familiarity, like I had met her before."**_

Meanwhile, Axel and Saïx both sensed something familiar about Naminé as well, though they couldn't place a finger on it.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 7: Genesis==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

The Organization members gathered in the Round Room again, on Xemnas' orders. Naminé was the only one standing, on the floor below, because there were only thirteen seats.

"Good tidings, friends," Xemnas was saying. "Today is a momentous day."

Axel scratched his chin, as Luxord sat back in his chair.

"I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."

Vexen smirked. Demyx adjusted his seat. Xemnas looked down toward the floor, as a small cloaked figure walked into the room and stood in the center with its hood up.

"Number XV. Let us all welcome another of the Keyblade's chosen."

Roxas blinked, remembering when he was brought before them, remembering when Axel walked in behind him, Xemnas holding his head up with a smirk on his face.

Roxas was brought out of his reverie as the figure looked toward him, and he gasped.

Naminé couldn't take her eyes off the figure, unable to determine why she couldn't see a human face at all, wondering why all she could see was a white doll underneath the coat.

_**"For the seven days since my arrival, the name Roxas, the number thirteen, and that strange connection to Naminé were all I had. Who the people around me were, what they wanted, or what they were trying to do, I had no idea..."**_

**Roxas' Diary: Day 7**

_It's been a week since I got here. Saïx told me to keep a diary, but he said nobody would check it. What am I supposed to write about?_

_Today they told us to go to the Round Room, where we met our new member, No. XV. Was I like that when I first got here? I think I was. But I don't remember too well._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 7: Meaning**_

**Author: **_**Xemnas**_

_A name defines an object. Describes the span of it. Gives it purpose._

_We embarked upon the Replica Program to ensure our new power stays ours. Now, our shadow puppet, "No. i," lives. It needs a name. Something to define it. To give the hollow vessel purpose._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 8: Icing on the Cake==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Saïx addressed Roxas, Naminé, and Axel in The Grey Area, "Teach them well, Axel."

"Don't worry," Axel replied. "I'll be sure they make the grade. Roxas, Naminé, let's go. Hmm?" Axel stopped when he noticed Roxas staring at the new recruit, Number XV, who was standing in the corner of the room. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You worried about the new kid? What was that name again...?"

"Number XV, Xion," Saïx answered.

"Right. I knew that."

"Xion..." Roxas muttered.

"Got it memorized, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Yeah..."

"Yeah? How 'bout my name, then?"

"Axel..."

The redhead pointed to Naminé beside him, "What about her name?"

"Naminé..."

"Good," Axel replied. "And how about our boss's name, huh?"

"Xemnas..."

"No way you're gonna forget _his_ name, right? Let's go."

Axel opened a corridor of darkness and walked inside, with Roxas and Naminé following suit.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas and Naminé worked together to complete their first mission. Afterwards, instead of returning straight to the castle, Axel took the two to a special place of his - something he called the clock tower.

The three sat on the ledge before Axel handed the two a bar of blue-colored ice cream.

"The icing on the cake," Axel said.

"Huh?" Roxas took the bar, as did Naminé, as Axel took a bite.

"You remember what this ice cream is called?" Axel asked, taking the gentle smile on Naminé's face as her enjoying the ice cream.

"It's umm..." Axel slumped when Roxas had to pause and search his already clouded memory.

"Sea-salt ice cream," Axel replied. "I already told you before, Roxas. Get it memorized."

Roxas took a bite, "It's salt...but sweet."

Axel laughed, "Roxas, you said the same exact thing the other day."

Naminé let a smile slip, as Roxas replied, "I did? I don't remember..."

"So what has it been, a week since you joined the Organization?" Axel asked. Which meant it had been at least five days since Naminé had joined.

"I guess it has..."

"You guess it has? C'mon, you must remember that much," Axel nudged him. "Well, here you are, finally out in the field, working for the Organization, right?"

"For the Organization..." Roxas muttered.

"You might even say that today is where it all really begins for you two," Axel addressed them both.

"Where it all begins?" Roxas asked.

_**"As a member of the Organization, I'll be receiving missions everyday... But I'm still not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do."**_

Roxas, in real time, suddenly thought of something, "Hey, Naminé, how come you don't have an X in your name?"

Naminé's face immediately turned red, not knowing how to respond to this. Her eyes turned away from Roxas, and down at the ice cream bar still in her hands.

Fortunately, Axel stepped in for her, "Because the boss didn't think she'd need one."

_**"I also got the feeling that Naminé was special and that she needed to be protected. At this point, I didn't know why, but looking back now, I certainly wish I did know then."**_

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 8**_

_Axel, Naminé, and I went to Twilight Town today. He taught us a lot._

_Before we RTC'd (Returned To the Castle) we swung by the clock tower and had some sea-salt ice cream. Axel called it the "icing on the cake" after a successful mission. Well, except there was no cake—just the ice cream._

_I don't know what to write in this thing!_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 8: Roxas and Naminé**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_Seems like we're getting new members every day. No. XIII was a boy, Roxas. Now we've got a No. XIV, Naminé, and a No. XV, Xion._

_Today's mission was to show Roxas and Naminé the ropes. I feel like they've had me babysitting them since they got here. They're not bad kids, but Roxas is a little spacey and Naminé doesn't talk much. Good fighters, though, and their teamwork is seamless. At least I won't be bored._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 9: Heartless==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Everyone else had gone out to complete their missions, but Saïx had told Naminé to stay at the Castle today, because Xemnas wanted to speak with her.

Naminé reached the Altar of Naught, were Saïx told her to go.

Xemnas had his back towards her, and all she had done was walk up to him, but staying a fair distance away.

Which is why it surprised her when he suddenly said, "Look above you, Naminé."

Her heart skipped a beat. How did he know she was there? She didn't say anything. But she did as he told her to do. There she saw a moon in the shape of a heart. "Kingdom Hearts..." she breathed.

But she quickly caught herself. She brought a surprised hand up to her mouth as soon as she said it. _How did she know what it was?_ She's never seen it before. Has she?

Her mind was incredibly fuzzy, after all.

But to Xemnas, this only confirmed what he already knew. "That is correct," he told her. "But it is incomplete. To do so, we need hearts, which can only be collected by a Keyblade."

"Like the one Roxas has?" Naminé quietly asked. It was weird. Part of her was telling her that _she had seen his Keyblade before_, but she just couldn't remember where.

"And yours," Xemnas added. "Summon it." It was a command, not a request, but he wasn't being pushy about it, less scary and more business-like.

So she did. It was effortless, like she had summoned it so many times before, like it was second nature to her.

"It's called _'Rainfell'_," Xemnas told her. "Where did you receive it?"

"I faintly remember a woman wielding it," Naminé explained, "to protect me."

Xemnas paused briefly, before he continued, "As the only Keyblade Wielders, it will be both yours and Roxas' jobs to collect hearts for us, by defeating what we call Emblem Heartless."

"Right," Naminé understood that. Apparently, having a Keyblade was special, and only she and Roxas had one. She paused, before shyly speaking up, "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why do we need to complete Kingdom Hearts?" She asked. "What happens when we do?"

"As Nobodies, we don't have hearts," Xemnas explained to her. "We are all incomplete ourselves, even you. Kingdom Hearts is our only hope to becoming whole again."

"Even me?" Naminé tilted her head confusion.

"You are a special Nobody, because your Somebody is as well," Xemnas told her. "You were born under strange circumstances, so it's safe to assume that you were born with a heart, unlike the rest of us. Tell me, Naminé, do you feel a piece missing?"

The blonde paused as she searched the heart Xemnas said she had.

There _was_ a piece missing. She was just one half of a person, and she felt herself longing to meet the other half of her.

Xemnas took Naminé's solemn silence as the answer he was looking for, so he quietly added, "Because you are a special Nobody, we also need you to grant us access to Kingdom Hearts. You're the only one who can."

Naminé nodded, unable to stop thinking about her Somebody, her other half.

Where was her Somebody now? Was she still alive? Was she out of commission due to her Nobody's special birth? Or was it the other way around? Was Naminé was born _because_ her Somebody was out of commission?

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 9**_

_The past few days, the other members have been showing me how to fight and do mission stuff. They also told me more about the Organization, and about myself. I still don't really get what a "heart" is. But apparently, it's a vital piece of who I am—so I've decided to cooperate. If I collect enough hearts, I can complete Kingdom Hearts. Then I'll be whole. _

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 9: On Track**_

**Author: **_**Saïx**_

_Xion is being monitored. Roxas, meanwhile, has begun his training exercises. And Naminé has been informed of the reason why she is crucial to our operation._

_It is imperative we keep Xion from having undue contact with Roxas until we are certain it will perform as expected—which will take another 10 days, if Vexen's convictions are to be trusted._

_As for the Keyblade master, Marluxia will no doubt be keeping an eye on him._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 14: Friends==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas, Naminé, and Axel stood in the Side Street of Twilight Town, after having completed today's mission. To be honest, Axel didn't do much. Roxas and Naminé, once again, seamlessly worked together to defeat the Heartless.

A trio of kids, consisting a boy with dirty blonde hair wearing camo pants, a boy with black hair wearing a red basketball skirt, and a girl with brunette hair with a orange tank top, ran past them and down the nearby stairs.

"Who were they?" Roxas asked, after the trio was long gone.

"Probably...just some kids who live here," Ael replied.

Roxas pondered for a moment, "Hmmm... So does everybody act that way?"

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"Like running around chasing each other, making all that noise..."

"Well, yeah...if they have hearts, I suppose that's what they do," the redhead answered.

"Hearts..." Roxas muttered, as Naminé placed a hand of her chest, where her own heart supposedly was.

She wondered if Roxas could feel his own missing piece, if Axel would tell that he was to be unified with his own Somebody...

"C'mon, let's get some ice cream," Axel said.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"'Why'? Uh, well...'cause... Because we're friends," Axel replied. "You, me, and Naminé."

"Friends..." Roxas muttered.

"Friends eat ice cream together, and talk and laugh about the stupidest things. Like those kids we just saw. C'mon, let's go," Axel proceeded to lead the two to their spot on the clock tower.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

The trio was later sitting on the clock tower, biting into their ice cream. Naminé watched as the three kids from before chased one another down below at the Station Plaza.

"Hey, Roxas, Naminé. After your next mission, let's meet up for ice cream again. No fun just going back and forth between the castle and work, right?" Axel suggested.

"Yeah. Right. We're friends, huh..." Roxas agreed.

Naminé smiled and nodded at them. She felt safe with these two. She didn't know why, but she wanted to reach out and desparately grab hold of them and never let go.

She felt safe with Roxas and his mutual confusion about everything. The two had joined the Organization around the same time, so who's to say they weren't also born around the same time?

She felt safe with Axel and his funny way of explaining things and answering any questions she and Roxas had.

She giggled, before taking another bite of her ice cream.

Little did she know, when she giggle, Axel and Roxas immediately turned to her. Axel let off a smirk before turning back to his ice cream, while Roxas let slip a small smile.

He liked her laugh, and he sincerely wished she'd do it more often.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 14**_

_Me, Naminé, and Axel went on a mission to Twilight Town. Afterwards, we went and had ice cream again up on the clock tower._

_Axel said friends do stuff like that. Or they laugh together. So does that mean the three of us are friends?_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 14: These Kids?**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_Another mission with Roxas and Naminé today. Are they seriously my responsibility? At least Roxas is starting to talk like a normal person, and even if Naminé's still not talking, she's becoming more expressive. Maybe that means their memories are coming back._

_Still, these two are supposed to be the Nobodies of the Keyblade Master and a Princess of Heart? I don't see it._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 15: Missions==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

She didn't intend for them to be anything special. They were just drawings. But apparently, they were special to everyone else.

Last night, before going to bed, Naminé decided to pick up a stack of paper and a pencil (both of which she bought from Twilight Town the day before out of sheer curiosity) and sketch her, Axel, and Roxas sitting on the clock tower, enjoying their ice cream.

She decided to draw this particular scene, because she wanted to remember it forever, and she was afraid she would forget it if she didn't sketch it out.

After finishing said sketch, she decided to draw something else, this time one of her faded memories, of that woman the protected her, of the woman to whom her Keyblade truly belonged.

She found it interesting that after drawing the woman, her memory of her protector became a little clearer. She now knew that the woman had vibrant blue hair, bright blue eyes, a gentle smile, and a prescence that demanded respect.

She reminded Naminé of the ocean, calm and collected until provoked, by which time it became, quite literally, a storm, a hurricane.

She also remembered that Rainfell had an affinity for magic.

But Naminé found it especially interesting that her memory became clearer when she _drew_ it.

The next thing Naminé knew, it was (what Somebodies would consider) the next morning, and the Grey Area was littered with sketches of Naminé's various faded memories. She didn't realize it was morning until she heard Larxene screech.

"What is this?!"

Naminé nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound and looked up from the sketch that was currently perplexing her to see the other Organization members off to the side, looking around the room, seeing all the pieces of paper scattered around the room like flower petals.

"Wow, it looks like a paper bomb went off in here," Demyx commented, before picking up a sketch Naminé had done of _him_. "Wow, is this me? It's pretty good!"

Naminé shyly nodded, knowing she was in trouble now.

"You're quite the artist, Naminé," came Axel's comforting voice. He and Roxas were behind her now, with Roxas holding the very first sketch she did—the one of the three of them on the clock tower. Roxas was smiling at her, evidentally thinking the same as Axel.

And Naminé blushed, feeling unworthy of the praise, before turning to pick up every piece of paper she had left on the ground, bashfully smiling her apologies, leaving the sketch she was already holding on the top of the stack in her arms, giving Marluxia and Larxene clear view of it.

It was a sketch of a brunette haired boy, wearing a red jumpsuit, yellow sneakers, and a white jacket. Naminé had also written the boy's name down: _'Sora'_.

And it gave them an idea.

Once all the pieces of paper were picked up, Roxas walked over to Naminé and gave her the sketch he was holding, the first sketch, "Here."

She warmly smiled as she took it from him, before going down the hallway back to her room to store the sketches while she was off on today's mission.

On the way, she wondered why her cheeks always felt warm, and why her voice suddenly disappeared, whenever Roxas was there. But she got no answer.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Today's mission was in Twilight Town with Marluxia. He had asked her questions about her sketches this morning, noting how certain memories were connected to them.

When the mission was over, Naminé said she wanted to scour the town for any more Heartless, just in case (even though it was an excuse to ensure that she could make it to the clock tower for ice cream). Marluxia accepted this and returned to the castle without her.

Now, three ice creams in hand, Naminé was on top of the clock tower by herself, watching the sunset and waiting for Axel and Roxas to arrive from their own missions. She wasn't sure about Axel, but Roxas was with Larxene today, learning basic magic.

And she felt content. The sunset felt nostalgic and calming.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when two hands were suddenly placed over her eyes. She heard Roxas chuckle as he removed his hands and sat beside her.

"Sorry," he apologized with a smile, finding great delight in her (cute) playful pout. He took one of the ice cream bars she offered him, before he heard her giggle.

He had never heard her speak, and he wasn't sure if he ever would, but he certainly loved her laugh, and he now knew not to take her being mute around him personally. Axel had told him that Naminé was shy (he didn't understand what that meant exactly), but she obviously still enjoyed his company.

And pretty soon, Roxas found himself laughing with her.

"It looks like you kids have been having fun," came Axel's voice. After getting two smiles in return, he cleared his throat and averted his eyes before holding out something that resembled a stack of paper to Naminé, bound with sprial twine.

Naminé's smile disappeared, turning into a confused look.

"It's a sketchbook," Axel explained. "I noticed this morning that it took a while for you to gather up all your drawings. A sketchbook will allow you to keep track of them for you."

Naminé smiled as she took the sketchbook from him, returning the favor by giving him the extra ice cream. He took it before sitting down on her other side.

"You're welcome," Axel said. "That's what friends do."

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 15**_

_The other members have been teaching me more about how to fight and stuff. It's going, I guess._

_Every day after work, I've been meeting Axel and Naminé at the clock tower to have sea-salt ice cream. It really is salty! But still sweet, too. How come it tastes so familiar?_

_Naminé loves to draw, and she's really good at it. I wonder if she'll let me keep the one she did of me, her, and Axel on the clock tower._

**Secret Report: **_**Day 15: How Dare They**_

**Author: **_**Larxene**_

_Ugh! How DARE they shut me out of monitoring the Keyblade master! And then to send me off to teach that half-baked Nobody basic magic!? I should've had him light ME on fire._

_It won't be long now, though. Once I'm over at C.O., our plan goes into action. No more playing nanny. Ever._

_As long as we have that drawing brat with us, nothing can go wrong._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 22: Left Behind==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Everything had been normal until today. Xemnas had given out the assignments for Castle Oblivion, and the fact that Naminé was included disturbed Axel greatly.

He had gone to Xemnas directly about this, and the boss explained that Marluxia had requested Naminé specifically. Xemnas had accepted on the one condition that Axel went with her to act as her bodyguard.

He and Naminé were with Roxas having ice cream on the clock tower now. Axel didn't want to break the news to Roxas, but the kid deserved to know. He was going to be alone for a while, starting tomorrow.

"I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do," Axel commented.

"Huh?" Roxas was understandably confused.

Might as well go for it now. "Naminé and I are gonna be away for a while...starting tomorrow."

"Really..." Roxas was quiet, and taking this way better than the other two expected him to.

"We can fill you in since we're friends," Axel continued. "We're gonna be at Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked, and he saw Naminé nod at him.

"The Organization's got a second castle in the world between worlds. It's called Castle Oblivion," Axel explained. "Got it memorized?"

"I wish somebody told me these things," Roxas muttered.

"We'll be back, Roxas," Naminé's gentle voice immediately made Roxas turn to her, a smile on her face. "We promise." She handed him the sketch of the three of them sitting on the clock tower—the one he wanted to keep, the one she was letting him keep.

Roxas returned her smile, accepting the sketch. He really liked her voice.

_**"That was the first time Naminé ever spoke to me. Little did I know that it may very well could have been the last time she ever spoke to me."**_

Axel stood up after a second. "Well, we gotta head back and get ready. Nothing but fun fun fun... C'mon, Naminé."

After Axel and Naminé left, Roxas looked toward the ground and took a few bites of his ice cream. When all that's left was the popsicle stick, he saw the word _'WINNER'_ written on it.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 22**_

_Axel and Naminé is going to some place called Castle Oblivion. They told me because we're friends._

_They had to go home early to get ready, and after they left I noticed the word WINNER on my ice cream stick. I wonder what I won... I'll ask Axel when I see him tomorrow._

_Naminé finally spoke to me. I like how soft and gentle her voice is. She also gave me the sketch I wanted, and I've hung it up in my room._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 22: Castle Oblivion**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_They pushed up the C.O. plan. Our little hero with the key must've made a move._

_Me, Naminé, and his Nobody have been meeting up for ice cream the last few days. Not the best conversationalists, but at least Roxas has mastered a few facial expressions besides "doom" and "gloom", and Naminé finally spoke words._

_I told Roxas about C.O., but he didn't seem to follow. Guess that's understandable. But why do I get the feeling that he's really going to miss Naminé?_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 23: Silent Companion==**_

**~The Castle that Never Was~**

Axel walked through Nothing's Call, where Naminé was waiting for him, and he met with Saïx along the way.

"Axel," Saïx spoke. "I have a message from Lord Xemnas. Among the members assigned to Castle Oblivion, there are traitors. Find them, and dispose of them."

"I trust, that really came from Lord Xemnas himself," Axel said, before walking away.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Roxas entered the Grey Area, "Hey, Axel? Naminé?"

He looked around, but he only saw Demyx and Xion in the room, and Saïx soon walked in.

"If you're looking for Axel and Naminé, they're gone," Saïx told him, walking to the window.

Roxas stared at the popsicle stick with _'WINNER'_ on it, wondering what to do with it.

He soon received orders to carry out today's mission with Xion as his partner.

Xion kept her hood up and hid any facial expression from him, not speaking a word throughout the mission.

Roxas began to wonder if this was what loneliness felt like.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 23**_

_Axel and Naminé left before I woke up this morning. I never got to ask him Axel about the ice cream stick._

_I was partnered up with No. XV for today's mission. Xion wore a hood the whole time and wouldn't say a word to me. Come to think of it, I didn't have a whole lot to say, either._

_Afterwards I went and had ice cream by myself._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 23: Research Entry 326**_

**Author: **_**Vexen**_

_The Program is largely on target. No. i, my finest Replica, has proven an even greater success than anticipated._

_I intend to take the other vessel—judged unfit for number status—to Castle Oblivion, where I will subject it to further testing._

_One thing is clear: could these Replicas not be classified as a special sort of Nobody?_

_**To Be Continued...**_

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Author's Note About Various Changes:** Since most of Xion's arc, and by extension, Days itself, is tied to what happens in Chain of Memories, I realized that I had to add it, or a version of it, somehow. So in this AU, Chain of Memories would be a special game mode included with the main game. It would tell Naminé's story of what happened in Castle Oblivion, much like BBS was told in three separate segments each in Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' POVs. After finishing the main story (Days), the COM side story unlocks.

In line with Naminé having copied Rainfell from Kairi's faded memories of Aqua, Naminé's common battle techniques are Barrier Surge and Stop. She dodges by using Cartwheel and jumps via Doubleflight. Her Limit Break is "Lightbloom", Aqua's ultimate Level 6 Shotlock in BBS. Her battle stance is similar to Kairi's in canon (due to Namine also being from Sora, and a little bit of influence from Ventus). Also, while Kairi's fighting style is focused on offense (much like Terra), Naminé's fighting style is mainly focused on magic.

It's never explained in canon why Namine has blonde hair instead of red like Kairi's, but many fans have theorized that it's because of Ventus. It's the best (read _'only'_) explanation I've heard, so I'm going with that. In this story, it stands out more, because Namine still has blonde hair and blue eyes (same as Ven), but Kairi now has violet eyes.

Namine's moniker, given to her by Xemnas, is a reference to not only her canon nickname of "witch", but also of who her Somebody is. Also, if you couldn't tell, "Xiraki" is "Kairi + X", and Namine's heart being too pure for a sigil comes from the fact that she's the only Nobody without an X in her name (which there is no canon explanation for, fyi). Namine being referred to as No. XIV is part of Xemnas' strategy. He needs to keep Namine under his thumb, and the best way he knows how is to make her believe she's part of the Organization, that she's one of them (and not a prisoner). Xion is referred to as No. XV simply due to Namine already being No. XIV.

Also, as you can tell, it's going to be a Sea Salt _Quartet_, because there is _no rule_ that says it _has_ to be a trio, and I hate the fact that Naminé's usually the one left out, so hence the group of four (and later five when Isa joins in what would be considered III).

**Note:** While I am a big fan of Kingdom Hearts, I just recently got into the fandom, which means I still don't understand most of the lore. So if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to stick to canon as closely as this AU will allow me to. Please, no flaming. Instead, just politely inform me in a PM or a review, so I can correct any mistake I make. _**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know.**_

If you want to know what I imagine Kairi to look like, then go to my DeviantArt page, titled _**"SepticAbzies"**_, and go to the piece titled _**"Kairi ~ Oathkeeper AU (Full Color)"**_, and if you want an idea of what I have in mind for Naminé, then you can find it on the piece titled _**"Number 14 AU"**_. I will update the cover image to match Kairi's appearance (as well as Naminé's and Xion's) as I update each chapter, but keep in mind, Kairi's design in this AU matches how I imagine her growth to be.

Next chapter begins the Chain of Memories segment. Lots of Naminé interacting with Sora and Axel.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This is a story that is basically an AU I've had on my mind for a while now, where Kairi is far from useless or defenseless and actually has her own role to play. This story is _**Kairi-centric**_, which means most changes will revolve around Kairi, but since Days and COM are now here, that means most of the changes will now revolve around Naminé (and somewhat Xion).

Also, **please review**! Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any way, shape, or form! I only own an OC who will appear much later in the story (about KH3-ish).

**Note:** Remember that if I don't add a scene (or don't write out the whole thing; same goes with the designs), it means that it's the same as in canon. Just FYI.

This chapter is the Chain of Memories segment. Lots of Naminé interacting with Sora and Axel, and quite a few changes concerning Naminé. Now, the timing/match-up with COM to the Days part might be off (actually, I'm like 75% certain it's off, but I'm satisfied with it), so please, don't let that bother you.

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Kingdom Hearts: **_**The Oathkeeper**_

**Chapter 6: **_358 Days Over 2 (358/2 Days), Part 2_

_**==Day 24: Silence Broken==**_

**~Castle Oblivion~**

Naminé wasn't quite sure how Marluxia and Larxene figured out the true power of her sketches before she did, but she didn't let that bother her. They were definitely older than she was, so they've had more years of experiences (both as in general and as a Nobody) than she did. So, she trusted them to know what they were doing, even if she didn't know the full picture of why she was here at all.

Apparently, she had a special connection to the 'Keyblade Master' Sora. She didn't know why, but she discovered that she had the ability to use her sketches in order to alter his memories, as well as the memories of anyone connected to him (which was a lot of people). Larxene and Marluxia wanted her to rewrite Sora's memory to make him believe that she herself was someone he wanted to save—that she was Sora's special person.

She didn't understand what the duo's end goal was, but they were her friends. She vowed that, whatever they asked her to do, she would do it without question.

But Axel was here, as her bodyguard. There were times where he wasn't there, leaving her with Marluxia or Larxene, often both, and sometimes by herself. To be honest, she hated those times. Those two scared her. They didn't hurt her, but they weren't always nice. She always felt safe with Axel, and she despised every second he wasn't there.

And she definitely missed Roxas.

This place, Castle Oblivion, confused her. Why did they have to have certain cards to go to certain places? Seriously, there was a card for every floor and for every door! Naminé only had one card, though, the card for the room she was currently in, and for some reason, she couldn't summon Dark Corridors like the other Nobodies, so she was very limited in how much she could move around.

The room she was in was an all-white room with a clear crystal ball in the middle (it allowed them to watch any scene, past or present, as long as it originated here in Castle Oblivion). Only certain Organization members had access to this room.

Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, and Vexen were the only people she saw. According to Axel, Zexion and Lexaeus were here too, but on the lower levels.

Naminé finished the last line of her current drawing. It was of herself, Sora, Riku, and Kairi, all young on Destiny Islands. Pleased with the result, she turned the page and continued her work.

The only thing that bothered her was that Vexen's plans and Marluxia's plans seemed so different, and she wondered how they could possibly fit together. But she didn't think on it too hard. She had work to do, so she just assumed that they were taking different paths toward the same goal.

"Let me get this straight," Axel said. It was just him and Naminé in the room now, and they were catching up after a long day of work. "You're rewriting Sora's memory into thinking that he's friends with, not just you, but also Marluxia and Larxene, and that he owes them for some past mistake he made, to make it easier for them to convince him to join us."

"Yeah," Naminé admitted. "It was my idea, but I felt it right to run it by Marluxia and Larxene first, and they really liked it." She tightly clutched her still-open sketchbook, remembering what memories she wrote in it. "Right now, Sora believes that he's the reason I left the Islands. Vexen wants me to write in that the Organization aren't Sora's enemies at all, but people that he's wronged because he thinks he's a hero. He ran it by Marluxia, and he really liked it."

"You sure about this?" Axel asked after a short pause.

Naminé sent him a cheerful smile, "Of course! I'm giving him nice memories and no one's really getting hurt, right? We'll all be friends when this is over, so it's okay."

Everything would work out in the end. They were all in this together.

Naminé truly believed that, Axel realized. How naive she was...

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 24: Entry 8**_

_I teamed up with No. XV again today. We finally talked a little-Xion even said my name for the first time._

_Afterwards I had ice cream by myself again. The lady at the shop said you can trade the WINNER stick for an extra bar. But I can't eat more than one._

**Secret Report: **_**Day 24: The Upper Floors**_

**Author: **_**Zexion**_

_Marluxia has succeeded in leading the Keyblade master to the castle._

_I sense multiple threads at work, but details on each of the projects are scarce. I suspect some alleged Organization projects are secretly private machinations._

_Marluxia seems especially suspect._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 25: Two Keys==**_

Naminé was starting to get _'homesick'_ (that's what Axel called it), but she really wanted to go back and see Roxas again, to go back and have ice cream with him and Axel on top of the clock tower, to go back and watch the sunset without any worries. She hated it here.

Naminé just finished a sketch in the sketchbook Axel gave her when Larxene returned.

"Whew...throwing that battle wore me out," Larxene muttered.

"Really?" Axel sassed, standing the closest to Naminé. "It looked to me like you just plain lost."

This apparently enraged Larxene, "How dare you! You don't appreciate the nuances of—"

"An ungainly effort," came a disombodied voice.

"Huh?" Larxene raised an eyebrow, confused, as a familiar man with long, dirty blonde hair appeared in the room. "Vexen!"

"How could you be humbled by someone of such limited significance?" Vexen asked. "You shame the Organization."

Larxene growled.

"How can we help you, Vexen?" Axel asked. "It's not very often we see you topside."

"I came to lend you a hand," Vexen replied. "You obviously believe this Sora has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think my experiment would show if he really is of any value to us and put my doubts to rest, but to do that, I require Naminé's assistance."

Naminé turned her head to him when she heard her name. Vexen needed her help? With what?

"Hmph," Larxene huffed. "Well, here we go again. It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all."

Vexen was unfazed, "I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes."

"Whatever," Axel cut in. "You can do what you want. But cut the act. Testing Sora is just an excuse to test your little follower."

This is what Vexen took offense to, "'Follower'? I'll have you know he's the product of pure research."

"What he actually is is a toy," Larxene said.

"Hmph. You should just learn to be quiet," Vexen bit back.

Larxene looked away, and Naminé wondered if friends were supposed to be fighting like this.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Have your fun. But since you came all this way, you're gonna need this." He held out a card of Destiny Islands and threw it at Vexen, who easily caught it. "Now don't tell me I don't respect my elders."

"I dare say I won't," Vexen looked at the card and smiled, as an unknown figure walked in.

"But it's just a card. What good is that?" Vexen's _'follower' _said.

Naminé noted that he looked just like Riku, when he was taken over by darkness. Riku's Replica was what everyone referred him as, but Naminé could sense a heart in there.

"That card contains Sora and Riku's memories of their home," Axel explained.

"This is your chance to get your hands on the real Riku's memories," Larxene said. "All you need is that card and a little help from Naminé. Maybe we'll get her to make you forget you're fake...Better yet, we could remake your heart so you can be just like the real Riku. Right, Naminé?"

"Right," Naminé immediately said, ready to do some rewriting.

But she stopped and her smile faded when she saw Riku's Replica's reaction to this, "Hey, hold on! What do you mean, remake my heart?! The real Riku's a wimp who can't deal with the darkness inside him. What do I want with the heart of a loser?"

He didn't want this, Naminé realized. His fear was genuine.

Larxene turned to Vexen, "Any objections, Vexen? Do you or don't you want to test Sora?"

"It must be done," was Vexen's response.

"What?! Vexen, how could you!" Riku's Replica turned to his creator, outraged and filled with fear.

It was in that moment that Naminé realized that her actions had consequences, that even if it wasn't physically hurting someone, altering someone's memories was still extremely harmful.

Because what she was doing was essentially taking away their free will.

Naminé felt herself fill with dread when she realized that she had been doing the same thing to Sora this entire time. According to her Somebody's faded memories, she knew Sora personally. They were friends, and some of those feelings has been given to Naminé. Sora was her friend too, and Naminé had hurt him.

She had also hurt Kairi, her Somebody, her Other, since now, she was beginning to be phased out of the memories altogether.

And if this continued, then Sora would no longer be himself, but an empty, catatonic shell.

She couldn't let that happen to him.

Vexen calmly continued, "Didn't I say I intended to make good use of you?"

"Relax, kiddo," Larxene laughed. "It won't hurt...much!"

Axel, however, was watching Naminé's reaction to this. She appeared to be lost in thought.

"I'll show _you_ hurt!" Riku's Replica growled, before he readied himself to strike Larxene.

But she easily pushed him away, knocking him onto the ground.

"Stupid little toy!" Larxene taunted him. "What made you think you could even _scratch_ me? But look on the bright side. Naminé will erase the memory of me knocking you flat along with everything else." Axel saw Naminé snap out of her thoughts when she heard her name, a frightened look on her face. "She'll implant the loveliest little memories you could ever hope for. So what if they're lies?"

"No..." Riku's Replica was shaking his head, and Naminé stood up from her chair. "NOOO!"

"I-I don't actually n-need to rewrite his m-memory," Naminé stuttered out, causing all heads to turn to her. "He can just p-pretend to be the real Riku. Can't he?" Out of the corner of his eye, Axel saw Riku's Replica nod frantically.

Vexen was quiet, before he blew his gasket, "Absolutely not! If he fails, it will reflect badly on me!"

Naminé flinched.

Larxene was seething with anger. "Hey, little witch. Are you forgetting what we've done for you? Hell of a way to pay us back!" She summoned her Foudre and began to inch her way closer to Naminé. "Besides, you can't back out now! Who will Sora save? Do you _want_ to break his heart?"

"Of course I don't," Naminé quietly replied. By now, Naminé's back was against the wall. "But no matter how much I change his memory, Sora will never forget her. Memories of me—More _false_ memories of me will just make his feelings for her even stronger than before. Because...I'm just her shadow."

Larxene growled, moving to throw her Foudre at the poor girl for angering her, making Naminé fall to her knees, close her eyes, and throw her arms up to protect herself, but the attack never came.

Naminé slowly opened her eyes and saw Axel standing in front of her, one of his Chakrams summoned and pointed directly at Larxene's throat.

"No one's allowed to touch Naminé," Axel ground out. "Boss's orders."

"Axel..." Naminé muttered, and when he held his free hand behind him and out to her, she immediately took it.

As he helped her stand, but not without keeping his eyes on Larxene (and Vexen, just in case), Naminé heard Larxene grumble, "Oh, yeah. I forgot that's the only reason Xemnas let Naminé come here in the first place." She desummoned her Foudre, accepting defeat. "Just do it, you little witch. _Marluxia's_ orders."

Naminé had no choice now but to comply out of fear.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

A few hours later, Axel, Larxene, and Vexen were currently in the room with her, and they were having an argument. Or Larxene and Vexen were, with Axel trying to calm everybody down. Naminé didn't say anything, knowing that she would only be met with opposition from everyone involved (except for Axel maybe).

"So what's going on, Vexen?" Larxene taunted. "Your Riku was supposed to counter Sora. What's he waiting for? Where is he?"

Naminé saw Vexen become angry.

"He's hiding somewhere to lure Sora deeper into the castle, right?" Axel cut in. "I supposed we should just leave it at that, you know."

"A-ha!" Larxene replied. "Oh, I see now! I would have never guessed that. So sorry, Vexen."

"Silence!" Vexen's heated response made Naminé suspect the two were doing this on purpose.

"Predictable response," Larxene said. "Forget it. Men without hearts are so boring."

"You're one to talk," Vexen bit back. "As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself."

"That's enough," came Marluxia's voice as he appeared in the room via a Corridor.

"Marluxia!" Vexen said, as the pink-haired man took of his hood to show his face.

Marluxia continued, "Vexen, the simple fact is that your project was a failure. You'd best not disappoint us again."

Vexen was outraged, "Disappoint _you_? You go too far! In this Organization, you're No. XI! I'm No. IV and I will not have you—"

Vexen gasped when Marluxia pointed his scythe at him.

"I've been entrusted this castle and Naminé by our leader," Marluxia warned. "Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization."

"_'Any traitors are eliminated'_," Axel repeated. "I believe that's what the rules say."

"Who needs a half-baked good-for-nothing, anyway?" Larxene taunted.

Vexen was becoming frustrated.

"Vexen, you cannot win against Sora," Marluxia continued.

"Pity to be so ignorant," Vexen shot back. "As you're only able to see the surface of things, I should not expect you to appreciate my true might."

"Oh?" Intrigued, Marluxia de-summoned his scythe. "Then let us watch as you prove it."

"What?" the scientest asked, confused.

"None of us wish to be suspicious of a comrade," Marluxia replied. "And I'm sure Naminé will feel more at ease if we all stop fighting." Axel briefly looked back to see Naminé's worried face, before turning back to Vexen.

"Your insincerity is comforting," Vexen replied, before disappearing in a Corridor.

Axel turned to Marluxia, "You give a challenge like that to Vexen and he'll seriously want to eliminate Sora."

"That would be an unfortunate denouement," Marluxia replied, before walking over to Naminé and placing his hand on her shoulder. "What to do? Your hero is soon to be wiped from existence. But I believe there is a certain promise that he made you. Isn't that right, Naminé?"

Naminé quietly replied with, "...Right."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

It was a couple hours later when Naminé heard Marluxia give an order that shook her to the core, even if it wasn't an order for her.

It was just her, Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia, with the other three gathered around the crystal ball, and Naminé in her chair on the sidelines.

"Is it just me, or has Vexen finally lost it?" Larxene asked. Naminé decuded that he must have just done something they didn't like. "Now he's done something _really_ rash...What now, Axel? The show's over if Sora finds out about the other side."

Axel replied with, "If he just passes through without catching on, we can patch things up later. But on the other hand, if Sora disappears, that would mess up the Organization's plans..."

"Let Naminé handle this," Marluxia told him. "In the meantime, Axel, I trust that you know what needs to be done."

Naminé sure didn't, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Haven't a clue, actually," Axel replied. "Maybe you could spell it out for me."

"Vexen has clearly committed a treasonous act against the Organization," Marluxia explained. "You must eliminate the traitor."

_'Any traitors are eliminated'_, Naminé remembered Axel saying once.

And she froze. Vexen...he was her friend, right? They were all friends? So why were they turning on him?

"Done, but there's no taking that order back later," Axel said before disappearing in a Corridor.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Naminé didn't feel lonely for long. A few minutes later, Axel returned, and with it, Naminé's confidence that she'd be safe from Larxene.

"Nice work," Larxene told him. "Good riddance to that blabbermouth."

Did Axel..._kill_ Vexen?

"Marluxia, you used Vexen to test Sora's strength, didn't you?" Axel asked.

"Not just Sora's," Larxene revealed. "Yours too, Axel. We weren't sure if you actually had it in you to take our a fellow member of the Organization." She walked over to him. "Well, I guess you did. You can join the big leagues now. With the three of us, taking over the Organization will be child's play."

_'Taking over the Organization'_? Naminé began to wonder what exactly Marluxia and Larxene were trying to pull. Was Axel really on their side?

"I see," Axel replied. "So that's where Sora comes in."

"Right," Larxene explained. "He wants to see Naminé, so why don't we just give him what he wants?"

Marluxia turned to Naminé, "Rejoice, Naminé. The hero you've longed for is nearly here."

"I'm..." Naminé managed to swallow the large, painful lump in her throat. "I'm glad."

"Are you, now?" Larxene asked. "But I'm warning you. You'd better not do anything to betray Sora's feelings. Do you understand me, little one?"

Naminé did not look at anyone or anything other than her black Organization-issued boots. "I understand."

"All you need to do is layer Sora's memories, one by one, and bring his heart closer to you," Marluxia said.

With that, both he and Larxene disappeared, leaving just her and Axel in the room.

"Sora..." Naminé tried not to cry. "Even if you come for me—what then?"

"Naminé?" Axel asked, quietly. Naminé didn't see him do it, but she felt him kneel in front of her, a gloved hand placed on her knee, a gesture of comfort.

"I want to back out, Axel," Naminé felt her hands clench over his. "Why can't I just put Sora's memory back now while it's still mostly the real thing? She's being phased out completely now..."

"Who is?"

"The one Sora _really_ loves," Naminé replied. "My Other. I made sure she was still in the memories at first, but eventually...I realized that in order to rewrite Sora's memories the way Marluxia and Larxene wanted me to...I had to write her out completely. I'm hurting them both. I know how to fix this, but I can't, because there's no way I can take on Marluxia and Larxene by myself. I'm just not strong enough!"

Axel was quiet as he processed this, but he now felt it right to tell her, "Can I tell you something? You can tell anyone else though. It's a secret."

Naminé, still not looking at him, sniffed and nodded.

"You're not alone," Axel reassured her. "I was sent here by Xemnas to stop a mutiny, to weed out the traitors. As you can probably tell, Marluxia and Larxene are planning to overthrow the Organization. I'm here to stop them. Xemnas only accepted you coming here because he already knew I'd be there. Like we both said, Naminé, we're in this together."

Naminé finally lifted her head and met his eyes, which were filled with confidence that Naminé just didn't have, while hers were filled with unshed tears.

"But they said...that you were on their side," Naminé reminded him.

"Because in order to take them out, I have to get close enough," Axel explained. "It's the only way to let their guard down."

Naminé let slip a little smile, before looking back down at her knees, where their hands were still resting. "You know...I wish I was her. I'm just her shadow..."

Axel softly chuckled, "I know exactly how you feel. Don't get your hopes up. Nobodies can't be Somebodies. But think, Naminé. I'm sure there's _something_ you could do..."

"_'Something I can do'_?" Naminé repeated, confused.

"How about we stage a little mutiny of our own?"

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 25: Entry 9**_

_Today was my third day with Xion. I've gotten to know a little more about her. That's right-she's a girl, with black hair, and she can use the Keyblade just like me and Naminé!_

_I took her out for ice cream afterwards, but I'm saving the WINNER stick. Axel and Naminé deserve a reward when they get back. Xion wants to have ice cream with us from now on. Maybe we'll all be friends._

**Secret Report: **_**Day 25: Hollow Ties**_

**Author: **_**Lexaeus**_

_Pressing Zexion for answers would be a waste of time. I know that, but this dearth of information is hard to accept. What's happening on the upper levels? What ought we be doing down here? They hug their truths close and leave the rest of us to speculate._

_Zexion talks of the bond we share as an Organization, but how could such a thing exist? Still, he remains the only one I can trust._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 26: Terminated==**_

Naminé told Axel that there was something she could do, but she needed time to execute it. It was the next morning, and Naminé felt confident that her plan would work.

Until they were exposed, Naminé had informed Axel that she would continue _'resigning'_ herself to following Marluxia's plan because _'she had no choice'_.

One of the false memories she had given Sora was of a yellow-colored star-shaped lucky charm, and after remembering that her Other had given a similar one to Sora, made of sea-shells, she got an idea.

What if she gave both Sora and Riku's Replica the same false memory? Would that be enough to have the entire illusion fall apart, to have everything come crasing down? Well, there was only one way to find out.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Sora entered the Eleventh Floor Exit Hall, Donald and Goofy hot on his heels, and he was greeted Riku, once again. Seriously, what was wrong with Riku?

"Riku!"

"You'll hurt Naminé if you go further," Riku told him, taking a protective stance.

"You still want to fight?" Sora asked. "But Vexen's gone, so now you're free!" Right? Axel killed Vexen, the reason why still unknown to Sora, but he didn't care. As long as Riku was free.

Riku was nonchalant about Vexen's demise, "It doesn't matter what happens to him. I'm protecting Naminé from you. That's what's in my heart. Sora, I made a promise to Naminé. I promised to...keep her safe."

"You did?" Sora asked. He promised her the same thing.

"There was a meteor shower..." Riku explained. "This one night when she and I were little...Naminé got scared and said, _'What if a shooting star hits the islands?'_ So I told her: _'If a shooting star comes this way, I will protect you!'_"

"You made a promise! With a toy sword!" Sora cut in.

"What...How do you know about that?" Riku asked, incredulously.

"Because...that was the promise I made to her that night! I would protect her! I said it!" Sora told his bone-headed best friend.

"Don't lie!" Riku angrily shot back. "You weren't the one there that night!"

"_You're_ the one who wasn't there!" Sora said. "That was when she gave her good luck charm to _me_!"

"Her what?!" Riku paused.

Sora took out the charm. "See?"

Riku gasped, "Tell me...Where did you get that?" There was a small flash, before Riku held his head in pain. "Sora...good try."

"Huh?"

"That must be a fake. I've got the real one right here!" Riku said, taking out a similar-looking charm from his own pocket.

"Wha-! _Two_ of them?!" What was going on?

"Fakes should be destroyed!" Riku growled before charging at Sora.

The two boys fought again. After the battle, Riku ran away, leaving his good luck charm behind.

He left Sora wondering, staring at the charm.

Was his charm really a fake? Or was it real and Riku's was fake?

What was going on?

"Isn't that Naminé's good luck charm?" Donald asked.

"It's just like mine," Sora muttered, before picking it up. "How'd he get this?"

The charm suddenly glowed and gave off a strong light that made Sora, Donald, and Goofy shield their eyes.

The glow dimmed, the charm having turned into a card of Destiny Islands, Sora's home world.

"It turned into a card!" Goofy observed.

Sora walked toward the entrance to the next floor. Donald and Goofy, however, stayed behind, thinking about what just happened.

"I don't understand what's going on..." Donald said.

"Let's just keep moving, okay?" Sora said. "It doesn't matter."

"It _does_ matter," Donald shot back. "How can the two of you have the same memory? You can't both be right."

"So, I'm wrong?" Sora angrily asked. "Fine, then don't believe me!"

"That's not what he meant," Goofy carefully cut in. "We're just kinda worried."

"Then let's ask Naminé!" Sora said. "That should clear it up. Look, we don't have time to sit around. So, let's _go_."

Donald and Goofy exchanged weary looks with each other.

"Sora, what happened to ya?" Goofy worriedly asked.

"What's _that_ mean?" Sora demanded.

Goofy paused before explaining, "Well, ya always get real touchy when it comes to stuff about Naminé...But before we came to this castle, you didn't even remember what her name was."

"Now Naminé is the only thing you talk about," Donald agreed. "Don't believe us? Then let me remind you that you can't even remember the _first_ girl you knew!"

"He's right, Sora," Goofy said. "It doesn't make sense. Maybe you should just slow down and think ahead about some of these things."

"Think ahead?" Sora asked. "What is the matter with you guys? Do you want me to abandon her?!"

"We never said that—" Donald replied.

"Then do whatever you want!" There it was. Sora's breakdown. "You can lay back and take a nap for all I care! _I'm_ going to find Naminé!"

Sora ran ahead to the next floor, leaving Donald and Goofy behind.

"Sora!" They both called out, before looking at each other, worried.

As Sora entered the Twelfth Floor, he took out the Destiny Islands card and looked at it. Jiminy popped out from Sora's hood.

"Sora, that was no way to—"

But Sora cut him off, "Keep it to yourself!" He then held up the card to the door.

Why didn't Donald and Goofy trust that he knew what he was doing? Why didn't they understand that Naminé was his most important person?

Or was she?

Did Donald have a point? Was there really a _'first girl'_ that he was forgetting?

Whatever. He could deal with that later. He needed to save Naminé.

Besides, the first girl and Naminé were best friends, right? Much like he and Riku are. They'd be glad to see each other again, wouldn't they?

_Everything would work out in the end._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

"I'm so sorry, you two," Naminé muttered, still in the crystal ball room, both of them having watched the former scene play. "This is all because of me..."

"Did it work?" Axel asked her. The two were the only ones in the room right now, both waiting to see if Naminé's idea would pay off.

"I don't know," Naminé muttered.

"It better," Axel told her. "You're all Sora's got left now. If you don't stop this, no one will."

"I-I know," Naminé held her hands tightly to her chest. "I just hope it's not too late."

"You shouldn't give up just yet," Axel reassured her. "If you haven't noticed, Marluxia's not here."

"What are you saying?"

"Just that there's no one who would want to get in your way."

He was right. She'd have to be sneaky, but if she ran now, she'd have time to ensure that her plan worked, to explain the truth to Sora and Riku's Replica.

Just as she was about to run towards the door, the door burst open.

It was Riku's Replica, and he looked angry, sad...betrayed, and the moment he saw Naminé, he ran to her.

"Woah, woah, woah, kid!" Axel stepped in front of her. "What's going on?"

"Out of my way! This doesn't concern you!" Riku's Replica vehemently cried out, before turning to Naminé. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You gave me and Sora the same good luck charm! I assumed his was the fake! But was mine the fake? Or his? Tell me the truth!"

"What's going on?" came Marluxia's voice from the still-open doorway. "Tell you what truth?"

"Naminé gave me and Sora both good luck charms!" Riku's Replica explained. "We both have the _same memory_! Who's charm is fake?!"

Naminé stood there behind Axel, frozen in fear. Telling Riku's Replica the truth required her to blow hers and Axel's cover, and she couldn't do that with Marluxia here.

All of a sudden the room was set on fire, and Naminé turned to Axel, surprised. "Both of them are fakes," Axel replied, before adressing the blonde behind him. "Go, Naminé."

She paused. Axel was facing off against both Riku's Replica and Marluxia. Naminé wouldn't be surprised if Larxene was right behind Marluxia right now.

"Thank you, Axel," Naminé bowed before running out of the door, Axel's fire providing an effective cover.

Once she was gone, Axel smiled, "Just make it count. Now _this_ is interesting. Try and make it enjoyable, Sora. It's the least you can do for me, you know." He laughed, before noticing something and clutching his chest. "Hey, wait. I'm enjoying this. You guys *are* something else!"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Sora found himself on Destiny Islands. "I'm not going crazy, am I? I know exactly where this is... Yeah! This is our island! Where Naminé and I used to play together!"

"Heeeey!" Three kids appeared and ran up to Sora.

"Whassup, Sora!" the tall one greeted.

"So, whatcha wanna do today?" the girl asked.

"Hey, guys!" Sora greeted back. "Am I glad to see you, uh..."

"'Uh' what?" the blonde-haired boy asked.

"We got food on our faces?" the tall one tilted his head in confusion.

"Please, Wakka," the girl playfully scoffed. "Only you could be dumb enough to not notice food stuck to your face."

"Hey, whoa! That's a low blow, ya?" the tall one replied.

"I dunno, Wakka," the blonde-haired boy said. "I think Selphie's on the mark."

"Aw, not you too, Tidus!"

Sora finally remembered who was who, "Oh, yeah. You're Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, that's who you are!"

"You hit your head?" Wakka asked.

"No, uh...just thinking aloud," Sora excused.

"I know... You're thinking about _her_ again!" Selphie gushed.

"Ohhh, I get it," Tidus said. "Yeah, he's a total zombie when she's on his mind."

"That would explain why he's actin' all funny towards us," Wakka added.

"I bet you want us to take a hike so you two can be _alone_, huh?" Selphie guessed.

Sora, still confused, said, "Ummm...I guess."

"Alright, alright," Selphie accepted. "We'll disappear for awhile. Go find her, cowboy."

"We'll try to be quiet while we _spy_ on you!" Tidus teased.

"Hey, Sora's serious. Give the guy some room," Wakka said.

"I'm only kidding!"

Selphie waved goodbye as the three left, "See you later, Sora!"

Once they were gone, Sora found Riku by the paopu tree.

"Hey, Sora," Riku said. "What's the big rush?"

"I know you..." Sora thought for a moment. "You're Riku!"

Riku gently rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks for remembering me. It's been, what, a couple of hours?"

"Er... Never mind," Sora shrugged it off. "Are you okay? Are you still under his control?"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Riku asked.

They both thought about it, before Sora said, "I get it...You must be the Riku from my memories."

"_'The Riku from my memories'_? Sounds like you're stuck in the land of make-believe," came Riku's reply.

"I guess I kind of am," Sora said, losing more of confidence the longer he stayed here.

"Ha ha, you're such a kid," Riku teased her. "How are you gonna take care of K—" Everything suddenly glitched, and memories of him, Riku, and a red-haired girl all garbled up flashed through Sora's mind, "if you act like that?"

What was that? That was weird. It was like radio static, but in his mind.

Wait a minute. _**Naminé's name didn't start with a 'K'.**_

"Hey, don't you mean Naminé?" Sora asked.

"I meant what I said," Riku replied. "Seriously, what's wrong with you today?"

"What do you—?" Sora's question was cut off by a powerful shaking. "What's happening?!"

"How should I know!" Riku shot back. "Whatever it is, it can't be good! I'm gonna go warn

the others! Look after her! Go, Sora!"

Riku and Sora both ran off in different directions, though Sora paused before doing so.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Sora had found Naminé (in her familiar white sundress and blue sandals), finally, and together, the two had defeated the Darkside together.

But at one point, Sora was sent flying, and Naminé had shielded him with a barrier, and for a moment, Sora saw that red-haired girl in Naminé's place.

Who was this girl? What was she doing in his memories? Was she...

Was she the _'first girl' _Donald had told him about?

But he shrugged it off, and now the Darkside was defeated.

Sora and Naminé were free to talk. He ran up to her, "Naminé!"

"Sora..." Naminé smiled at him. "You really came for me."

He nodded and smiled, before taking her hand. "It's you...it's really you. I've been through so much just to see you."

The blonde nodded, "Yes. I wanted to see you, too. But this isn't right. I messed up. I wanted to see you... But this isn't the right way."

"Naminé?" Sora's confusion wasn't taking the day off, apparently.

"I was lonely for so long," Naminé continued. "I just couldn't bear it anymore. So I called out to your heart and had you come all the way out to this place. You came for me and I'm so...so happy, but...but to your heart, I had to-"

Sora quickly cut her off, "Don't worry. I'm here because I promised that I would protect you."

"Sora...Thank you. And I'm sorry." Naminé let go of his hand. "I'm not supposed to be in this picture."

Suddenly another image of Naminé appeared behind him, _"That's true."_

When Sora noticed, his confusion reached an all new high. "Huh? Naminé?!"

_"That isn't me. I'm not there."_

"I don't really exist inside your heart."

_"I don't exist in anyone's heart."_

"I have never existed anywhere."

"What...What are you saying?" Sora asked. "What's gotten into you? Weren't we inseparable, always together? But then you had to go away... I came here so I'd never lose you again!"

_"Was it really me you wanted to see?"_

"Of course it was!" Sora answered, without a doubt in his mind. "I know I've forgotten a lot of things in this castle, but never anything about you!" He took out her good luck charm. "Look! You gave this to me, didn't you?"

"You have it! My good luck charm," Naminé, the original one, said, a smile on her face.

_"No, Sora! You can't beleive me!"_

The original Naminé looked away.

Sora didn't know what to do. Who should he believe? They were both Naminé, but they were saying different things. "What am I supposed to do...?"

It was the apparition that answered him, _"Think, Sora. Think just one more time. About who's most special to you. Call out to that piece of memory that glimmers faintly deep inside your heart. No matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it."_

"Who's most special to me?" Sora repeated with a smile. "That's an easy one. It's you, Nami—"

But he was cut off, and his smile faded when the good luck charm glowed, changing into a star-shaped charm made out of seashells.

Sora glanced up just in time to see the original Naminé turn around, chaning into the red-haired girl he saw before.

_**KAIRI!**_ His heart cried out.

The Naminé apparition smiled before disappearing, as the islands around them were restored.

"Who...Who was that?" Sora asked. His heart remembered her, but his mind didn't. "I can't remember her, but she feels so...familiar. Naminé?" He noticed that the blonde girl was gone now. "Naminé!"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Naminé, the real one, was waiting for him in the Twelfth Floor Exit Hall. At first, Sora didn't want to believe this, because this time, Naminé was wearing the Organization's black coat.

"Naminé!" Sora paused. "Who are you really?"

Naminé sadly smiled. He deserved to know the truth. "My name is Naminé, Number XIV, the Witch of Purity." She tries her best to ignore the betrayed look on Sora's face. "I'm part of the Organization, yes, but Larxene and Marluxia are seeking to overthrow it. They used me to get to you."

Sora was quiet as he processed this. "The person most special to me...it's not you, is it?"

"No," Naminé answered. "The girl you really care about...the one who was always with you...it's not me. It's her. I'm just her shadow."

"But then who...who is she?" Sora asked, feeling better now that he was getting all these questions off his chest. "Cuz I can't...think of her name. I know it starts with a _'K' _though, because Riku back there told me it did. But if she's so special to me, then why can't I remember?"

Here it was. "Because I went into your memories and—"

"Let _me_ explain this," Riku's Replica suddenly appeared, cutting her off. "Plain and simple. Your memory is a train wreck. You're not the one who's meant to protect Naminé. It's supposed to be me! But you and your messed-up memories are always in the way, Sora!"

Naminé was forced to watch them fight.

Pretty soon, Riku's Replica was down on the ground, and Sora, worried, came to his aid. "Riku!"

"Want some more?" Riku's Replica asked.

He fired a blast at Sora, knocking him to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Sora!" Naminé cried out.

Riku's Replica had a smile on his face as he walked to Sora.

"Riku..." Sora managed to say.

"Looks like I win," Riku's Replica said.

"Riku, stop!" Naminé said.

"You are through!" Riku's Replica prepared to strike Sora down, effectively killing him, and Naminé panicked.

"I said _STOP_!"

Immediately, Riku's Replica's head flashed, and he stopped right where he was and fell to the ground.

"Riku...?" Sora saw this happen, and despite the pain he was in, he rain to who he thought was his best friend. "Riku! RIKU!" He turned to Naminé. "What did you do? What did you do to him?"

Naminé was in shock as she replied, "I erased his memories...I didn't even know I could do that..." she said the last part in just above a whisper.

"I'd say you broke his heart," Larxene said as she suddenly appeared from a Corridor, and Naminé immediately knew she was done for. Larxene would kill her, unless Axel managed to save her in time. "Well...more like you smashed it, really."

"Smashed...his heart?! Erased his memories?!" Sora asked. "Then...what's gonna...what's gonna happen to Riku?"

Larxene laughed, "Oh, you're so much fun to watch. If it's Riku you're worried about, then don't. Because Riku was never really here."

"What do you mean?" Sora demanded.

"Do you really think I'm just gonna say it? That's too easy! Oh, what to do?" Larxene continued to laugh.

"Quit the games!" Sora charged to attack Larxene, but she easily kicked him away.

She sighed, "Don't try it, boy. I'm way stronger than you."

"He's a puppet, Sora," came Naminé's voice.

"A what?"

Naminé yelped in pain when Larxene grabbed her bangs, "Don't say another word, you traitor! You've done enough damage!"

"He deserves the truth..." Naminé managed to grind out, before turning her gaze back to Sora. "Riku here was a puppet made by Vexen as an experiment. He's not really Riku."

"Not Riku?" Sora asked.

"Nope!" Larxene laughed. "He's a fake in every possible way. No more than a toy. It's so funny. It called you a fake, but _it_ was the fabrication all along. You get it now?"

"But he seemed so real!" Sora stuttered out.

"Because I planted the real Riku's memories in him," Naminé forced herself not to cry. "Against his will..."

Larxene pulled on Naminé's hair again. Sora watched as Naminé cried out in pain. "Why are you feeling so guilty? He's just a toy."

"No, he isn't," Naminé said. "The memories I _didn't_ implant are _his_ and his alone. That makes him real."

"Naminé..." Sora muttered.

The girl turned her eyes back to Sora, "I'm sorry, Sora. The memories I gave you, the memories of me...are all false. They never happened."

"Wait, what?"

"I can enter, rearrange, and even create new memories for you or anyone connected to you," Naminé explained, the long awaited answers he deserves.

"But why?" Sora was shaking his head.

"Because it was our only chance to turn you into our puppet, you stupid Keyblade hero!" Larxene shrieked, before throwing Naminé to the ground. "But...that jerk Axel...convinced Naminé to betray us!" Sora gasped as she summoned her Foudre. "So now, I'm left with no choice but to eliminate you!"

"You'll pay..." Sora growled.

Larxene stepped forward, but Naminé stepped in between them, her arms outstretched to protect Sora.

"Don't!"

"I should tell you that I'm in an _extremely_ foul mood," Larxene growled. "Thanks to you, all our plans are ruined!" Larxene struck her, knocking her away again.

"Naminé!" Sora called out.

"What's this? Are you upset?" Larxene giggled. "You don't even actually know her!"

"Maybe not," Sora said. "And maybe that promise was fake too, but I can't abandon her."

"What?" Larxene asked.

"Sora?" Naminé asked him, still lying on the ground.

"You told me the truth, Naminé, when you didn't have to," Sora said, slowly getting to his feet. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really pissed about you changing my memories, but you're willing to do the right thing now, and that's all that matters right now."

Larxene humphed, "Who do you always insist on playing the hero? Whatever. If that's the way you want it...you're going down alone!"

In that moment, Goofy's shield appeared and flew past Larxene, distracting her. Goofy also appeared and ran in front of Sora. Donald cast Curaga on the brunette boy and ran in front of him as well.

"Not if we can stop you!" Donald said.

Sora got up to his feet completely, finding Goofy and Donald's backs to him, their weapons ready, shielding Sora. "Donald! Goofy! You found me!"

"Of course we did," Goofy said. "We were worried about you!"

"And we promised!" Donald added. "We promised that we would protect you!"

Sora smiled, and Donald and Goofy both nodded.

"You won't ever be alone," Goofy continued. "It's always been the three of us and we stick

together..."

"And that is how it's going to stay!" Donald finished.

"Okay..." Larxene shrugged. "Have it your way."

By this time, Naminé managed to stand on her feet, and she stepped back in front of Sora, intent on protecting him, Donald, and Goofy, "No, Larxene. I'm your opponent."

"Hah!" Larxene laughed. "A weakling like you? No thanks! I'd prefer an opponent that can give me a challenge!"

"Oh, you must be Naminé!" Goofy greeted. "It's good to meet ya! We're friends of Sora's and my name is—"

"You're Goofy and you're Donald," Naminé softly smiled, even if they couldn't see it. "I know who you guys are."

"Yeah, but how?" Donald asked. "And why are you wearing the Organization coat?"

Naminé was about to speak, but Goofy turned to Sora, "Congratulations, Sora! You finally found your friend. I'm so happy for ya!"

"I'll explain later," Naminé promised. "Just...please...let me handle her. This is all my fault."

"It's a little late for a witch like you to grow a conscience," Larxene shot back. "Last time I checked, _you're_ the one who fooled around with his memories. _You're_ the one who created this mess!"

"I know," Naminé replied. "That's why it's up to me."

"Well, how are you going to take me down? With your sketchbook?!"

"She has a point," Donald told Naminé. "You're no match for her."

Axel wasn't here. She had to fight Larxene herself. Besides, she needed to stand up for herself. She couldn't rely on Axel for everything.

"Maybe not," Naminé said, before summoning Rainfell and lowering into her usual battle stance. "But this is something I have to do."

"A Keyblade?!" she heard the trio behind her exclaim.

"Later," Naminé repeated her promise to them. "But for now..." Naminé summoned a barrier with Rainfell and placed it up around her and Larxene, forcing Sora, Donald, and Goofy on the other side.

Larxene scoffed, "Fine. Have it your way. More pain for you means more fun for me!"

Naminé charged first. It was evident that she was holding a lot of anger back.

Sora could only watch the fight unfold. He wanted to help her, even if his memories of her were fake. He wanted to be there in case something bad happened to her.

Even if Naminé could obviously defend herself.

She obviously had an affinity for magic, and she was at the second level. She dodged by using Cartwheel and jumped via Doubleflight.

It was a rough fight. There were many times where it was obvious (at that moment) that Naminé would lose. But every time that happened, Naminé would glance back at the trio on the other side of the barrier, and she would surprise everyone by getting an effective strike on Larxene.

After what seemed like forever, Naminé finally announced to a beaten down Larxene, "You're done!"

She began spinning gracefully and she fired several volleys of energy at her target—her Limit Break _'Lightbloom'_.

Larxene fell on her knees, panting, "No...No! I refuse to lose to a bunch of a losers!" She began to fade away. "I think I'm...I'm fading?! No, this isn't...the way I...I won't...ALLOW..."

Larxene faded away into darkness, and Naminé watched this happened, and once Larxene was gone, Naminé allowed herself to desummon Rainfell and fall to her knees as well, injured and utterly exhausted. She used so much of her power than she normally did.

When she fell, so did her barrier.

Sora immediately ran over to her, calling, "Naminé! You okay?!"

She slowly nodded as he knelt in front of her, "Yeah. I'm fine. That felt good." It was nice to beat on Larxene after all the antagonizing the woman had done to her.

"We have a lot of questions, Naminé," said Jiminy from Sora's shoulder. "And you said you'd answer them after the fight."

"I did," Naminé remembered that promise very well. It was what kept her going throughout her fight with Larxene. "Everything that's happened here is my fault. I took the people and memories within Sora's heart...and little by little, I replaced them with false memories."

"Hey...What about Sora's promise?" Donald asked.

"Made up," Naminé replied. "It was fake. Sora never really promised me anything. Me being with him on the islands...that was a lie, just like everything else. We never met. I was never Sora's friend..."

"And you were never anything more either..." Sora muttered.

"No," Naminé admitted. "You see, in all of your true memories, I was never really there."

Jiminy rubbed the back of his head, "Gee, then that must mean it was your magic that made the rest of us lose our memories, too. Is there any way for us to ever get 'em back?"

"I can fix everything if we can get to the thirteenth floor," Naminé answered. "But Marluxia...he..."

"Bet I know who that is," Jiminy said. "Was he the fellah who made you tamper with all of our memories?"

"It was his idea, yes," Naminé admitted, "but I went along with it willingly."

"So ya did what he told ya to do because you were lonely?" Goofy asked.

"When I was born, I was alone without any idea of who or what I was," Naminé explained. "But the Organization found me, and gave me a purpose. They offered me friendship and a place among them. But after seeing real friendship in Sora's memories...and between the three of you...I realized that Marluxia and Larxene weren't really my friends. And even if they had been, I don't want to be friends with people who hurt others to get what they want or turn on anyone who is no longer _'useful' _to them anymore. I'm so very sorry, all of you, for what I did. But if it's alright with you, I'd like to correct my mistakes. That's why I implanted you and Riku there with the same memory. I was hoping it would cause the illusion to fall apart, and it worked."

Sora was quiet as he digested this. When he finally spoke, he was quiet, and Donald and Goofy weren't sure what that meant. "Like I said before," Sora said, "I'm really pissed at you for tampering with my memories...and making me forget the one who is truly important to me...but I still stand by what I said to Larxene. Your willingness to do the right thing now before it's too late is what matters the most. So please don't cry. At least, not until I get my memories back."

Naminé hadn't noticed she was crying until Sora pointed it out. "Sora..."

"Oh, brother!" Donald moaned. "That's a bit much."

"It's okay," Goofy told Naminé. "Sora always gets like this every time he's around a girl!"

"Cut it out!" Sora shot back, playfully. "I thought you both lost your memories, too!"

Donald laughed, "Too bad. Good friends don't forget the good stuff!" Donald winked, and Goofy laughed.

"Come on..." Sora smiled, and Naminé laughed. "There it is!" Sora exclaimed. "That's the Naminé I remember. Yeah...I really liked it when you used to smile. Of course, that was really only in my fake memories. But what I'm feeling now definitely isn't fake. It's real."

"Thank you," Naminé replied.

"Well, then, let's go," Sora said, moving towards the stairs.

"Oh boy! I can't wait to get my memory back!" Donald followed him.

Goofy turned back to Naminé, "Naminé, Marluxia is gonna be up there, so maybe you'd better stay down here. The way you are now, you'll be no match for him."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "Maybe you could look after Riku? We'll come get you when it's over."

They had a point. Naminé had used too much of her powers against Larxene. She nodded, "Okay."

The trio walked to the stairs. Donald and Goofy waved goodbye.

"Sora?" Naminé called out, making him turn to face her. "Please, be careful."

"I'll be fine!" Sora smiled.

And with that Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered the Thirteenth Floor.

Naminé didn't expect Sora to actually give her a second chance, but he did, and from now on, she would always try to do what was right.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

After resting for a while, Naminé managed to gain enough strength to restore Riku's Replica's memories, the real ones, and his heart. He wouldn't wake up for a while, but he would.

"I'm sorry, Riku, for everything I've done," she muttered. "You deserved better than this. If you wake up..._when_ you wake up...I'll do whatever I can to make sure that you can have a real life."

"Greetings, little witch," she shuddered when Marluxia whispered in her ear.

She turned around, Rainfell in hand, immediately throwing up a Barrier Surge.

But she was too weak to keep it up.

Marluxia easily shattered her barrier, "Did you really think you could win against me?"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Marluxia was now walking through a large room on the Thirteenth Floor when he came across Axel.

"You have some nerve to show your treasonous face around here...some nerve indeed—" Marluxia growled.

"Treasonous?" The redhead asked. "I don't know what you could possibly be talking about."

"Why let Naminé go?" Marluxia asked. "If it weren't for your needless meddling, we could have turned the Keyblade master to come and serve us."

"Ohh, right, your big plan," Axel finally dropped the act. "You use Naminé to rewrite Sora's memory piece by little piece. And he turns into her total puppet. Then, using Naminé and Sora together, you and Larxene overthrow the Organization. Am I right? I would say that _you_ are the traitor, Marluxia."

"Since when were you suspicious of us?"

"Do either one of us have the heart to believe anyone?" Axel shot back.

"So you only eliminated Vexen to obtain proof of our plan?" Marluxia wondered.

"That, I didn't want to do, but it was your order," Axel admitted, before summoning his Chakrams.

"Oh..."

"Remember the order: _'You must eliminate the traitor'_?" Axel told him. "I always follow orders, Marluxia. Larxene paid the price for disloyalty when she disappeared...You must do the same!"

Axel slashed at Marluxia with his Chakrams, but he dodged the attack. Axel then threw his Chakrams at Marluxia, who blocked them with his Scythe. They flew back and Axel caught them.

"The Organization's betrayed. In that name, I will annihilate you," Axel said.

"That line's not you," Marluxia told him.

"Well, had to try it once, you know."

Axel ran to Marluxia and tried to slash him, but the pink-haired man evaded using super speed. Marluxia tried to slash Axel, but he jumped out of the way. He proceeded to slash an energy wave out of his Scythe and fire it at Axel, who struggled to block it with his Chakrams.

Marluxia laughed. He waved his hand to materialize something, making Axel stop immediately.

Naminé was standing in front of Marluxia, who had his Scythe pressed against her neck. The blonde girl was frozen in fear.

"Axel...?" Naminé managed to ask.

"Is that your shield?" Axel asked Marluxia. "You wouldn't stoop to such a low level, would you?"

"I wonder who's doing the stooping?" Marluxia smiled, sinisterly. "Are you listening, Sora?"

From behind Axel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy appeared in the doorway. Axel turned to watch them. "Oh?"

Marluxia adressed Sora and co., "Axel says he's willing to harm Naminé to get me. You won't let that happen, will you?"

The trio readied their weapons.

Axel groaned, "Oh, come now. You're Marluxia's puppet already?"

"After I finish you, he's next!" Sora growled.

Marluxia smirked.

"DON'T!" came Naminé's outburst. "Axel's on _your_ side, Sora!"

"Really?" Sora sounded like he didn't believe that.

"We've got more in common than you might think, Sora. I'd really rather not fight you," Axel said. "I am Naminé's bodyguard, after all. But I can't dishonor the Organization, now, can I?"

Flames surrounded Axel, and Naminé was forced to watch Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeat her redheaded friend.

As Axel started to fade, Naminé called his name again, "Axel, no!"

Axel adressed Sora first, "You're better than I thought you'd be. It was worth saving you after all."

"Saving me?" Sora asked. "What d'ya mean?"

"Sorry, I would hate to kill the suspense," Axel said. "And don't worry, Naminé." He turned to face her, and look her directly in her tear-filled eyes. "Everything will work out in the end."

"Axel!" Sora and Naminé both called out, as Axel faded away.

Once Axel was gone, Sora then turned to Naminé and Marluxia, only to discover that they were gone.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy made their way to another room in the castle, finding Marluxia and Naminé within it.

Naminé looked about ready to pass out.

"So, you've defeated Axel," Marluxia laughed. "The Keyblade's power—how I've longed to make it my own."

"Let Naminé go!" Sora demanded.

"You've no chance of winning," Marluxia turned to Naminé, his Scythe still against her neck. "Naminé... Erase Sora's memory."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy gasped.

"No," Naminé immediately said. "If I do that, then his heart will be destroyed."

"His heart, destroyed?" Goofy asked.

"You can do that?" Donald wondered.

"I'd rather have preferred him unmarred," Marluxia said, "but he can be rebuilt...more to my liking with time. Naminé, do it."

"No."

"We gave you a place among us, Naminé," Marluxia growled at her. "We offered you our friendship and this is how you repay us?"

"Your friendship was conditional," Naminé remained unfazed. "We were all wrong to do the things we did to Sora and Riku's Replica. And I won't forget how you manipulated Sora to take down Axel!"

"Too late to grow a conscience, little one," Marluxia bit back. "Do it."

"No!" Naminé repeated. "Sora forgave me even when I deceived him. So how could I destroy his heart? There's no way! I don't care what happens to me. I won't hurt Sora! I won't do it!"

"Then you will—!"

Sora cut him off, "Do it, Naminé." She turned to him, surprised. "Erase my memory, Naminé! I don't care what happens to me!"

"Sora, why'd you say that?!" Goofy asked.

"Erase my memories. Destroy my heart," Sora told her. "I don't need any memories to take on someone like Marluxia!"

"You bet!" Donald agreed. "Even if Sora forgets it all, Goofy and I won't forget!"

"Donald's right. He and I can remember everything for Sora!" Goofy added.

"See, I'll have all my friends' memories, so I can piece my own together again!" Sora said.

"You ignorant fool," Marluxia commented. "If Naminé uses her powers to erase your memory, you'll be nothing but an empty shell. Your heart will no longer be able to feel or to care. Just like Vexen's pathetic imitation of your Riku."

"Take another guess."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were surprised when Riku's Replica appeared out of a pool of darkness in the air and slashed at Marluxia, who jumped backward to dodge, making Naminé scream.

"It can't be!"

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed.

"No. Just an imitation."

"You're a shell, a shell who has had everything taken! Everything!" Marluxia protested.

"What can you possibly think I ever had?" Riku's Replica asked. "Both my body and my heart are fake. But...there is one memory I'll keep...even if it's just a lie! Whether it was a phantom promise or not... I will protect Naminé!"

"Imbeciles..." Marluxia said, before knocking Naminé out with the blunt of his Scythe and throwing her to the side. "I'll deal with you later," he told her, before facing forward.

She would just get in his way.

"You would knowingly shackle your heart with a chain of memories born of lies?" Marluxia asked, as Sora readied his Keyblade. "You would be one who has a heart, yet cast aside your heart's freedom?" Riku's Replica raised Soul Eater. "You turn from the truth because your heart is weak. You will never defeat me!"

Sora and Riku's Replica both charged.

But during the fight, no one paid any attention to Naminé disappearing in a small flurry of flames.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

They did it! Marluxia was defeated, and he was surrounded by flower petals as he disappeared in a wave of purple and white energy.

"Is he gone?" Donald asked. Sora gave him a thumbs up. Donald nodded.

"You could say that." They were all surprised when Marluxia reappeared. "However, what you destroyed was merely an illusion of me."

"Naminé's gone!" Riku's Replica suddenly announced. Sora turned to where Naminé last was, lying down and out cold.

He turned back to Marluxia, angry.

"What did you do to her?!" Riku's Replica struck Marluxia down, but it quickly turned out to be another illusion. "Another imitation."

They looked to the door up ahead.

"He's really...in there?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Riku's Replica said. "He has to be."

"I knew it," Sora replied. "I can feel his power. It's trying to destroy my heart."

"Gawrsh, we'll just take care of him together!" Goofy said.

"Sora! C'mon!" Donald said.

Sora turned to Riku's Replica, "Riku...go find Naminé."

"You don't...mind?"

Sora simply smiled, "Should I?"

"Alright."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Axel had allowed himself to be struck down by Sora, so it would be easier to take Naminé back at the right moment. Naminé didn't have to be knocked out (but she was), but Sora and Riku's Replica both being distracted by Marluxia and vice versa was the perfect chance to take her far away from there.

He had moved Naminé from that awful room to the exterior, outside, right outside the doors and off to the side. She'd be safe there. No one would be able to find her there. Soon, she'd wake up, and if he made it back, they could both RTC together, and see Roxas again.

He knew she'd appreciate that.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Meanwhile, a man in dark red robes had led Sora, Donald, and Goofy to the Twilight Town part of the castle, where he explained everything to them:

He could fix their memories, but first he needed to find Naminé. In the meantime, he could preserve their memories the way they were now by putting them to sleep. But when they woke up, they wouldn't remember anything about what happened in Castle Oblivion.

To solve this, Jiminy got the idea to give Naminé credit by placing in his journal the words _'Thank Naminé'_.

Sora chose to go to sleep.

Within the sleeping pod, Sora was surrounded by darkness. He stared at the charm, trying to remember who it was that was most important to him.

Their hearts connected, and Naminé appeared beside him, watching as Sora remembered all his friends from Traverse Town—Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie—and Destiny Islands—Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka.

Riku appeared too.

But _she_ was so much farther away than the rest of them.

_"Listen to your heart,"_ Naminé quietly urged him. _"She's there. She never left."_

Sora subconciously smiled. "Starts with a K, huh?...Right? Kairi?"

Kairi's image appeared, and she smiled him, and the darkness became light.

"My friends..." Sora said, before noting Naminé beginning to float away. "Naminé?"

_"Don't worry,"_ she told him. _"You might forget about me...but one day the light will be ours, and it will bring us back together. Until then, I'll be in your heart."_

"Right. Forgotten, but not lost."

And with that, Sora fell asleep.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Riku and King Mickey followed DiZ into the room, where they saw Sora sleeping inside his pod. Riku gasped before running to the pod.

"Sora!" He turned to DiZ. "What have you done to him?"

"Nothing," DiZ replied. "In order get his memory back, I had to put him to sleep. There is a girl called Naminé who has the power to rewrite his memories and put them back into their correct order, but she is currently missing. Sora chose to wait. Now you also have a choice, Riku."

"Why me, too?" Riku asked. "No one's messed with my memories."

"Not your memories," DiZ corrected. "Your darkness. In your heart there is darkness, and in that darkness is Ansem. He may be at bay for now, but eventually he'll wake, and he will take over you just like he did before. But Naminé has the power to place a tight lock on your heart. That way, Ansem could never come out from inside you."

"What happens to me if I let her do that? Will I forget everything like Sora?" DiZ was quiet and that told Riku everything. "I'll have to, won't I?"

"The darkness in you will be sealed tight just like your memory. You'll stop remembering the darkness. You'll go back to how you were. Riku, please choose."

Riku thought for a moment and looked at Sora, sleeping in his pod.

"He doesn't even look worried. Will I sleep like that, too?" Riku asked.

"Yes."

"Figures. Sora always did as he pleased. Whatever we'd be doing together, he'd find a way to slack off. Even trying to leave the islands. Kairi and I did all the work on the raft by ourselves. That's it. When this slacker wakes up, I'll tell him off. I told him to take care of Kairi and here he is just taking a nap! But I can't chew him out like he deserves...if I've been asleep." Mickey gasped. That's when Riku made his choice. "I don't need my heart locked. I'm ready to fight Ansem."

"But what if his darkness overtakes you?" Mickey asked.

"If that happens, then the darkness will show me the way," Riku said, before explaining. "Naminé helped me realize that. She came to my rescue once...in the form of Kairi."

"How'd you know?" Mickey asked.

"I knew when I first met her," Riku replied. "She and Kairi smell the same. And now I have to find her, in order to fix Sora and his memories." Riku turned to DiZ, "Who are you?"

"I could be nobody or anybody," DiZ answered. "It is up to you whether you choose to believe in me or not."

"Boy, you really like pushing decisions on other people."

"And you have pushed away slumber making the choice to face Ansem," DiZ pointed out.

"Do you think I'm reckless?" Riku asked.

"You have chosen your own path."

"Are you supporting me? Or are you abandoning me?"

"That will be your choice as well," DiZ replied before handing a black coat to Riku, who took it.

"What's this?"

"The Organization will pursue you," DiZ explained. "Like a pack of hunting dogs, they will sneak up on you if they sense your presence. However, this cloak that is worn by Nobodies will render their eyes and noses useless. The ears, not so...They wear this to give themselves protection from being devoured by darkness. Is it clear? Even the Organization cannot rule the darkness."

"Doesn't matter. I won't run from the darkness," Riku vowed.

"Hmm." Diz then tossed a card of Castle Oblivion to Riku. "The card will draw out your heart's darkness. Finish your business with Ansem."

Riku turned his back to them, saying "Look after him for me," before reaching deep down inside his heart and summoned the one Keyblade that symbolized his relationship with Sora.

_**Oblivion.**_

Somewhere he was perfectly willing to go if that's what it took to restore Sora in order to let him go back to Kairi, if that's what that it took to make Sora and Kairi happy.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Much later, Mickey and Riku were about to exit the castle from the first floor.

"So, Riku..." Mickey asked. "What happens next? Are you goin' home?"

"I can't go home. Not yet." Riku answered. "It's still here. It's really faint, but I can sense him. So I think his darkness may still have a hold on me."

"Your darkness belongs to you," Mickey calmly told him. "Just the same way your light does. Up till now, I thought darkness was something that should never exist. Then I spent time with you and changed my mind. The road you chose—I didn't know. Light and dark, back to back. With you, I think they might meet in a way nobody's seen before. Wonder where that road leads. I'd like to see myself."

"Hm?" He turned to see Mickey hold out his hand to him.

"I'd like to walk the road with ya."

Riku laughed and joined his hand with Mickey's.

"Your Majesty, I'm really flattered... I don't know what to say."

"Gosh, Riku, you know you don't have to call me that now. We're pals."

"Fair enough, Mickey."

They both left the castle. They were black coats as they walked down a dirt path surrounded by grass. They came to a crossroads of four paths and met with DiZ in the center.

"What are you making me choose now?" Riku asked.

"Between the road to light and the road to darkness," DiZ replied.

"Neither suits me." Mickey was surprised at Riku's answer. The boy walked past DiZ to the road in the middle. "I'm taking the middle road."

"Do you mean the twilight road to nightfall?" DiZ asked.

"No. It's the road to dawn."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

"Is it true then about Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked Saïx and Xigbar as they were conversing in the Grey Area.

"That's none of your concern," Saïx said.

"What about Naminé? And Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Gone. They may have disappeared for good," was Saïx's cold answer.

"What...?"

Roxas was crestfallen as he digested that. Saïx and Xigbar walked past him.

Naminé and Axel were both...gone?

Would he really never see them again?

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Agrabah~**

Xigbar observed Roxas defeating the Scarlet Tango Heartless at the Palace Gates and watching at its released heart floated into the sky.

"Hey, what happens when Heartless are destroyed?" Roxas asked his partner.

"The hearts remain. And then those hearts gather together to form the great Kingdom Hearts," Xigbar answered.

"Then, can you tell me what remains if a Nobody is destroyed?" Of course he'd want to know that, Xigbar told himself.

"What's there to leave behind?" The older man answered. "We're not even supposed to 'be' in the first place."

"And the members at Castle Oblivion, where'd they go?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing's left of them."

Roxas was slow as he spoke this question aloud, as if he didn't want to, because that would mean that he would have to face the truth, "In which case, I'll never see them again?"

"That's right."

Roxas lowered his head and sighed. Xigbar summoned a Dark Corridor and prepared to enter it.

"You coming?"

"Huh?" Roxas snapped out of his reverie. "Oh, yeah."

Xigbar walked into the dark corridor. Roxas suddenly felt strange and fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain.

"What's...happening..." He asked, before he collapsed to the ground, seeing images of Axel, Xion, and Naminé.

The images of Axel and Xion were brief, but the image of Naminé lingered. She was in a white sundress and surrounded by a white ethereal glow.

Naminé? he tried to ask.

_"I'm sorry, Roxas..."_

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 26: How Long?**_

_I only remember part of this day. I heard somebody sent to Castle Oblivion was terminated. Saïx said it may have been Axel or Naminé. Or both..._

_I tried to ask Xigbar about it on the day's mission, and he said nothing's left of Nobodies once we're gone, because we have no hearts to leave behind. I don't remember much after that. They say I collapsed and wouldn't wake up..._

**Secret Report: **_**Day 26: Axel's Actions**_

**Author: **_**Zexion**_

_Simple deduction suggests Axel's outwardly inscrutable actions are the result of some directive from Saïx._

_Why else eliminate Vexen? He simply wanted to do research. Did we not all stand to gain from the fruits of his Program? What is Axel thinking?_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 27: The Dark Margin==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Xemnas and Saïx watched over Roxas as the boy laid in his bed, unconscious.

"Will he wake from this?" Xemnas asked.

"I am told Roxas will return, provided the hero is stripped of all his memories," Saïx replied.

"Then I suppose much hinges on Castle Oblivion."

Saïx added, "Xion has gained power over the Keyblade, just as we intended. She can fill Roxas's shoes for the time being."

"Search Castle Oblivion in its entirety," Xemnas calmly ordered Saïx. "Tear it down if you must, but bring me either Naminé alive or proof that she is indeed gone."

Saïx nodded, before leaving the room to carry out that order.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Hollow Bastion~**

Aerith watched as Kairi rubbed her right shoulder, an ache she received from her recent training spar with Yuffie.

This morning was a great one for Kairi. She got to meet two more members of the recently formed Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, Cloud Strife, from who-knows-where (he never said where he was going and why), and Tifa Lockhart, who had accomplished her mission to find Cloud and had taken them both home.

The group of seven (eight if one counted Merlin) had just started on restoring their home world, and so far, it was going fine, but they were far from finished.

They were taking turns on helping Kairi train her with her Keyblade (sans Cid), and Tifa had also offered to help her train in hand-to-hand combat too, for the times where Kairi didn't have her Keyblade (which they all agreed was a good idea). Aerith, personally, was helping Kairi utilize her light powers more effectively (something Aerith herself was quite good at).

But something was bothering Kairi, and Aerith had an idea on what that something was, even if no one else did.

It was sunset now, and dinner was being fixed. Aerith found Kairi leaning on the stone-made fence right outside the house, still holding her aching shoulder.

Kairi nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a bag of ice on said shoulder, and she turned around to face her visitor, fists clenched and ready to fight. But she relaxed (thankfully) when she saw that it was just Aerith.

"Oh, hi, Aerith," Kairi tried to smile. "Sorry, you scared me."

"It's no problem," the older woman replied. "I saw you out here, by yourself. I know something's bothering you." She paused, and Kairi made no noise. "Is this about your missing memories?"

Leon, Yuffie, Cid, and Aerith herself were the ones who found Kairi, passed out and out cold in the Central Plaza. They took her to Merlin's home (now their base), and when she woke up, she had very little memories, aside from her own name, the fact that she had a Keyblade, and the fact that she used to live in Hollow Bastion. Kairi soon found herself being essentially (if not legally) adopted by the Committee, them being unable to just leave her behind, on her own, like this.

Kairi's voice was soft as she replied after a moment of silence, "I just...feel so lost. My heart...remembers two boys. Two boys that I love very dearly but I have no memory of..."

_Two boys...one silver-haired sarcastic boy and one brunette-haired sunshine boy..._

"I'm sure you'll get those memories back one day," Aerith tried her best to be comforting. It was difficult, because no one was actually sure those memories would return to Kairi.

"I hope so," Kairi replied. "Because I want to know the reason why I would willingly give those memories up."

Aerith knew, for a fact, that Kairi here was a Princess of Heart, so it was very possible that it was a selfless sacrifice. "Perhaps you were faced with a choice of some kind."

"...Perhaps," Kairi repeated, before continuing, "I can also feel a piece missing. Something's supposed to be there, a piece of myself...I just don't understand anything right now."

"One day, Kairi," Aerith promised, "you will get all the answers you're looking for. Sometimes, you just have to be patient."

Kairi gently nodded, "Yeah. Thanks." She turned to face Aerith with a smile, "Come on, let's go have dinner."

Aerith smiled back, but that smile quickly faded as Kairi took one step and she fell to her knees.

"Kairi!" the redhead heard Aerith call out as her world slowed down and faded to black.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Kairi's Heartscape~**

Xion was grateful for this pleasant dream. Since Roxas was out of commission, she was told that she had to work double time in order to collect the hearts Roxas was responsible for, so she was exhausted. She had also learned that there was this girl named Naminé (a girl Roxas wouldn't stop talking) that was apparently missing.

Xion was currently in what looked like a central plaza with flower gardens surrounded by a walkway that split four ways. The flowers were so pretty. Xion knelt down to smell them. They smelled so nice.

Xion got back to her feet, walking away from the castle (she tried to enter it earlier, but the gates were locked), down the walkway to the beach nearby. She walked down the shoreline, seeing a little shell left in the sand as a wave retreated back into the ocean.

The shell was so pretty. It was blue and a sandy yellow on one side, and on the other, it was the same sandy yellow and pink.

Xion smiled, feeling...happy and comfortable.

But then out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. Xion turned in that direction to see a girl sitting on the sideways-trunk of a tree growing star-shaped fruit.

She pocketed the shell before making her way over to the girl.

As she got closer, she realized that the girl had short red hair, wearing a white tank top and a purple skirt. And...was she crying?

Xion stepped closer, stopping when the girl turned her head to the sound of the footsteps coming closer to her.

And the two immediately connected eyes, indigo and violet.

Why did this girl look so much like her? Xion wondered, and the girl was wondering the same thing.

"W-Who...who are you?" the redheaded girl asked.

Xion slipped on a warm smile, "My name is Xion. It's nice to meet you, um...what's your name?"

The redhead returned the smile, "Kairi." She patted the spot on the trunk next to her. "Join me."

As Xion sat down, Kairi couldn't help but smile. Sure, her faded memories were telling her that this black-haired girl wasn't someone from her past, but her heart felt safe with Xion.

The two talked all night long, and Xion was sad when she had to wake up.

Was it dream, though? Xion asked herself. It felt so real...

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 27**_

_N/A_

**Secret Report: **_**Day 27: The Girl in My Dreams**_

**Author: **_**Xion**_

_I met a girl in my dreams. Her name was Kairi. She looked sad, until she met me. We spent all night talking, and she told me what seashells were._

_But it's weird. She seemed to know that I was just dreaming, but she assured me that our meeting was real._

_It was just a dream, right? Then why did it feel so real?_

_**To Be Continued...**_

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Author's Note About Various Changes:** Let me explain the main change about Naminé here: remember that she currently believes that the Organization is on her side, that they're her friends, so she has no reason to feel like a prisoner (at first, anyways). That's why she so readily agreed to follow their orders. That is, until she saw Riku Replica getting beaten up by Larxene. In that scene, Naminé finally comes to understand that her actions have consequences, and comes to see what damage her memory powers can truly do to others, and when she tries to speak up against her friends on Riku Replica's behalf, they start to become less friendly, and that's when Naminé starts feeling like a prisoner. It's only because of Axel's encouragement that she decides to fix things herself.

In the original, Sora and Repliku having the same memory being a coincidence or intentional on Naminé's part was unclear to me. So here, I've made it very clear that it's intentional, because in both cases (canon and this AU), it's what causes the illusion to fall apart (or start on that path, at least). The fake Riku in the Destiny Island memory world saying Kairi's name is because there's still a bond between all three of them, and no amount of magic memory altering can change that bond.

How Xion is able to visit Kairi's heartscape in her dreams is something I'll explain later (like two chapters from now, I think). I just wish those two had more scenes together. Also, Kairi's heartscape is a mixture of Radiant Garden and Destiny Islands, if that wasn't clear. Xion's eyes are a much darker blue than Naminé's or Roxas's, because Xion is a piece of Sora modeled after Kairi, so her indigo eyes are a mixture of Sora's blue and Kairi's violet.

And yes, Riku now wields Oblivion. I can hear some of you asking what Roxas' Keyblades will be if Riku has Oblivion and Kairi has Oathkeeper. Don't worry, I have something in mind for Roxas (Spoiler: he'll receive his own Keyblades).

**Note:** While I am a big fan of Kingdom Hearts, I just recently got into the fandom, which means I still don't understand most of the lore. So if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to stick to canon as closely as this AU will allow me to. Please, no flaming. Instead, just politely inform me in a PM or a review, so I can correct any mistake I make. _**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know.**_

If you want to know what I imagine Kairi to look like, then go to my DeviantArt page, titled _**"SepticAbzies"**_, and go to the piece titled _**"Kairi ~ Oathkeeper AU (Full Color)"**_, and if you want an idea of what I have in mind for Naminé, then you can find it on the piece titled _**"Number 14 AU"**_. I will update the cover image to match Kairi's appearance (as well as Naminé's and Xion's) as I update each chapter, but keep in mind, Kairi's design in this AU matches how I imagine her growth to be.

Next chapter goes back to Days, and Axel and Naminé meet Xion for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This is a story that is basically an AU I've had on my mind for a while now, where Kairi is far from useless or defenseless and actually has her own role to play. This story is _**Kairi-centric**_, which means most changes will revolve around Kairi, but since Days and COM are now here, that means most of the changes will now revolve around Naminé (and somewhat Xion).

Also, **please review**! Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any way, shape, or form! I only own an OC who will appear much later in the story (about KH3-ish).

**Note:** Remember that if I don't add a scene (or don't write out the whole thing; same goes with the designs), it means that it's the same as in canon. Just FYI.

This chapter goes back to Days, and Axel and Naminé meet Xion for the first time, and vice versa.

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Kingdom Hearts: **_**The Oathkeeper**_

**Chapter 7: **_358 Days Over 2 (358/2 Days), Part 3_

_**==Day 28: The Dark Margin==**_

**~Agrabah~**

Xion sighed in relief as the heart she just released flew up into the air. She was told by Saïx this morning that, since Roxas was still asleep (and it was unknown when he would wake up), Xion had to work double-time in order to fill in for him.

"Nice job, poppet," Xigbar, her mission partner for today, told her. "Just one more and we're done."

Xion had also asked Saïx about Naminé, specifically who she was. Saïx just told her that they all needed to find her as soon as possible.

But Xion decided to focus on that later. Right now, she needed to focus on the last Heartless, who had decided to be very elusive.

She turned to Xigbar, confused as to where this Heartless was hiding, but she said nothing when noticing that he was looking around too.

This is when she saw the same red-haired girl, Kairi, from last night, and her violet eyes were looking directly at Xion.

Xion was about to call out to her when Kairi turned around and began walking, before turning down an alleyway.

Xion chose to run after her, ignoring Xigbar's "You found it already?"

But when she turned into the alleyway she saw Kairi enter, all she found was the Heartless she and Xigbar were looking for right there.

Xigbar managed to catch up with Xion right as the girl took down the Heartless. As the heart was freed, he asked, "How'd you know where to find it?"

Xion didn't know how to answer this. Last night's dream was just that, wasn't it? Then what just happened? So she truthfully replied, "I don't know..."

Xigbar shrugged, "Well, it works in our favor, so I'm going to question it." He then summoned a Corridor, "C'mon. Let's head back."

Xion de-summoned her Keyblade before following him. Right as she entered the Corridor, she heard Kairi tell her _**'I'm real, Xion, and I'm always happy to help you.'**_ She smiled after digesting this.

The dream last night felt real. The seashell that she had placed in her pocket in that very same dream was also there this morning, in the exact same place. And just now, Kairi knew where to find the Heartless when nobody else did.

Kairi was indeed real, wasn't she?

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 28**_

_N/A_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 28: Dealing with the Traitors**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_I've uncovered most of what I need to know about the Replica Program, but where's the other one? I can't find any trace of it._

_...Vexen was caught in the middle. Pitiable, but unavoidable. I could not risk his Program falling into their hands. Of greater concern were the traitors. Not the obvious turncoats, but the ones who would get in his and my way. The Keyblade master is not our enemy._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 45: The Dark Margin==**_

**~Castle Oblivion~**

Saïx didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to eventually. There wasn't much to find other than an empty castle, on all levels.

No Lexaeus. No Zexion. No Vexen. No Marluxia. No Larxene. No Axel.

And still no sign of Naminé.

There was no proof she was gone, but there was no proof that she was still alive either. He'd have to go back to Xemnas empty handed once again.

He didn't know what possessed him to exit the Castle, but he was thankful for it (or he would be, if he had a heart), because that's where he found her.

Right outside the Castle doors, resting on the steps, out cold.

As he picked her up in his arms, he wondered what could have happened to her and how long she's been out.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Xion returned from her mission, exhausted, fully intent on returning to her room to rest, when she saw a door opening down the hall, and Xemnas and Saïx both exited soon after.

As the two men passed her, she asked, "What's going on?"

"Naminé has returned to us," Xemnas told her, Saïx not saying a word, the two not stopping their walk.

Naminé was back?

Xion ignored her exhaustion and chose to let her curiosity take over. She let herself walk down the hall and enter the room she saw Xemnas and Saïx leave.

Right there, on the bed, lay a blonde-haired girl about Xion's height. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

"So...you're Naminé?" Xion asked her, before smiling. "Roxas would not stop talking about you, and the way he did made me curious about you. I really wanted to meet you. I still do." She was quiet for a minute. "Please, wake up soon, Naminé. For Roxas if not yourself. He really misses you."

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the seashell she retreived from Kairi's dreamscape. She smiled at it before placing it next to Naminé's pillow.

"I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" she vowed before leaving.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 45**_

_N/A_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 45: First Meeting**_

**Author: **_**Xion**_

_I finally met Naminé today. She's exactly how Roxas described her, at least appearance-wise. I can't wait for her to wake up. I feel like she and I will be really good friends._

_I've decided to bring her a seashell everyday, the same thing I'm currently doing with Roxas._

_Speaking of Roxas, he still hasn't woken up yet. But when he does, I'm sure he'd be glad to see Naminé again._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 50: Familiar Sound==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

_**'I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here.'**_ Seriously, who was this girl?

Roxas had woken up today after hearing that girl's voice talk to him. He walked into the Grey Area, and after seeing no one around, he decided to go to Twilight Town.

He was currently sitting on the clock tower.

"Roxas!?"

Roxas' ears perked up when he heard a familiar voice. He turned his head and saw Xion. "Xion...What happened to me?"

She walked over to him, saying, "You were sleeping for a long time. Saïx said there was no telling when you might wake up..." She sat down next to him. "But I'm glad you did."

She was starting to feel rather lonely.

"I kinda feel like a zombie, though," Roxas said, before the two shared a laugh.

Xion took a seashell out of her pocket and handed it to Roxas. "I brought you this."

"Huh?" Roxas was confused, but he took it anyway.

"It's a seashell," Xion explained. "A friend told me all about them, and I've been picking up a couple on every mission. Hold it up to your ear." She didn't tell him about Naminé, deciding to let Roxas bring up the topic when he felt like it. He seemed really sad the last time they spoke about it.

Roxas did, and he immediately got a flash of a girl and a boy on the docks of a beach.

Why did this feel so familiar?

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 50: Xion's Seashells**_

_I must have missed a lot. It's like I had the longest dream. I woke up to find a bunch of seashells by my pillow. I counted them—one for each day they said I was asleep._

_I was wondering who left them there, but then when I got to the clock tower, Xion gave me another one. I held it up to my ear, and I could hear the ocean... Why did it sound so familiar?_

_The stuff I dreamed about felt strangely familiar too. I remember being in a white room with somebody the same age as me wearing red clothes...and then he sort of disappeared into the white._

_And there was a girl's voice—she said she knew I'd be 'snoozing'. Why would she know that? The voice was a little like Xion's._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 50: Strange Feeling**_

**Author: **_**Xion**_

_Roxas woke up today. I think he was dreaming the whole time._

_Being with him feels strange. Familiar. Like listening to the waves crash up against the shore. But why?_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 51: Missing==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

The whereabouts of the members who were sent to Castle Oblivion were still unknown. To Roxas' dismay, this group still included Axel and Naminé.

He still had a difficult time believing that he was probably never going to see them again.

Roxas had received a solo mission today, and he had sat on the clock tower by himself, so he was alone for most of the day.

It was only until he RTC'd when he found Xion.

"Hey, Roxas," Xion told him, "I heard about what happened at Castle Oblivion."

"It's not your fault," Roxas replied. "I just wish I could've at least said 'goodbye' to Axel and Naminé. They were my friends before I met you."

Xion seemed a little nervous, "Well, I don't know about Axel, but Naminé..."

Just as she knew he would be, Roxas' interest was immediately perked. "What about Naminé?"

Xion paused, before grabbing his hand, "I think it's better if I just show you."

Roxas was confused, but he let Xion lead him to Naminé's room. As soon the door opened, Roxas appreciated Xion's decision to just show him.

Because words could not express his happy Roxas felt in that moment, when he actually lay eyes on Naminé's sleeping form.

Xion watched as Roxas immediately rushed over to Naminé's side, as he cried out, "Naminé!"

Xion smiled, happy that she helped the two friends reunite, that she made Roxas happy again, and that's all she wanted. "Saïx found her outside Castle Oblivion six days ago," she explained. "We don't know how long she's been asleep, but we're all hoping she wakes up soon. There's a lot of answers she can give us."

Roxas' attention turned to the five seashells next to Naminé's bed when Xion came up beside him and placed a sixth one there. "So you've been giving Naminé seashells too?"

Xion nodded, smiling, "Everyday until she wakes up. A friend of yours, Roxas, is a friend of mine. The way you always talked about her made me curious enough to want to meet her. C'mon. Let's go to my room. I need to show you something else."

"Right." Roxas didn't realize he was holding onto Naminé's hand until he had to let go. He didn't want to, but he did. He quietly told her, "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise," before leaving the room after Xion.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Kairi's Heartscape~**

He and Xion had connected hands and fallen asleep together, just as Xion told him to do. And when he opened his eyes, he wasn't in Xion's room anymore. He was in a flower garden that was next to a large castle on one side and a beach on the other.

"Well?" Xion asked him. "What do you think?"

"It's nice," he relied. "What world is this?"

"It's not a world," Xion explained. "We're inside someone's heart. Can't you feel a faint beat?"

Roxas paused before listening, Xion staying quiet so he could hear it. "Yeah," he replied after a short silence. It was subtle, but there was a heartbeat whispering to them both in the wind. "So, who's heart is this?"

"Again," Xion answered, "it's better to show you."

He let her grab his hand and pull her along, towards the beach. "We're not going to explore the castle?" he asked.

"No," Xion looked sad suddenly, for some reason. "The gates are locked. We can't. And please don't ask that anymore. She'll answer that question when she's ready. She got really sad when I did."

"'She'?" he repeated. "Who's this she?"

Xion stopped and Roxas looked to the shoreline, where he saw a red-headed girl standing. This girl was the 'she' Xion was referring to. He could only see her profile, but he could tell she was content. The girl was smiling.

"W-Who are you?" he asked her. The girl turned to him, her smile not disappearing.

"Hello," the girl greeted. "You must be Roxas." He nodded. "My name is Kairi. Xion's told me a lot about you."

"She has?" Kairi nodded. "So you're the one who told Xion what seashells were?" Roxas remembered.

"I am," Kairi answered, before bending over and picking up a seashell from the shoreline. "I know this all seems like a dream, but I am real and this place is real. These seashells can be found on my home island, the Destiny Islands."

"And the castle?" Everything went quiet as soon as the question left his mouth.

But to Xion's surprise, Kairi actually answered the question, "The castle and the flower garden resemble the memories from before I came to the islands." She looked towards the castle, and Roxas and Xion followed her gaze. "The garden holds the few memories I have of my grandmother. The castle gates are locked because...I guess, because I choose not to remember them."

Roxas didn't understand why anyone would choose not to remember their past. He didn't remember his, and he wanted to know why. "Why would you choose that?"

"Some memories are locked away for a reason," Kairi answered, before changing the subject. "Anyways, I'm really glad you're here. I'm tired of being lonely."

Her words haunted Roxas long after he woke up.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 51: Annihilated**_

_It sounds like the worst has come to pass: the whole C.O. team, wiped from existence. It's hard to come to grips with the idea that Axel and Naminé are both gone. I feel...choked up? I don't know what you'd call it. I've never had this kind of sensation._

_I went up to the clock tower to have ice cream, but nobody else showed up._

_But then Xion suprised me by showing proof that Naminé, at least, was still alive. Words alone can not express how happy this news makes me. And if Naminé survived Castle Oblivion, then maybe Axel did too._

_Xion also introduced me to her secret friend. Her name was Kairi. Why did she feel so familiar?_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 51: Measures Must Be Taken**_

**Author: **_**Saïx**_

_The Replica Program continues apace, but something has gone wrong at Castle Oblivion. The Dusks returned with word that none of those we dispatched survived—but the news came in fragments. I still know too little to extract the truth._

_I doubt Axel would be among those lost, but I must plan for the worst. First, I must locate the Keyblade master._

_But Naminé has been returned to us, and she has the answers we need. She just needs to awaken._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 64: Unexpected Connection (Part 1)==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Roxas placed the nineteenth seashell next to Naminé's pillow that night.

He had stepped up when he noticed that Xion had missed three days in a row. At first, he just assumed that Xion hadn't visited yet but became concerned when it was evident that something was going on the next day. He had found the world Kairi had told him about, the Destiny Islands, on the third day, and he had found some seashells on the beach. And that's when he decided to step in.

But he didn't mind. Naminé was his friend. He had visited her every day ever since he found out she was still alive, and he didn't plan on breaking that record now.

He turned his gaze to Naminé and he held it there, just studying her sleeping face.

"Please, wake up soon, Naminé," he muttered, before kneeling next to her bedside. He grabbed her hand and rested his head on his arm. He whispered, "I miss you," before falling asleep.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 64: All I Can Do**_

_I wish Naminé would wake up. No one shows up on the clock tower anymore. Not Naminé, understandably. Not Axel. Not even Xion. Kairi named the emotion I was feeling as 'loneliness', and I'm tired of being alone._

_But I can't do much right now. All I can do is wait._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 64: Concerned**_

**Author: **_**Aerith**_

_It's been thirty-seven days since Kairi fell ill. Her fever is at an all time high, and there is no sign that she will wake up soon. Her health is deteriorating bit by bit every single day, and it's concerning._

_But the scariest part of all is that there is nothing we can do to help her. All we can do is wait._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 65: Unexpected Connection (Part 2)==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Naminé's mind was groggy when she finally became aware of her surroundings after a long time in the dark abyss of her subconcious.

Her vision was blurry when she finally opened her eyes, due to not using them for so long, but it soon cleared up, allowing her take everything in.

She was in her room. She was no longer at Castle Oblivion. She didn't know why she felt so relieved to be back here, why she felt safer here, but she was.

She felt tired, like she could sleep a while longer, even though she had already been asleep for who-knows-how-many days.

She then began to feel a pressure on her left hand. She moved her head to get a better look as to what the cause of the pressure was, and when she saw it, her breath immediately caught in her throat.

"Roxas...?"

He was asleep, but when she said his name, he began to stir. He opened his eyes and her fond smile was the first thing he saw.

"Naminé?" His brain was a little clouded due to just waking up, but as his mind cleared, he was soon able to focus on what he just said and saw. "_Naminé_!"

Roxas immediately jumped to his feet and wrapped Naminé in a giant bear hug. He had water welling up in eyes, but he didn't care. Naminé was here. She was alive. She was awake.

In that moment, he vowed that he would never lose her again.

"Good to see you again, Roxas," he heard Naminé say. "I missed you."

Roxas sniffed, "I missed you too." He was getting lonely.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Twilight Town~**

The two had snuck off to the clock tower to watch the sunrise there together. Roxas sat down next to her before handing her an ice cream bar. She smiled at him as she took it, before taking a bite. Roxas was glad when she let out a content smile.

Naminé really missed this.

"So you don't remember anything?" Roxas asked her, slightly concerned.

"The things I do remember are blurry, and I think that's a good thing," Naminé quietly replied, and Roxas immediately remembered Kairi's words.

'Some memories are locked away for a reason.'

Naminé continued, "Because the clearest memory is Axel covering me, just...flames. Everywhere." She swallowed a noticeable lump in her throat. "I hope he's okay."

Roxas closed his eyes, feeling a sense of solidarity in knowing that Naminé felt the same way as he did. "Me too. It hasn't been easy on this end either. Four days after you all left, the rest of us got word that you guys were all annihilated. I passed out later that same day, and I was asleep for twenty-four days." The reason why still was a mystery to him, but he didn't say that.

He fell quiet, and Naminé began fidgeting before whispering, "I'm sorry."

He tried his best to slap on a smile. He didn't like seeing her sad. "Don't worry, Naminé. I'm fine now. You're back, and that's all that really matters."

Her smile returned, and his false smile turned real.

But something quickly came to mind that immediately ruined the moment.

Saïx was going to _kill_ them.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 65: She's Awake**_

_Naminé woke up this morning! My eyes were leaking, even though I wasn't sad at all. She doesn't have a clear view on what happened at Castle Oblivion, so there's not that many answers she can give us, but that doesn't really bother me or anybody else. We're all just glad she's back._

_Watching the sunrise on the clock tower really cheered me up, but we had to quickly RTC. We got in trouble with Saïx, but the punishment could've been worse, because after chewing us out, he just sent us out on our mission together._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 65: Lost**_

**Author: **_**Naminé**_

_How long have I been out? Was I out as long as Roxas was? I don't know. I have so many questions that no one can answer._

_Why are my memories of Castle Oblivion so blurry? Why is Axel coveirng me the only thing I can remember?_

_I feel so lost..._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 71: Reunion==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas and Naminé de-summoned their Keyblades after they finished today's mission in the Twilight Town Side Street.

"Hey, Roxas! Hey, Naminé!" came a familiar voice.

Both blondes paused and turned around. There was Axel, and they couldn't believe it.

Where has he been? Why was he showing up out of the blue?

"It's been a while," Axel continued. As he walked closer, he saw Roxas' eyes widen and Naminé tear up. "What's the matter? You two look like you've seen a ghost."

"Axel..." Roxas was the first to speak. "The rest of us heard that everyone at Castle Oblivion was annihilated...Naminé was the only one who came back..."

"Not me," Axel replied. "I'm tough."

"You had me worried," Roxas said.

"You had us _both_ worried," Naminé quickly corrected. "You were covering me."

"Worry?" Axel told them. "We Nobodies don't have the hearts to worry, you know! And have a little more faith in me, will ya'? It takes a lot to take me down."

"I'll go buy us some ice cream!" Roxas said before running off.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Later, the three sat on the clock tower, eating their ice cream. To Roxas, this felt normal. This is what they should've been doing every day.

"I gotta check in with the boss, or he's gonna let me have it," Axel told them.

"You haven't reported back yet?" Roxas asked.

"Hm? No."

"Then, why'd you come here?" Naminé asked.

"I guess I just needed a little time to sort out my feelings, you know?" Axel said.

"I thought you didn't have a heart," Roxas sassed.

"Hm?" Axel looked at the blonde boy, before the silence was broken by Naminé's laugh. Roxas and Axel soon joined in. "Hey, your ice cream's melting. Eat up, you two."

Both blondes took a bite, before Roxas remembered something, "You know, I started inviting Xion up here while you two were gone."

"Xion?" Axel repeated.

"Yeah," Roxas replied. "I made her a promise that the four of us could have ice cream when you both got back. Xion...she's my friend, too."

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 71: Axel's Back**_

_After work with Naminé, Axel turned up. Just like that, out of nowhere. I didn't know what to say. We both thought we'd lost him for good._

_We went up to the clock tower and talked for a while. I told them both about Xion._

_The choked-up sensation has gone away._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 71: The Traitors' End**_

**Author: **_**Xigbar**_

_Saïx had a hand in what went down at Castle Oblivion—well, more like a whole arm. Which means Axel was in on it as well._

_It's a fact that Xemnas ordered Axel to take out the traitors, orders which went through Saïx. No specific names were given, but naturally Xemnas knew who the turncoats were right from the get-go._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 73: The Promise==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Naminé was resting in The Grey Area, drawing in a brand new sketchbook Axel had gotten her (she didn't know what happened to her old one), waiting for Saïx to come and give out the mission assignments for today. She didn't notice Roxas come in until he called her name.

"Hey, Naminé," she looked up at him. "Have you seen Xion?"

Naminé shook her head, but before she could verbally answer, Axel walked in, "Hey, Roxas, Naminé."

Roxas turned to the redhead, "Axel, you seen Number XV?"

"Xion?" Axel pondered. "Hmm...Now that you mention it, no."

"It's been days now...Ten days, at least," Roxas said. Maybe even longer than that, he remembered, the fact that she seemed to stop giving Naminé seashells while the blonde was still asleep, so Roxas had to pick it up for her.

He was worried. They had yet to fulfill their promise of all four of them having ice cream on the clock tower together.

"Sorry, Roxas," came Naminé's voice. "I haven't seen her either." I haven't even met her yet, Naminé chose not to say.

"Wish I could help too," Axel added. "But Naminé and I both took off for Castle Oblivion almost as soon as Xion joined up. There's a lot we missed."

"I feel bad," Roxas said. "I promise we'd all get together for some ice cream."

"And we will," Naminé comforted him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't blame yourself for this."

"She's right," Axel quickly cut in. "You and Xion are friends, right? Tell ya what. I'll pick Saïx's brain, see what I can find out. But for now, you two just go on your missions like normal."

"Right," Naminé said.

Roxas replied with, "Thanks, both of you."

That was when Saïx came in.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas visited a new world today, called Beast's Castle. It was a solo mission, so he was tired.

He was sitting on the clock tower now, eating his ice cream by himself.

"Where's Axel?" he asked himself. "I hope Xion's okay..."

But he knew where Naminé was. She had been given a solo mission today in Twilight Town.

He looked down when he heard the sounds of metal clashing below. Sure enough, there was Naminé, fighting off Heartless left and right effortlessly.

When all the Heartless were gone, her mission completed, he smiled with pride for her. But it quickly faded when she de-summoned her Keyblade and leaned against a wall to catch her breath.

He was glad to know he wasn't the only one who was exhausted. He remembered Luxord's comment earlier today, about everything being tougher with there being so few of them now.

And he wondered if she was going to be too tired to join him.

He didn't have to wait long for the answer, because soon, she glanced up at Roxas and gave him a tired smile and held up a finger, before rushing in the direction of the ice cream parlor.

_'I'll be there soon.'_

And he smiled.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 73: Where's Xion?**_

_After I finished my mission I wanted all three of us to have ice cream, but I couldn't find Xion. It's been at least ten days since I've seen her._

_Axel said he'd ask Saïx what was going on. Speaking of Axel, I didn't see him at the clock tower today._

_I did see Naminé, though. She was just as tired as I was._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 73: What Now?**_

**Author: **_**Xion**_

_I lost the ability to use the Keyblade, and I have no idea why. I don't know what to do about it. About anything._

_It happened suddenly, after Roxas woke up. If I can't collect hearts anymore, the Organization has no use for me. This is terrible._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 74: Quartet==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Saïx had caved to Axel's insistence. Now, Axel led Roxas and Naminé on their search for Xion. When arriving to Twilight Town, they had encountered a Veil Lizard Heartless on the grounds of The Old Mansion.

Roxas gasped when he saw Xion appear and run across the field in the creature's direction. "Xion!"

Xion stopped when he called out to her, "Roxas?!"

But this caused her become distracted, allowing the Veil Lizard's tongue lash out and knock her unconscious.

"Xion!"

Axel stopped Roxas, "Not so fast, Roxas! We have to take that thing out first!" He then summoned his chakrams, and Roxas summoned his Keyblade. "Naminé, go secure Xion."

"Right," and Naminé let the two provide cover for her as she ran toward Xion, summoning Rainfell on the way and putting up a barrier once she reached Xion (and then healing her with Cura).

After a short while, Axel and Roxas defeated the Heartless, and immediately afterwards, Roxas ran over to the two girls as Naminé dropped the barrier.

"Xion! Are you okay?" Roxas asked, as he and Naminé kneeled on either side of Xion, who was resting on Naminé's arms.

"Hngh..." Xion woke up. "Roxas?" He also noticed the blonde girl there. "And Naminé? You're awake?"

"Take it easy," Naminé told her, as Roxas held out his hand, which Xion took.

"Are you hurt?" Roxas asked, as the two blondes helped her back to her feet.

"I'm fine..." Xion replied. "Thank you. It's just..."

She trailed off and Axel, who was quiet up to this point, said, "You can tell us all about it, but why don't we head back first?"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

The four of the were on the clock tower, and Axel handed them some sea salt ice cream, "There ya go."

"Thank you..." Xion replied.

They sat in silence for a moment, but Xion didn't eat her ice cream.

Roxas took notice, "Eat up. It's gonna melt."

"Yeah..." she trailed off again.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked. "I thought you'd wolf it down."

"Did something happen?" Roxas asked her.

"We're here for you if you want to get it off your chest," Axel said. "Right, you two?" He asked Roxas and Naminé this, and Roxas immediately nodded.

"He's right," Naminé replied, giving Xion a gentle smile. "That's what friends are for."

Xion found it strange that Naminé's smile was what gave her the courage to tell them the truth.

"I can't..." she muttered, before speaking louder, "I can't use the Keyblade anymore. And without the Keyblade, I can't do my job."

"What exactly happened?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know," Xion replied. "But if I don't defeat Heartless with the Keyblade...the hearts they release will just find their way into other Heartless instead. I swat them in one place and they just pop up in another. My mission is to go out and collect hearts. If I'm unable to use the Keyblade...I'll...I'll be useless."

"Is there anything you can do, Axel?" Roxas asked the redhead.

"I wish there was," Axel replied, "but...it's just like she said. Without the Keyblade, she can't collect hearts."

"And once they find out, they're gonna turn me into a Dusk," Xion sulked.

"We can't do anything?" Roxas asked again.

"I already told you, there's nothing we ca—" Axel repeated, but Naminé cut him off.

"Hold on..." Naminé just thought of an idea.

"Did you think of something, Naminé?"

"I think so," Naminé replied. "Roxas, would you be willing to work double duty?"

"Huh?" Roxas was confused.

"What do you mean?" Xion asked.

Naminé explained, "Xion, make sure your missions are with either me or Roxas, until you can use the Keyblade again. That way, we can collect the hearts, and no one will know that you can't use the Keyblade."

"That's it!" Roxas sounded like she agreed.

"But, that means you two will have to collect twice as many hearts," Axel pointed out.

"True," Naminé's smile disappeared.

"Don't worry, Naminé," Roxas cheered her up. "We can do it."

"Would you?" Xion asked them.

"Of course we would!" Roxas replied.

"But—!"

Axel cut Xion off, "Friends need to lean on each other every now and then. Ain't that right, Roxas? Naminé?"

The two nodded, as Xion smiled, "We're friends...Axel...does that mean you and I are friends, too?"

Axel was surprised at her question, and he scratched his head, "Well, if you're friends with Roxas, then yeah, of course you're my friend."

Xion then turned to Naminé, who smiled and nodded.

"Roxas, Axel, Naminé..." Xion said. "Thank you."

Roxas and Naminé smiled back at her, while Axel shrugged it off, "Just eat your ice cream."

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 74: The Three of Us**_

_My job today was to help Axel and Naminé find Xion. It turns out she had gone missing, but we managed to find her._

_We finally got to all have ice cream together, which was nice, but Xion can't use her Keyblade anymore. Axel says friends help each other out, so Naminé and I are gonna go on missions with her until she remembers how to work the Keyblade herself._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 74: Xion's Face**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_Honestly, I never got why Roxas was so crazy about Xion, and why Naminé easily got on board. I know they all joined up around the same time, and they're all rookies, but how do you get so close to somebody who hides their face all the time?_

_Well, I saw it today. All of a sudden, No. XV up and takes off...her hood. Xion is a girl, and she looks just like Naminé._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 75: Inseparable==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

_**'Why can't I just put Sora's memory back now while it's still mostly the real thing?'**_

_**'Naminé gave me and Sora both good luck charms! We both have the same memory! Who's charm is fake?!'**_

_**'Looks like I win.'**_

_**'Riku, stop!'**_

_**'Don't say another word, you traitor! You've done enough damage!'**_

_**'We gave you a place among us, Naminé. We offered you our friendship and this is how you repay us?'**_

_**'I said STOP!'**_

_**'Naminé! Who are you really?'**_

_**'I'm so sorry, you two. This is all because of me...'**_

Naminé's eyes snapped open, the heart-she-wasn't-sure-she-really-had beating hard in her chest, her body in a cold sweat.

She didn't know where all of that came from. That was horrible. She never wanted to experience any of that again.

It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. It was just a nightmare. She kept telling herself this.

But a part of her didn't believe it.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 75: Inseparable**_

_Me and Xion are working together now. The Genie we met in Agrabah said he and his friend Al are 'inseparable'. Axel told us best friends can be inseparable even if they're not always together, but it sounded like he wasn't too sure about it himself._

_I thought Axel knew everything. Oh well..._

_That reminds me, those weird pictures flashed through my head again while I was in Agrabah. The guy in red I wrote about before... Has he been to Agrabah or something?_

_Naminé didn't show up for ice cream today. I wonder if something's bothering her._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 75: Gotta Do Something**_

**Author: **_**Xion**_

_Roxas has been coming along on my missions to help out, since I can't use the Keyblade. Naminé is also helping and Axel is covering for me, so I should be safe for now. But what am I going to do if I never get the Keyblade back? I can't lie forever._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 94: Hearts==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Xemnas had summoned everyone (that was left) to the Altar of Naught.

"The time has arrived," Xemnas spoke, and Naminé immediately felt a pain in her head. Their leader raised his arms high. "And at long last, we see before us the great collection of hearts. Hearts full of rage...hate...sadness...and bliss. Shining down upon us is the crystallization of all hearts—Kingdom Hearts. There, in the sky, hangs the promise of a new world." He lowered his arms and faced the group. "My friends! Let us gain further power, to conquer the human heart, and claim it as our own. Let us remember why we are here and what we hope to achieve. Hearts shall be gathered, and be made our own. Hearts shall never again have power over us."

By this point, Naminé's headache began too much to ignore, and she placed her head in her hand before falling to her knees.

Roxas noticed her pain, "Naminé, you okay? What's wrong?"

"My head hurts," she replied. She wasn't receiving any new memories. It was just white noise within her mind. She didn't understand what was happening. She then the white noise take over, unable to bear it anymore, and when she spoke next, it wasn't her voice coming out, _**"Don't underestimate the power of the human heart, Xehanort. Kingdom Hearts won't bow to you. Over my dead body."**_

_This wasn't Naminé_, was Roxas' first thought. _That wasn't her voice_. And looking around at everyone's surprised and confused faces that he wasn't the only one who knew this. Roxas was cautious as he called out to her, "N-Naminé?"

"S-Sorry," Naminé seemed to snap out of it. Her voice was back to normal. She addressed Xemnas, "I need to be excused, Sir."

Xemnas simply nodded, and Axel was quick to rush to her side and escort her far away from there and back to Twilight Town, where Roxas and Xion soon follow.

But he had now seen how Naminé was the Nobody of a Princess of Heart. Naminé had inherited her Somebody's special abilities.

"Don't hold it against her," Xemnas explained. He seemed miraculously unfazed, Roxas thought. Maybe because Naminé called him a name that wasn't _'Xemnas'_. "Her Somebody is a Princess of Heart, one of the seven maidens who has direct access to Kingdom Hearts. It's only natural that she'd feel so protective of it."

Roxas and Xion both let his words haunt them as they all stared up at the great moon.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas and Xion did indeed join Axel and Naminé later on the clock tower. They were having their ice cream now. Naminé, however, was still feeling the ache in her head, and it was obvious that she was trying to let it down die down.

After a while in silence, Naminé finally spoke, "I'm sorry, everyone. I don't know where my outburst came from."

"Is your headache gone?" Xion asked.

"Almost," Naminé managed a small smile. "Ice cream with my friends is helping." The other three smiled at her. "I'm really sorry for my outburst," she repeated her apology. "I feel a connection to Kingdom Hearts that I can't really explain."

"No one's holding it against you," Xion reassured. "Xemnas told us about your Somebody."

Naminé smiled.

"All this fighting..." Roxas pondered, quiet until now. "I wondered what it's for."

"Come on," Axel said, "you know what it's for. We have to complete the great Kingdom Hearts. You saw it, too, didn't you?"

"But what is Kingdom Hearts?" Roxas asked.

"It's the gathering place of hearts...isn't it?" Xion said.

"It's where all the hearts wind up after they're released by you three," Axel explained. "When we gather enough, we might finally get hearts of our own."

"Hearts shall be made our own..." Xion repeated.

"Is Kingdom Hearts really that important?" Roxas asked.

"Are you crazy?" Axel asked.

"I just don't see why having a heart is that important, you know," Roxas said. "Especially if the way to get one only causes Naminé pain?"

Naminé was surprised and touched at his question, "Roxas..."

"Come on," Axel replied. "You're wondering about that now?"

"Well, I don't understand," Roxas shot back, "since I don't have a heart."

"Roxas..." Xion muttered.

"We'll understand once we have our own hearts," Axel reassured them. "That's why we fight, to find out what it's about."

"Yeah," Naminé agreed, "and don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Okay..." Roxas relented. "I guess you're right."

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 94: Kingdom Hearts**_

_Xemnas summoned us. Nothing he says ever makes sense to me. He showed us Kingdom Hearts, a big heart-shaped moon floating up there in the night sky, and said the human heart will never have power over us. Great...I guess? So why are we trying to get hearts again?_

_Axel said I'll understand better once I have a heart, but I'm not so sure..._

_Naminé was also affected by this meeting. The voice that came out of her mouth was not Naminé at all. Xemnas told us that it's because of who she's the Nobody of. Is that why she feels so special?_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 94: All Goes Apace**_

**Author: **_**Saïx**_

_The hearts collected by our three Keyblade wielders, Roxas, Naminé, and Xion, have gathered together; and now, almighty Kingdom Hearts waxes large in the night sky._

_Our efforts have come to bear fruit, nearly ripe for the plucking. All plans proceed smoothly—alarmingly so, in fact, though this is no time to be deterred by paranoia._

_But we'll need to keep a closer eye on Naminé, if today's outburst was any indication._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 95: Nobodies==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas and Xion were the first ones at the usual spot today, with Axel and Naminé joining later.

While Roxas and Xion had begin to get used to going on missions together, Axel was rather unsettled by Saïx's order to keep a very close eye on Naminé today and to report any weird outbursts like the one yesterday.

What were they planned to do with Naminé? Were they really planning to tighten their fist around her?

As the four had ice cream together on the clock tower, Roxas began today's conversation.

"It looks like every Nobody in the Organization is good at different things."

"That's right," Axel said. "Everybody's unique."

"Even Nobodies without hearts?" Xion asked.

"Just because we don't all have hearts doesn't mean that we're all exactly the same," Axel explained. "We each have memories of our pasts."

"Memories?" Xion asked.

"You remember your past?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Yeah," the redhead replied. "That's one of the things that makes each member of the Organization special. We remember who we were as humans."

"But I don't," Roxas said.

"Me neither," Xion added.

"Neither do I," came Naminé's voice, for the first time in the conversation.

"Well," Axel said, "maybe that right there is what makes you guys the most unique in the Organization."

Roxas thought of something and asked Axel, "What were you like before were a Nobody?"

"Huh? Me?" He seemed put off by the question. "Oh, I dunno. I think I've always been pretty much the same."

"I wish I could remember stuff," Roxas muttered.

"Really?" Axel couldn't beleive it. "It's just baggage, you know."

"But I..." Roxas replied, "—I can't remember anything. Not even from when I was born a Nobody."

"Yeah, all you did was stare into space," Naminé smiled.

"Oh, thanks, Naminé!" Roxas sassed back.

The four broke out into laughs.

When the laughing died down, Xion said, "You know, I don't remember much, either."

"I remember a bit," Naminé admitted. Her Keyblade came from her memories, after all. "But it's awfully blurry."

"You three sure do have a lot in common," Axel noted.

They all sat silently for a few seconds, and Roxas looked to the sunset, "I wonder what kind of guy I was before..."

And for some reason that escaped her, Naminé immediately thought of a brunette, spikey-haired boy in red clothes sleeping.

But she didn't say anything.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 95: My Past**_

_I went to Agrabah today with Xion. We make a pretty good team now._

_Afterwards me, her, Naminé, and Axel talked about us and the other Nobodies. The ones who make it into the Organization are powerful enough to keep their memories... But me, Xion, and Naminé can't remember our pasts. What was I like?_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 95: My Past**_

**Author: **_**Xion**_

_Neither Roxas, Naminé, nor I have any memory of our human lives. I don't even remember my first days as a Nobody._

_Roxas and Naminé both said they were the same, but I'm not so sure. For me, it's a total blank. I can't even remember the day I met Roxas, Axel, or Naminé, my very first day here. It's all a blur._

_Should I ask Kairi about this too?_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 96: Xion's Keyblade==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

This morning, Saïx informed Xion that she and Roxas would no longer go on missions together, and that Naminé couldn't be separated from Axel right now (he didn't say why). This concerned her, since she was still unable to use her Keyblade.

On today's mission, Roxas lent her his Keyblade, and it seemed to do the trick.

The two were on the clock tower now, and Axel and Naminé were already there. Axel was resting, while Naminé was watching the sunset with a content smile.

Naminé was the first to notice them. She motioned them to be quiet because Axel was trying to sleep. They nodded, before they both motioned Naminé to be quiet herself, and the blonde girl smiled, knowing the idea they just got.

Axel rested on his back, taking in the peace and quiet. It was ruined by Roxas popping his head into Axel's line of sight.

"Axel!"

Startled, the redhead immediately sat up. "Woah! Where'd you come from?"

The other three laughed at him.

"How was your guys' mission?" Roxas asked Axel and Naminé, the two having gone a mission together again today.

"You know," Axel complained, "I sure wish the Heartless would hold still once in a while. I fell right on my butt chasing them around."

"Yeah," Naminé added, not bothering to hide a smile. "I had to save him. More than once."

Roxas snickered, before turning to Axel, "I thought you said you were tough."

"Yeah, whatever," Axel shrugged it off, "that's got nothing to do with it. And I had to save Naminé too."

"Only once," came Naminé's completely calm voice.

"Shut up," Axel bit back before turning to Roxas and Xion. "So how did your guys' caper go?"

Xion responded by proudly summoning her Keyblade. "Ta-daaah!"

Axel gasped as Xion de-summoned her Keyblade.

Naminé applauded with a bright smile, "I knew you could do it."

"Roxas, Axel, Naminé," Xion said, "thank you."

"Hey, it was Naminé's idea," Axel replied. "I didn't do anything."

"You made it possible for us to go on a mission together," Xion told him.

"If it weren't for you two," Roxas added, "Xion might never have remembered how to use the Keyblade."

"So thanks, Axel, Naminé. Both of you," Xion said. Naminé smiled at all.

Axel, meanwhile, scratched his head and thought. "How 'bout a sea salt ice cream, then?"

"Huh?" Xion was confused.

"They're on you today, Xion," Axel replied. "Then we'll call it even."

Xion smiled, "You got it. I'll be right back."

Roxas laughed and Naminé smiled, as Xion ran off, returning with the ice cream a few minutes later.

They had all sat down and watched the sunset together.

"I hope we can always be just like this forever," Roxas said.

"Me too," Xion added.

"What's that all about?" Axel asked.

"I just...want these days to last forever," Roxas quietly explained. "Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets..."

"Well, nothing lasts forever, you know?" Axel pointed out. "Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies like us. But it's okay if things change and we can't meet up here."

"Huh?" Roxas raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"As long as we keep each other in our thoughts, none of us will ever have to be apart," Axel said. "Got it memorized?"

Roxas laughed, "Wow, that was so not you."

Axel shoved him, "Hey!"

The other three laughed. Naminé stopped prematurely, but kept her smile on, "He's right, though. Even if we're far apart, our hearts will always be connected."

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 96: Out of Trouble**_

_Today's mission was with Xion, in Beast's Castle. I tried loaning her my Keyblade, and she had no problem using it. That meant I had to fight without it, but we got the job done._

_Afterwards Xion remembered how to summon her own Keyblade, so I guess we're out of trouble. When we were done, we all had ice cream together._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 96: Friends**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_Xion regained her ability to wield the Keyblade. I don't know how or why. Maybe there's more to the Keyblade master they're not telling me about. It seems possible, though, when looking at Naminé's Keyblade._

_I feel like I've been spending more time talking to Roxas, Naminé, and Xion lately than my old friend, Saïx. This has to have been what it was like, friendship._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 119: Work to Do==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas returned to the clock tower from his mission with Xaldin, finding Xion and Naminé sitting there, eating ice cream, already.

"You two're here early," Roxas announced his prescence. The two girls had a mission together today in Agrabah.

"Work was easy today," Xion said.

"Yeah," Naminé agreed. "We make a pretty good team." The two girls smiled at each other.

"I quess Axel's still out on that classified mission, huh?" Roxas asked, as he sat next to Naminé, making it so she was in the middle.

"So where'd they send you, Roxas" Xion asked, as Naminé handed him an ice cream bar.

"Beast's Castle," Roxas replied, "with Xaldin. You remember the castle's master, Xion?"

"Yeah, the beast we saw," Xion remembered.

"Well, you were right. He does have something he wants to protect," he explained. "Something he cares about."

"Really?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, but Xaldin says that's a weakness."

"Why would caring about something be a weakness?" Naminé asked.

"I dunno," Roxas replied. "I didn't get it either."

As the three watched the sunset while eating their ice cream, Xion muttered, "I hope Axel comes home soon."

"Me too," Naminé agreed.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 119: Something to Protect**_

_Axel has been gone forever. It's been just me, Naminé, and Xion at the clock tower._

_While me and Xaldin explored Beast's Castle, we found something he wants to protect... Xaldin says that's a weakness, but I'm not so sure. What does it mean to care about something that much? I don't, so it's hard to wrap my head around the whole idea._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 119: Hearts and Emotion**_

**Author: **_**Xaldin**_

_Watching that foolish beast flail about only deepens my disdain for humans and their incessant need to be pinned down by feelings._

_We became Nobodies precisely to avoid the shackles of emotion. It was only later that we realized the scale of that loss: that some things simply cannot be done without a heart._

_Nonetheless, I see nary a pleasant thing about it._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 149: Unlike Minds==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas and Naminé were on top of the clock tower by themselves today. There wasn't really much to talk about, and Naminé didn't really want to talk to anybody today, but the two blondes were comfortable with the silence.

"Hey, chatterboxes!" came a familiar voice. The two looked up to see Axel.

"Axel...You're back!" Roxas said.

"Welcome back, Axel," Naminé greeted him with a smile.

Axel sat down next to Roxas, replying with, "Thanks. I just got home." He sighed. "So, are you two holding up?"

"Yeah," Roxas said.

Axel noticed Naminé's mood, "You okay, Naminé? You look like you've been dragged through the mud."

"I'm fine," Naminé gave them a smile that she hoped was real enough to convince them. "I just didn't sleep well last night. I had another nightmare. And today's solo mission in Beast's Castle didn't help."

"You've been having nightmares?" Roxas asked, and Naminé almost jumped out of her skin.

She never told them about her nightmares.

"I...don't want to talk it," she quietly pleaded.

Axel, thankfully, respected her choice and changed the subject, "Where's Xion?"

"She's not here yet," Roxas replied.

"Huh?" Axel asked.

"She's usually here by now," Naminé said.

Roxas and Naminé bit into their ice cream, as Axel looked toward the sunset.

"This isn't like her..." Roxas muttered, as the three worried.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Xion sat alone in her room, curled up on her bed.

_**'Xion?' **_she heard Kairi asked. _**'What's wrong?'**_

"How could he..." Xion muttered, almost growled.

She remembered the confrontation she had on the bridge of Beast's Castle, when she took her Keyblade and ran forward, but was struck down. She remembered her opponent having silver and a black coat.

"I'm not a sham..."

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 149: WINNER**_

_Today's mission took me to a new world. It was a weird place. I was up on the clock tower afterwards with Naminé when Axel turned up after being away forever. He said he finished that long mission. But this time Xion didn't show._

_I was gonna give Axel that WINNER stick, but I should wait until I get two more. It wouldn't be fair to leave Xion or Naminé out._

_Speaking of Naminé, she said she's been having nightmares. About what? And why won't she tell me?_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 149: He's the Sham**_

**Author: **_**Xion**_

_That man wearing the Organization's coat—that jerk! He's too powerful. I can't beat him unless I get stronger._

_And I'm not a sham. I'M NOT. He is. He's the one pretending to be something he isn't!_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 150: Fear==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Naminé was walking through Twilight's View when she heard Xion's voice.

"Just give me another chance!"

Naminé looked up to see Xion speaking with Saïx.

"We can't afford to take any more chances on you," came Saïx's response. "We were a mistake we never should have made."

Naminé worriedly watched as Xion looked down at the floor. Saïx left, allowing Naminé to walk over to her friend.

"Xion?" Naminé carefully asked.

Xion laid eyes on Naminé, the blonde's expression obviously telling the black-ette that they were friends, that they could tell each other anything. But Xion surprised her.

She instead ran away, leaving Naminé all alone, wondering what was going on.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Twilight Town~**

Axel joined Roxas at the top of the clock tower, surprised to only see Roxas.

"Oh. Where's Xion?" he asked.

"Haven't seen her today," Roxas replied.

"And Naminé?"

"Haven't seen her either."

Axel sat down next to Roxas, "Oh well."

The two took a bite of their ice cream, before Roxas began the conversation, "Axel..."

"Hm?"

"Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose?" Roxas asked.

"Anything I couldn't bear to lose? What's that about?"

"Well, I met someone today who had something like that," Roxas explained. "This thing was so important to him he couldn't bear to lose it...and Xaldin said that was his weakness. Why don't I have anything like that?"

"It's because you don't have a heart." This seemed to be Axel's default answer.

"I guess..." Roxas replied. "But Demyx doesn't have a heart, and I bet he'd get upset if you took his sitar away." He pretended to take something from Axel, who responded by laughing.

"Huh...I think you have a point there," Axel said. "So you don't need a heart to have something that you can't bear to lose then. If that's true, then I guess the closest thing that we Nobodies have would be memories of our past. It's the memories that create the things that we don't want to lose."

"Memories of the past...I don't remember _my past_," Roxas reminded Axel.

"Even though you might not remember the past," Axel explained, "I'm sure you have things you don't wanna lose."

"Like what?"

"You've got memories since you joined us, right?"

"I dunno..." Roxas thought about this. "I do, don't I? I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you, or Naminé, or Xion."

"So then you really do have something that you can't bear to lose, right?" Axel said. "Every one of us, including us Nobodies, we all have something that we want to hang on to."

"It's scary," Roxas commented.

"You can't be scared without a heart!" Axel protested.

But Roxas was ready, "If my friends...If you, or Naminé, or Xion were to disappear...It's...scary to think of what it would be like without you guys. I almost lost you and Naminé once, to Castle Oblivion, and I'm grateful I didn't, but...my point still stands."

"_'Scared' _is not an emotion that can exist inside us," Axel said.

"Well...I am scared right now, for sure."

"Maybe it's just that you remember what it's like to be scared, you know?" Axel suggested. "Somewhere deep inside your memories."

"Maybe...but that doesn't invalidate any of what I just said." Roxas was quiet, and it was an intense silence. Axel knew that what Roxas was thinking about, what he was about to ask, was crucial. "Axel...what happened in Castle Oblivion? And don't tell me nothing happened! Only you and Naminé survived, she couldn't remember anything when she got back, and now she's having nightmares about it! So tell me the truth."

Axel was quiet himself, before replying, "I can't tell you. It's not really my story to tell." Roxas was a little frustrated that Axel's answer was so vague, but he stayed silent. "She'll tell you when she's ready, so for now, it's best to leave her alone about it. However, you did say that only me and her made it out alive, so maybe you should start with that."

"She's scared too," Roxas realized. "Isn't she?"

Axel said nothing.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 150: Too Precious to Lose**_

_Xion didn't come to the clock tower again today. Neither did Naminé._

_Axel and I talked for a while about the things we can't bear to lose. Axel thinks that for Nobodies, it's our pasts, because that's all we have to remember the pain of losing something. I don't remember my past, but the idea of losing the present—Axel, Naminé, or Xion—scares me._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 150: Dealing with Xion**_

**Author: **_**Saïx**_

_As expected, the Duplicate is starting to show its limits. The Program showed promise, but a puppet is just a puppet: something to be toyed with until it breaks._

_I am utterly at a loss as to what Roxas, Naminé, and Axel see in that thing. How best to dispose of it merits my consideration going forward._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 151: Distress==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas and Xion were given the same post today. Turned out she failed a mission and was reprimanded by Saïx. She put up a strong front for Roxas, who was at a loss for words. He had suggested going on missions together to cheer her up.

They were on the clock tower now, ice cream in hand. Xion was silent as Roxas looked around.

"Still no Naminé, huh?" Roxas asked, worried. "Or Axel. Guess we got the work done a little _too_ fast, huh?" He bit into his ice cream.

Meanwhile, Xion couldn't keep the encounter with that imposter out of her mind.

_**Xion's Keyblade flew to the ground. She fell to her knees, panting, before collapsing. This guy was strong for an imposter. Too strong.**_

_**The silver-haired man, the imposter, Riku, turned around and de-summoned his own black-colored Keyblade, Oblivion. He knelt over her and pulled her hood back. He lifted one side of his blindfold, showing an aquamarine eye, and gasped, before stepping back from her.**_

_**Why did this girl have **__Kairi__**'s face?**_

_**The black-haired girl tried to get up, clutching her side.**_

_**"Your face..." the imposter muttered. "Who are you really? And why do you have a Keyblade?"**_

_**She put her hood back on. "Tell me first...why are you dressed as one of us?"**_

_**He walked over to her Keyblade, where it was stuck in the ground. "To make sure my best friends...sleep in peace."**_

_**Xion caught this quickly. **__Friends__**?**_

_**The imposter pulled the Keyblade from the brick. "I don't know who you're supposed to be, and why you look like **__her__**, but...you can't fight fire with sparks. This Keyblade, it's a sham. Worthless."**_

_**She gasped when he tossed it aside.**_

_**"My Keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that?!"**_

_**She snatched the Keyblade from the ground and ran at him, shouting. He moved left to dodge her attack before slamming his fist into her bruised side. She fell to the ground and her Keyblade disappeared.**_

_**He stood up, saying, "Find a new crowd. Trust me. Those guys are bad news."**_

_**As he walked away, Xion struggled to her knees. "Why? You're the real sham." She clutched her side in pain.**_

_**"Fair enough," the imposter replied. "You could say I am...the biggest nobody of them all."**_

_**Xion screamed as he walked away.**_

Roxas calling out, "Xion? Xion!" snapped her out of her flashback. "Something wrong?"

"Sorry," Xion said. "My mind's on other things. Roxas, do you ever think...about why we're doing all of this?"

"What do you mean, why?" Roxas asked. "So we can get hearts of our own right?"

"But what do we need hearts for?"

"I don't know," Roxas answered. "But I think once we have hearts, we probably won't have to think about why we're doing all this, or if we need hearts."

"I'm not sure. I just wish I knew what I was doing here." Xion covered her face in the palm of her hand. "I started having the strangest dreams."

"Like nightmares?" Roxas' interest was perked.

"I can never remember what they're about," Xion answered. "And I haven't seen Kairi in a while. I just...wake up scared." She stood up and began to walk away.

"Xigbar said you and me were pretty special," Roxas told her. "Not as much as Naminé, of course, but still special. 'Exceptional', he said."

"Special?" Xion asked. "Isn't that...just another way of saying that I'm a mistake?"

"You're not a mistake."

Who told her that?

"Well, you and I may both be exceptional, Roxas, but...I don't think we're quite the same." She handed Roxas her ice cream and walked off.

"Xion..."

Roxas sat alone until Axel arrived. "Heya, Roxas!"

"Axel..."

"Naminé and Xion couldn't make it again today?" Axel asked.

"I haven't seen Naminé today, actually," Roxas admitted, "but you just missed Xion."

Axel sighed, as Roxas had a flash of a red-clothed, brunette boy on a moonlit road.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 151: What Makes Us Different**_

_I ran into Xion in Twilight Town. I guess she messed up a mission pretty bad the other day, and it's been bugging her._

_We went up to the clock tower afterwards. She said me and her are different—which is pretty obvious if you look at us, but I don't think that's what she meant. A lot seems to be on her mind, and it's not the same as what's on mine._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 151: These Dreams**_

**Author: **_**Xion**_

_I wasn't ready to see Roxas again. I can't help but compare us. We both use the Keyblade, but we're so different. I couldn't even stand to talk to Naminé yesterday._

_Does Roxas dream? It seems like that's all I do anymore. Last night I didn't see Kairi. Instead I dreamt of the ocean. I was drowning._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 152: The Wrong Buttons==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Axel joined Roxas for ice cream on the clock tower. Once again, it was just Roxas.

"Hey! No Xion or Naminé still?"

"Don't hold your breath," Roxas said.

Axel sat next to him, "Did something happen yesterday?"

"Nah, it's nothing."

"...Girls sure are complicated, huh?"

Roxas turned to Axel, surprised, "How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"Because you're not so complicated," Axel told him. "But don't take it personal. Most Nobodies aren't."

"You mean...real people are more complex than us?"

"Well sure! Especially if they're real and female. That's like a double dose of complicated."

"So...what about Nobody girls like Xion and Naminé?"

"Single dose each," Axel replied.

"I am so lost."

"Well, the important thing to remember when dealing with girls is not to push the wrong buttons," Axel explained. "Got it memorized?"

"Hmm...yeah...Wish you'd told me that before."

"Well, just give them both some time," Axel advised.

"Why?"

"Because if you rush in there and try to fix things, you'll just press more buttons."

"Fine, whatever."

Axel chuckled, "You're alright, kid."

"Don't call me 'kid'!" Axel just laughed. "Stop laughing!"

Axel nodded as he replied, "You'll patch things up with them. Trust me."

"I hope so," Roxas said.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 152: I Don't Get It**_

_I think Xion and Naminé might be mad at me, but I don't know why. Axel says girls are complicated. You can't press the wrong buttons. Like I'm supposed to know what the right ones are._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 152: Like a Real Person**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_Roxas and Xion must have had it out over something. Knowing them, it's something dumb, but still. And he should know that what's going on with Naminé is not his fault._

_Watching the three of them, it's like they're human. It's messing with my head._

_I kind of wonder if Roxas understood all that about the wrong buttons. I get the sense a lot of it went right over his head._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 159: A Certain Familiarity==**_

**~Beast's Castle~**

Roxas was assigned a mission with Naminé today. He felt a bit relieved because he hadn't seen her in a while. He was afraid something had happened to her.

Their teamwork was as seamless as ever. They took out the Heartless in record time.

After the fight, Roxas remembered what Axel told him about Castle Oblivion, about what Naminé's nightmares could be about.

"Naminé?" She turned to him, both of them de-summoning their Keyblades. "I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressed you about your nightmares. It's obviously not something you're ready to talk about."

She surprised him by responding with a tearful smile, "It's okay, Roxas. I was never mad at you."

"You weren't?" Roxas asked.

"No," Naminé shook her head, not losing her smile. "I was scared. I don't remember what happened, and for a while, I was fine with that, because I assumed that those memories were locked away for a reason..." She paused, and her smile faded. "Then the nightmares started, and they made me fear that I had done something terrible, made me wonder if _I_ was the one who annihilated everybody...and...made me fear that I would lose you guys if you found out."

"You're not going to lose us, Naminé," Roxas vowed. "You, me, Axel, and Xion...we'll always be friends. No matter what you've done...we'll always be there for you."

Naminé just smiled, feeling comforted by his words.

"Excuse me," came a female's voice behind them. Roxas and Naminé turned to see a brunette-haired woman in a blue dress. "Did you take out that Heartless?"

Roxas nodded.

"Thank you," the woman continued. She then paused, as if she was studying them. "Have we met before?"

The two blondes looked at each other before turning back to the woman. "I don't think so," Roxas quietly replied.

"I'm sorry," the woman apologized. "You two just seem familiar to me, like I've met you two before."

The two watched the woman curtsy before walking away. They stared after before Roxas turned around and summoned a Corridor.

"Ice cream?"

Naminé smiled and eagerly nodded.

"Then after you," Roxas let Naminé enter the Corridor first, quickly following her.

In that moment, both blondes felt comforted that a sense of normalcy had been restored.

**Roxas' Diary: Day 159: **_**I Can't Lose Her**_

_I may not have fully understood Axel's advice the other day, but he was right. He said that Naminé and I would patch things up, and we did today._

_The woman who resides in Beast's Castle recognized us, but neither of us recognized her._

_This whole ordeal with her being scared of what her nightmares could tell her has made me scared to lose her. I can't. Not again. I will protect her no matter what._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 159: Not His Fault**_

**Author: **_**Naminé**_

_Today's mission with Roxas went smoothly. The woman there found us familiar for some reason, and I felt the same thing from her too. I don't really understand that._

_Roxas apologized to me today. I appreciate his comfort, but he didn't have to apologize. What happened at Castle Oblivion is not, and will never be, his fault._

_I'm glad to have Roxas as my friend._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 171: Love==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas found Axel and Naminé (who had a mission together today) already sitting on the clock tower, eating their ice cream.

"Hey, here comes the hard worker," Axel said.

"Hi, Roxas!" Naminé greeted.

He waved at her as he sat down next to her. "Xion around?"

"Haven't seen her," Axel answered.

Naminé merely shook her head.

"Oh..."

"Somebody's gotta tlak to that girl," Axel said.

Naminé remembered Xion's reaction to Naminé revealing herself to be watching Saïx reprimand her. Xion chose not to talk. Naminé felt hurt, but she knew Xion must have a good reason. "It's her choice if she wants to come with us or not."

"I guess that's fair," Axel accepted this.

Roxas spoke up, "Axel, Naminé, I need to ask you two something."

"What's up? Did something happen?" Axel replied.

Roxas shook his head, "Nah, it's just...This is gonna sound stupid. Do either of you know what love is?"

"'Scuse me?"

"Where'd this come from?" Naminé asked.

"I found out about love on today's mission," Roxas replied. "That it's something powerful."

"That's true," Axel answered. "It is. But I'll never get to experience it."

"Nobodies can't love?" Roxas asked.

"You need a heart, man."

"Right..." Typical response, Roxas thought.

"Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people," Axel explained.

"You mean, like, if they're best friends?" Roxas asked.

"Well," Axel stuttered, "you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about." Naminé didn't really understand, but she left it as that.

"So then...love is like a step above friends?" Roxas asked, still confused.

"Yes...Well, no. There aren't 'steps'," the redhead stuttered.

"I don't get it." _That's obvious, Roxas, _Naminé thought.

"What does it matter?" Axel asked. "We'll never know the difference."

"Don't be so pessimistic," Naminé told him. "We'll get hearts one day."

"If I had a heart, do you two think I could love somebody?" Roxas asked them.

"Once Kingdom Hearts is complete," Axel said, "you two'll be able to do all kinds of things."

"That's good," Roxas said, before he and Naminé turned to look at each other at the same time.

They both paused, before blushing and turning away, their faces hot and red.

Axel snickered at this exchange.

"What are you laughing at?" Roxas playfully demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," Axel waved him off.

The three stared off into the twilit sky.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 171: What's Love?**_

_On my mission at Beast's Castle, Xaldin told me about "love" and the special power it has over people._

_I tried to ask Axel and Naminé about it, but his explanation didn't make any sense to me. Every time I ask him about this kind of thing, he tells me I need a heart to understand. It's like he's dodging the questions._

_Why did my face get hot around Naminé earlier? What's going on there?_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 171: The No. i Project**_

**Author: **_**Saïx**_

_Xion failed to complete its mission. If this continues, destroying it and using the next Replica as the Duplicate would undoubtedly yield a higher-grade copy._

_No. i was among the initial lot, which naturally raises questions about its capabilities. At present, it is nothing short of broken. I cannot fathom why Xemnas would want to keep it._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 172: Sound of the Surf==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Roxas walked into The Grey Area and was greeted by Luxord. He managed a little wave over at Naminé, who was standing by Xigbar, her mission partner for today. She waved back, as Luxord addressed Roxas.

"Roxas. How has the game been treating you?"

"Uhh...fine, I guess."

"Saïx shuffled us together for today's mission," Luxord said. "I wager we'll make a good enough team."

"I don't see why not."

"Did you two kiddos hear what happened to Poppet?" Xigbar suddenly asked him and Naminé.

"Xion? No," Naminé replied.

"What happened?" Roxas demanded.

"She bungled her last mission and has been in a deep sleep ever since," Luxord explained. "Can't win them all, I suppose."

Roxas and Naminé shared a look of concern and worry, before they both turned to run out of the room, but the two were stopped by Saïx.

"And where do you think you two are going?" he asked them.

"To see Xion," Naminé answered.

"But you two have missions."

"Which we'll do," Roxas replied, not missing a beat.

"You cannot help your comrade," Saïx said. "Xion will not wake up."

Naminé gave him a hurt look (which didn't faze him) as Roxas looked down and shook his head.

"That's not the point," Roxas said. "We should still be with her."

The two tried to run again.

"What do you care?" Saïx asked. "The creature is broken. Defective."

The two immediately stopped and turned around, a glare forming on Roxas' face.

"Don't call her that!" Roxas growled.

"I'll call that thing whatever I want. How we deal with Xion is no concern of yours."

"We never asked you if it was!" Naminé shot back. "She's our friend! We're going to see her!"

"Look at you two," Saïx remained unfazed. "Up in arms over a nobody."

"We're all Nobodies!" Roxas reminded them.

"Settle down, Roxas. Xion's failings won't affect your standing with us. You've nothing to worry about."

"Won't affect me—" he cut himself off. "What is _wrong_ with you?!"

Naminé cut him off by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll do our missions, Saïx. Later."

She then turned and Roxas let her lead him to Xion's room.

Roxas and Naminé stood by Xion's bedside now.

"Xion..." Roxas muttered.

"She'll be fine. We can pull double duty until she wakes up," Naminé reassured him, before taking a seashell out of her pocket. "Now, let's return the favor."

Roxas smiled and nodded, before pulling a seashell out of his pocket.

The two left their seashells by her pillow, just as she did for them (or started to for Naminé).

Fortunately, Luxord and Xigbar were rather understanding of the two blondes' reasons for running to Xion.

Meanwhile, Axel spoke with Saïx at Nothing's Call.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!"

"I told you," Saïx's response was calm and cold. "Keep out of this."

"And I'm telling you that I have to know what's the deal with Xion," Axel shot back. "If there's something going on, just be straight with me for once, will ya?"

"Do you mean just like you are always honest with me?"

Saïx's answer made Axel sigh and scratch his head. "Well, you've got me there, I guess."

"Xion has no right to be among our number."

Axel gasped. "What do you mean?"

"What is it you three see in that thing?" Saïx replied. "Just look at it."

Saïx then walked away.

Meanwhile, Xion slept, two seashells laying by her pillows, as she dreamt of the sound of waves.

_**'Welcome back, Xion,' **_came Kairi's familiar voice. _**'I missed you.'**_

In her sleep, Xion managed a smile. _**'I missed you too, Kairi.'**_

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 172: Xion Collapsed**_

_Xion failed her mission and now she's in a deep sleep. I thought they were lying to me when they told me, but Naminé and I both went to see her, and she really was just asleep. We both left a seashell by her pillow, just like she did for us._

_Saïx hates her. I don't know why. Maybe he knows more about her than the rest of us do._

_Those pictures flashed through my mind again on today's mission (the same boy in red as usual). I guess he's been to Wonderland. I'm still trying to figure out what it is I'm seeing._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 172: Meaning Behind the Words**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_There has to be something to what Saïx said. Why isn't Xion qualified to be one of us? He said to just look at her, but at what? The fact that she looks like Naminé?_

_Xion and Naminé must be connected. Whose Nobody is Xion, anyway? What is Saïx hiding?_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 185: Guilt Trip==**_

**~Wonderland~**

It was supposed to be a simple mission to Wonderland. How did that go so wrong?

It went wrong because they just so happened to run into the imposter.

"I finally found you," the imposter said. "You must be Naminé."

"How do you know my name?" Naminé immediately asked, on edge.

The imposter answered her question with one of his own, "Do you remember what happened in Castle Oblivion?"

It was a simple question, and the way the imposter asked didn't imply any harm or hate, but it still froze her up.

Her nightmares were making her remember, but there was still a lot of things she didn't know.

So, she didn't answer the question. But it seemed like the imposter already knew what her answer was.

"That's what I thought," he replied. "If I didn't have a reason for meeting you, I would have already told you that what happened in Castle Oblivion is too painful to be worth remembering. But I do have a reason for this meeting, which is why it's imperitive that you remember everything."

Why? Naminé wanted to ask, but she was speechless.

Fortunately, Axel, her mission partner, stepped in front of her, his chakrams out. "Who are you?! And what do you want with Naminé?!"

"Please, don't interfere," the imposter told Axel. "This doesn't concern you."

When Axel didn't budge, Naminé pleaded, "Axel, please." Her grip around Rainfell tightened. Axel met her eyes, and he couldn't deny her, so he stepped back. When he did, Naminé turned back to the imposter. "Who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter," he replied.

"Yes it does!" Naminé cried out. "You know what happened! You have the answers that I need!"

The imposter summoned his black-colored Keyblade as she charged at him. "So you plan to fight me to get them? Interesting..."

He easily dodged her and parying her blow, in a way that caused her to lose her ground. But he was expecting her to retaliate with full force, and she did, knocking him back and getting a slid hit in.

"C'mon, Kairi," the imposter taunted. "I thought you were better than that."

"Oh, hush!" she immediately shot back. "Like you could do any better than me!"

She immediately stopped when she thought back to what he said. He had called her _**Kairi**_ and she had immediately responded without hesitation. She held a hand up to mouth, unable to beleive what had just happened.

"DiZ was right," the imposter quietly said, mostly to himself more than to Naminé or Axel. "You _are_ her Nobody." He then directly addressed Naminé, "You said you wanted answers, so I will give them. I don't know what you remember, but Sora had to go to sleep in order to preserve his memories and keep them from completely coming apart."

_**'I'm sorry, Sora. The memories I gave you, the memories of me...are all false. They never happened.'**_

_**'Wait, what?'**_

_**'I can enter, rearrange, and even create new memories for you or anyone connected to you.'**_

She remembered everything now.

"DiZ said that only you have the power to correct his memories, to put them back in the right place," the imposter added.

"But..." Naminé didn't want to believe any of this. Roxas and Xion both had Sora's light scent. She didn't know why, but she knew that in order to restore Sora, she'd have to sacrifice both of them.

She couldn't do that.

"I can't," she finally replied.

"It's your choice," the imposter—Riku—told her. "But you wanted answers. Don't blame me for giving them."

He then turned to walk away, leaving through a Corridor.

When he did, Naminé allowed herself to collapse to her knees and begin to sob. Axel immediately ran to and knelt at her side.

"Naminé?!" Axel asked. "You okay?"

She sniffed before replying, "_No_. I forgot everything because I _chose_ to. He made me remember. I wronged Sora, and he forgave me. I promised him I'd fix everything, but I ran away instead." She sniffed again. "I know what I have to do, but I can't do anything."

"It's gonna be okay, Naminé," he tried to reassure.

"_No, it won't_," Naminé replied. "Because in order to restore Sora, I have to sacrifice Roxas and Xion both!"

Oh...Axel realized. That's why she was crying.

He tried his best to comfort her, but he knew that he couldn't do much of anything.

**Roxas' Diary: Day 185: **_**What's Wrong, Naminé?**_

_Naminé didn't come to the clock tower today. I asked Axel, her mission partner, what happened, but his answer didn't tell me anything._

_Why are Axel's answers always so vague? What's wrong with Naminé?_

_Why does it feel like everything's starting to fall apart?_

**Secret Reports: Day 185: **_**Why Her?**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_We managed to finish the mission. Well, I did. Naminé couldn't. After she turned down ice cream today, she asked me not to tell Roxas about this. So I didn't._

_Who is the imposter? How does he know so much about Castle Oblivion? Why is he everybody targetting Naminé?_

_**To Be Continued...**_

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Author's Note About Various Changes:** Kairi helping Xion with missions during the day is a parallel to how she helped Sora in KH1.

Xion bringing Roxas to Kairi's Heartscape will have relevance later when Days ends and KH2 starts up, and Xion was only able to do so because Roxas is Sora's Nobody, so she can't bring just anybody (and again, I'll explain why in the next chapter).

Naminé sees Xion as Xion due to her True Sight abilities, but only when Xion is not remembering "her past". When this happens, her appearance briefly flickers to Sora.

On Day 94, Kairi is the one who talks through Naminé, FYI.

Yes, Riku says 'friend_s_', plural, because Sora and Kairi both need saving right now (again, I'll explain why in the next chapter, though I gave a hint in this one via Aerith's Secret Report).

If anyone didn't understand, on Day 159, Belle senses Roxas and Naminé has Sora and Kairi through their light. Again, as a Princess of Heart, Belle would have the ability of True Sight, wouldn't she? By this point, Roxas and Naminé have become their own people, which is why Belle is so vague.

I'm not going to lie, the fight between Riku and Kairi in KH1, Part 1 was added partly so I could create a parallel to that during Riku and Naminé's fight on Day 185.

**Note:** While I am a big fan of Kingdom Hearts, I just recently got into the fandom, which means I still don't understand most of the lore. So if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to stick to canon as closely as this AU will allow me to. Please, no flaming. Instead, just politely inform me in a PM or a review, so I can correct any mistake I make. _**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know.**_

If you want to know what I imagine Kairi to look like, then go to my DeviantArt page, titled _**"SepticAbzies"**_, and go to the piece titled _**"Kairi ~ Oathkeeper AU (Full Color)"**_, and if you want an idea of what I have in mind for Naminé, then you can find it on the piece titled _**"Number 14 AU"**_. I will update the cover image to match Kairi's appearance (as well as Naminé's and Xion's) as I update each chapter, but keep in mind, Kairi's design in this AU matches how I imagine her growth to be.

Next chapter finishes up Days and sets up KH2.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This is a story that is basically an AU I've had on my mind for a while now, where Kairi is far from useless or defenseless and actually has her own role to play. This story is _**Kairi-centric**_, which means most changes will revolve around Kairi, but since Days and COM are now here, that means most of the changes will now revolve around Naminé (and somewhat Xion).

Also, **please review**! Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any way, shape, or form! I only own an OC who will appear much later in the story (about KH3-ish).

**Note:** Remember that if I don't add a scene (or don't write out the whole thing; same goes with the designs), it means that it's the same as in canon. Just FYI.

This chapter finishes up Days and sets up KH2. Don't expect a happy ending here (just like in canon).

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Kingdom Hearts: **_**The Oathkeeper**_

**Chapter 8: **_358 Days Over 2 (358/2 Days), Part 4_

_**==Day 193: Memories==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

_**A light appeared and a heart flowed out of Sora's chest and into the sleeping Kairi's, giving off a shine. The Keyhole and Sora glowed as Sora's eyes started to close. Sora started to fall back, splitting into tiny points of light. Kairi awoke and ran to grab him. As she did, the light scatters and fades away.**_

_**"Sora!" she cried out.**_

Xion opened her eyes and sat up with a gasp, stunning both Roxas, who was standing over her bed, and Naminé, who had been sitting on the bed.

"Whoa!" Roxas said. "Uh...Good morning, Xion."

"Oh...Morning..." Xion muttered.

"You woke up so suddenly," Roxas explained. "You just startled us."

"S-Sorry..."

"How are you feeling?" Naminé asked, as she got to her feet next to Roxas.

"Fine," Xion answered before seeing something beside her pillow. "Did you bring me these seashells?" She held one up to her ear.

"Me and Naminé both," Roxas said. He and Naminé had both vowed to work double duty in order to fill in for Xion, hoping that this drama with Saïx died down before she woke up. "Do you hear it?"

"Yeah, the sound of the waves," Xion smiled. "How long was I asleep?"

"About twenty days," Naminé answered.

Xion started, "That long?!"

"Yeah," Roxas replied. "You were sleeping so much that we and Axel were getting worried."

"I'm sorry about that," Xion apologized. "Kind of weird that we can feel anything at all. Without having hearts to feel with."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, Xion," Naminé said with a smile. "We're just glad you're okay."

"Thank you." Xion then remembered, "Don't you two have work today?"

"Huh?" Roxas was confused at her question before he processed it, "Oh, yeah. We're about to head out actually." He and Naminé were given a mission in Twilight Town today with Axel.

"I'd like to tag along," Xion said.

"But don't you need some more rest?" Naminé asked.

"I'll be fine," Xion insisted. "C'mon, take me with you."

Roxas and Naminé shared a concerned look, before turning back to Xion. "Alright," Roxas said. "Sure."

Xion merely giggled.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Twilight Town~**

All four of them being on the same mission had never happened before. This was kind of exciting.

But they didn't get very far.

They made their way to the Station Plaza when Xion collapsed again.

"Xion!" Roxas called out to her.

_**A nostalgic wind blew, showing fragments of memory inquick succeession. Kairi was blown toward Sora's outstretched arms. He glowed in resonance with the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion. Kairi gave Sora her lucky charm.**_

_**"It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me."**_

Axel held Xion in his arms as the Destroyer Heartless appeared behind Roxas and Naminé. It fired a laser beam that they managed to dodge. Both blondes summoned their Keyblades and engaged it.

"Leave Xion to me!" Axel called after them.

"Got it!" Roxas said.

"Please do!" Naminé bowed slightly before turning back to the fight.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

They were intercepted by Saïx as the four walked through Twilight's View.

"Well, that didn't take long," Saïx said. "Did it break again?"

"Shut up," Naminé growled. She was getting really tired of Saïx not treating Xion like he treated everybody else, like a real person.

"She's not an 'it'!" Roxas yelled after her.

Axel walked past Saïx, saying, "Keep your mouth shut." Roxas and Naminé quickly followed him.

Saïx watched them walk away from him, "You have changed...What happened at Castle Oblivion? Does the past mean nothing to you?"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Axel laid Xion down on her bed in her room. Naminé immediately sat on the bed next to her, hovering her hand over Xion's chest, and used her light to try and ease any pain Xion was experiencing.

"Are you worried about her, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Of course I am," Axel replied.

"It just doesn't seem like you," Roxas replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Roxas explained, "you don't like things to be complicated."

Axel thought for a moment before saying, "You know, Roxas...Each day, the four of us meet up on the clock tower for ice cream. Now, why do you think that is?"

Roxas was confused, "Huh?" Where was he going with this?

"I mean, if you think about it," Axel continued, "I don't need to go out of my way to meet you guys, right?"

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know..."

"You want me to tell you why?" Axel said. "It's because you guys are my best friends."

Naminé smiled, as Roxas asked, "We are?"

"Get it memorized, alright?" Axel asked. "Both of you. We are best friends."

"Oh yeah..." Roxas realized. "Guess we are."

"It's like Naminé said," Axel said. "Our hearts are all connected, and they always will be."

To the other three's surprise, Xion gigggled. They turned to her, as she said, "Thanks, Axel. You're sweet."

Axel scratched his head and chuckled, obviously embarrassed. Roxas laughed as well, as Naminé smiled, the light from her hand fading, her healing done.

"Are you feeling better?" Roxas asked.

"I just got a little dizzy, that's all," Xion explained. "Sorry to worry you guys."

"It's okay," Naminé said, getting to her feet. "Just don't scare us like that anymore."

"Mm-hmm."

"Just take it easy today," Axel said, he, Roxas, and Naminé starting to walk out.

"I will. Thanks," Xion said. "All three of you."

The door closed behind them.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 193: Best Friends**_

_Xion's awake now. The four of us were gonna go get some ice cream after our mission, but she passed out again, so we had to take her home._

_I talked with Axel and Naminé in her room until she woke up. Axel said the four of us were best friends—inseparable._

**Secret Reports: Day 193: **_**Dreams, or Memories?**_

**Author: **_**Xion**_

_I finally wake up, just to pass out again? Why? Because I'm a failure? I dreamt the whole while I was out. It was something nostalgic, and I know Kairi was there, but what? Why can't I remember? It could be a key memory from my human life. All I can remember is the sound of waves, gentle, in the distance._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 194: Like It Should Be==**_

_**~Twilight Town~**_

Axel searched through books in the castle library. He found one that piqued his interest, the one title "The Truth About Naminé — Vexen".

Today's mission with Roxas was with Luxord in Wonderland, while Naminé had a mission with Xigbar in Halloween Town.

They both got to Twilight Town at the same time, and they both found Xion already sitting on the clock tower together.

"Hey, Xion," Roxas greeted her as he and Naminé sat on either side of her. "You're here early."

"My mission wasn't that hard," Xion explained with a little smile.

They all watched the sunset together.

"So, how are you feeling?" Naminé asked her.

"I think I'll be okay now," Xion replied.

"That's good," Roxas said, before they take a few bites of their ice cream. "Hey, where's Axel?"

"I haven't seen him," Naminé answered, as Xion shrugged.

The clock tower bell rang above them.

"It's getting late," Xion said. "I don't think he's coming."

"You two wanna wait a little longer?" Roxas asked them.

Naminé nodded as Xion replied, "Okay." She paused for a moment. "You three are always there for me."

"Yeah," Naminé smiled at them. "Because we're best friends."

"I don't do anything special," Roxas replied. "Naminé's the one who cheers us up, and Axel's the one who sticks up for us."

"Well, I'm just glad the three of you are in the Organization with me," Xion said.

They ate a few more bites of their ice cream, before Naminé broke the silence.

"Hey, Roxas, Xion? I need to tell you something..." she paused.

"Sure, what is it?" Roxas asked, him and Xion with a bright smiles on their faces.

Naminé saw them smiling at her, no sadness or anger on their faces whatsoever. Could she really tell them what Riku told her and made her realize?

Truth be told, she didn't exactly know all the details, only the big ones. Was she really sure they would both disappear?

She can't do this. She made a promise, yes, but she can't sacrifice two of her best friends. She can't.

"Naminé?" She heard Xion ask, which derailed her train of thought.

She hadn't realize she had trailed off without explanation, so she immediately slapped a smile she hoped was real enough to convince them, and told them, "Nevermind. I'll tell you later." She turned back to the sunset. "I hope Axel turns up."

Roxas and Xion shared a concerned look with each other before shrugging and turning back to the sunset.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 194: Even Far Apart**_

_We've all started going back to our usual spot after work. Sometimes Axel and Xion are there waiting for me, other times I get there first, but Naminé always arrives when I do._

_Things have gotten busier for us, so we can't all make it every day. But even if they're not there, at least now it seems like we're together again. I wonder if it seems that way to them, too._

_I forgot to ask Xion and Naminé about the pictures in my head again... It was the same kid in red. Who is he? What does he have to do with me?_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 194: The Replica**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_I thought I'd never see the word "replica" again. Any rational man would realize the Riku Replica was not likely unique, but I'm the only one in the Organization who knew of his exceptional copying functionality, and that he ultimately formed a sense of self, something I think Naminé realized the moment she laid eyes on him. The fact that I knew all that and still never noticed the truth about Xion speaks to how remarkable a Replica she must be._

_But my questions remain unanswered. Who is she a Replica of? Naminé? Kairi? Or perhaps someone entirely different? Why did the Organization admit her into this membership? And why would such a fine Replica fall unconscious or sporadically lose its command of the Keyblade?_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 224: Anomaly==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Naminé had begun to do some secret digging into Xion and her origins. She was one-hundred percent sure of what Roxas' connection to Sora was, but she was intrigued by Xion's.

She was the first one on the clock tower, drawing in her sketchbook the memories of Sora she could find. She had restored all of his memories of Riku. She had restored his memories of his parents, the other island kids, and right now, she was restoring his memories of the islands. Up next was his memories of his travels to the other worlds.

A few were missing, but she knew that Roxas had them, which was understandable, because Roxas was Sora's Nobody.

But there was a very large piece of memories missing. She was confused about where his memories of _Kairi_ had gone (it was her fault they had gotten lost in the first place), but she quickly traced the connection as far as it went, and all chains pointed to one person.

_Xion._

She still needed to ensure more details, but she was certain she knew who, or what, Xion really was, and it made sense. It explained why Naminé initially saw Xion as a _faceless puppet_, and, when she returned from Castle Oblivion, why Xion had developed a face Naminé had seen before in Sora's memories.

One by one, Roxas, Axel, and Xion joined her on the clock tower for ice cream (this is when she put her sketchbook away). She greeted them with enthusiasm, and they greeted her with comments about how relieved they were that she was no longer sad.

While they were having their ice cream, Xion sudden asked, "Hey, Axel?"

"Hm?"

"You've been to Castle Oblivion, right?" Xion asked. "I'd ask Naminé, but I know she doesn't like talking about it." Naminé mentally thanked her for that.

"Yeah," Axel replied. "Why are you bringing it up?"

"What is it like?" she asked.

"What's it like?" he repeated before answering, "Just an Organization research facility."

"For research, huh?" Roxas asked, not buying that. Something happened there, after all, that made Naminé forget all about it and receive nightmares. "Seems everyone gets sent there all the time. Especially you."

"Although..." Xion trailed off, "they only sent Naminé once, and they never send me or Roxas."

"Well...they probably just don't need you there," Axel said.

"I'm...I'm heading back," Xion stood up.

But she didn't take a single step before she had a flash and sudden felt dizzy. She fell forward off the edge of the clock tower, and Naminé thought she was going to have a heart attack. Fortunately, Roxas caught her in time and pulled her back up.

"Maybe you're not completely well yet," Roxas said.

"No, it's nothing like that," Xion tried to reassure them.

No one knew what to say. They were silent for a few moments, as Axel leaned on his knee and thought. She said nothing, but Naminé knew now, for certain, what was going on.

Xion had absorbed all of Sora's memories of Kairi, which had gotten lost when Naminé herself was rewriting Sora's memories. It was so large a piece, Sora cared about Kairi so much, that they became a whole new person (Naminé could sense her heart). Sora couldn't wake up without those memories. He needed them in order to do so. They were the key.

If Sora's memories became _Xion's_ memories, Xion would _never_ survive it.

"I know!" Naminé suddenly cried.

"Huh?" The other three turned to her.

"Know what?" Roxas asked.

"On our next day off, let's all go to the beach," Naminé suggested.

"The beach?" Xion asked. "Where did that idea come from?"

"I agree," Axel said. "We should go someplace different for a change. I'm in."

Roxas turned to Naminé, "You're talking about a vacation with friends."

"Mm-hmm," Naminé nodded, smiling.

"Then I'm in, too," Roxas smiled back.

"I'll join you...if I can," Xion replied.

"What are you talking about, Xion?" Roxas asked.

"Trust us, Xion," Axel told her. "It'll be a blast."

"Hmm..." Xion thought, before smiling too. "Yes, alright. Let's go."

**Roxas' Diary: Day 224: **_**What's Gotten Into Her?**_

_I think something's wrong with Xion. Is she not feeling well again?_

_Naminé said we should all go to the beach next time we get a vacation. I think she and Axel sense something is wrong, too. That's why she suggested the beach—to make Xion feel better._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 224: Xion**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_I think Naminé knows something about Xion that I don't. She was drawing in her sketchbook all day._

_Even if Xion is a replica—a puppet—she's still Xion. I understand that in my head, but how do I interact with her now? Riku Replica was just a tool, but I can't just use Xion. No, I was wrong to have just used Riku Replica in the first place. How is a man-made puppet any less worthy than a Nobody that was never meant to exist at all?_

_They're both ambiguous. Tenuous at best. And she's my friend. Even if neither of us should exist, that doesn't invalidate the bonds we form. I have no doubt Naminé knows this too, because next break we get, she told us we'd all go to the beach. I hope we get the chance. Our little summer vacation. I know if we can get together and laugh about stupid stuff, this nagging doubt will go away._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 255: The Longest Day==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas sat on top of the clock tower, watching the sunset, by himself. After everything crazy that's been going on lately, it was nice to have a moment of reprieve.

"You're early," came a familiar voice.

Roxas looked up to see Axel and Naminé standing at the corner entrance. Saïx gave them separate missions today, so Roxas assumed the two had arrived at the same time by coincidence.

"No, you two're just late," Roxas sassed.

Naminé giggled—a sound Roxas never got tired of hearing—and she and Axel sat down on either side of Roxas, Axel smiling at Roxas' comment.

After a few moments of silence, during which sea salt ice cream was eaten, Roxas spoke up, "Today makes 255."

"Huh?" Naminé wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"What's that about?" Axel asked.

"It's been that many days since I first joined the Organization," the blonde boy explained. "Man, time flies."

"So, you got the number memorized, do you?" Axel said.

"Yeah," Roxas replied. "Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like I have memories from before the Organization. Don't you guys remember? I acted like a zombie."

Naminé smiled as Axel put his hand on Roxas' shoulder, "Right, that first week you could barely form a sentence. But come on, you're still kind of a zombie." Axel gave Roxas a playable pat on the back.

"Oh, thanks!" was Roxas's response.

They all laughed.

After another moment of silence, Axel spoke up, "Hey, Roxas, Naminé. Bet you two don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

Roxas elbowed him, "Like we asked! Know-it-all."

They all laughed again, letting more silence settle as time passed. After a few minutes, Roxas had finished his ice cream, Axel was resting on his back, and Naminé was fidgeting with her hands.

"Seriously, where is she?" Roxas asked. The question wasn't aimed at Naminé, but he was looking right at her, so feeling like she had to give an answer, Naminé merely shrugged.

The two blondes both turned to look at the corner entrance, which was empty. Axel's face turned serious and he sat back up.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Castle Oblivion~**

Xion into the crystal orb, seeing the truth behind her origins. She saw the full version of the memory she had with Saïx. She saw how she was a replica created by Vexen.

And she saw how Naminé rewrote Sora's memories, scattering them to the winds of various worlds.

"Wh-What...Then I...wasn't who I am...?" Xion asked herself.

**Roxas' Diary: Day 255: **_**Now Axel's Acting Weird**_

_I had ice cream with Axel and Naminé after work today, but Xion didn't show._

_Axel said she got sent on an important mission, but he wouldn't look at either of us when he said it. I've been wondering what's wrong with Xion all this time, and I know Naminé's worried too, but now that I stop and think about it, Axel's not himself either._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 255: Final Stages**_

**Author: **_**Xemnas**_

_Xion's appearance should vary based on the relation of the viewer to her. Saïx sees her simply as a puppet. The Program approaches completion. Through Roxas, Xion is assembling a copy of the hero of the Keyblade. As proof, she sometimes appears to take on his form to my eyes._

_I wonder who Naminé sees._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 256: News==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

The Organization (what remained of it) were seated in the Round Room, which Naminé still standing on the ground floor.

Xemnas delivered the news, "Xion is gone."

Everyone turned their attention and focus on him, as Naminé immediately thought about the last time Xion ran away (she lost the ability to summon her Keyblade), and she wondered what happened to Xion this time.

"What?!" Demyx cried out. "Whoa whoa, time...You mean she, like, flew the coop?"

"Hah, preposterous," Xaldin said. "What would drive her to choose her own demise?"

"On the contrary," Xemnas said. "No one is the go looking for Xion without my express permission."

"What?" Roxas immediately shouted. "Why not?!"

"What are you planning to do?" Naminé found herself asking.

Saïx addressed them both, "Your 'friend' will be left alone. Or would you two rather we find some punishment?"

"We'd rather you get her back!" Roxas yelled back. To back him up, Naminé nodded.

"And why would we do that?" Saïx asked, cold and expressionless.

Roxas growled and Naminé mentally asked him to calm down. He didn't.

"All will be revealed when the time comes," Xemnas said.

"Hmm..." Axel said. "Which means, if the time doesn't come, things can stay as they are..."

"Lord Xemnas has spoken. Obey or face your end."

Naminé was worried as Roxas was disheartened.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Twilight Town~**

It was just him and Naminé on the clock tower today.

"What now?" Naminé asked him, her voice quiet. "Xemnas forbade any of us from searching for her." She asked herself why Xemnas wouldn't care.

"I don't know..." Roxas muttered back. "Why isn't Axel here?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"I don't know..." Naminé repeated Roxas' words.

Unbeknowest to them, Axel was there. He stood at the entrance in silence, his arms crossed and head down.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 256: Xion's Gone Missing**_

_Xion has gone missing, but nobody said anything about her being hurt, so that's good...I guess._

_Did she run off? That doesn't make any sense. Xemnas told us not to go after her. The way Saïx explained it, it's almost like they don't think she's worth getting back._

_What is going on?_

_The only comfort I have is knowing Naminé feels the same way I do._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 256: Who We Each See**_

**Author: **_**Xigbar**_

_Xion's disappearance is fascinating. If she really is breaking from our control, it's a sign of her approaching the essence of the hero. It seems Saïx doesn't truly "see" her. I'm curious to know how she appears to the others, Naminé especially. I see her as...him, though I suspect that Xemnas sees entirely something else in her._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 257: Hollow==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

The days passed without Xion, and things felt more hollow than they did before.

Because Axel no longer came to the usual spot, so it was just Roxas and Naminé now.

"Xion...Axel..." Roxas muttered. "Where are you?" At least, Naminé hadn't left him too. He didn't think he could handle it right now if she did, if he was left all alone.

But even then, he knew something was bothering Naminé, ever since that one mission with Axel, who was extremely vague in his answer. Neither of them would tell him.

Naminé was about to once, he suddenly remembered, but for whatever reason unknown to him, she changed her mind, and the subject, and said she'd tell him and Xion later.

"Naminé?" he quietly asked, unsure what his next question would do to their friendship. Would she run too? Or would she be vague like Axel always is? Or would she actually tell him?

"Yeah?" she asked him, turning to face him.

He decided to just go for it. "I'm worried about you too." Naminé's face lit up in surprise. "You've been sad a lot lately. Is it about your nightmares again?"

Her depressed expression returned and she turned back to face the sunset. "It's a lot deeper than that, but yes."

She was vague, but at least, she gave him an answer he could understand. "You...want to talk about what's bothering you?"

_Not really_, was the answer they both knew she wanted to say, but she didn't say that. Instead, she forced herself to be honest, "What's bothering me is the ghosts of my past."

That answer surprised him, but it surprised him more when she suddenly hugged him out of nowhere.

He felt his face heat up as she tightened her embrace. "N-Naminé?"

"Even when I'm far away from it," Naminé quietly replied, "Castle Oblivion will always follow me." She was even quieter when she asked, "Can we please stay like this for awhile?"

Roxas' surprise and shock weakened, turning into concern for one of his best friends, as well as understanding, as he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "Sure..."

Naminé smiled and closed her eyes, glad he was there to comfort.

Her chest felt warm and bubbly when she heard him softly tell her, "I'll always be there, Naminé, to pick you up whenever you fall..."

"Thank you," she replied. "And I'll always be there for you." She broke the embrace, holding out her pinky finger. "Promise?"

He smiled and connected his pinky with hers, "Promise."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

It was getting late, and Naminé knew she should be in bed already, but she couldn't rest now.

She wouldn't stop until every memory Xion had and every memory of Xion was preserved in her sketchbook.

Because once Xion was reabsorbed into Sora, then she would be completely forgotten, completely erased from every's minds

Naminé, personally, didn't want to forget about Xion, and she didn't want Xion to be forgotten, but she knew what she had to do.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 257: He's Avoiding Me**_

_I want to talk to Axel about Xion, but I can't seem to get ten seconds with the guy._

_What am I supposed to do? I can't believe he's avoiding me. We're supposed to be friends._

_At least, Naminé will always be there. We promised each other we would._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 257: In the Cards**_

**Author: **_**Luxord**_

_The air is charged. I can feel it. You go out on a big gamble at a time like this, and you're going to lose big. That said, it's betting against the worst odds that nets you the biggest win. I'm eager to see how this hand plays out._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 276: Disorder==**_

Naminé was waiting in Wonderland. She fortunately had a solo mission today, and she had already completed it. She had connected her heart with Riku's and asked him to meet her there.

"You wanted to see me?" she heard Riku's voice behind her.

She turned to see the imposter, the tall boy with long, silver hair and wearing a black Organization coat and a black blindfold.

Glad that she had successfully connected to him, and that had listened to her, she took out her sketchbook. "I wasn't sure I'd see you again. Yes, I need to talk to you."

"Is this about your promise to Sora?" Riku asked her. "To restore his memories?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm sorry...I've been trying my best, but I'm not sure I've kept that promise very well."

"What happened?" he asked. She felt better knowing that he had picked up on her tone.

"Some of Sora's memories are missing," she revealed.

"How can that be?"

"They're escaping through Sora's Nobody, Roxas, into a third person. Her name is Xion, and now those memories starting to become a part of her."

"You can't get the memories back out?" Riku asked.

"If they're still separate, then yes, I can. In fact, I've already done just that with a couple already." She looked down at her sketchbook, open to a drawing with all four of them on the clock tower. "But if they've joined with her memories, things get a lot more complicated. I would need to untangle her memory before I could finish Sora's...What was supposed to take months might take years. I'm sorry. I'm sure you're furious."

"A little," Riku honestly answered her. "But not enough to make me stop listening to you. So what's the solution?"

"If I try to just jump in and rearrange her memory...then I risk Sora waking up to find out that nobody remembers him anymore. I can't do that to him. It's too late either way. His awakening will have to be delayed. I never imagined Roxas and Xion would fight so hard to be their own people. Unfortunately, the only real solution..." she swallowed a large lump in her throat, "is for them both to go away."

Riku was quiet for a moment. "You're friends with them. Aren't you?" It was more a statement than a question, but she nodded anyway. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," Naminé replied, sadly smiling at him. "Most of the memories she has...are all of Kairi." Like she knew it would, this got his attention.

"What?" he asked. She nodded. "So that's why she has Kairi's face."

Naminé nodded, before saying, "Did you know Xion's face was blank at first? Only now can you see someone. That proves some of Sora's memories are inside her. Some inside her, some inside Sora...others inside Roxas... I can't sort it out anymore. I've done all I canon my own. All I can do now is pick up the pieces once what has to be done, is done."

"Leave it to me," Riku said.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Twilight Town~**

In exchange for the information and her honesty, Riku had agreed to summon a Corridor for her to Twilight Town.

When she got up there, she found a nice surprise waiting for her. "Wow, you're actually up here, Axel."

Axel and Roxas were already there, waiting for her. Still no Xion, but Naminé was happy that Axel had decided to stop avoiding her and Roxas.

"It hasn't been that long, has it?" Axel asked, as Naminé sat on Roxas' other side.

"It has," Roxas immediately replied.

"Huh," was all Axel said.

"I got to go to the beach today for my mission," Roxas said. "There was this girl there who looked kind of like Xion...but I couldn't get close enough to tell for sure. I probably imagined it. To be honest, I'm not even sure today's mission really happened."

"What?" Naminé asked, worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told her. "I just feel like I just woke up from a dream or something. This is gonna sound crazy, but you know how we promised each other we'd all go to the beach? Well, I think I only saw Xion there because I wanted her to be there.

Axel stood up. "You two wanna go look for her?"

"Huh? But Xemnas' orders..." Roxas trailed off.

"Orders, shmorders," Axel shrugged. "Starting tomorrow, let's use our spare time between work and coming here to try and find Xion."

Roxas stood up, "Okay...Yeah, it's a deal!"

Naminé stood up as well, "Right."

The three looked toward the sunset.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 276: By the Sea**_

_I don't remember much about today's mission—just that it was by the beach. Or was it? The mission didn't even feel real._

_Me, Naminé, and Axel agreed to start looking for Xion tomorrow._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 276: Behind the Truth**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_Xion is gone. Roxas still doesn't know anything, but Xion found out, and I'm pretty sure Naminé figured it out herself. That's why I need to find Xion. We don't have hearts, so we accept the facts we're given as the truth. But something far more important lies behind that truth. Saïx would laugh at people with no hearts calling one another friends, but that doesn't make it not so._

_As the Nobody of the hero of the Keyblade and the Replica of that Nobody, Roxas and Xion are special, and Naminé, as the Nobody of pure light, is special in her own way. All three of them are unique in every sense of the word. But that doesn't change the fact that we're friends. Nothing will. Got it memorized, Xion?_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 296: Confession==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas, Axel, and Naminé arrived on the clock tower ledge. Another day, another defeat. Where was Xion hiding?

"It's no use," Roxas said.

"We'll find her," Naminé replied, trying to be optimistic.

"You sure neither of you are forgetting some place?" Axel asked.

"What do you mean?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "We've been everywhere we know how to get to."

"Alright," Axel sighed as he sat down.

"The only place we haven't been to is Castle Oblivion," Roxas muttered. Axel gasped and Naminé immediately looked like she was going to have a heart attack. "It was just the other day that Xion was asking you what the place was like. And the day before she disappeared, you said she was put on an important mission. Remember?"

"Yeah...But there's nothing there anymore," Axel replied.

"It's empty now," Naminé added.

"All the more reason to suspect Xion might be there," Roxas made a good point.

Axel sighed, before revealing, "Apparently...Xion comes from Castle Oblivion."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"That's probably why she was asking about the place," Axel continued.

"I had no idea..." Roxas muttered.

"Me neither," Axel replied. "I only found out a little while ago."

"Castle Oblivion...Xion..." Roxas said.

"We'll go tomorrow," Naminé decided.

Axel turned to her, "I thought you were scared of that place, Naminé."

"I am," she truthfully answered. "But Xion is my friend. If there's a chance she's there, then we have to take it."

Roxas' mildly surprised expression turned to a determined smile.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 296: Castle Oblivion**_

_There's one place we haven't checked yet to see if Xion's there—Castle Oblivion. When I brought it up with Axel, he surprised me by saying that C.O. is where Xion comes from. I guess he just found out himself._

_And then Naminé surprised us both by suggesting we go there tomorrow. She's scared of that place, after all._

_Is that where Xion is?_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 296: Hidden Truths**_

**Author: **_**Xigbar**_

_None of us really know everything that's going on in Castle Oblivion. Some rooms even Xemnas doesn't know about. Not many are even aware that Xion was born there. I wonder if the truth about that place will ever surface._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 297: Contact==**_

**~Castle Oblivion~**

The trio entered through the front doors.

"So, this is Castle Oblivion..." Roxas said, walking ahead of the other two.

"I suggest we don't split up," Naminé nervously said.

Roxas groaned, his head starting to hurt, "I agree..."

"Roxas?!" he heard Axel behind him call out.

"Roxas, you okay?" he heard Naminé behind him ask.

He tried to keep walking forward as he held his head. What was going on? "Agh! My...my head!"

"Easy, man!" Axel said. "Let's retreat for now and—"

Roxas cut him off, "I'm fine! We have to...find Xion..." But he fell to his knees, clutching his head, before feeling Axel and Naminé rush up to him and fell to their knees at his sides. "Wh...What's happening?"

"Roxas!" Axel cried out.

"Stay with us, Roxas!" Naminé pleaded.

"So much...rushing into...my head..." Roxas muttered, before Naminé helped him stand up.

Naminé ushered Roxas to the Corridor that Axel summoned before helping Naminé with Roxas. "Let's get out of here for now!" Axel said.

"No, wait..." Roxas protested. "There's...something...I can...almost..."

But Axel and Naminé both walked him into the Corridor.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Twilight Town~**

_**"Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that."**_

Roxas woke up in a cold sweat with one name on his lips, "Riku!"

He panted, before looking around at his surroundings. He was (now) sitting on the ground of the Side Street in Twilight Town. Axel was standing a little ways off, while Naminé was kneeling next to him, both of them obviously worried.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked.

"What...happened to me?" Roxas asked.

Naminé was the one who answered, "You collapsed just as you entered the castle doors. Don't you remember?"

"I only remember going inside," Roxas told them, before he stood up.

Naminé stood up as well, as Axel protested, "Just take it easy for now."

He brushed Axel off, "I'm fine. Let's go back to Castle Oblivion."

It was quiet until Naminé softly said, "Please, don't push yourself, Roxas."

Her plea made him stop. How worried was she when she saw him collapse? How did he collapse? And why?

Axel then sensed something. "Who's there?"

The three turned to see two cloacked figures watching them.

"Xion?" Roxas asked.

One lowered their head and opened a Corridor, before walking inside.

"Xion, wait!" Roxas immediately ran after her.

But the other (much taller) figure stepped in the way as the Corridor closed.

Roxas growled, "Out of the way!"

The figure said nothing and ran.

"Hey!" Roxas ran after him.

"Roxas, wait!" Axel said, before he and Naminé followed Roxas.

The three chased the imposter through the Underground Passage, following until he reached the grate to Sunset Terrace, where he escaped through a Dark Corridor. The trio arrived just when it closed and stopped to catch their breath.

"I thought the imposter was sighted in Castle Oblivion!" Axel said.

"Xion..." Roxas muttered.

"No way that was Xion!" Axel protested.

"The one who ran away first was Xion," Naminé corrected. "But...why run?"

Unbeknowest to them, Xion was hiding around the corner, overhearing their conversation. The imposter walked up to her and took his hood off, revealing Riku's face underneath.

"You want to go back?" he asked her.

Xion said nothing, only looking at Roxas, Naminé, and Axel.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 297: Who is That Guy?**_

_I went to Castle Oblivion to find Xion, but I don't remember anything about it. Axel and Naminé both said I collapsed as soon as I got there._

_I woke up in Twilight Town, and incredibly enough, Xion was there. But she wasn't alone—there was this guy with her, and he was wearing the Organization's cloak. I could tell by his build that he wasn't one of us, though. Who is he?_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 297: Contact with Riku**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_The man they're calling the impostor, that fake Organization member? It's Riku, which explains how he knows so much about Castle Oblivion. Roxas could very well remember that Riku's the imposter, somewhere deep in his memories. Still, it's too soon to report this. I need to know why Xion was with him first. If she's siding with the hero, it could easily mean her erasure. What are you planning to do, Xion?_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 298: Fracture==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas chased down a cloaked figure and managed to corner them into the south alcove in the Tram Commons. This is when the figure turned around and took off their head.

"Xion," Roxas said, before walking up to her. "Axel, Naminé, and I have been looking all over for you."

"You have?" Xion asked. "Sorry."

The two heard footsteps. "Roxas!" they heard Naminé's voice call out before she finally came into view. "Roxas, there you are! Don't run off like that again! You scared me!"

"Sorry about that, Naminé," he said. "But look who I found."

Naminé then laid her eyes on the black-haired girl next to him, and a smile immediately broke out on her face. "Xion!" she ran toward her, stopping at Roxas side. "We've been so worried. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Xion replied.

"C'mon," Roxas said. "Let's go home. If you come back voluntarily, Saïx will let all this drop. He has to."

Xion looked down.

"We don't care what he said to you," Roxas continued. "We'll be there. All three of us will make sure—"

He held out a hand, Naminé giving a welcome smile, but Xion took a step back, making both him and Naminé gasp in surprise.

"I really can't," Xion told them.

"Why not?" Roxas asked. "Come on..."

He tried to grab her, but she backed up further away. She looked down and tried to run.

"Wait!" Roxas cried, successfully grabbing her arm.

She stopped, before summoning her Keyblade, pointing it straight at the gasping Roxas. He let go of her arm as he stepped in front of Naminé, guarding her.

"Xion?" he heard Naminé ask, scared.

Just then a familiar chakram flew onto the scene. Xion block it with her Keyblade, making it fall to the ground. It lit on fire and disappeared just as Axel walked in.

"Well, hello there...Xion."

"Axel?" Roxas asked. The voice Axel just used didn't sound like he was too happy to see Xion again. When he felt Naminé grab onto his arm, he knew he wasn't the only one confused at what was happening.

Naminé watched as Xion lunged at Axel.

"No, wait!" she heard Roxas cry out.

Axel was her bodyguard at Castle Oblivion, and she wouldn't have trusted anyone else who went there with her, because the two were friends. Why was Axel being so aggressive toward Xion? They were friends too, right? She was tightly clutching onto Roxas' arm. If he began attacking Xion too, Naminé knew she'd shut down. But she knew Roxas would never think about harming his own friends.

Which was why she was glad that Roxas made no move to interfere in the fight that ensued, or try to pry her off of him.

But Xion and Axel weren't listening. Xion took a strike at Axel, who summoned his chakrams in a swirl of fire.

Roxas and Naminé both stood there, helpless, as the other two exchanged blows.

Xion blocked an attack and the chakrams flew back at Axel. Xion ran for him again.

"STOP!" Roxas cried out.

Xion hesitated, looking over at Roxas and Naminé, both watching the fight in shock and horror. But this gave her an opening, as Axel smacked her in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

She fell forward, but Axel grabbed her. Her Keyblade fell to the ground with a metal clang before vanishing.

Roxas and Naminé were both helpless to stop Axel from carrying Xion over his shoulder through a Corridor.

"Wait!" Roxas ran forward, but the Corridor vanished, leaving the two blondes by themselves.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 298: Some Other Way**_

_I don't believe it. Axel attacked Xion. There had to have been some other way._

_I know she's acting weird, but I hardly recognize Axel these days either. What's going through their heads? I feel so left out._

_I wonder if Naminé's really the only one I can trust now._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 298: Change of Plans**_

**Author: **_**Saïx**_

_Axel failed to report that the impostor and Xion are working together. Instead, that news came from Roxas. The boy is far more easily handled than Axel, but now Axel has captured Xion and returned her to us. His motives are impossible to read. Our plans can be altered if necessary, but doing so can only delay their realization._

_Xemnas had begun to tighten his grip on Naminé, and I understand why. It's evident that she knows too much for his liking._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 299: Sora and Kairi==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Xemnas sat with Roxas in the Round Room.

"I need to know," Roxas said.

"About what?" Xemnas asked.

"Xion," Roxas replied. "Tell me what happened to her."

"Xion is a valued member of the Organization," Xemnas told him, but Roxas didn't buy that. If she was valued, then Xemnas wouldn't have ordered that nobody go look for her. "But she needs her rest. So worry not."

Roxas gasped as he remembered the conversation between them at The Dark Margin.

"Who is Sora?" he asked.

Xemnas was quick to answer. "The connection."

"Connection?" What did that mean?

Xemnas explained, "He is what makes you and Xion a part of each other's lives. And the reason I placed Xion among our number."

He remembered Xion's secret friend. "And...who is Kairi?"

He thought he saw Xemnas smile. "The reason you and Naminé exist at all."

Roxas blinked in surprise.

He didn't say anything, which allowed Xemnas to continue, "If you want Xion to stay a part of the Organization, I must insist you get your mind off these needless distractions. I will have Xion return to her duties tomorrow. Today, you must focus on yours."

"Understood."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Roxas left the Round Room, Xemnas' words haunting his mind. Sora was the connection between him and Xion, while Kairi was the reason he and Naminé existed at all.

He walked through Twilight's View, pondering over the possible meaning of those words.

When he saw Axel, he stopped in his tracks.

Axel, the one said Xion was their best friend and the one who Naminé said protected her while she was at Castle Oblivion. And yet, he fought Xion without provocation and scared Naminé so bad, she was tightly clinging to Roxas as if he was her last lifeline.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel greeted him.

Roxas turned away in disgust and walked past him.

Axel sighed.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Naminé was at the Altar of Naught, waiting for Xemnas like Saïx told her to do. No mission for her today, which she was rather grateful for, but she wondered why Xemnas needed to see her.

If he was nervous about her not giving them access to Kingdom Hearts, he didn't have to. She still planned on giving it to them.

"Naminé."

She jumped out of her skin. Xemnas had appeared out of nowhere. She turned around and bowed to him. "Y-Yes, Sir!"

"At ease," he calmly replied before walking past her.

"I...I apologize for my outburst the other day," Naminé quietly said. "It wasn't me talking."

"I know, Naminé," Xemnas surprised her.

"Y-You know?"

"I know," Xemnas continued. "The more Kingdom Hearts is completed, the closer we come to our goal, the more connected you feel with it. Your outburst, as you call it, was caused by feeling protective of it."

Naminé thought about it. She knew who her Somebody was: Kairi, and she even knew who Rainfell truly belonged to (the blue-haired woman; Naminé knew her name now), but she still didn't really understand where all these strange powers came from.

"You said that I was a special Nobody, because my Somebody is as well," Naminé said. "I know now that I was indeed born with a heart, but...it's not complete. It's only a piece of one. Nobodies are born without hearts, as I understand it, but I was born with a piece of one. Why? And I also have the power to manipulate the memories of Sora and anyone connected to him, but I don't understand why..."

Xemnas was quiet throughout her little speech, and he fortuantely had the answers.

"You are special because your Somebody is a Princess of Heart, one of the only seven maidens in existance without any darkness in their hearts. Their hearts are unable to hold any darkness, which makes it impossible for them to produce neither Heartless nor Nobody. As such, it should be impossible for you to exist."

"So then...how _do_ I exist?" Naminé asked.

"You had to have been given a body by someone who _could_ produce a Nobody," was all Xemnas said before Naminé connected the dots.

"Sora," she muttered, remembering what was in Sora's memories. "Sora turned himself into a Heartless in order to free Kairi's heart hiding within him. In that moment, both Nobodies were created. Roxas...and myself..." It all made sense now. "So that's why I can control Sora's memories. Because I was born from his body. And if I am Kairi's Nobody, a Princess of Heart, that also means I have her abilities. That's why I'm special, isn't it?"

"It is," he paused, letting that all sink in, before he asked, "You know the truth behind Xion, don't you?"

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, but Xemnas still expected an answer.

She couldn't hide anything from him, so she had to be honest, "Y-Yes."

He was stern now, as if he wasn't happy with her. "You are not to save her."

"I-I can't," Naminé honestly answered. "Either way, she's doomed." Either Xion would die from absorbing too many of Sora's memories, or she and the very memory of her would fade away without a trace.

Xemnas said nothing to this, but she could tell he didn't like that response. Instead, he changed the subject, "Do you know what a Princess of Heart is?"

"They have hearts of pure light, and they protect the words from darkness," Naminé replied. "Right?"

"Correct," Xemnas said, "but they also protect Kingdom Hearts, hence why you were so protective of it the other day. Only they can give others access to it. That is why you are needed."

Naminé nodded understanding, but she was suddenly very scared.

Because his next line, "And you will do as I ask of you," was very sinister and sounded more like a threat than it did a simple order.

"Y-Yes, Sir," she said.

"Good. You are dismissed."

Naminé quickly turned around and left.

Xemnas now had a reason to be nervous about her not giving them access to Kingdom Hearts, because for a moment, Kairi's old childhood memories had become her own.

_And all she could think was that it was a good thing Kairi locked those memories away._

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 299: Sora?**_

_I supposed I am grateful to Kairi for allowing me and Naminé to exist, but that doesn't really bother me._

_Xemnas told me that "Sora" is the connection between me and Xion. But just who exactly is Sora?_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 299: The Value of a Lie**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_I don't know about Naminé, but Roxas doesn't trust me after the whole Xion incident, but I can't tell him the truth yet. So I keep lying. It's no big deal when you're a Nobody. There's no guilt, no feeling at all. So why does it still sting, just a little, when I lie to him? All my dealings with Roxas give me this bizarre illusion of humanity._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 321: Waning Power==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas was tired of these nightmares. After Xion had returned to the Organization, he grew weaker by the day, every time he summoned his Keyblade, but it was interesting that Xion continued to gain strength as he lost it.

After his and Xion's mission, the two sat on the clock tower.

"Are you really okay?" Xion asked him.

Roxas laughed, "This is getting weird."

"Huh?"

"Since when do you ever worry about me?" Roxas asked her.

"What do you mean 'weird'?" Xion asked. "Naminé worries about you and you don't seem to mind."

"Because you and Naminé aren't the same person, and it's in her nature," Roxas explained. "It's just, usually, I do all the worrying over you. I don't think it's ever been the other way around before. Just feels strange, that's all."

"Roxas, of course I worry about you," Xion said, "and don't feel bad. Naminé's just fine too, so it could just be you."

"Maybe," Roxas muttered. "I'm just glad you're back, Xion. Even though it might have been rough on you."

"Are Axel and Naminé coming today?" Xion asked.

"Naminé?" Roxas replied. "I'm not sure. I've been seeing her less and less lately. Axel...ah...who knows..."

"You and Axel didn't fight, did you?"

"How could he?" Roxas asked. "How could that jerk attack you like that?"

"...'That jerk'...? Do you mean Axel?" Roxas said nothing. "But...I wouldn't be sitting here with you if Axel hadn't done that." Roxas still said nothing. "He's your best friend."

"I know, but so are you and Naminé."

"It's just not the same without all four of us..." Xion said.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 321: No Energy Left**_

_I feel so tired—almost disconnected from my body. The dreams have gotten stranger. Now I wake up with water on my cheeks. I don't know how it got there, but I think there's something really wrong with me._

_Today I was teamed up with Xion. She seems to be in a lot better shape than me. We had ice cream together, something we hadn't done in a while._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 321: My Place**_

**Author: **_**Xion**_

_Axel's always helping me out, so I just assumed he would again. How long has he known about me? Maybe since long before we met in Castle Oblivion. But he told me to think for myself. I was so happy. But now, as I get stronger, Roxas keeps getting weaker._

_I shouldn't exist anymore. They say that Nobodies were never meant to exist, but I'm the real affront. But before I'm gone, I want to help Roxas and Axel. Even just a little. I think the boy I saw today is the same Sora from my memories._

_Riku told me that Naminé knows what I should do. Does she really?_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 352: Sunset==**_

Xion stared at the moon outside her window.

"I'm going to wreck everything...What's the right thing to do? Riku would know..."

She thought back to when Riku found her the other day, after she woke up in his arms.

_**"Are you...?" She trailed off.**_

_**"Riku," he answered. "Sora and Kairi's friend."**_

_**"Sora? And Kairi? You know them?"**_

_**"Yeah." He stood up and offered a hand to help her up. She took it.**_

_**When both were on their feet, she said, "Thank you. You saved me...but I don't know why you did."**_

_**"I guess I just felt like it."**_

_**He turned to walk away, but she stopped him, "Riku, please...Tell me more! About Sora and Kairi! Who is she?"**_

_**"Kairi?" This stopped him, his interest piqued.**_

_**"Yes, the one who looks so much like me," Xion replied. "I see her in my dreams. We talk to each other, and being with her feels so nostalgic and natural. I also have memories about her and Sora together. But...I'm nothing more than a puppet, something that somebody created. So why would I have...their memories? Do you know where Sora and Kairi are now?"**_

_**Riku's answer was immediate. "Both of those secrets stay with me."**_

_**She understood why he would say that. "Fair enough, but why do I have their memories? And how am I able to talk to Kairi inside her heart."**_

_**"Xion, Naminé told me everything." This piqued Xion's interest. Naminé knew? "To Sora, Kairi is someone very special. Your memories...they really belong to Sora." **_

_**"So you mean...I'm like a part of him?"**_

_**"That's what Naminé says," Riku replied. "When his memories were scattered, some of them found their way inside you. You hold what is most precious to Sora."**_

_**"His memories of Kairi..." Xion muttered.**_

_**"Yes," Riku said. "Now, Sora has been put to sleep so that Naminé can piece together his memory. Except..."**_

_**"She can't," Xion realized, "because part of it is inside of me. That means...he can't wake up."**_

_**"Yeah," Riku said, before pausing. The silence was heavy, and Xion knew that what he wanted to say was very important. "Your connection with Kairi is making her ill."**_

_**"Ill?" Xion surprised Riku by reacting with tears in her eyes, extreme worry and guilt immediately forming on her face. "Kairi's sick? Because of me?"**_

_**Riku was quick to explain, "I've visited her a few times, and every time I see, she always seems to get worse. According to the people looking after her, her fever is very high and she refuses to wake up. Her heart is very close to fading away, especially she's been ill for almost a year now. I wasn't sure of the cause until now, when I met you." He tried to comfort Xion by admitting, "My intent is not to guilt-trip you, Xion. I'm just giving you the answers you need."**_

_**Xion tearfully nodded. She was about to ask how he knew her name, but if Naminé told him, then that would explain it. So instead, she asked, "Why did Kairi connect with me in the first place?"**_

_**"The most accurate reason I can give you is because she feels lost without her memories. She remembers nothing, not her childhood, nor her time from the islands. I suppose her heart just wanted to seek comfort in someone who remembered her, someone familiar to her."**_

_**"Someone like Sora," Xion tearfully replied.**_

_**"Exactly, but since you're **__not__** Sora, it made her fall ill instead," Riku replied. "Listen, if you go with me to Sora right now, we could give the memories inside you back to him, which in turn will most likely save Kairi."**_

_**Xion was quiet. "Do you hate me for taking your friends away from you?"**_

_**"No," Riku answered. "I guess...I'm just sad, but I **__am__** grateful that you're keeping Kairi company. Sora and I both know she doesn't like being alone, and what she needs right now is someone to talk to. So, on both Sora and Kairi's behalf, thank you."**_

_**His answer surprised her, but she felt relieved that he didn't intend on hurting her, "Oh...you're welcome. I'm sorry, but...I can't go with you. It's my friends. They need me. And I need them, too. You said Naminé knows what's going on, so I'm going to try and talk to her."**_

_**Riku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Maybe...you should take some time and think about it. Figure out who really needs you more, and where you belong, and then talk to Naminé."**_

_**"How will I know where I belong, truly?" Xion asked him. "I'm not sure I can promise you I'll come up with the right answer."**_

_**"Well, the answer you come up with can't just be right for you," Riku advised. "It has to be one that works best for everybody, you and your friends and everyone else."**_

_**"I'll try," she smiled at him, grateful for his help. He came to her at just the right time.**_

_**He turned around to leave.**_

_**"Riku?" He stopped. "Thank you."**_

_**"Don't mention it," Riku gently said. His back was to her, but she could tell he was smiling at her. "I just want to make sure Sora and Kairi are safe."**_

Back on her bed, she pulled out a seashell and looked at it.

"I have to make the most of the time he's given me," she said, before looking back at the moon.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Halloween Town~**

This Heartless was strong.

Roxas had arrived in Halloween Town, fully intent on completing this mission despite being exhausted to the point where everybody else noticed and Axel was clearly worried about him.

But the Orcus had jumped out at out of nowhere. He had no time to think about how it got so close to him without him noticing, because he summoned his Keyblade in order to defend himself.

But blow after blow after blow, he couldn't do any damage. The Heartless was unfazed, no matter what he did.

He pulled back in order to catch his breath. "It's...it's too powerful. I've gotta finish this now, before it wears me down any further. It's all or nothing..."

And he charged in again.

But he was stopped by a flash and sound of flames, and all of a sudden, Axel was in front of him, blocking his attack, and on Axel's other side was Xion, in the same position as Roxas.

"STOP, both of you!" Axel told both of them.

"Xion?!" Roxas asked.

"Heal!" Naminé cried out, casting Curaga (all her spells had recently upgraded to the third tier), and Roxas felt the green glow that surrounded him heal his injuries.

"Naminé..." he muttered, and he let himself collapse in the blonde girl's arms. Naminé caught him, just as he knew she would, as his Keyblade fell to the ground with a clang, before both it and Rainfell vanished in a flash.

"Roxas?" Xion stuttered, de-summoning her Keyblade as well. "Wh...what are you doing here? W-Was the Heartless I was fighting...actually you?"

"This mission was a setup," Axel revealed.

"What?" Roxas asked, before turning to Naminé, who nodded.

"It was rigged so you two would battle each other," Axel explained, his vagueness gone for once. "They determined the loser would be the weaker one, so they set this up to get rid of them."

Naminé hugged Roxas tighter, knowing that the loser probably would've Roxas. She was watching the entire thing.

"Me and Xion?" Roxas asked. "But..."

"They would do that?" Xion asked, but she got no answer.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Twilight Town~**

The four were eating ice cream on the clock tower much later, just like it should have always been.

Xion winced after taking a bite of her ice cream, "Brain freeze, ha ha."

"It's been a while since we all hung out like this, huh?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, it's nice," Naminé agreed.

"Well, we have had our share of drama," Axel told them. "Hey, I just remembered. Did you guys know you should be checking your ice cream sticks?"

"Really?" Xion's interest was piqued.

"For what?" Naminé asked.

"Once you finish your ice cream bar, check the stick," Axel explained. "It might say WINNER."

"Hey, wait a second..." Roxas exclaimed. "Oh yeah!"

"'Oh yeah', what?" Axel asked him.

Suddenly flustered, Roxas shook his head, "Uhh...n-nothing. So what do you win?"

"Heh, beats me."

"Ha ha, you don't know?" Naminé asked.

"It's gotta be something good, if you're a WINNER!" Axel replied.

"Right," Roxas replied.

Xion giggled, before saying, "Wow. The sun sure is beautiful. I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but today's puts them all to shame."

"Yeah..." Naminé muttered. "If only things stayed like this..."

Axel said nothing.

"What if we all ran off?" Roxas suddenly suggested.

"What?" Naminé asked.

"The four of us," Roxas said. "Then we could always be together."

"We don't have any place to run," Xion said.

Axel stayed silent.

"I know," Roxas replied. "I was just thinking out loud."

"Well, even if things change," Axel said, "we'll never be apart—"

"—as long as we remember each other, right?" Naminé said.

"Don't worry, Axel," Xion said. "We got your hokey speech memorized."

"Good," Axel replied. "Just checking."

"I'll have these moments memorized for a long time," Xion said, the four of them looking back at the sunset. "Forever, I hope."

"Me too," Roxas replied. "Forever..."

That sunset was engrained in all four hearts forever.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Naminé was about to go to bed (she was sitting on it) when she got a knock on her door. "Come in," she said.

Her door opened and Xion walked in. "Naminé? I need to talk to you." The door closed, both girls inside.

"Of course," Naminé nodded.

"Riku told me that you know what I am," Xion said, sitting next to the blonde on her bed. "And that you knew what I should do."

Naminé nodded, "I'm the one who told him. You are a replica made from Sora's memories of Kairi, and a mirror that reflects Roxas. You get stronger as he gets weaker. That just proves it."

"Naminé, are you able...to see my face?" Xion asked.

"Yes," Naminé nodded. "At first, I only saw a faceless puppet, like Saïx does, but when I came back from Castle Oblivion...you had a face, one that was similar to Kairi's, but still a face to call your own. But lately, you've been turning into Sora on occassion. And that's not good."

"It's not?" Xion's face fell.

"It means that Sora's memories are becoming your memories," Naminé explained. "Once you completely become Sora to me, that means it's too late, for you and for Sora. By that point, you will not survive and Sora will never wake up the same again, if he does wake up at all, because his memories of Kairi will be lost forever."

_And Kairi would die too_, Xion mentally added. "Good thing I've already made my choice then," Xion muttered.

"Your choice?"

Xion nodded, before looking at the drawing Naminé had her sketchbook open to. It was a drawing of all four of them. "At first, I just wanted to be with you and Roxas and Axel forever. But then I started to realize that my memories...well, they aren't really even mine, are they?"

"You're not Sora," Naminé told her. "And you're not Roxas. You're Kairi as Sora remembers her."

"Right..." Xion continued. "As I remember more of my past, the more I feel the need to go back where I came from. What should I do...to go back?"

"That's your choice?" Naminé asked her. "You're going back to Sora?"

Xion smiled and nodded. "That's why I'm leaving the Organization. Tomorrow. This has gone on long enough."

Naminé looked down at her lap. "Xion...I'm leaving too."

"What? Why?" Xion asked her.

"I made a mistake by rewriting Sora's memories in the first place," she admitted. "I promised him I would restore them for him, and I've done all I can by myself. But in order to finish, I have to leave. Besides..." Xion noted the exhausted expression her friend had, as Naminé remembered Xemnas' threat, "Xemnas is tightening his grip on me. I can barely go anywhere now, and thanks to Kairi, I know now that he's just as bad as Marluxia and Larxene. Maybe even worse."

"You know Kairi?" Xion asked.

Naminé looked back at Xion and nodded. "I'm her Nobody. And she's experienced that same type of imprisonment as I have, probably even _worse_ than mine. I think it's a good thing she doesn't remember her childhood."

Xion was sad, but she wrapped Naminé up in a hug, and the blonde immediately hugged her back.

"Tomorrow, Naminé," Xion whispered in her ear.

"Go to Destiny Islands," Naminé whispered. "Riku will meet us there." She would call out to him in her heart. He had responded to her once, so she had no doubt he would do so again, especially if she told him hers and Xion's choice.

"What about you?" Xion asked, breaking the hug. "You can't summon Corridors like I can."

Because Naminé didn't belong to the darkness. "I can't, but I've learned from somebody that I can create portals with my Keyblade."

It was the day she learned Aqua's name. She had decided to explore Aqua further after realizing Aqua was the true wielder of Rainfell, and she had learned that Aqua could open portals and unintentionally also taught Naminé how to as well.

"I'll be fine, Xion. I promise," Naminé whispered.

Xion nodded, before the two girls resumed their hug. They both somehow knew it could've been their last hug.

Because they both knew that leaving the Organization was do or die...

**Roxas' Diary: Day 352: **_**Us and the Sunset**_

_Me, Naminé, Xion, and Axel had ice cream. The sunset was beautiful._

_I don't have to write anything else down, because I'll never forget this day._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 352: What I Must Do**_

**Author: **_**Xion**_

_Riku gave me this time. Axel told me to spend it thinking for myself. The Organization is determined to erase either me or Roxas. They'll never allow us to coexist. I love Roxas, Naminé, and Axel. I'm sure Saïx would scoff at that. Call it a trick of my artificial memories. But the time I spent on that clock tower was real._

_I wish the four of us could stay together, just like this, forever._

_But I have to end this. I'll never forget today's sunset. Even if Roxas, Axel, and Naminé do, I won't forget._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 353: Resolve==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Naminé wasn't given a mission today, and Xion leaving with Axel and Xigbar this morning didn't bode well for him. He was getting a bad feeling about today.

Roxas walked into The Grey Area to see Saïx speaking with Axel and Xigbar, and what they were talking about intrigued him.

"Explain yourself, Axel," Saïx was saying.

"The old man needs to get his eye checked," Axel excused. "She just got away."

"I'll give him that," Xigbar replied. "Can't toss the blame around."

Saïx saw Roxas walk in, "And now we're left with the one we can't use..."

"Did something happen?" Roxas asked.

Saïx left without a word, as Axel turned around and looked away.

"Where's Xion?" Roxas asked.

"She flew the coop, and Saïx just told us that Naminé did too. Left when no one was watching her," Xigbar explained. "Flamesilocks here couldn't trouble himself to clip their wings."

Axel said nothing.

"Huh?" Roxas asked. "What does he mean, Axel?"

Xigbar continued, "Your friend sat there sucking his thumb while Xion walked right off and gave us no hints that Naminé planned to leave...I'm going back to my room."

Xigbar left, and Roxas took this chance to drill Axel. "What happened out there?"

"Nothing, really." There were those vague answers again.

"'Nothing'?" Roxas was mad. "Xion and Naminé are both gone! How can that be nothing?"

"It's just like Xigbar said," Axel replied. "I just sat there sucking my thumb watching Xion run away."

Roxas ran up and stopped in front of Axel. "I'm asking you _why_ you did that, and you know it!"

Axel crossed his arms, "Xion is like a mirror that reflects you."

"You're not making any sense," Roxas shook his head.

"Xion is a puppet," Axel explained, "created to duplicate your powers."

"Are you nuts?" Roxas asked. "Xion's a person, not a puppet."

"She's a mirror that reflects you," Axel shot back. "And when I looked in the mirror...It wasn't you I saw. Naminé figured out the truth a long time ago, and that's why she left."

"Xion is Xion," Roxas protested. "You can't expect her to be me. Naminé knows that too!"

"That's not what I mean," Axel sighed. "It was only a matter of time before someone broke the mirror."

Roxas started, "You mean...they have to destroy her?!"

Axel looked down. He knew that a future with all four of them together was impossible.

"Answer me!" Roxas cried.

"Roxas, if somebody doesn't...then you won't be you anymore," Axel told him.

"I'll always be me!" Roxas said. "I'm still your best friend, just Xion and Naminé are my best friends too!"

"That's not it," Axel shook his head. "You're missing the whole point, Roxas."

"Forget this." With that, Roxas ran away.

"Roxas!" Axel called out to him, but it was too late. "I wish you'd understand, Roxas..."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Destiny Islands~**

Xion stepped out of the Corridor next to the paopu tree to see Naminé and Riku waiting for her.

"Riku..." Naminé was right. Riku did meet them here.

"Naminé told me you found the answer," Riku said. "Did you?"

"Yes," Xion replied. "I certainly did. I'm on the verge of losing everything I care about. So please...Please, Riku, tell me what I should do now."

Riku answered with, "Both of you, go to Twilight Town. You'll find a man at the Old Mansion there named DiZ. Just introduce yourself to him, Naminé, and tell him that you're there to fix the rest of Sora's memories. He'll take it from there."

Naminé nodded. "Alright."

"Thanks, Riku," Xion said. "Goodbye."

Xion summoned another Corridor and Riku watched the two girls leave through it.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 353: Broken Trust**_

_Axel let Xion and Naminé both leave the Organization. Like he wanted them to go._

_She's a puppet? A mirror that reflects me? He's talking nonsense. I can't trust him anymore._

**Secret Reports: Day 353: **_**A Future That Never Was**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_I couldn't tell Xion she was wrong, and I can't bring myself to end her. But it's either that, or I have to erase Roxas, just as Naminé said. There's no future where the four of us can sit around and eat ice cream. Naminé understands that, which is why she left, but I know that Roxas never will. I don't want to acknowledge it myself._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 354: Truth==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Xemnas had assembled the remaining Organization members in the Round Room.

"Xion has disappeared yet again."

"Do we know where she has headed?" Xaldin asked.

"'It', not 'she'," Xemnas corrected, "is a replica, merely a puppet."

"A puppet?" Luxord asked. "What does that mean exactly?"

"A puppet is a puppet," Saïx answered.

"Talking about the Replica Program, isn't it obvious?" Xigbar said.

"The what-ca?" Demyx asked.

"Perhaps you'd care to enlighten us about this pet project of yours," Xaldin suggested.

Xemnas explained, "The purpose was to take a piece of the Keyblade wielder's memory and copy it, thus making his powers our own. This was one of several projects of ours being undertaken at Castle Oblivion. However, our efforts were severely derailed by Vexen's untimely demise. Needless to say, losing Vexen was not part of our plans. We were also caught off guard when this particular replica we called Xion formed an identity of its own."

"No one at Castle Oblivion ever reported any instance where a replica formed it's own identity," Saïx added. "Do you concur, Axel?"

Axel remained silent.

"Whatever the puppet may decide to do," Xemnas continued, "we can be certain it will no longer have an impact on our plans. Still, it knows our secrets. The most troubling matter is the sudden disappearance of Naminé. We need to shorten the leash. Perhaps even tighten it more."

This one really got to Roxas, "What exactly do you—?!"

Xemnas cut him off, "Axel. The onus is on you to capture and bring back both Xion and Naminé. The puppet's escape was on your watch, and you were the one assigned to keep a close watch on our prisoner, and yet you did not report any clues that she would run."

Naminé was...their prisoner?! Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Xemnas continued, "Try to avoid harming Naminé, but I will overlook any nicks or scratches concerning Xion. Just ensure she still functions on arrival."

"Why would you allow a deserter back?" Xaldin asked. "We should simply eradicate them!"

"Neither is a 'deserter'," Saïx cut in. "One is just a flawed specimen that has wandered and the other is just one of our crucial pawns."

"Are we clear, Axel? Dismissed," Xemnas ordered before vacating his chair via a Corridor.

"Bring them back alive? It's sheer madness," Xaldin said before leaving as well.

"All this time, I've been talking to a puppet..." Demyx left too.

"So now, we just sweep it all up, huh? As if," Xigbar muttered, before leaving.

"If only the whispers at the top carried to the bottom...heh," Luxord rambled before leaving.

"Axel," Saïx said. Axel looked up. "Those orders were absolute."

Axel snickered and left.

"Still here, Roxas?" Saïx turned to the boy. "Proceed with your mission."

"Xion is not a puppet," Roxas replied, before his fists clenched tighter, "and Naminé...is _**not**_ our prisoner!"

"Neither a puppet nor a prisoner could ever be part of the Organization," Saïx's response chilled Roxas to the bone. "Just count the seats here. We have and always will be _thirteen_."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**I'm sorry, Roxas, for breaking our promise. But this is something I have to do.**_

Roxas tightly clutched Naminé's note in his hand, as her written words replayed over and over in his head. It was left on his bed, next to his pillow, yesterday, and he's kept it in his pocket ever since.

He walked up to Axel in The Grey Area just as the redhead opened a Corridor.

"Axel!" His first friend turned to him. "I think it's best if Xion and Naminé never come back to the Organization," Roxas, with a heavy heart, said. "Do you really have to do what Xemnas says?"

"If I don't, they'll eradicate me next," Axel replied.

Roxas gasped. "In that case...can you at least try not to harm them?"

"Naminé? I'm not allowed to," Axel said, and Roxas felt a little better. "But Xion? That's up to her. Roxas...Xion is dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Have you got all your strength back?" Axel asked.

"Not yet..." Roxas muttered, and Axel looked away. "How long have you known about them? Could it be...that you've known about both of them for a long time, and not told me anything?"

Axel remained silent as he entered the Corridor without another word.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 354: Who Am I?**_

_I don't understand the Organization. I don't understand Axel... I understand myself least of all. Why do I keep coming back to the castle?_

_Me and Xion are special, connected by "Sora". If she's a puppet, maybe I am, too. Or am I a prisoner, like Naminé?_

_I don't know what I am._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 354: Where I Belong**_

**Author: **_**Xion**_

_I wanted to see Roxas one more time, but couldn't. What would I say? Did I ever really exist? Even if not, I just hope that those times we spent watching the sun set were real. But I know Naminé will help me get back where I belong._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 355: Unsaid, Unheard==**_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Roxas laid awake in his room, reading the note from Naminé one more time before putting it back in his pocket.

_'Xion...' _he thought. _'Replica Program... Xion was a puppet made to replicate my powers—the Keyblade's powers...When Xion and Naminé left the Organization, Axel didn't stop either of them. Like he wanted them to go. Axel's probably known about Xion and Naminé for some time now, but has kept it from me. Xion, Naminé, and I are all special Nobodies. Naminé is actually our prisoner. Xion was a replica. A puppet. What about me? Am I a puppet, too? Xemnas said...Sora was what connects Xion and me. But who is Sora? And who am I...supposed to be?'_

He sat up. "Axel..." he muttered. "If he's hiding things from me about Xion and Naminé, what could he be hiding about me?"

He got off his bed and walked out of his room. He needed answers from his best friend.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Roxas found Axel in The Grey Area and he walked up to him, "Axel."

"Hey, Roxas."

The two stood still for a moment. "Did you find Xion or Naminé yet?"

"You know it isn't gonna be that easy," Axel replied.

"I suppose not..." Roxas muttered. "Have you known...about Xion and Naminé this whole time?"

"No, not the whole time," Axel answered.

"Since when then?" Roxas asked.

"Naminé? The same time as you," Axel explained. "Apparently, Naminé being given a rank and treated as one of us was part of Xemnas' strategy to keep her under his thumb."

"Right. And Xion?"

"Xion? Uhhh...I can't exactly remember when that was," Axel replied.

"Didn't get it memorized, huh?" Roxas tried to force a smile but failed. He sighed, "Axel...who am I, really?" Axel said nothing. "I'm special, like Xion, but from a completely different reason than Naminé. I know that. But the Organization wanted me out of the picture. Am I right?"

"Yeah...They did." Axel mentally breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing that Roxas was trying to process this information.

"I guess it's 'cause Xion copied my powers, and the Keyblade's powers," Roxas continued, "and they didn't need me anymore. And Axel, I guess you felt the same way."

"You're wrong there," Axel immediately replied. "You'll always be...my best friend."

"Best friends are supposed to be honest with each other!" Roxas shot back. "Who am I, Axel? Xemnas says me and Xion are connection to each other through Sora. I don't even know a Sora! Am I a puppet like Xion? Or a prisoner like Naminé? Who?"

"You're different, Roxas, from both of them," Axel said.

"Then why d—!"

Axel cut him off, "Finding out the truth doesn't always work out for the best."

"For others or for you?" Roxas shot back, and his words immediately hit Axel hard. "What makes you so sure about that?! I have the right the to know the truth! How did I even get here? Why am I so special? Where did I learn how to use the Keyblade? I hardly know I am! What is so wrong with wanting some answers?!"

"Roxas..." Axel muttered.

"I need to know, Axel," Roxas repeated, his voice quieter now. "Please...who am I?"

"You've just gotta trust me, Roxas," Axel held out his hand for Roxas to take.

But Roxas took a step back, and Axel's smile fell. "I don't. I can't."

Axel watched him turn around and walk away. "Roxas..."

"Somebody knows where I came from," Roxas replied, still walking away. "If I can't get answers here, I'll get them somewhere else." He stopped. "That'll be the person...I trust."

He paused for a moment before continuing to leave.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Roxas took one last look at his bedroom, as he folded Naminé's first sketch, the one she gave him, and place it in his pocket. He then picked up the WINNER stick.

"I tried..." he whispered. "But I jave to find out about myself. There's no reason for me to be here...anymore."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Roxas had run into Saïx on the way out of the Castle, who told him that the Organization wasn't accepting letters of resignation. Roxas had just summoned his Keyblade and charged at him.

But due to his weakening strength, Saïx had easily defeated him. Now, the man had Roxas by his collar, holding him inches above the ground.

"So...you want to leave the Organization? What will you do after that?" Saïx asked him before throwing him against a wall. "Apart from the Organization, there is no other place that will tolerate you!"

Roxas cried out as his back hit the wall behind him.

"Think carefully," Saïx continued, his claymore in hand. "Who gave you a reason for existance? You were closer to nothing without memories or a heart...we—the Organization provided everything for you."

Roxas gritted his teeth in anger, before slowly getting to his feet. "So what id I don't have...memories or a heart...? These are _my_ feelings and I _will_ accept them!"

"How long will you continue to allow yourself be blinded by your memories?" Saïx calmly asked. "We can feel nothing...That alone is the absolute truth."

Roxas charged forward, "Nobody else decides what I feel! My feelings are my own!"

Roxas jumped up and swung his Kingdom Key down, only to be met with Saïx's claymore. "Ignorant. The puppet and the prisoner have both already left your side, so why do you persist?!"

"Because we made a promise!" Roxas cried back. "We will go to the beach! I will get Xion back! And I _**will**_ protect Naminé from the likes of you!"

Suddenly his Keyblade flashed and turned into a red-colored Keyblade, made of a red luminescent stone that looked like fire, with a sun-like keychain.

Saïx could only watch in surprise as Roxas' new Keyblade gave him the necessary power to overcome his exhaustion, as Roxas broke his claymore in half, as Roxas injured his shoulder.

Saïx fell to his knees, gasping for air, "In...Inconceivable...how is this possible...?"

Roxas took a good look at his new Keyblade. Deep inside him, he knew that it was called _**Solarflare**_.

"You'll regret this...!" Saïx growled at him. "All you can do is follow that puppet and the prisoner...and wind up unwanted in oblivion...!"

Roxas walked past him unfazed, "That's fine. At least, your plans will be ruined."

Saïx didn't chase after him.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Dark City~**

Roxas walked through the neon-lit streets of the city on the borders of the Castle and the World itself, holding Solarflare in his hand.

He passed Axel, who was leaning against a building, when he heard Axel say, "Your mind's made up?"

Roxas stopped. "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know."

"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel shot back. "You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me," was Roxas' reply before he walked away.

He didn't hear Axel say, "That's not true. I would."

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 355: I Am**_

_I have to know who I am..._

_I am DONE WITH THIS_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 355: Mind**_

**Author: **_**Xigbar**_

_The gears of Xemnas' plans have begun to spin wild since the loss of half our membership at Castle Oblivion. The results are there, but can this state of affairs fairly be called a success? If Kingdom Hearts can be said to possess a mind of its own, it is surely rejecting Xemnas—no, rejecting Xehanort. Roxas left the Organization today._

_Xehanort needs a Princess of Heart to open Kingdom Hearts. Naminé is still a viable candidate, but with her disappearance, her Somebody is one now as well._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 356: Place to Belong==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Like Riku had said he would, DiZ did indeed let them into The Old Mansion after Naminé introduced herself and explained why she was here.

He had led the two girls to a room in the Mansion. In the room was a long white table, with a chair on both sides. She, Xion, and DiZ were in the room.

By this time, Naminé had shed her black cloak, and put on her white sundress.

She sat down in one of the chairs, her sketchbook in front of her, before turning to Xion, "Are you sure about this?"

Xion nodded.

"If you return your memories to Sora," Naminé revealed, "then you will disappear, Xion. In exchange for not having your own memory, you're connected through other's memories. So when you disappear, no one will remember you. There won't be any 'you' to remember. For all the powers I possess, I can't keep even one piece of the memory called 'you' connected."

DiZ watched Naminé tear up. Were his eyes deceiving him? According to the records and his notes, Nobodies had no hearts to cry with.

"I know," Xion replied, and for a moment, DiZ admired her courage, before he remembered she was just a puppet (she was probably programed to feel emotions). "I'm ready, Naminé. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here. I also know that Roxas should be going back with me. But...I don't think he would understand. Not yet."

"I know," Naminé's eyes lowered with sorrow. "Roxas can't feel Sora just yet..."

"Naminé," Xion paused, "will you please watch over Roxas once I'm gone? You won't be alone. I asked someone else, too. There just isn't anything else I can do."

Naminé nodded, "Alright."

"Thank you..." Xion said.

"Well, if you're ready," Naminé wiped her tears away before picking up her pencil, "let's begin."

Riku suddenly entered the room by way of the Dark Corridor. "The Organization has found us! They're almost here!"

"This blasted puppet led them right to our doorstep!" came DiZ's outburst. "See what you get for trusting it?"

Xion was unfazed. "I can handle this!" Riku, DiZ, and Naminé all watched her run out of the room.

Naminé stood up, "Wait! Xion..."

DiZ left the room via a Corridor, presumably to observe the action and watch carefully in case any Nobody tried to enter the gate.

Riku turned to a tearful Naminé. "You okay?" he asked.

Naminé sniffed, "I promise I will restore Sora's memories, even though I must sacrifice two of my best friends to do so. They'll both go back to Sora eventually, but without my guidance, Sora will wake up never being the same again. This is something I have to do."

Riku placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Nothing can be done to save Xion. You're already doing your best to ensure that she goes peacefully." Naminé tearfully nodded, unable to deny the truth in that. Everybody forgetting her as she peacefully returned to Sora was the best outcome for Xion. "But you and Roxas can still be together."

Naminé immediately turned to him. "Really?"

"Once they reunite, Sora and Kairi will see each other every day," Riku explained. "And you two will not fade into darkness. You two will be whole again."

Naminé smiled.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Outside the Mansion, next to the gate, Xion searched around for the intruder. Axel entered the scene through a Corridor.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" Axel asked.

"Axel..."

"Xion...what are you gonna go?" Axel asked.

"Naminé's not here," Xion immediately said. "I made this decision on my own. I've decided that I have to go back to where I belond."

"Well, to be honest, I always felt that was best, right from the very beginning. But you know, it still really bugs me. Something about this just stinks." He clenched his fist in anger.

"It's for the good of everyone," Xion quietly told him.

"But how do you know that?" Axel immediately asked. "Everybody thinks they're right..."

"This is right."

"They're gonna destroy you!" Axel shot back.

He gasped as she summoned her Keyblade, "Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise."

Axel was struggling hard. "What's your problem? You three...think you can do whatever you want. Well, I'm sick of it!" He summoned his chakrams, and held one out to her. "Go on, you just keep running. But I'll always be there to bring you back!"

Then, the heavy battle began.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Axel carried Xion back to the Castle on his last legs. "Why you gotta cause me so much trouble?" he asked her unconscious form as they reached Nothing's Call.

He struggled to walk before falling to his knees, dropping Xion. They both laid there, out cold and unmoving.

In that moment, Xemnas arrived and picked up Xion as one would hold a cloth puppet.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 356**_

_N/A_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 356: Unforeseen Events**_

**Author: **_**Saïx**_

Our plans never accounted for the possibility of Xion, Naminé, and Roxas all leaving. How did this come to pass? When did Roxas grow strong enough to outmuscle me? What were you really after, Lea? We joined the Organization at the same time, and formulated our plan. At this point, it's just an idle fantasy. Everything changed. You, and me.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 357: Tears==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

It was a long and painful battle, and Roxas had fought back in self-defense. Now his opponent was defeated.

His opponent fell to her knees, the darkness wrapped around her dissipating. Roxas held his head while walking toward her.

"Who are you...again?" Roxas asked. "It's weird. I feel like I'm fogetting something really important."

"You'll be...better off now...Roxas," she said.

She fell over, and Roxas caught her in his arms. She began to splinter, small shards of memory floating out of her body.

"Am I...the one who did this to you?" Roxas asked her.

"No..." she told him. "It was my choice...to go away now. Better than...than to do nothing...and let Xemnas have his way...now Naminé will be safe. I belong with Sora. And now I am going back...to be with him. Roxas..." She placed her hand on his. "I need you...to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured...Kingdom Hearts...Set them free."

"Kingdom Hearts," Roxas said. "Free them?"

Her legs started to become crystalline. Roxas gasped.

"It's too late..." the girl continued, "for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas...have Kingdom Hearts. You can't let him take Naminé. You can't. Goodbye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad...I got to meet you...and Naminé...and of course, Axel, too. You're all my best friends." She placed a hand on Roxas' cheek. "Never forget. That's a truth."

Roxas continued to hold as her eyes closed. She dropped her hand, but he caught it, scattering more memories.

"No!" He pleaded. "Xion...Who else will I have ice cream with?"

The crystal enveloped her entire body. She was bathed in warm light until all that remained was a seashell. Roxas picked it up, remembering her smiling face as they sat on the clock tower together.

"Xion..." he said, one last time, as tears fell from his eyes.

Back at the Mansion, Naminé tightly clutched her sketchbook, the one filled with memories of Xion, open to a sketch of only Xion, as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Xion..." she whispered, as her tears dropped onto the sketchbook, staining the page.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Hollow Bastion~**

Kairi stirred in her sleep, restless, but to Aerith, this was good news. This was the furthest she had moved in months.

_**"Xion!" Kairi cried out, still trapped in her heartscape, as the black-haired girl visited her one last time, quickly fading away in crystal. "Xion! What's happening?"**_

_**"It's time for me to go," Xion told the redhead. "I know who you are, Kairi, and who you were really looking for me. But I am not that person. I may be a part of him, but I am not Sora. I am a replica created to steal his powers, a puppet, an anomaly whose very existance is threatening yours."**_

_**"What?!" Kairi cried out. "You're not a replica, a puppet, or an anomaly! You are my friend, Xion! You have a heart that is all your own!"**_

_**"I'm sorry, Kairi," Xion smiled. "This is the best outcome for everybody. Thank you for the good memories. I only wish we could've met under better circumstances."**_

_**"And we will," Kairi promised. "One day."**_

_**Xion only smiled as she completely faded away in crystal.**_

Kairi's violet eyes snapped open and she immediately sat up.

"Kairi?" she heard a familiar voice.

She turned to the owner of the voice, "Aerith? Where am I?"

"You're in Hollow Bastion, in Merlin's house," Aerith replied. "Remember?"

Kairi nodded as the door to her room open, and in stepped Leon, Cloud, Tifa, CId, and Yuffie.

"What's going on?" Yuffie asked.

"Kairi's awake," Aerith explained, before turning back to Kairi and placing a hand on her forehead. "Amazing, when you were still asleep not five minutes ago, your tempature was incredibly high, Kairi. Now, you're back to normal."

"You were sick," Leon explained to the girl. "You were in a coma for almost a year."

Kairi nodded again, feeling her longer hair against her neck. "I dreamt that I made a new friend," Kairi quietly explained. "But I can't remember their name...or their face?"

"Why don't we all get dinner?" Cid asked. "That'll bring you back to fighting form."

Kairi nodded, before letting Aerith and Tifa help her out of bed and onto her feet.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 357: Four Again?**_

_I'm going to set Kingdom Hearts free and find my way to Sora. I'm going to get Xion and Naminé back. The four of us will have ice cream together again—I know it._

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 357: To My Best Friend**_

**Author: **_**Axel**_

_Roxas left. It's so like him to just leave that WINNER ice cream stick behind. Come tomorrow, I'll probably get the order to hunt him down, but leaving that here makes it feel so permanent. I wish the four of us—four? No. That the three of us could share some ice cream again someday. That's what it is to be friends._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 358: Believe==**_

**~Dark City~**

Roxas kept his hood up as he walked through the neon-lit streets. His destination: The Castle That Never Was. As he entered Memory's Skyscraper, it began to rain.

Neoshadows emerged from the grown where he walked. The neon lights of the city buzzed in his ears, the rain sizzling off their hot cores.

Roxas produced the Solarflare and the Lunaraqua Keyblades, spun them, and struck them together, challenging the Heartless to attack.

They did, and the Neoshadows fell to the deadly blades. But when one went down, two more seemed to sprout up.

Roxas stood at the base of the skyscraper and looked up.

There, at the top, stood Riku, over the large flickering video screen. Roxas jumped to the side of the building and ran up the length of it, striking down any Neoshadow as they followed him upward relentlessly. He then tossed Lunaraqua upward as Riku dove down to catch it.

As he did, he gasped from the flood of memories of Xion poured into his mind. Flashes of a wounded Xion on a bridge, and in his arms on an island.

Roxas and Riku passed each other over the large video screen.

Roxas reached the top of the skyscraper and looked down at the ground. More Heartless emerged around Riku, who clutched his head, as if it hurt. A Neoshadow lunged for him, but he struck it up. Roxas jumped from the top of the building and two attacked the rest of the Heartless without a sound.

The darkness was dispelled and Riku's memories of Xion flickered.

The two fighters turned towards each other and immediately jumped back.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"What does it matter?" Riku replied. "I'm here for you."

"Why are you trying to stop me?" Roxas asked.

"Because I want back the rest of Sora's memories."

"Sora?!" Roxas cried out in anger and frustration. "Enough about Sora!"

"Do you have some kind of plan?" Riku asked him.

"I'll set Kingdom Hearts free!" Roxas shot back. "Then everything will be the way it was! She'll come back and Naminé will be safe...and the four of us can be together again!"

"'She'?" Riku asked. "You mean Xion? It's a struggle just to remember the name now...Either way, I can't let you go doing anything crazy."

"I'm freeing Kingdom Hearts and I'm going to find Sora!" Roxas vowed. "I want Xion back. I want my life back!"

"If you try and make contact with Kingdom Hearts," Riku warned, "the last thing you'll get is your life back. The Organization will destroy you."

"Enough!" Roxas yelled, before charging at Riku.

After a short, yet powerful and emotional fight, Roxas stood over Riku, who was sitting on the ground.

"Why?!" Riku asked. "Why do you have the Keyblade?"

Roxas looked at Solarflare in his hand, but shook it off, "Shut up!"

He attacked Riku, but Riku knocked him away, the Keyblade tossed from Roxas' hand. Riku walked up to him, whose head filled was memories of him, Naminé, Axel and Xion having ice cream.

Riku slammed Lunaraqua into the ground, and stood there for a moment. Then, he gasped as Roxas struggled to get up, using Lunaraqua for support.

Roxas finally stood on his feet and pulled the blue luminescent-stoned (that looked like water) Keyblade from the ground, before running at Riku, who shot a Dark Firaga spell at him. Roxas blasted through the spell and lunged at Riku, who jumped away.

"Why don't you quit?" Roxas asked, his hood now down.

"Come on, Sora," Riku said. "I thought you were stronger than that."

Without thinking, Roxas replied, "Huh? Get real! Look which one of us is winning."

But then he caught himself. Surprised at his outburst, he held a hand up to his mouth.

"So it's true," Riku muttered, more to himself than to Roxas. "You really are his Nobody. Guess DiZ was right after all."

"What are you talking about?" Roxas demanded. "I am me! Nobody else!"

Roxas summoned both of his Keyblades and ran to strike him again. Riku dodged the first attack, and failed to block the second one and got hit in the arm.

He then heard a voice, Xion's voice, call to him in his heart, _**"Riku, please! You have to stop him!"**_

"How many times do I have to beat you?" Roxas angrily asked, as Riku struggled to stand, holding his arm weakly.

"Alright," Riku quietly said. "You've left me with no other choice."

"What?"

"I have to release the power in my heart," Riku said, standing and taking off his blindfold, letting it fall to the ground, "the dark power that I've been holding back. Even...if it changes me forever." No turning back now.

_Sora, Kairi, this is for you..._

He let out a scream as pillars of dark energy surrounded him. Roxas readied his Keyblades once again. The energy cleared to reveal the body of a white-haired man and his Guardian counterpart, hovering in the air.

Riku teleported in front of Roxas and the Guardian grabbed him by the torso and arms, forcing him to drop his Keyblades in his anguish. They clattered to the ground and vanished.

"I have accepted it," Riku said.

Roxas felt him quickly faded. He had to do something, but there was nobody he could count on. He didn't trust Axel, Xion was gone, and Naminé was still missing.

So he called out to someone else.

_**KAIRI!**_

And he immediately felt the warmth of her welcoming embrace.

**Roxas' Diary: **_**Day 358**_

_N/A_

**Secret Reports: **_**Day 358: Goals**_

**Author: **_**Xemnas**_

_With luck, we can bring Roxas back into our fold, but even if Sora should awaken, as the hero of the Keyblade, he is bound to keep unlocking hearts. If he should come to target us, we need simply subdue him and use his powers ourselves once more. I must become one with Kingdom Hearts. I will become a higher existence. All of my true ambitions begin there._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==Day 359: The First Day==**_

**~Twilight Town~**

Roxas awoke in his bedroom in Twilight Town. He sat up, muttering, "Another dream about him..."

He heard the clock tower bells chime. He opened the window to watch the enternal sunset, before getting dressed and running out the door and through the streets.

"Maybe...today we'll finally hit the beach!" He said to himself, as he ran to the usual spot, where Kairi was waiting for him.

**"Only seven days to go, and then my summer vacation's over."**

_**To Be Continued...**_

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Author's Note About Various Changes:** So, Naminé chooses to restore Sora and sacrifice her friends Roxas and Xion in the process (even if there are a couple of good reasons for her to do so), and her feelings of guilt and remorse will be addressed and further explored in the (Re)Coded segment. Now, Xion's gone and Kairi's awake.

Naminé preserving Xion's memories in her sketchbook will be important later, around Dream Drop Distance, so please be patient.

Roxas and Naminé were both born when Sora turned himself into a heartless to save Kairi. So when I said that "Kairi is the reason Roxas and Naminé exist at all", I'm mainly referring to Sora's motive there, if anyone wasn't clear on that.

That chat between Naminé and Xion before they leave the Organization together was my favorite scene to write in this chapter. I'm really proud of how it turned out.

Roxas's "that'll be the person I trust" line is one of my favorites in the entire series (and that scene is also one of Jesse McCartney's best performances, in my opinion), and I got to keep in it, because it still holds some weight here. So, I'm happy with how I wrote Days overall (the one I'm most nervous about is Coded).

Xigbar's Secret Report on the day Roxas leaves the Organization is meant to give you a hint as to Xemnas' reasons for targetting Kairi now, just FYI.

I hope you guys don't mind my characterization of DiZ. It's unclear to me when exactly in KH2 that he changes his mind about his treatment of Roxas and Naminé, from 'they're just nobodies, they don't have hearts' to 'oh no, I just ruined two more lives' and then in KH3, he's fully intent on saving them to atone for his mistakes. So here, I've decided to drop in clear hints that he's changing his mind and what exactly happens that secures him that atoner role.

The scene where Roxas gains Solarflare (symbolic of both the sun and the light; Axel and Naminé) is based on the manga, and if it wasn't clear, Roxas gains Lunaraqua (symbolic of both the moon and the darkness; Saïx and Xion) after defeating Xion. And if you're confused about the luminescent stone, think Axel's Flame Liberator and the blue handle of Destiny's Embrace.

**Note:** While I am a big fan of Kingdom Hearts, I just recently got into the fandom, which means I still don't understand most of the lore. So if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to stick to canon as closely as this AU will allow me to. Please, no flaming. Instead, just politely inform me in a PM or a review, so I can correct any mistake I make. _**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know.**_

If you want to know what I imagine Kairi to look like, then go to my DeviantArt page, titled _**"SepticAbzies"**_, and go to the piece titled _**"Kairi ~ Oathkeeper AU (Full Color)"**_, and if you want an idea of what I have in mind for Naminé, then you can find it on the piece titled _**"Number 14 AU"**_. I will update the cover image to match Kairi's appearance (as well as Naminé's and Xion's) as I update each chapter, but keep in mind, Kairi's design in this AU matches how I imagine her growth to be.

Next chapter begins the KH2 Prologue, and the focus is turned back to Kairi as she tries to help Roxas avoid his fate.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** This is a story that is basically an AU I've had on my mind for a while now, where Kairi is far from useless or defenseless and actually has her own role to play. This story is _**Kairi-centric**_, which means most changes will revolve around Kairi, and since we've arrived at KH2, some will also revolve around Naminé (and somewhat Xion).

Also, **please review**! Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any way, shape, or form! I only own an OC who will appear much later in the story (about KH3-ish).

**Note:** Remember that if I don't add a scene (or don't write out the whole thing; same goes with the designs), it means that it's the same as in canon. Just FYI.

This chapter begins the KH2 Prologue, and the focus is turned back to Kairi as she tries to help Roxas avoid his fate. This entire chapter takes place in Twilight Town.

Also, the outfit Kairi wears in this chapter (the one in the current cover image, as of August 19, 2020, at least) is one of my personal favorites that I've ever drawn. If you want to see the full version, go to my DeviantArt page (same name) and search for _**"Kairi ~ Oathkeeper AU"**_.

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Kingdom Hearts: **_**The Oathkeeper**_

**Chapter 9: **_Kingdom Hearts 2, Part 1_

_**"A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory. A far-off memory that's like a scattered dream. I want to line the pieces up—yours and mine."**_

_**==The 1st Day==**_

**~The Usual Place~**

Kairi was enjoying conversation with Hayner, Pence, and Olette, while Roxas sat there, just thinking, as the train passed them on the tracks overhead.

Roxas was brought out of his train of thought when he heard Hayner say, "Man, doesn't that tick you off?"

"Yeah, that's just wrong," Pence agreed.

Olette added, "Seifer's gone too far this time."

They looked over at Roxas, who only nodded.

"I don't know..." Kairi carefully added. "A villain has never turned good by being treated as a villain."

Hayner jumped out of his seat, "He started it this time, Kairi! We've got a score to settle with him and everything, and he knows it. I don't really mind if he thinks we did it. I can't really blame him if he does. What really bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, never. Now...what to do..."

Olette didn't know what to say, so she looked over at Roxas, who shrugged. "Uh...well... We could find the real thieves," Roxas suggested. "That would set the record straight."

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Pence said.

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Roxas stood up, "First, we gotta clear out names. Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get of our backs."

Hayner slightly growled.

"Oh no!" Pence cried out, all of a sudden. "They're gone!" The other four looked over and saw Pence holding his camera. "Our — are gone!" Pence put a hand to his throat as his inability to say the word _'photos'_. "What?"

"All our —, gone? Huh?" Hayner did the same.

"Huh?" Olette was equally as confused. "You can't say —? Why not?"

"What's going on?" Kairi asked.

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right?" Pence asked. "Our — are gone!"

"Stolen..." Roxas corrected. "And not just the —. The _word_ —! They stole it too!"

"What kinda thief is that?" Hayner asked.

"He's right," Kairi added. "Seifer could never have pulled that off."

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed.

"Alright, time for some recon!" Hayner then led the others out of The Usual Place and into the town.

Roxas began to follow, but he became light-headed. "Huh?" He then fell and black out.

_**"His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon."**_

Roxas woke up to find himself on the ground. Confused, he stood up and dusting himself off. He questioned himself about what just happened for a second, before he heard footsteps getting closer to him.

He looked up to see Kairi's mildly concerned face, "Roxas, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Then, come on."

Roxas nodded and quickly followed her.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Market Street~**

Roxas and Kairi caught up to the others in town, and Hayner quickly spotted them. "Over here!"

The two approached their three friends in front of the Armor Shop, as Pence said, "Let's get this investigation underway."

"Yo, Roxas," the Armor Shop's storekeeper said. "Never thought you'd do such a rotton thing..."

"We didn't steal anything, alright?" Roxas asked.

Kairi was quick to stand up for him, "Yeah, Roxas would never do such a thing!"

"I'd like to believe you," the storekeeper replied, "but who else would steal that stuff?"

"What stuff?" Roxas asked.

"As if you didn't know," the storekeeper answered. "Hey, I'm not gonna tell you. Go ask the accessory shop."

With that, the five turned around to see said shop. Hayner pushed Roxas into asking the owner.

Roxas approached her, and she greeted him in a much friendlier way than the storekeeper did, "Oh, it's you, Roxas...Please don't let me down. You used to be one of my favorite customers."

"I'm not a thief!" Roxas cried.

"Okay..." It was obvious she didn't exactly believe him.

"It's no fun having everyone suspecting me, ya know," Roxas told her.

"Then you've got to find a way to clear your name," the owner replied. "The woman at the candy shop is pretty disappointed, too."

The five then turned to the candy shop.

"Roxas?" the woman running the candy shop asked. "Have you seen my cat around?"

"Er..." Roxas looked up and saw the cat on the awning above them.

After he retreived the cat, the woman smiled at him, "Thank you, Roxas."

"Did they steal something from you, too?" Roxas asked her.

"Oh, my, yes," she replied. "Something important."

"Just so you know, we didn't do it," he quickly said.

She surprised him by saying, "I believe you."

Roxas smiled, before saying, "Thanks for that, ma'am. So what did they take from you?"

"My —," she replied. "My precious —."

"Looks like the culprit is going around stealing —," Hayner said.

"Yeah," Kairi agreed. "And not just —, but the word —, too."

"This isn't your average thief..." Pence said.

"I wonder if Seifer would know anything about this," Olette wondered.

"We gotta talk to him," Roxas said. "C'mon, to the sandlot!"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Sandlot~**

The five ran to the Sandlot, where they found Vivi, Rait, and Fuu talking. Vivi was the first to notice them and stopped, making the others turn around.

"Thieves," Fuu said.

"That was low, y'know!" Rai added.

Vivi shook her hat.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner asked, as Seifer walked in.

"Nice comeback there, blondie," Seifer cut in.

"What'd you say?!" Hayner demanded.

"You can give us back the — now," Seifer said.

"How do you know we took them?" Kairi asked, a solid glare on her face.

"You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Rai said.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers," Seifer laughed, as Kairi rolled her eyes. "So what did you do? Burn it? Ha, not that we need some — to prove that you're losers."

"Replay!" Fuu said.

Seifer laughed, "Now you're talking!" Seifer, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai readied themselves for a fight, as did Hayner. "I guess if you get on your knees and beg, maybe I'll let it slide."

"Just cut it out, Seifer," Kairi shot back. "We don't need your nonsense right now."

Roxas placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, as he moved closer to Seifer and his gang, who all laughed at him. Seifer crossed his arms, as Roxas moved to kneel down.

"Roxas!" Hayner called.

"Roxas?" Kairi asked. Was he about to give Seifer a _dogeza_? Like Seifer told them to do?

She breathed a sigh of relief when Roxas instead picked up a Struggle bat that was laying on the ground.

They were going to duel instead.

It was a quick yet close fight, and fortunately, it ended in a victory for Roxas.

Seifer fell to his knees upon his defeat, heavily annoyed. Rai and Fuu both moved in front of him to guard him.

"Seifer's not feelin' so hot, y'know!" Rai excused.

"Tournament decides," Fuu added.

"Sure," Kairi's sarcasm shone through. "Looks more to me like Roxas kicked his butt." She turned to Roxas, smiling. "Nice job!"

Roxas returned her smile and they shared a wrist bump.

Pence got out his camera to take a picture of Roxas. After the picture was taken, Pence gave him the thumbs up when a white-colored squiggly creature appeared out of nowhere and stole the camera straight from Pence's hands.

The creature fled (or flew?) toward the Market Street.

"What was that?" Hayner asked.

"The thief?" Olette wondered.

"Chase him!" Kairi ordered.

The five chased after the creature.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Usual Spot~**

Roxas returned to the Usual Spot, all the pictures the creature dropped upon its defeat in his hands.

"What's this?" Hayner asked, all five of them looking at the pictures.

The picture on top was of Roxas and the Armor Shop storekeeper. Roxas explained, "I was his first customer after he took over the shop. So we took a picture."

"It's a really nice photo," Olette said, before realizing what she just said. "Oh...!"

"Hey! You just said _'photo'_!" Pence realized it too.

"Yes!" Kairi pumped her fist into the air. "We did it!"

"Yeah!" Olette and Kairi shared a high five in celebration.

"So, Roxas," Hayner said. "Tell us about the picture thief."

Roxas decided to lie about what the creature said to him, that the creature called him _'my liege'_, about the Keyblade that showed up in his time of need. "Not much to say. The pictures were just lying there."

"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" Hayner asked, before spotting the next picture and chuckling. "It's a girl..."

"You look happy, Roxas," Olette said.

"Do not," Roxas shot back.

"So, like, anybody else notice that all the stolen pictures are of Roxas?" Pence asked, bringing up a good point.

"Ohh," Olette replied in understanding. "So that's why everyone thought it was us."

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all?" Hayner asked, and Kairi shrugged.

"Are they really all of me?" Roxas asked, a little concerned about this could possibly imply.

"Yeah," Kairi replied. She took the picture in his hand. "See?"

"Look!" Olette said.

"Right?" Pence cut in. "Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted to steal the real Roxas or something?"

"C'mon, get serious," Hayner said. "Why would anyone wanna steal a bonehead like Roxas?"

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas shot back.

The five friends laughed as the train station bells rang and the train passed overhead. They all looked up at the tracks.

After a while, Hayner, Pence, and Olette left for their respective homes, Olette waving as she left.

But Roxas lingered behind, and Kairi was quick to notice, so she also stayed behind.

"Roxas. You okay?" Kairi asked.

"What if Pence is right?" Roxas replied. "What if there really is someone trying to kidnap me?"

He must've found something. She was quiet for a moment, before asking, "Who was the thief?"

Roxas knew he could trust her, and he did trust her enough to tell her the truth that he couldn't tell anybody else, "That weird creature. It called me _'my liege'_, like I was in charge of it or something. I've also been getting these weird dreams lately. I don't know what's going on."

She walked over and slung an arm around his shoulders, "Everything's going to be okay, Roxas. No matter what happens, remember that we'll all protect you. We're your friends. We'll never let you disappear."

Roxas gently smiled at her, "Thanks, Kai. I'm glad to have you as my best friend."

The two shared a hug, as Kairi replied, "No problem, Rox. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Roxas watched her leave, before leaving after a bit. He held out his hand to block the sun from his eyes and he heard a voice.

_**"Where...am I?"**_ The voice sounded a lot like his, with some clear vocal differences.

"Who's there?" Roxas asked.

_**"Who are you?"**_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Old Mansion~**

The screen in front of the man became scrambled, _**"Restoration at 12%."**_

The now much taller Riku, with his hood up, walked up to DiZ, who was sitting at the computer desk, in front of many lit screens.

"Organization miscreants..." DiZ muttered. "They've found us."

"But...why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" Riku asked.

"Both are nothing but data to them," DiZ replied. "The fools could never tell the difference."

"But why is Kairi here?" Riku asked.

"He must've called out to her for help," DiZ surmised, "and she answered him."

Riku was worried, "Does she really believe she's always lived here?"

DiZ theorized, "She must have a fear of not fitting in, so her heart has made it so no one suspects that she's an outsider."

Riku tensed up, feeling protective, and he got ready in case DiZ gave him the order, "Should I pull her out?"

DiZ was quiet for a moment as he observed one of the screens, which showed Kairi's movements that day, "No. You say Kairi is the most important person to Sora, so let's see if that has any effect on the process. We are running out of time. Naminé must make haste."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==The 2nd Day==**_

**~The Usual Spot~**

Roxas walked up to the other four, sitting down and talking, enjoying some sea-salt ice cream. Kairi was the first to see him and she offered him the extra bar she had.

He took it as he sat down next to her, "Thanks."

"Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" Pence asked.

"I sure hope so," Olette replied.

"Huh?" Hayner asked. "Where did that come from."

"Oh, well, you know," a flustered Pence tried to save face. "Just thinking out loud."

Kairi replied, softly speaking, "I doubt we can be together forever, but that's what growing up is all about. What's important isn't how we see each other, but how often we think about each other."

Pence laughed, "Did you get that off a fortune cookie?"

Kairi lowered her eyes into a playful glare, before reaching over and snatching (or attempting to) Pence's ice cream away from him, "That's it, no more ice cream for you!"

"No!" Pence laughed, as Hayner sighed.

"Man, today's turning out to be a drag," Hayner said.

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief," Olette wondered.

"Nuh-uh," Hayner replied. "You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all! So, how about this?" He stood up. "Let's all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and go!"

The other four stood up as well, but neither of them said nothing.

"No?" Hayner didn't believe this. "Aw, c'mon."

"Maybe you forgot," Roxas said, "but we're broke."

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" Hayner shot back. Kairi gave him a sarcastic look, a classic raised eyebrow, and Hayner immediately turned red, "Shut up, Kairi!"

He then raced out of the Usual Spot, and the others ran after him.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Market Street~**

Roxas found the others at Station Heights, reading a poster on the wall about The Struggle.

"Just two days to go," Hayner said, before turning to Roxas, "You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the five of us split the prize!"

"Okay, you're on," Roxas said.

"You two are gonna clean up!" Pence cheered.

"Go get 'em!" Olette encouraged.

Kairi pumped her fist into the air, "Yeah!"

Roxas and Hayner bumped wrists, before Hayner said, "It's a promise! Now, let's get down to business. One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for five of us?"

Olette replied with, "4500 munny."

"And 300 each to spend there," Hayner said. "What's that for all of us?"

Olette answered, "1500 munny. A total of 6000 munny."

Pence put his hands behind his head, as Roxas asked, "To spend on what?"

"Pretzels, of course!" Hayner said.

"Really?" Kairi asked, having expected a better answer. "Pretzels?"

"What else is there?" Hayner asked.

"Well, there's always watermelon," Roxas reminded them.

Hayner shook his head, "Too pricey. They're, like, 2000 munny apiece."

Roxas shrugged, "Pretzels it is."

"So, where were we?" Hayner asked.

"We need 6000 munny altogether," Olette said. "But all we have is..."

"I've got 800," Pence said.

"...650," Olette replied.

"500," was all Kairi said.

"150," Roxas answered. "Sorry."

"That's 2100 munny!" Hayner chose to be optimistic. "We need another 3900. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn 800 munny each!" He then ran off, calling after him, "Meet at the station with cash in hand!"

The other four watched Hayner run away. Pence asked, "Didn't he say he had it covered?"

"No offense," Kairi said, "but I doubt him sometimes."

"Whatever," Roxas shrugged it off. "Those pretzels are sounding pretty good."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Station Plaza~**

Roxas and Kairi (having worked for their munny together) met the other three at the Station Plaza a couple of hours later.

"All present and accounted for?" Hayner asked.

"Yep," Kairi smiled, before she and Roxas shared a wrist bump.

"What've we got?" Pence asked.

"Let's see..." Roxas muttered, before he and Kairi pulled out some money. "Between us two, just this."

"Good job, you two," Hayner told them.

"Nice work, everyone," Olette said. "Added to what we started with, we now have..." She showed them the munny pouch she made with the munny inside it. "Tada! 6100 money!"

"Sweet!" Hayner exclaimed.

Olette gave the bag to Roxas. "Let's get tickets!"

Olette, Kairi, and Pence ran ahead into the station.

"Kairi's right," Hayner told Roxas. "We can't be together forever...so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember."

"Huh?"

"Gotcha!" Hayner jokingly punched Roxas in the stomach and joined the other three. Roxas quickly followed but something invisible made him trip.

"Woah!"

A small stick dropped to the ground, and Hayner, Pence, and Olette stopped. Hayner stepped back a bit down the stairs.

"You okay, Roxas?" Kairi asked him.

Roxas gruntly slightly as he came to his knees, touching his lip. He then saw someone in a black cloak standing beside him. "Huh?" The person picked Roxas off the ground and whispered something to him. "What?"

"Roxas!" Hayner called. "Three minutes!"

"Okay!" Roxas called back. He looked back at the figure, and was surprised to see no one there. He shook his head to shake it off, before running forward to catch up to his friends inside the station.

Hayner bent at the teller stand and held up a hand with all five fingers extended. "Five students!"

Pence whispered, "Roxas, the money!"

"Wait—" Roxas searched himself for where he put the munny pouch Olette gave him. "No!"

"Huh?" Hayner asked.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

Roxas looked back out toward the plaza and remembered the cloacked person picking him up. "He took it!" Roxas began to run outside into the plaza.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked, worriedly, her voice getting closer, indicating that she had followed him.

"Remember when I fell?" Roxas told her. "I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it!"

"Guy?" Hayner repeated, confused.

"He couldn't have gotten too far..." Roxas told them.

"What are you talking about?" Hayner asked him, remembering Roxas getting himself up. there was no guy there. "There was no guy."

The train station bell woke Roxas up. "Huh? But he...There wasn't...Really?"

The train whistle blew, making them all realize they missed the train.

"Oh boy..." Pence muttered.

"There wasn't anyone...there?" Roxas asked, as Hayner, Pence, and Olette left the Station.

Roxas lingered, sad and dishearted. Kairi walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Roxas?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure the others don't blame you," Kairi told him. He said nothing. "I couldn't see anybody, Roxas, but I did sense someone there. I believe you."

She recalled the moment too. While Roxas said there was a guy there, and Hayner (including Pence and Olette) said there was no one, Kairi could see a dark cloud there, lingering over Roxas. And she found that cloud familiar. _It had a prescence she knew she could trust..._

But she didn't tell Roxas that.

"You do?" Roxas asked. She really believed him?

Kairi smiled, "Of course I do. We're best friends. I'll always be there for you." She slung her arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, Roxas. Everything's going to be okay."

Roxas let her lead him away from the station.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Clock Tower~**

Later, the five were eating sea-salt ice cream on the ledge. The train moved in the background, while Roxas sat and though about what happened earlier, his ice cream dripping.

"It's melting," Olette told him.

"Sorry."

"Cheer up already!" Hayner said.

"Yeah, the beach isn't going anywhere," Kairi told them. "We can try again later."

"She's right," Olette agreed.

"That was definitely weird, though," Roxas said.

"Strange," Olette said.

"You said it," Hayner agreed,

"_'Can you feel Sora?'_" Roxas whispered to himself, remembering what the figure whispered to him earlier.

_**"Can you feel Sora?"**_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Old Mansion~**

The screen became scrambled, _**"Restoration at 28%."**_

"Naminé, hurry," DiZ pleaded.

Riku juggled the munny pouch while DiZ remained at the computer screens. "Is it really that hard to make a beach?"

"No," DiZ replied. "And I would have allowed it, but then we'd be giving the enemy another entry point."

"True," Riku replied, before holding out the munny pouch he stole from Roxas. "And this?"

"We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream," DiZ laughed, as Riku juggled the pouch again. "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. We can delete that."

Riku chose to keep it. He couldn't stop thinking about Kairi had responded to Roxas's call for help. Her heart had formatted her mind in order to ensure that she would fit in, but still kept in mind why she was there:

_To help Roxas._

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==The 3rd Day==**_

**~Market Street~**

_'Meet at the station. Today's the day we hit the beach—and don't sweat about the munny!'_ Hayner's note had said. Roxas felt better in knowing that Kairi was right, that the others didn't blame him for what happened yesterday.

He was walking to Station Heights now, when he saw Pence and Olette walking towards him, "Hey."

"Morning," Olette greeted, before the two froze midwalk.

"Huh...?" Roxas, confused, ran up to them, but he immediately stopped when he saw a blonde girl in front of him.

It was the same girl that was in his dreams last night

"Hello, Roxas," she greeted with a gentle smile.

"Uh...Hi...And you are...?"

She held up a hand to politely quiet him. "I wanted to see you again one more time."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

Flustered, Roxas scratched his head, wondering what she meant by 'again', as the girl walked away. Pence and Olette unfroze.

"Olette dragged me along to go shopping with her and Kairi," Pence explained, like nothing had happened.

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" Olette asked.

"Um, uhh, wait..." Roxas muttered. "Did you just see that..." He looked in the direction the girl left in.

"He's stalling," Pence said.

"Very well, then," Olette replied. "We'll see you later, Roxas, okay?"

"Y-Yeah..." The two left and Roxas looked in the same direction again. "Did she got to that haunted mansion?" he asked himself.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Sandlot~**

Roxas just ran, not bothering to turn and look behind him. The squiggly things were back. There was _more than one_, and they were currently chasing him.

He ran back to the Tram Common from the forest, and the into the Sandlot, where he, unfortunately, caught the attention of Seifer and his gang (Fuu, Rai, and Vivi).

"Hey, chicken wuss," Seifer called out to him. Roxas stopped as the squiggly things entered the scene.

"Who's that?" Fuu asked, as she and Rai got into their fighting positions, while Vivi ran away.

"I dunno," Seifer replied, "but they've already crossed the line. Find a weapon!"

Roxas spotted a Struggle Sword and sumersaulted over to grab it. He tried to fight these creatures, but he was thrown down. Just like before, the Struggle Sword in his hand had no effect on these things.

He stood back up and noticed that Seifer and his gang were completely frozen in time.

"Not good..." he muttered.

The creatures approached a weaponless Roxas, and he felt scared. He had nowhere to go. They weren't cornering him.

But then, a beehive barrier formed in front of him and successfully blocked one of the creature's attacks.

"Roxas!" it was the blonde girl's voice. Surprised, he looked up at the on the roof of a nearby building, overlooking the Sandlot, and saw her standing there. She lowered what looked like a Keyblade of her own. "Use the Keyblade!" she told him.

A creature attacked him, and he blocked with his hands, and was immediately transported to another location.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Old Mansion~**

Roxas struggled in the darkness, produced by the Twilight Thorn when he it fell on top of him after he defeated it.

He held out a hand to nobody in particular, hoping somebody would help.

But it genuinely surprised him when someone grabbed his hand, and light immediately filled his vision.

He found himself in a white room, standing before the blonde girl, who was sitting on a ledge above him.

Before he started to speak, she placed a finger to her lips to quiet him, before placing a hand to her chest and introducing herself, "My name is Naminé. Roxas...Do you remember your true name?"

_His true name...?_

The cloaked figure from yesterday appeared from a dark portal and picked Naminé up by her arm, "Say no more, Naminé."

"But if no one tells him, Roxas will..." she protested.

"It's best he doesn't know the truth," the figure replied.

"Hey!" Roxas called out. "You're that pickpocket! Don't try to lie! Kairi said she could sense you!"

The figure very noticably, very obviously hesitated for some reason Roxas couldn't see, before he held out his hand and conjured a dark portal behind Roxas.

Roxas leapt away from it, but the figure pushed him inside.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Sandlot~**

Roxas woke up to see Fuu taking a picture of a posing Seifer while Rai and Vivi stood around her, using Pence's camera.

"How 'about one more, y'know?" Rai cheered, and Fuu snapped a photo of Seifer standing over Roxas, still laying on the ground.

Roxas stood up, "What's that for?"

"Keepsake," Fuu told him.

"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, y'know?" Rai said.

"Cakewalk," Fuu said.

"What were those things?" Roxas asked. _'And where did Naminé go?'_ he asked himself.

"Outsiders, that's what," Seifer said, and Roxas shook his head.

"And if they don't wise up to the rules around here," Seifer bragged, "I might have to take _'disciplinary measure'_."

"Oh yeah, Seifer's always lookin' after the town, y'know?" Rai said.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "And you wonder why Kairi doesn't like you." Seifer had a crush on Kairi, and Roxas knew that Kairi didn't like him like that.

"Roxas!" Speaking of whom, Roxas turned around to see Kairi there with Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

But then Hayner huffed off.

"Wait up!" Roxas ran to follow them.

"Hey! No chickening out of the tournament tomorrow!" Seifer called after them.

"We'll be waitin', y'know?" Rai added.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Usual Spot~**

Roxas arrived to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette having sea-salt ice cream already, without him.

Kairi came up to him, no ice cream in hand, "I tried to talk some sense into him. I'm sorry I failed..."

"It's okay..." he told her.

"So...you hung out with Seifer's gang today?" Pence asked.

"N—No...It's not like that..." Roxas tried to explain, before he remembered. "Oh yeah! How was the beach? Wasn't that today?"

"We didn't go," Olette softly replied. "It wouldn't be the same without you, right?"

Roxas averted his gaze toward the ground. "...Sorry. Hey...how 'bout we go tomorrow? We could get those pretzels and—"

Hayner cut him off, "I promised I'd be somewhere."

"Huh?" Roxas asked, before he remembered, "Oh."

_**"You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the five of us split the prize!"**_

_**"Okay, you're on."**_

There was a short, intense silence as Roxas waited for a response from Hayner.

"I'm outta here," he said before leaving. Pence and Olette followed him.

But Kairi, once again, lingered behind.

She wrapped Roxas in a hug, and he returned it, as she told him, "Everything will work out in the end. I promise."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Old Mansion~**

The screen became scrambled, _**"Restoration at 48%."**_

Riku asked, "Was that Naminé made of data?"

"No," DiZ replied. "Naminé hijacked the data herself. What is she planning on doing?" he asked himself.

"Calm down," Riku said.

"It doesn't matter," DiZ replied. "As long as Naminé and Kairi accomplish their goal, we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas."

DiZ's comment made Riku wonder what would happen to Kairi once DiZ no longer needed her, when Sora was restored.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==The 4th Day==**_

**~Sandlot~**

Roxas ran out of the Usual Spot, only to run into Kairi.

"Roxas! There you are! C'mon, let's hurry! We're gonna be late!" She said.

She then grabbed his hand, and he let her lead him to the Sandlot, where there was a stage and many people who had gathered there to watch The Struggle.

Olette greeted them, "Hey, Kairi! Hey, Roxas, good luck!" He returned her wave before going to the board to review the rules.

Pence asked the two girls waiting with him, "Who are you two gonna root for?"

Olette answered, "Both of them, silly."

Kairi's replied with, "Roxas, of course!"

Olette and Pence looked at her, teasingly, as Olette said, "You sure you're not just saying that because you have a crush on him?"

Kairi did not blush, and her answer was completely straight-laced, "No. It's because he's my best friend."

He needed her. He needed someone to be there for him. Deep in her heart, she knew he didn't like being alone.

In that moment, fireworks appeared in the sky and the crowd took that as their cue to cheer.

The producer spoke next, "Ladies and gentlemen, Struggle-fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most sizzling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match! Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer!?"

"Seifer, y'know?!" Rai said.

Seifer turned to Kairi, "Hey, if I win, you have to give me a victory kiss."

Kairi scoffed, "You wish." She then winked at Roxas, who smiled back.

"And who will leave today as our new Struggle Champion?!" the producer asked.

Olette, Pence, and Kairi loudly cheered out, "Hayner! Roxas!"

Other fans called out, "Setzerrrrr!"

"Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!"

"Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next," the producer said. "Let's—"

"STRUGGLE!" the crowd finished.

More fireworks went off, and the producer got off the stage for the commentator to begin.

The commentator began, "Hey, now. It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad boys who struggled their way through the preliminaries! Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! Completely out of nowhere—who knew he'd make it so far this year? Vivi! An underground favorite and local attitude problem: Hayner! It's his first trip to the finals! And Struggler number 4, who happens to be my absolute favorite customer: Roxas!"

Hayner looked at Roxas, who returned his gaze, but Hayner solemnly look away. Kairi watched this exchange, worried.

The commentator continued, "So—who will win this sweltering summer Struggle!? Who will take home the grand prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle—the Five Crystal Trophy _and_...a chance to take on our defending champion, Setzer!" The said main held up the championship belt. "It won't be long now, folks. I suggest our challengers go over the official Struggle Rules before we begin!"

After a quick refresher of the rules, Roxas and Hayner were up first. The producer gave them both a Struggle Sword and patted them on their shoulders. Once the producer left, Hayner pointed his sword at a clearly unhappy Roxas.

"Hey..." Roxas said. "Sorry about yesterday."

"What, you still worried about that?" Hayner asked. "You need to learn to let that stuff go."

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Sorry, man." Roxas merely shook his head, before Hayner shook it off, "What, what am I sorry for?"

He smiled, making Roxas smile as well. Olette and Pence stopped their clapping to smirk at each other as Kairi let out a smile of relief.

Roxas readied himself for battle, as the commentator announced, "Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend Hayner!"

"Ready, Roxas?" Hayner asked.

The two battled it out, and after a while, Hayner lost.

"And the winner is Roxas!" The commentator raised Roxas' arm, who waved to the crowd and could easily tell that the loudest cheer was Kairi's. "Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight, too."

With this, Roxas ran over to his friend still laying on the ground.

Hayner groaned, "I lost. Awww, I can't believe it!" He stood up. "I guess I taught you well."

"I had a lot of fun fighting you," Roxas said.

Hayner smiled, but then stopped and crossed his arms. "Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy."

"Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up," Roxas teased.

"Nah, that's alright," Hayner said, as he began friendly punching Roxas' hands, before leaving.

He almost walked into Seifer coming up on stage, "Out of the way."

"You in a rush to lose?" Hayner teased.

Roxas was startled by the sudden appearance of Vivi by his side. Vivi looked up at him and giggled, before Roxas and Hayner went to watch with the other three.

Soon, Vivi and Seifer are alone on the stage, and Seifer's next line was cold, which was unsual considered he was fighting one of his own.

"Don't mess with your elders!"

"Whew, just look at those sparks fly!" The commentator said. "I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!"

Seifer and Vivi faced each other down. Vivi flew at Seifer, who jumped away with Vivi in pursuit.

"When did Vivi get so tough?" Hayner asked.

Roxas shrugged.

"I'm getting a bad feeling," Kairi quietly said.

Olette comforted her, "Hey, it's okay. We both know Roxas is gonna win no matter what."

Kairi didn't respond, only watching the fight in silence.

After a few attempts at hitting one another, Seifer blocked Vivi's slashes and knocked Vivi aaway, dropping one of Vivi's orbs.

"You're mine!" Seifer said, before lunging for the orb when Vivi returned and knocked Seifer down.

"I-I'm not sure what just happened..." the commentator said. "Um...but...the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!"

Seifer sat up and shook his head and walked off the stage. As he walked past Roxas, he said, "That's not Vivi."

"Huh?"

"Thrash 'im."

With that, Seifer, Fuu, and Rai left the Sandlot.

The producer walked up to Hayner, "It looks like Seifer's withdrawn from the Struggle for third place."

"So I'm in third now?" Hayner asked, before celebrating. "Aw, baby!"

"Nice job, Hayner," Kairi said with a smile, before turning to Roxas, "Be careful, okay? I'm getting a bad feeling from Vivi. I think Seifer's right."

"I'll be fine, Kai," Roxas smiled at her. "Don't worry."

Now on stage, the producer handed Roxas and Vivi each a Struggle Sword. "Keep it clean, fellas."

The two stared each other down as the producer left the stage

The commentator announced, "And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas VS. Vivi!"

Vivi was a lot tougher than Roxas had expected, but he managed to catch Vivi off-guard. As we went in for the last strike, something stopped him, and he turned to see that everything had frozen in time. No one was moving, not even Kairi.

Roxas turned to Vivi, only to see one of those Squiggly creatures in their place, and then more appeared.

"Again?!" he demanded, before his Struggle Sword transformed into the Keyblade. "Again..."

He was tired by the time all the creatures were gone. He was able to relax, even though everybody else was still frozen.

He was alerted by someone clapping him behind him. He turned around to see a man in a black cloak, but his build was different from the pickpocket.

"Roxas, alright," the voice was different from the pickpocket too. "Fight, fight, fight." The man walked closer to Roxas. "You really don't remember? It's me." He took of his hood to reveal his spiky, flaming red hair. "You know, Axel."

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Geez," Axel muttered. "Talk about blank with a capital 'B'. Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." His chakrams appeared in his hands in a cloud of flames and he caught them in his hands.

Roxas immediately backed up, "Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!"

Axel looked around, "This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q&A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story. You're the only one here out of the two people I'm looking for, so I'll just have to try again later."

_Why did Roxas get the feeling that Axel here was talking about Naminé?_

Axel got ready to fight, but he straightened up when he noticed the space around Roxas whither, like wind blowing through the area, "Uh-oh."

Roxas sighed and looked at the Keyblade in his hand, before throwing it down in frustration, "What's going _on_?!"

But the Keyblade appeared back in his hand with a flash of light.

"Number XIII," Axel said. "Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one." Axel readied to fight again.

"Okay, fine!" Roxas lowered into a fighting position. "You asked for it!"

Axel smirked, "That's more like it!"

After a short skirmish, there was no clear winner. Axel said, "Not bad, Roxas."

That's when DiZ appeared.

"So it was you," Axel growled. "And you do have Naminé. Because only she...could cast a Stopga spell so strong that it could stop a Princess of Heart in their tracks." Axel's chakrams lit up in flames, and Roxas readied himself for the attack aimed at him, but he was surprised when the attack was instead aimed at the man who just appeared. "Give me back my _friends_!"

Axel's flaming chakrams had no impact on DiZ, as if the man had a barrier protecting him.

DiZ turned to Roxas, "Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!"

Axel shot back, "Roxas, don't let him deceive you!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

They continued to fight each other by calling Roxas' name, the poor boy in the middle of everything without much of a choice.

He held his hurting head in his hands, a headache forming, before he burst out, "_KAIRI_!"

DiZ and Axel both watched as Kairi, despite being frozen in time, let out a burst of light in the shape of a heart, and the light was strong enough to overpower Naminé's Stopga spell.

Roxas opened his eyes to see that time had resumed like nothing had happened.

The crowd was cheering at Roxas' victory against Vivi.

"What?" The commentator asked. "What just happened?"

"Huh?" Vivi asked. "How did I get here?"

Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Kairi rushed the stage, calling out to Roxas.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Roxas—our new top Struggler!" The commentator announced.

Kairi noticed that Roxas was a little distraught, "Roxas?"

But the fans interrupted whatever he was going to say next, "Setzeerrrr! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer! Setzer!"

Setzer drunk up the attention, and Roxas' four friends were ushered off the stage.

Olette called out, "Roxas! It's starting!"

The producer warned them, "You two, play fair now. You're at the top of the bracket."

"There's only room for one up here," Setzer said.

"Well, may the best man win!" the producer said, before walking offstage.

"Hey, Rucksack," Setzer said. "How about you throw the match for me?"

"Roxas! Focus!" Hayner called out.

Roxas glared at Setzer, who said, "Let me win, and I'll make it worth your while."

Roxas scoffed, "Get real!"

The commentator said, "Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a year year, folks!"

"Whatever you think is right, you're wrong," Setzzer told him. "And that is a big mistake. My life's a chip in your pile. Time to ante up!"

It was a long fight, and it was a tough fight, but he did it. He beat Setzer!

"I'm not supposed to lose!" Setzer groaned.

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Roxas!" the crowd cheered.

Setzer walked offstage and pointed back to Roxas, whose four friends ran past Setzer and up on stage to celebrate with Roxas.

Kairi happily engulfed Roxas in a hug, as Olette said, "You did it!"

Setzer turned around and left.

"That was awesome, Roxas!" Pence said.

Roxas waved to the crowd. The producer presented him with the championship belt. Roxas held it up as the crowd cheered.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Clock Tower~**

The five sat on the ledge above the train station. Roxas held the crystal trophy, and he took off the yellow crystal and tossed it to Olette. He took off to red crystal and tossed it to Hayner. He took off the green crystal and tossed it to Pence. He took off the purple crystal and gave it to Kairi (who was sitting next to him) before taking off the last one, a blue one, and held it up to the sun.

"As promised," he said.

Kairi also held hers out, "Thanks, Roxas."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette followed suit, as Hayner said, "One more treasure for us to share."

After a short silence, Olette announced, "I've got a present, too...for all of us." She took out five bars of sea-salt ice cream.

"Whoa!" Hayner exclaimed.

Roxas stood up on the ledge to take his bar, and he teetered on the edge. He then lost his balance and fell off.

Kairi's heart nearly jumped out of her chest, and she watched him fall, the two being too far apart to grab hands, "_ROXAS_!"

But then everything suddenly went black, and Kairi couldn't see anything but darkness.

_**"Kairi?"**_

She was immediately filled with relief. "Roxas? Is that you? Are you okay?"

_**"Who's Roxas?"**_

Now that she thought about it, the voice was different from Roxas'. "Wha...? I don't recognize you...Who are you?"

_**"What?! You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi!"**_

"Huh? Who are you? How do you know me?"

_**"Okay, fine, I guess I can give you a hint. It starts with an 'S'!"**_

"An 'S'?"

The boy speaking to her didn't reply, and the darkness faded back into a sunset, as she woke up on the clock tower.

"Kairi? You okay?" Olette asked. Kairi looked around to see that it was just her and Olette up here.

"What? Olette?"

"You fell asleep," Olette explained with a gentle smile. "It's time to go home. The others already left."

But Roxas was falling.

Right?

"O-Oh...right..."

Meanwhile, Roxas was also faced with black, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Naminé?" he asked. "What's happening to me?"

_**"I'm sorry, Roxas,"**_ Naminé answered. _**"For everything..."**_

"Sorry? For what?"

He got no answer.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Old Mansion~**

The screen became scrambled, _**"Restoration at 79%."**_

Riku juggled the blue crystal that Roxas had as DiZ said, "His progress is astounding. I suspected that Kairi being here would speed things up, and I was right."

"So what happened?" Riku asked, as he placed the crystal into the munny pouch. He had decided not to swipe the purple one from Kairi. He didn't have the heart to.

DiZ explained, "In a moment of desperation, Kairi's heart put her in contact with Sora's, and hearing her voice affected him greatly. You see?"

"Kairi and Naminé..." Riku muttered. "Both are such wonders."

"Naminé wasn't born like other Nobodies," DiZ said. "She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and those aligned with him."

"True..." Riku said.

"Young man," DiZ spoke up, "perhaps you could tell me your true name?"

Riku revealed his face from under his hood, replying with, "It's Ansem."

DiZ just laughed, "It's an honor, Ansem!"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion~**

Tifa and Cloud watched over Kairi, as Yuffie and Leon entered with food for them all.

"It's concerning how sick Kairi's been lately," Yuffie said.

"She's not sick this time," Aerith cut in, revealing herself by the door. "It could just be backlash."

"She just needs to rest," Tifa said, and Cloud nodded in agreement.

Aerith sat in a chair next to Leon, "But I do share your sentiment, Yuffie. We still don't know where her fever came from, and why it was so high..."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Axel was seated in the Round Room, with only Xemnas and Xaldin (both of whom were hooded) for company.

"No way!" Axel protested against the suggestion that was just offered. "It's too soon! You can't seriously get rid of _both_ of them?!"

Roxas and Naminé...he was about to lose them both? There was no way.

"It's an order," Xaldin said. "Why do you hesitate? You, who has been ruthless towards those who've turned their backs on the Organization?"

"But it's not like that!" Axel shot back. "They didn't betray us! They can't come back!"

"If they don't return," Xaldin said, "you know what you must do. Or you will face the consequences."

Xaldin summoned a naginata without uncrossing his arms and drove it towards Axel. It struck to his right and some hair was sliced off, but Axel remained unflinched.

Xemnas held up a hand to pacify Xaldin, who looked to the leader and then looked away.

The naginata vanished, and Xemnas summoned a sphere of energy, electrical bolts shooting out from it towards the walls.

"So, you'll turn me into a Dusk..." Axel paused. "Tch, alright! I'll do it, if that's what you want!"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==The 5th Day==**_

**~Roxas' Room~**

Roxas felt himself falling through space, and a second later, he woke up back in his room. After regaining his composure, he sighed.

"I'm dreaming...I remember Kairi calling out to me...it seemed so real...So which parts...were the dream?"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Usual Spot~**

The train passed by over the spot where the five friends were gathered. Olette walked up to Hayner and put her hands on her hips.

"Only three days left of summer vacation," Hayner said. "So don't even mention that assignment!"

"But we agreed we'd get it finished today," Olette said.

"Yesterday..." Roxas said, "I fell of the station tower, didn't I?"

"You wouldn't be here if you did!" Hayner pointed out.

"But man, that was a close one..." Pence muttered.

Kairi stood up and gave Roxas a tight hug. She whispered in his ear, "I'm so glad you're okay." Roxas returned the hug, as he remembered her scared scream.

"Stop changing the subject!" Olette shot back.

"Okay, already!" Hayner said. "You win. We'll do the homework. Stupid independent study. So, anybody got any bright ideas for a topic?"

"Maybe we could study the stuff that's happening to me," Roxas suggested. "You know, the dreams, and the guys in white..."

"Forget it," Hayner said.

"Why?"

"You know, things have been weird with you and the town since the photos were stolen, right?" Hayner asked.

Pence added, "Well, tomorrow, we'll all gonna search the town and find out what's been goin' on."

"Lots of people are helping out," Olette said.

"All that for me?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah," Kairi replied. "I told you, Roxas. We're friends. We're not gonna let anything happen to you."

Roxas brightened up considerably, before exclaiming, "I'll go get some ice cream!"

He ran out of the Usual Spot to get the ice cream. Later, their conversation resumed when he returned, the five of them eating their ice cream.

"There's this strange rumor going around. Wanna hear it?" Pence asked. When he got no objection, he continued, "You know the stone steps at Sunset Station? We use 'em all the time, without even thinking about it. But—and this is the weird part—the steps count different going up and down!"

"Seriously?!" Hayner asked.

"And there are six other weird stories like that," Pence continued. "It's like...the seven wonders of Twilight Town."

Hayner then got a good idea, "We should investigate those for our school project! Pence, you're a genius!"

"There might be other rumors going around, too," Pence said. "Let's split up! I'm gonna look for the seven wonders..."

"Olette and I will go find some new rumors!" Hayner said. "C'mon!"

Pence turned to Roxas, "That leaves you, me, and Kairi, Roxas. Let's try the train first. To the station!"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Old Mansion~**

After about an hour, it was just him and Kairi now, and the two approached the Gates of the Old Mansion.

"You know something's up too...don't you?" he heard Kairi ask.

Startled, Roxas turned around to face her.

Kairi continued before he could ask anything, "I heard Pence say that we were gonna check the mansion out tomorrow. It _is_ the most suspicious place, after all."

"Right..." Roxas replied.

"Even Seifer's gang was gonna help," Kairi added.

"Seifer?" Roxas asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, Hayner had me ask him," Kairi turned her gaze to the side, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance.

Roxas chuckled before looking up to the dusty window of the mansion, and he saw Naminé in that window. "So what're we lookin' for?"

"Well," Kairi answered, "they say there's a girl who appears at the second floor window, even though no one's lived here for years."

Roxas looked back up at the window and in a snap, he found himself inside the room itself.

It was a white room with a long table and pictures on the walls. Everything but the colors in the pictures was white.

The first picture he saw was of a familiar red-haired girl holding a paopu fruit.

"That's Kairi..." he muttered.

"Roxas..."

"Naminé?" The next picture he was shown was of him, Naminé, and Axel all in Organization cloaks. "This is...me? And you and Axel're here too."

"We _are_ best friends..." Naminé replied.

"Very funny," Roxas replied.

"Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?" she asked.

"No one knows me better than me," he replied.

"Of course..."

"But...I don't get what's been happening lately." She expected him to say this. DiZ didn't want her to help Roxas, but she had to. Roxas had no idea what was going on.

The next picture she showed him was of Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"You know these three, don't you?"

"Yeah. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're from the dreams."

"About a year ago," Naminé began, "some things happened, and I had to take apart the memories chained together in Sora's heart. But now... I'm putting them all back exactly the way they were. It's taken me a long time, but pretty soon Sora will be his old self again. The process has been affecting you, too, Roxas."

"You mean...the dreams?" he asked.

"Yes...You and Sora are connected," she said. "And...in order for Sora to become completely whole again...He needs you."

The next picture she showed him was of himself with Sora.

"Me? What for?"

"You hold half of what he is..." she explained. "He needs you, Roxas."

Roxas took a deep breath before asking, "Naminé?"

Another flash, and now, he and Naminé were seated at opposite ends of the long white table.

"Naminé...who are you?"

"I'm a witch with power over Sora's memories and those around him," she explained.

"A witch?"

"That's what DiZ called me once," she said. "That's what the Organization calls me. But I don't know why I have this power...I just do. I'm not even sure there's a right way for me to use it."

"Hmm...I can't help you there," Roxas said, before looking over at the drawing of himself, Naminé, and Axel. "It's funny...Suddenly I feel like I don't know myself at all...I guess I would like to know. You once said that you and I have met before, and your drawings seem to prove that. What do you know about me...that I don't?"

"You..." Naminé swallowed a big lump in her throat. "You were never supposed to exist, Roxas."

"What...?" Just as she knew he would be, he immediately looked heartbroken. "How could you even say such a thing...even if it were true?"

"I'm sorry," she hung her head. "I guess some things really are better left unsaid, but I promised myself that I'd be honest with you. I'm tired of lying to you, Roxas." She took a deep breath and continued. "You and I were both born when Sora gave up his heart to free Kairi's."

"You know Kairi?" Roxas asked.

"Not personally, but yes," she said. "The connection she and I have is the same connection you and Sora have."

"You mean...?"

"Yes...Rememer when I asked you if you remembered your true name?" she asked.

"Yeah. Based on what you're saying, my true name is Sora," Roxas replied. "Right?"

"Yes," Naminé nodded. "My true name is Kairi." Roxas was surprised at this. "Kairi is where I came from, and to Kairi I shall return. I would like very much to meet her, though."

Roxas could relate, "I want to meet Sora, too."

"And you will," Naminé promised.

Back outside, Kairi shook Roxas out of his staring contest with the window.

"Roxas! Roxas!"

"Huh?"

"Did you see her?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Roxas said. "Watch the window—closely." He pointed up to the window, but Naminé was gone.

Kairi shook her head, "It's just the curtains moving. There must be a draft somewhere. I can sense something there, but I can't see anything."

Naminé had returned to the window, and Roxas replied, "...Yeah."

"C'mon, let's head back to the usual spot," Kairi said. "Hayner, Pence, and Olette are waiting for us."

Roxas led Kairi lead him back to their hideout.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Old Mansion~**

Riku (his hood still up) walked into the computer room, where DiZ was, "Why did you show him the train?"

"Because he missed the trip to the beach," DiZ replied.

"Hmph..." Riku said. "That's almost kind of you."

DiZ didn't tell him that it was possible that all his previous research on Nobodies was wrong. Nobodies didn't have hearts. They weren't supposed to feel anything.

_So why did Roxas and Naminé feel so human?_

Riku sat on a chair opposite of DiZ, and asked, "I've waited, and now I want to know. What is it that you want?"

"Revenge."

"Revenge...?" Riku asked. "Are you planning on disposing of Naminé?"

"I haven't decided yet," DiZ replied after a moment of silence. "Let's focus on the finishing touches for now."

Riku didn't know what to think about any of what DiZ just said.

The computer screen became scrambled, _**"Restoration at 97%."**_

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

_**==The 6th Day==**_

**~The Usual Spot~**

Roxas had woken up in his bedroom this morning, not feeling himself, and the dreams he had too confusing and strange for comfort.

But he had shaken it off. His friends were waiting for him. Today, they, Seifer's gang, and the entire town were all going to investigate the strange things that were happening to him.

Besides, he wanted to talk to Kairi about what Naminé said.

When he reached the usual hideout, he found Hayner, Pence, and Olette already there, but there was no Kairi. He simply suspected she must still be asleep.

"Man, I could not sleep last night..." Roxas muttered.

But he got no response.

"Guys?"

He reached out towards Hayner, but his hand went right through him.

"Huh?"

Roxas took a step back, watching his friends laugh with no notion of his existence. Hayner turned around and ran right through him, with Pence and Olette following.

Roxas stopped and sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he noticed a picture they had accidentally left behind. The photo he knew had all five of them in front of the gates of the Old Mansion: Hayner, Pence, Olette, Kairi, and himself.

_But this one had __**no**__ sign of him or Kairi._

What was going on?

Where was Kairi? He had to find her.

So, he ran out of the Usual Spot, calling her name, hoping that she could hear him, at least.

But he was immediately cornered by the squiggly creatures—Dusks. Very quickly after, Axel appeared.

"Look at what it's come to," Axel said. "I've been given these icky orders to destroy both you and Naminé if you two refuse to come back with me."

"You, me, and Naminé," Roxas replied. "We're...best friends, right?"

Axel scratched his head, "Sure...but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for...Wait a sec!" he paused. "You remember now?!"

"Y...eah," Roxas answered, not really sure if he actually remembered everything. He was just going on what Naminé told him yesterday.

"Great!" Axel bought it. "But, you know, gotta make sure and all. So, umm...What's our boss's name?"

Axel sadly sighed when Roxas gave no answer.

"Can't believe this..."

The Keyblade materialized in Roxas' hand in a flash. Axel only watched as Roxas defeated all the Dusks surrounding him.

Once the Dusks were gone, Axel swung up his chakram to strike, but was immediately frozen in time, stopped by Naminé's Stopga spell.

Roxas immediately noticed and eased up his stance.

_**"I've bought you time, Roxas!"**_ he heard Naminé tell him. _**"Hurry to the mansion! Now!"**_

Roxas called out, "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" He then hesitated, before whispering, "...Kairi...?"

But he ran to Market Street, and as soon as he was gone, Naminé released her spell, letting Axel move again.

"Time to face facts," Axel muttered. "The Roxas that I know is long gone. Fine, I see how it is..."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Old Mansion~**

Roxas had made it to the Mansion. After unlocking the Gate with his Keyblade, he found himself teleported into the White Room, where Naminé was waiting for him.

"Organization XIII..." he breathed. "They're a bad group."

"Bad or good, I don't know," Naminé answered. "But I do know that they're Nobodies, a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. They're desperately searching for something, to the end that they're willing to hurt others for it."

"I was one of them, and so were you," Roxas said. His memories had mostly returned, but he needed Naminé to ensure that he wasn't crazy. "What are they looking for?"

"Kingdom Hearts."

As soon as she said that, everything came back to him (except for a feeling he was getting that was telling him he was forgetting something important). He was quiet for a moment, as he let everything sink in.

"You were our prisoner...despite being given a rank like me," Naminé looked at him surprised. "Axel said you discovered the truth, and that's why you left."

She was quiet, but she answered, "...Yes."

He was quiet as well, "I wish you would've told me. I would've left with you. I left because I was searching for answers that Axel didn't have."

_**'Somebody knows where I came from. If I can't get answers here, I'll get them somewhere else. That'll be the person I trust.'**_

Roxas' face lowered into a determined glare, "They need to be stopped."

"They do," she agreed.

"How?"

"The only way is for you to do what needs to be done," she replied.

"Go back to Sora."

Naminé only nodded.

Roxas was quiet again, before asking, "Naminé...Kairi is the girl Sora likes...right?" She nodded again. Rearranging Sora's memories back in Castle Oblivion told her that. "So then why...is she here? With me?"

"You called out to her for help," Naminé explained, "and her heart, whether it recognized you or not, responded and answered your call."

"So Kairi is real..." She wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"She is," Naminé answered. "She's here to help you, to give you a friend."

Roxas smiled, thinking about how grateful he was for Kairi's help, before he chuckled.

"Something funny?" Naminé asked.

"It's just—I think I've been running away from the question I really wanna ask." He walked to the table and leaned heavily against it, trying to steady himself. "What's gonna happen to me now? Just tell me that. Nothing else really matters anymore."

Naminé surprised him by sniffing, tears filling her eyes, "I'm sorry, Roxas...Sora's restoration is almost complete. I'm trying my best to give you a choice," she shook her head, "but I can't. It's already set in stone."

"Naminé..." But then the girl flickered. "Naminé!"

The form of Naminé in front of him broke into several pieces and disappears. DiZ appeared in a flash of data.

"She's right. There's no knowledge that has the power to change your fate."

"Even if it doesn't, I wanna know," Roxas shot back. "I have the right to know!"

"A Nobody doesn't have a right to know," DiZ replied. "Nor does it even have the right to be."

"But what _is_ a Nobody?!" Roxas asked.

The pickpocket appeared out of a Corridor, "DiZ, we're out of time. Too many Nobodies!"

Out of the Corridor behind DiZ, Naminé jumped out, "Roxas! Listen to me! Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!"

Roxas stopped, "I'll...disappear...?"

"No further outbursts!" DiZ told Naminé.

Naminé ignored him, still focusing on Roxas, "No, you won't disappear! You'll—!"

DiZ cut her off by grabbing her and covering her mouth with his hand.

"Wait!" Roxas tried to run to the portal, but was stopped by the pickpocket.

Naminé pried DiZ's hand away from her mouth, tears pouring down her face, "Roxas! We will me again. And then we can talk about everything. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise!"

Naminé and Diz began to fade away through the Corridor.

"Let her go!" Roxas demanded.

But the portal vanished along with the pickpocket. Roxas held out his left hand to where Naminé last was.

"Naminé!"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Main Street~**

Kairi ran through town, calling Roxas' name repeatedly, scared for him and confused as to why no one knew him or her all of a sudden. She had tried to speak to Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and other people, but no one would acknowledge her.

In fact, when she tried to touch people, her hand went right through them.

She needed to find Roxas. "Roxas?! Roxas! Where are you?!"

When she reached the Sandlot, she found a man covered in dark red robes, waiting for her.

"Kairi," the man spoke, and she stopped in her tracks.

"You can...see me?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes. My name is DiZ. Your prescence here in the data realm has greatly sped up Sora's restoration."

_Sora?_

Kairi immediately felt a headache come on when she heard the name.

_**'It starts with an 'S'.'**_

Who was this Sora? Why was he so important?

DiZ recalled the tears in Naminé's eyes and Roxas' desperation to save her not even an hour ago. His gaze softened, before he quietly said, "Thank you for your service, Kairi, and I apologize that you had to get involved. Worry no longer. Roxas will be fine."

Kairi's headache became too much for her, and she blacked out, giving DiZ the chance to send her heart back to her body in Radiant Garden.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Old Mansion~**

After Roxas defeated all the Dusks in the Basement Hall, Axel walked in with his arms crossed.

"Simply amazing, Roxas." He didn't sound too happy.

"Axel," Roxas replied, no hint of confusion in his voice. "Sorry, but I'm not telling you where Naminé is." He had to protect her.

"Oh, you really do remember me this time? I'm _so flattered_!" Axel's anger caused the edges of the room the erupt in flames. "But you're too late!"

Roxas shook off his fear and his hesitation at fighting his own best friend, and summoned Solarflare and Lunaraqua. Solarflare would help absorb the flame, while Lunaraqua would help combat against it.

"Two?!" Axel was surprised at this. He then lowered his head, as a tear fell down his cheek. "How did it come to this?" he asked himself.

Roxas said nothing, part of him wondering the same thing.

Axel summoned his chakrams, and he looked up, tearfully glaring at Roxas. "Come at me, _buddy_!"

Roxas charged first. Axel was obviously going through a lot, but so was Roxas himself.

During the fight, Roxas wondered if Axel was currently wishing the three of them were still friends, still on that clock tower having ice cream, still together like they all promised.

_If only things had turned out that way._

Axel fell to his knees after Roxas' victory, and the flames disappeared. Roxas stared at Axel and recalled the last time they talked to each other.

_**"You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"**_

_**"No one would miss me."**_

_**"That's not true! I would..."**_

Axel began to fade away, a sign that he was on his last legs. Roxas remembered when Axel almost didn't return from Castle Oblivion. "Axel..."

"Take care of Naminé, will ya?" Axel told him. "Let's all meet again in the next life."

"Yeah," Roxas graced him with one last smile. "We'll be waiting."

"Silly," Axel smirked. "Just because you two have a next life..."

Axel then disappeared, and Roxas walked up to where he vanished.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Later, Roxas walked through the basement corridor. He stopped when he saw two capsules with familiar faces inside.

"...Donald...Goofy?"

He turned to the door at the end of the hall and entered a completely bright room in front of a single large capsule. DiZ was standing in that room.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one," DiZ said.

"Who are you talking to?" Roxas asked, without missing a beat. "Me? Or Sora?"

"To half of Sora, of course," DiZ replied. "You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

"Why? Who are you? Where's Kairi?"

"I am a servant of the world," DiZ replied. "And do not worry about Kairi. She has served her purpose."

Roxas didn't like that answer, "Was that...Was that supposed to be a joke?" He conjured the Keyblade. "'Cause I'm not laughing!"

Roxas ran up to the man and struck through him. The Keyblade created a wave of data through DiZ. Roxas, surprised, stood up straight.

"My apologies, Roxas," the man said. "This is only a data-based projection."

Roxas screamed in anger, and futilely struck DiZ repetitively with the Keyblade. DiZ vanished and reappeared behind him while Roxas caught his breath.

"Come, over here," DiZ quietly told the blonde.

Roxas simply stared at DiZ, who watched as a hate-filled tear fell down his cheek, "I hate you so much..."

The man's expression softened immediately.

Because his research was wrong. It appeared that Nobodies had the ability to feel emotions after all.

What had he done? He wanted revenge against the Organization, but on his way to it, he only ruined more lives than he meant to.

He quietly said, "And you have every right to, Roxas. You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good..."

"No!" Roxas tried to deny it. "My heart belongs to me!"

But it was too late. There was nothing he could do.

Because Sora's restoration was already at 100%. It was already complete.

Roxas ran and cut through DiZ again, who disappeared and the capsule glowed.

Roxas watched as the mechanical petals opened slowly and revealed what they contained.

"Sorry, Kairi," Roxas sadly muttered, feeling the pull to rejoin with Sora. "Thanks for all your help, but it's too late..." Roxas looked up at the sleeping Sora, floating inside. "Sora...You're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is...over."

_**To Be Continued...**_

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Author's Note About Various Changes:** Not really much change from canon, but I wanted to set up the rest of the changes for KH2, and put a nice little bow to the end of Days, while also setting up DDD and KH3.

A dogeza is a way to put one's self in a shameful position, to show deference in favor of a person of a higher rank. It is an action that shows the receiver that the giver of the dogeza neglects his image and accepts the shame that is involved with performing the gesture. Sora does this in the canon KH2, and I just now noticed the comparison with Roxas there when I was writing this chapter.

I miss Kairi's sarcasm. That's why she was so cheerful and sarcastic in this chapter. Also, Roxas and Kairi's friendship in this chapter really made me support it more than I already did before writing this.

On Day 4, Kairi still connects with Sora through Roxas, though it happens a little differently, due to what I already established concerning Kairi's memories/amnesia. I'm happy with how it turned out.

Also, now you can see clearly where exactly in the story that DiZ decides to change his mind and decide to atone. I'm happy with how it turned out, and I hope you guys are too (Remember, I had promised not to demonize any character if I could help it. I made that mistakes, and I don't plan on doing it again).

**Note:** While I am a big fan of Kingdom Hearts, I just recently got into the fandom, which means I still don't understand most of the lore. So if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to stick to canon as closely as this AU will allow me to. Please, no flaming. Instead, just politely inform me in a PM or a review, so I can correct any mistake I make. _**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know.**_

If you want to know what I imagine Kairi to look like, then go to my DeviantArt page, titled _**"SepticAbzies"**_, and go to the piece titled _**"Kairi ~ Oathkeeper AU (Full Color)"**_, and if you want an idea of what I have in mind for Naminé, then you can find it on the piece titled _**"Number 14 AU"**_. I will update the cover image to match Kairi's appearance (as well as Naminé's and Xion's) as I update each chapter, but keep in mind, Kairi's design in this AU matches how I imagine her growth to be.

Next chapter will focus on Sora beginning his journey while Axel chases after Kairi, who just wants to find this 'Sora' and discover who he is.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This is a story that is basically an AU I've had on my mind for a while now, where Kairi is far from useless or defenseless and actually has her own role to play. This story is _**Kairi-centric**_, which means most changes will revolve around Kairi, and since we've arrived at KH2, some will also revolve around Naminé (and somewhat Xion).

Also, **please review**! Tell me what you think!

And thank you, WilyGryphon, for taking the time to review on nearly every chapter. It means a lot to me. (Also I know that KH2: Final Mix is your favorite game, so I'll try my best not to mess up part of the story, for you.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any way, shape, or form! I only own an OC who will appear much later in the story (about KH3-ish).

**Note:** Remember that if I don't add a scene (or don't write out the whole thing; same goes with the designs), it means that it's the same as in canon. Just FYI.

This chapter will focus on Sora beginning his journey while Axel chases after Kairi, who just wants to find this 'Sora' and discover who he is.

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Kingdom Hearts: **_**The Oathkeeper**_

**Chapter 10: **_Kingdom Hearts 2, Part 2_

**~Twilight Town~**

Sora was confused when he first woke up. What happened during the year he was asleep? Why was he asleep in the first place? The last thing he remembered was setting out on his journey with Donald and Goofy to find King Mickey and Riku.

He promised Kairi he'd bring Riku back, and then all three of them would go back to the islands together. How would he explain to her that he was asleep for a year? Especially since the reason for his little detour was unknown to _him_?

Donald and Goofy were no help. They were asleep too, in the same boat as him. Not even Jiminy. He was asleep as well, and his journal was wiped clean, with only the words _'Thank Naminé'_ offering any sort of explanation.

Who was Naminé? Why did he need to thank her?

Now in a place called Twilight Town, the trio continued on their way to Central Station when they were sudddenly surrounded by weird, squiggly creatures. They fought them, but were overwhelmed and became exhausted.

The creatures moved to strike again, and Sora held up his Keyblade, before a familiar small figure swooped down and destroyed the remaining creatures with their own Keyblade, one very similar to Sora's.

Sora was amazed, as Donald and Goofy pushed him down, out of the way.

"Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"Shh!" Mickey whispered to them. "You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." He held out an orange-colored munny pouch. "Here."

Sora took it, and Mickey ran to Market Street, leaving the trio alone once again.

"Your Majesty..." Donald muttered.

"The King...Was that really him?" Sora asked.

"It coulda been..." Goofy said. "Yep, I know it was!"

Of course he was King Mickey. He may have been wearing a black cloak with the hood up, but the ears were what gave it away.

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald smiled.

Sora remembered something, "The King was locked in the Realm of Darkness, right?"

"Uh-huh," Goofy answered.

"But we just saw him..."

Donald nodded, "Yep."

Sora broke out into a smile, "And if the King is here, that means Riku's here!"

"He's gotta be!" Donald agreed.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Riku," Sora decided. "And Kairi...she's back in Hollow Bastion, right?"

"Yep," Donald said.

"Right," Sora replied. "I'll find her and the three of us will go back to the islands together. What are you two gonna do?"

"Gawrsh, Sora. Do ya have to ask?" Goofy answered.

Sora laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Donald demanded.

"Your face!" Sora chuckled.

Donald and Goofy looked at each other before laughing along with Sora.

"What do ya say, guys?" Sora asked. "Let's stick together for one more journey." Donald and Goofy nodded. "To...where again?" Sora placed his hands behind his head.

"We hafta board the train!" Goofy reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Sora ignored Donald's sigh. "C'mon!"

They ran inside the station, but before they could get their tickets, they heard Hayner's voice call out to them, "Wait up!"

The three turned around to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette catch up to them.

"Hey, Sora..." Hayner said.

"What?"

"Nothing, but..." he trailed off.

Fortunately, Pence picked up where Hayner left off, "We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta go."

"Oh...really? Thanks!" He didn't know why they would do so. He just met them today. But he liked them, so he just rolled with it.

A bell rang through the area.

"You should hurry and get your tickets," Olette said.

"Right." Sora took out the munny pouch King Mickey gave him, and Olette looked like she just realized something.

Donald noticed, "What is it?"

Olette took out an exact copy of the pouch from her own pocket. Goofy said, "They're the same."

"Yeah..." Olette muttered.

Sora looked to both pouches, before shrugging it off. It could've just been a coincidence. He turned to the teller, "Three tickets, please!"

After getting three tickets from the teller, he looked around at Twilight Town.

"I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again..." Sora muttered. Why was he feeling this way?

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"You're thinkin' too much," Goofy said.

"Yeah, you're right!" Sora replied, forcing himself to be optimistic. But somewhere deep down, he couldn't get rid of the feeling. "C'mon, let's go!"

Donald and Goofy nodded, and the three waved at Hayner, Pence, and Olette, "Bye."

Donald and Goofy entered the train, as Hayner spoke to Sora one last time, "Hey, Sora. You sure we haven't met before?"

Sora went over his memories. "Positive. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno," Hayner replied.

Sora smiled at him, and a tear fell down his cheek. This single tear surprised not only the other three but Sora as well, and he quickly moved to brushed it away.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" Olette asked.

"Y-Yeah," Sora replied, the sad feeling from before resurfacing. "Don't know where it came from."

Hayner chuckled, "Pull it together."

"Right..." Sora forced himself back to optimism. "See ya."

He waved before entering the train. He waved again as the door closed.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Magic Train~**

Sora took out the munny pouch and stared at it. He opened it, remembering the blue crystal ball that was in it, and he held it up to the light. "You know..." Sora said, as Donald sat down, "I'm sad."

"We'll be back," Donald assured him.

"Yeah," Goofy agreed. "We can visit Hayner and those guys again."

"I know..." Sora said, before getting another idea. "Hey, do you guys mind if Kairi tags along on our journey?"

"Huh?"

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"Something's telling me I should invite her along," Sora explained, "and I know she wouldn't want to be left out, and be stuck just waiting for us. Besides, she said that when I get back, things might be different."

_**'I'll come back to you. I promise!'**_

_**'Things may be different, but I know you will.'**_

"I don't know how different they'll be, but..." Sora trailed off. He was currently finding out just how much he didn't like thinking about things between him and Kairi being different.

"There's only one way to find out," Goofy said, and Sora nodded. He was right. The past was in the past, no point in changing it. All he could do now, was look towards the future.

"Of course she can come along," Donald replied, before sadly adding, "I didn't let Riku come along once, and I won't make that mistake again."

"Donald..." Sora muttered. He didn't know Donald felt that way. "Riku falling to darkness wasn't your fault..."

"I know," Donald answered, "but I still feel responsible. He was your friend, Sora. You were looking for him. Maybe if I had let him come with us, then he'd still be here..."

Sora shook his head, "Don't worry about that now. That's in the past. I'm positive Riku will forgive you."

Goofy and Donald both nodded, "Right," as the train rolled out into the open sky.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Twilight Town~**

Axel and Riku (hooded) stood atop Sunset Hill, as Naminé sat on a nearby bench. Axel walked over to the wooden railing and leaned on it, watching the train leave.

"Guess that's that," the redhead said. As much as he was glad he and Naminé were reunited, he was upset at the circumstances. Roxas was gone, and the trio was incomplete.

"Let's go," Riku said.

"Go where?" Axel asked. "It's not like we have homes to return to. We don't exist, remember?"

He stood upright, as Naminé quietly said, "Yes, it's true. We may not have homes. But there is someplace I want to go...And someone I want to see."

She stared at the sketchbook in her lap, which was open to a drawing of her holding hands with Kairi. She was tired of feeling incomplete, like a part of her was missing (and it _was_). She had stayed away from Kairi long enough.

"Same here," Axel added. He turned to Riku. "So, you think you might let us go? I know you're here to get rid of us, but..."

A surprised and frightened Naminé looked up at Riku, pulling her sketchbook closer to her chest, "DiZ wants to get rid of me?"

She breathed a sigh of relief when Riku answered, "No, he doesn't."

He remembered what DiZ told him after Sora had woken up in the Old Mansion.

_**'Do you want me to get rid of Naminé?' The last time he asked, yesterday, DiZ claimed that he was still thinking about it.**_

_**'No,' DiZ's answer surprised Riku. 'Instead, I will yield to your good judgement. Protect her from the Organization. Don't let her fall into their hands.'**_

Riku continued, "The Organization knows where the Old Mansion is, which means they know where to look for you now. DiZ has advised that you run now so they don't catch you leaving. Stay with Axel for now. Now, go."

"You sure about this?" Axel asked.

The other two turned to look at Axel, but Riku turned back to Naminé, "I owe you both."

She stared back at him, "For what?"

"Castle Oblivion," Riku replied. "You helped us."

"Heh, you don't have to tell me twice," Axel said, before holding out his hand and summoning a Corridor.

Naminé looked at him, then back to Riku, before moving back to Axel, who nodded at her. Naminé faced Riku, clutching her sketchbook to her chest. "Thank you," she said, before stood up, before walking slowly toward the Corridor, keeping her eyes on Riku.

Eventually, she let go of her gaze and ran into the portal. Axel walked in after her, letting the Corridor close behind him.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden~**

It had been about six (almost seven; it was afternoon now) days since she woke up from her six-day-long nap, as Aerith called it.

Kairi rested against the stone railing outside Merlin's house, having just finished training with Tifa, which Kairi appreciated. She was out of commission for nearly a year, so she needed to get back into shape.

She reached into her bag (that was attached to her belt) and pulled out the purple crystal ball that was in her pocket when she woke up. She held it up to the afternoon sun, and she was immediately hit with a sense of nostalgia and memories of a blonde boy filled her mind.

"Roxas..." she whispered. "Where'd you go?"

_**'Thank you for your service, Kairi, and I apologize that you had to get involved. Worry no longer. Roxas will be fine.'**_

What happened to him?

Another set of memories, faded this time, filled her mind. They were of a girl with short black hair and a blurry face. "Why do you feel so familiar?"

A third set of blurry memories quickly followed, this time of a brunette boy and a silver-haired boy.

"And...who are you two?" She lowered the crystal back to chest level, before tightly clutching it in her hand. "Waiting isn't good enough. I have to get out there and find them myself."

"My thoughts exactly!" came a strange, disembodied voice. Kairi frantically looked around for the source. "If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?"

A tall spiky redhead appeared very near her left, exiting a black cloud.

Kairi backed away slowly, "Who are you?"

"Axel," the man introduced himself. "I happen to be an acquaintance Sora and Riku both. Why don't we go see them?"

The headache returned with full force. "What did you just say?" she asked, almost pleaded. "Their names...?"

Axel noted her amnesia, "Why don't you come with me and find out?"

He held out his hand to her as white squiggly creatures rose up from the ground.

But Kairi immediately summoned Oathkeeper and quickly turned to strike one down. As she continued to fight the rest, she demanded, "Why should I trust you?!"

Axel answered her without missing a single beat, "Because we've got something in common. You and I both miss someone important to us."

Kairi struck down another Dusk before turning back to him, "I can sense your darkness, you know! I know you're up to no good!"

Axel watched as Kairi struck down the last Dusk, before he sighed, "Y'know, I was hoping to do this the easy way, but you're just as stubborn as Sora and Riku."

Kairi ignored her recent headache, and angrily asked, "What happened to my friend?!"

"If you want to find, you'll have to come with me," Axel replied.

"No! I'll just beat the answer out of you!"

With that, both of them lowered into their respective battle stances, as Axel summoned his Chakrams.

But before any of them could throw a single punch, a dog pounced on Axel, angrily growling, before jumping off and bounding over to Kairi. She watched as the dog spun around in circles, wagging his tail.

**'My name is Pluto'**, she heard the dog say in her head. **'I'm here to help you.'**

Kairi lightly giggled, before leaning down to Pluto's level. "Hi, Pluto. It's nice to meet you. My name is Kairi."

By this time, Axel had gotten back to his feet, and he had summoned more Dusks. Pluto snarled as they surrounded him and Kairi.

"You sure you want to be so stubborn?" Axel asked. "I feel like we could be good friends."

"Yeah? Well, you're not acting very friendly!" Kairi shot back.

Just then, they all heard a whistle. Kairi turned to the source behind her just in time to see a Corridor open up.

Kairi was on edge, waiting for one of Axel's companions to emerge (because he had exited from the same portal). But she was surprised when Pluto leap towards it, before stopping to turn around and bark at Kairi.

**'Follow me!'**

Kairi blinked. Was this portal friendly?

Pluto barked again, bringing Kairi's attention back to the Dusks that were closing in on her, so she decided to run into the portal.

"Hey, wait!" Axel suddenly called out to her. "Don't go in there! It's too dangerous!"

All Kairi did in response was turn around and give him an akanbe, before the Corridor closed behind her.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Dark Realm~**

Kairi and Pluto were in a strange abyss, with strange symbols in every direction moving along the walls and floor.

"Hey, what is this place?" Kairi asked, mainly to herself, but she wouldn't have been surprised if Pluto had responded (he didn't). "It's so weird..."

They heard another whistle and saw a bright light at the end of the abyss. Pluto ran inside it, and Kairi knew it was safe to follow. She trusted Pluto with her life.

Right as she entered, she sensed the same familiar darkness from before, from her time with Roxas. She turned around and saw a cloacked figure.

But the portal of light closed before she could find out more.

"Who are you?" she asked the prescence, unsure if they could hear her or understand her. "Why do you feel so nostalgic?"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Twilight Town~**

Kairi wasn't aware she passed out until she came to a strangely familiar place.

"Hey, you okay?" she heard a boy ask.

She groaned as she sat up. Was she in the Usual Spot? "What...?" she asked. "Where am I?"

_**'Good morning!'**_ Pluto said, licking her face. She gently pet his head in return.

"You're in Twilight Town," the same boy replied. Kairi finally got a look at his face and recognized him as Hayner.

"You and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall," Pence explained. "You nearly gave us heart attacks! Hey...could it be that you came from another planet? Or a different dimension?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm from Radiant Garden," Kairi answered.

"I'm Olette."

"I'm Pence, and this is—"

Kairi looked over to see Pluto locking Hayner's face. Hayner managed to answer, "Hayner."

If they were introducing themselves to her, then either they didn't remember her, or her time with Roxas must've just been a dream.

But then why did Roxas feel like a real person?

"Haha! Stop, that tickles!" Hayner laughed, still playing with Pluto.

But no matter what the truth was, she could always start over from the beginning.

Kairi smiled, "My name is Kairi. I'm looking for a couple of boys...I think one of their names is...It starts with an 'S'."

It didn't help that she got a headache any time people said their names, the pain always being so intense that she never could hear the names being said.

"Sora?" Olette asked.

The headache returned, but the purple crystal in her pocket became unnaturally warm, and eased her pain. It felt like...

_Roxas?_

"S-Sora?" Kairi repeated. "That's his name?"

"Don't worry," Pence told her. "You can stay with us. He left just yesterday. But if you stick around, Sora's bound to show up again."

"Yeah, he said he's coming back," Hayner added.

"And then you can get answers from him," Olette said.

"Okay," Kairi said, feeling Roxas sooth her through the crystal in her pocket. "Thank you."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden~**

When Sora (in new clothes that actually fit), Donald, and Goofy arrived in Hollow Bastion, they were pleasantly surprised to see the town bustling with activity. The last time they were here, it was quiet, and the world was in ruins. Now, Moogles were flying through the air selling items, and people were hard at work trying to rebuild the town.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy gazed at the castle in the midst of rebuilding.

"It's Hollow Bastion!" Sora exclaimed. "Kairi's here! C'mon, let's go!"

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now," Goofy said.

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay," Donald replied, before the two followed Sora.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Sora de-summoned his Keyblade after defeating all the Dusks, with help of the town's new defense mechanism.

"Hey, you guys!" the three looked up to see Yuffie standing on a nearby roof, who hopped down to them. "I see you're still in top form."

"What'd you expect?" Sora asked, patting his chest. "Looks like you're doing okay."

"Well, what did _you_ expect?" Yuffie repeated.

"How are the others?" Donald asked.

"Great!" Yuffie replied.

"Hey, Yuffie!" Sora remembered. "Have you see the King and Riku?"

"Nope. Sorry," Yuffie answered. "C'mon, follow me." She led them down the street to her desired destination, wherever it was. "But, y'know, I had a feeling I'd see you guys again."

"_'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other'_," Sora repeated.

Yuffie laughed, "Is that supposed to be Leon?" Donald and Goofy also joined in on the laughing.

"So, where are we going?" Goofy asked her.

"Merlin's house," Yuffie replied. "Our base of operations. Everybody's working on stuff over there."

"Including Kairi?" Sora asked.

Yuffie's smile suddenly disappeared without warning, but before Sora could ask what was wrong, she immediately slapped her smile back on, and said, "You'll see when we get there. C'mon!"

Yuffie turned around the corner, the other three following, quickly seeing a little cottage in the near distance. Yuffie opened the door, letting the three enter, before following them inside and closing the door behind her.

Cid was typing at a computer, while Aerith, Leon, (was that?) Cloud, and a new woman watched him. They all turned around when they heard the door close.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie announced.

"We missed you!" Aerith greeted.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape," Cid added.

"Oh, and before I forget," Yuffie motioned to the two people Sora didn't recognize, "these are our new members, Cloud and Tifa." The two nodded at him, and he smiled back.

"I knew it," Leon said.

"Knew what?" Sora asked.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time," Leon explained.

"_'Remembered'_?" Sora repeated. "Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us?!"

Donald sassed, annoyed, "Thanks!"

"So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked.

"We were sleepin'," Goofy replied.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid shot back.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were too nervous to answer this question. They still didn't know why they were sleeping.

"It doesn't matter," fortunately Aerith stood up for them. "This is great. Everyone's together again!"

"So, um..." Sora paused, before saying, "we're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" They all (sans Yuffie) shook their heads. Sora hung his head, "Right." But he perked up quickly, "What about Kairi? She's supposed to be here, right?" There was an instance silence, and it very noticable. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Aerith was the one who explained, "We're very sorry, Sora. She _was_ here, but we saw her fighting a man in a black coat. But before we could step in to help, she ran into a portal that formed behind her. We think she might be trouble."

"Organization XIII?" Sora didn't miss a beat.

"Uh-oh," Goofy said, before leaning into the brunette. "Sora, that's bad news. Kairi's a Princess of Heart. What she can do to further their goal, whatever it may be, could be anything."

"She's in danger then," Sora muttered.

"By that logic," Tifa spoke up, "the other Princesses of Heart are in danger as well."

She had a point. "Yeah," Sora said. "Leave it to me."

Leon spoke up next, "Sora, there's something else about Kairi you should be aware of." Sora turned to him. "She doesn't remember you, or Riku, or anything about your island. All she remembers is her name, her Keyblade, and that fact that this world is her home."

Sora looked down at his shoes, depressed. So, he was just a stranger to Kairi now?

None of them liked seeing Sora so sad, so Aerith was quick to add, "But it's possible that reuniting with you could be just what she needs to get those memories back."

No one on the Committee knew Kairi better than Aerith did. She was the one who took care of Kairi while she was sick, after all. Kairi was fully aware that she was forgetting something important. And she was frustrated because she could never remember anything. She wanted to recover those memories, and learned why she lost them at all. Because her bonds with Sora and Riku were just that strong.

Aerith Gainsborough knew, without a single doubt, that being reunited with Sora and Riku _would_ bring those memories back.

Just as she knew he would, Sora was quick to grab onto that piece of hope Aerith had given him, "I hope so...but it all else fails, we can always start from the beginning."

"Sora..." Donald muttered.

"Again, we're sorry we couldn't do much," Aerith said. "But let us know if there's anything we can do to help. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks," Sora said.

But Cid got up on Sora's face, "Don't go thankin' us just yet."

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem," Leon said. "A big problem."

"You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?" Sora asked.

"That's right!" Yuffie said.

"We could use your help," Cloud quietly cut in.

"Yes," Leon added. "Sora, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the three of you might give us a hand around here."

Sora pat his chest proudly, "Like we're gonna say 'no'?"

Leon was quiet, before he said, "I forgot who I'm dealing with."

"Hey...what do you mean by that?" Donald angrily demanded.

Aerith giggled, "Just think of it as a sort of _'Leon compliment'_."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Lanes Between~**

The trio were back in the Gummi Ship, off to a world they've never been to before, having just left Hollow Bastion.

"Sorry to hear about Kairi, Sora," Donald said.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to pay her back for all the times she helped us before," Goofy added.

"It's okay," Sora reassured them, but mostly himself. "I just have to find her. Once we do, then everything will be okay..."

"Sora..." Donald muttered.

"Stay positive, Sora," Goofy placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, a gesture of comfort. "We'll find her, and we'll protect her. Besides, she's a tough girl."

Sora swallowed the lump in his throat. He would not cry here. "Yeah, you're right."

"Besides, we need smiles in order to drive the Gummi Ship, remember?" Donald reminded them.

Sora smiled, "_'This boat runs on happy faces.' _Yeah, I remember. But for now, let's focusing on securing the other six Princesses."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Beast's Castle~**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had arrived in a new world, with a familiar prescence. They ran up the stairs into the East Wing. Sora turned around and put a finger to his lips, motioning Donald and Goofy to be quiet.

Goofy clasped his hands over his mouth, as they snuck closer to the door, hearing "What am I going to do?" from inside the room.

Sora quietly pointed to the door, and Donald and Goofy nodded. Donald stepped back from the door, getting ready to run, before blasting through the doors, despite Sora's warning.

But the doors had already opened before he could do it himself. "Hey! Who opened the door?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here!" came a female voice. The woman grabbed Donald, picking him up off the ground, and hugged him. "Donald! Sora! Goofy! It's really you!"

It was Belle.

"Hiya!" Sora greeted her with a smile, he and Goofy waving from the doorframe.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Donald fussed. Belle realized she was hugging him too tightly and quickly set the dizzy Donald down.

"Oh...sorry."

"Where's the Beast?" Donald asked.

"Oh, he must be in the West Wing," Belle said, sad for some reason. "We don't talk like we used to."

"Did something happen?" Sora immediately picked up on her tone.

"Yes," Belle replied. "Isn't that why you're here?"

Donald and Goofy looked to Sora, who shrugged.

"Not exactly," Goofy said. "But we can still help!"

Donald nodded, as Sora said, "Might as well. Since we're here and all."

"Right," Donald said. "So, the Beast won't talk to you?"

"No," Belle replied. "He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but..."

"Wait a second," Sora interrupted. "Who locked who up?"

"The Beast locked up his servants," Belle said.

"But why?" Donald asked.

"That's what I don't know," Belle explained. "Ever since the worlds were restored, I've become more aware of the powers I possess as a Princess of Heart, and I've been experimenting with them, to keep the castle safe. Since all of us together can hold back massive forces of Darkness, it stands to reason that each of us can do it alone on a smaller scale. I've been able to keep the Heartless mostly limited to the courtyard and undercroft, until recently. That was around the time the Beast began acting strange and when I noticed a man in a black coat slip out of the castle. Now only a few rooms remain secure. I've been trying to talk to the Beast and free the servants myself, but there are just too many Heartless for me to handle alone."

"Don't worry. We've got your back," Sora reassured her. "Now, where's this dungeon?"

"You can get to the undercroft from the west hall," Belle said. "The dungeon is down there. I'll show you the way."

"Then, let's go!" Sora exclaimed.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

After Belle led the trio to the dungeon and freed the servants (who were really glad to see her), Sora headed off to bring the Beast back to his senses. Donald and Goofy went with him, leaving Belle to take Chip and Mrs. Potts back to her room to keep them safe.

It was quiet for a while, and Belle was getting worried. Was the Beast okay? Were Sora, Donald, and Goofy okay? Why were they taking so long?

The minute she opened her door and peeked out, she knew she was tempting fate. She was a Princess of Heart, after all. She was lucky freeing the servants had gone off without a hitch, and it wouldn't be fair to neither Sora nor the Beast if she got into trouble right now. They had enough problems to worry about.

So she promised herself that she'd be quick. Slip past any Heartless without being seen.

And she did.

At least, until she got to the ballroom. She was crossing open ground here, but it wasn't anything inside that stopped her.

It was what was outside on the balcony.

It was a cloaked figure, the exact same one she saw slip out a few weeks ago, when the Beast began acting strange, when the Heartless became too numerous to contain by herself.

This was all _their_ fault.

She quickly opened the door and stepped onto the balcony, angrily demanding, "You! Who are you?! Why are you here?! What do you want?!"

The figure took off his hood to reveal black-haired man underneath. He calmly replied, "Who I am does not matter, and what my purpose here is does not concern you. You cannot do anything, so don't bother trying."

"I can sense your darkness!" Belle shot back. "I know you can't be trusted!"

The man was calm, "And yet you trust the monster."

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked. "Of course I trust him!"

"It's interesting," the man replied. "You traded your freedom for your father's. You began your life here as a prisoner, _his_ prisoner. And now he trusts you enough to let you roam about the castle freely, yet you do not run from here."

Belle said nothing. His words were making her angrier by the second.

The man continued, "He's a monster, Princess. Leave him. Sooner or later, he will hurt you, and in that moment, you will regret staying."

"Silence!" came her outburst. "You know nothing. The Beast is a lonely soul, starving for contact and kindness. If he really wanted to hurt me, he would've done it by now." She held her fists over her chest, close to her heart. "He is _not_ a monster! And I will _not_ run!" She reached over and snapped off a branch from a nearby bush. "You are _not_ welcome here, so GET OUT!"

The man scoffed in amusement, "I've never seen a Princess of Heart act so irrationally. You're very interesting."

This girl reminded Xaldin of Naminé. The girl was the Organization's prisoner, and, in a way, she still was. She had been given the chance to escape more than once, but she had stayed for the longest time, because she trusted them. But then that trust was broken, for a reason that was unknown to Xaldin. And when given the next chance, when she was trapped in her room, she managed to find a way to slip out unnoticed, despite not being able to create Corridors like other Nobodies. She saw a chance, and she took it. Unlike this woman...

The man held out his hand and a cloud of darkness appeared in front of Belle, and out came the Shadow Stalker. When the cloud of darkness disappated, the man was gone.

Belle held out her branch in front of her like a sword. "I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" she told the Heartless.

"Belle! Where are you?!" came a voice from inside. Thank goodness she left the balcony door open.

Belle turned back, a smile on her face, "Beast!" She turned back to the Heartless just in time to avoid the Shadow Stalker's swing at her, which she managed to block with her branch. "Help! I'm in the ballroom!"

She struggled against it for a few seconds, before managing to swat it into the ballroom, making it crash through the window.

"Belle!" the Beast called out to her.

"I'm alright!" she called back. She wasn't injured, not even a scratch. Shaken up, yes, but you don't say that to the Beast.

Sora had quickly noticed the Shadow Stalker Heartless, which was recovering, getting back up. He called out to her, "Hide somewhere, Belle! We'll take care of him!"

She did as he said, going back to the balcony, as the Heartless turned around, changing targets from Belle to Sora and the Beast.

After a grueling battle with it, it roared before it was obliterated. Belle watched from outside as the ballroom inside returned to normal.

"We did it!" Sora said.

"So you think," came the man's voice from earlier.

All eyes turned to the man, who's hood was back up, located in the door to the Entrace Hall.

"Xaldin!" the Beast angrily called. Was that the man's name? Sora and the Beast ran over to Xaldin, who disappeared in a dark wave.

"Farewell," were Xaldin's last words.

The two stopped running, because Xaldin was gone.

"What does he want here?" the Beast asked.

Belle listened as Sora explained, "He must be with Organization XIII. Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization...they've got control of all the Nobodies."

"That's right," Goofy replied. "And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it."

Sora nodded in agreement with Goofy's statement.

Belle decided to put all that new information in the back of her mind, and she opened the doors and walked back in, putting on a relieved smile, "You're alright!"

"Belle!" the Beast ran over to her, as Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Chip, and Cogsworth walked into the room. "Belle...I-I'm sorry—I...wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you."

Belle smiled and shook her head, making the Beast smile back.

"Forgive me," the Beast quietly said.

"I know you weren't yourself," Belle replied. "You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped...that you might have changed a little bit." She wagged a finger at him, as he looked sheepish. "I wish you could start trusting me."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Disney Castle~**

Sora had docked the Gummi Ship in the Gummi Hanger of Disney Castle.

"This is your castle..." Sora said. "Must be nice to be home, huh? Well..."

Donald and Goofy were looking around. "Ya know," Goofy said, "somethin' just don't feel quite right..."

"Yeah," was Donald's response.

Just then, Chip hopped up onto the launch control ledge and jumped at seeing Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Dale jumped up and bumped into Chip, knocking him onto the next ledge. They both jumped in the air, then slid down the slanting ledge to the group.

"You're back!" Chip said.

"Move it!" Dale told them. "Let's go!"

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!" Chip explained.

Dale added, "The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the Library!"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

After fighting loads of Heartless on their way, they finally arrived in the Library, only to find Queen Minnie fighting off more Heartless with Daisy and Clarabelle by her side.

"Your Majesty!" Donald announced their prescence. "Queen Minnie! We're back!"

Minnie greeted them with a smile, "You're here!"

"Donald! Where have you been?!" Daisy cried, before casting a Blizzaga spell at the Heartless on her tail. "I've been worried sick!"

"Sorry!" Donald cried back as he, Goofy, and Sora joined the three ladies. "We got held up!"

"At least send a letter next time!" Daisy shot back.

Goofy blocked an attack for Clarabelle, before telling her, "Just like old times, huh?"

Clarabelle giggled, before throwing her shield and taking out a few more Heartless with it. "Absoluuuutely!"

"Hey!" an irked Sora called out. "Less flirting, more fighting!"

All together, the six defeated the rest of the Heartless in the area. Now given a moment of reprieve, Goofy turned to Minnie, "Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Where's the King?" Sora asked, before yelping in pain when Donald pulled on Sora's ear.

"Excuse him," Donald told the three ladies. "This is our friend, Sora."

Minnie giggled, not affected by Sora's accidental rudeness, "Oh, Sora! The King told me all about you in his letters. He said you're a very brave young man. This is Duchess Daisy and Captain Clarabelle, my two ladies in waiting."

"Hello!" Daisy greeted with a confident smile, slinging her wand over her shoulder.

"Nice to meet youuu!" Clarabelle waved.

"You too!" Sora replied, with a slight bow, before turning back to Minnie. "So, do you know where he is?"

Minnie shook her head, and they all sighed.

"Your Majesty," Donald asked, "what are the Heartless doing in the castle?"

"Oh my..." Minnie looked concerned. "So those are the Heartless. I've never seen them before..."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of 'em!" Sora reassured her.

"I know I can count on you, Sora," Minnie replied. "However, I'm concerned that the enchantments I hastily put up will wear off soon..."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty!" Donald said. "Daisy and I can easily reinforce them!"

"Right!" Goofy said. "And Clarabelle and I can make sure everyone knows what's going on and are all hidden somewhere safe!"

"Please, do!" Minnie ordered.

The four saluted, and as Sora watched them leave, he asked, "What about me?! What do I do?!"

"Stay with the Queen!" Donald called back. "You'll just get lost!"

Sora pouted. He couldn't deny that Donald had a point, but that didn't mean he had to be comfortable with it.

Minnie giggled, "Not to worry, Sora. There's actually something I'd like you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?"

"Of course!" Sora nodded.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

The Queen, with Daisy at her side, greeted the three boys and Clarabelle (who had gone with them) when the doors to the Timeless River closed behind them, "Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!"

"Good work, you guys!" Chip and Dale cheerfully called out.

"Now boys," Merlin said, "I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?"

"Of course not!" Donald cried back.

"Don't worry, I made sure they didn't," Clarabelle reassured.

Sora and Goofy chuckled, before Daisy cleared her throat, standing over Donald.

Sora leaned closer to Goofy, and asked, "So, who are Daisy and Clarabelle?"

"Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart," Goofy replied.

"And Goofy is mine," Clarabelle said, making Goofy blush.

"Yeah," Goofy added, "like how Kairi is yours."

Sora's face immediately turned red, "H-Hey!"

Goofy and Clarabelle both hid their laughs as Daisy turned on Donald, "Now that everything is over...Donald, you forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!"

"But Daisy...I..."

"I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while."

Donald looked to Sora and Goofy for help, but they were too busy chuckling, so he looked to the door, and snickered.

"Donald!" Merlin said.

Donald bowed, "Just a minute..." before rushing to the door.

But Daisy caught him by the tail, "Going somewhere?"

"Of course not!" Donald loosened Daisy's grip and ran away.

"Donald!" And Daisy chased after him, all around the room, while everyone else had a nice laugh.

But it all stopped when Minnie said, "Oh, look!"

Sora looked down to see his Keyblade glowing, as well as the Cornerstone of Light. He use the Cornerstone to open another gate.

Once that was gone, he said, "Daisy, Clarabelle...Sorry, but I need Donald and Goofy for just a little longer."

"How much longer?" Daisy asked.

"Um, well..." Sora couldn't answer that. He really didn't know the answer.

"I'll be back soon, Daisy!" Donald said.

"Don't you worry, Queen Minnie, Clarabelle, Daisy," Goofy reassured them. "We'll return."

"Please tell the King that we're still looking for him," Sora pleaded.

"I will," Minnie answered.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Agrabah~**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Iago entered the Palace Gates, where they found Princess Jasmine.

"Jasmine!" Sora greeted.

She turned around, smiling, "Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

Donald bowed, "Your Majesty." Jasmine giggled when Sora and Goofy followed Donald's example.

"I never had the chance to thank you for before," she said. "You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah."

"All in a day's work," Sora replied. "But uh...it looks like the Heartless are up to not good again." Iago peeked out from behind Goofy and waved, before hiding again. "Is there any way we can help you?"

"Actually," Jasmine said, "I've been learning to harness my powers as a Princess of Heart more effectively and I've created a safe zone within the palace and its courtyard. Most citizens have taken refuge there. So, I think we're all right for now."

"And ya always got Aladdin," Goofy added.

Jasmine turned sad for some reason, "He...hasn't been himself lately."

"Is it because of the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure," Jasmine replied. "Usually, he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But sometimes...he just seems sad. He leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it, but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time?"

Iago popped out from behind Goofy, "Hey, maybe he's got a secret girlfriend. I know! I'll go find out who she is!"

"Iago!" Jasmine cried, before snatching him out of the air before he could hide behind Sora. "What are you doing here?!"

"Wait, Jasmine!" Sora called. "Don't! Iago's not the bad guy anymore."

Jasmine paused, considering Sora's words, before turning back to Iago, loosening her grip a little bit, "Go on."

"Yes, Your Highness!" Iago said. "I've turned over a new leaf! My flight will allow me to search the skies, faster than anyone on foot."

Jasmine thought this over, rightfully suspicious, but after a few seconds, she said, "Alright...but I still don't trust you."

But she released him.

"Don't worry, Your Highness!" Iago assured her. "I won't let you down!" He then flew off.

Jasmine then turned to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, saying, "I'll stay here and guard the citizens. If you three can help find Aladdin..."

"You can count on us!" Sora said.

Jasmine merely sent them off with a smile.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Jasmine sensed Pete and the Peddler as soon as they entered the Palace Gates. And she could sense the darkness they had brought in. _'Oh, no. Not on __**my**__ watch, buddy!' _she thought, before rushing out of the safe zone.

Meanwhile, Pete caught up to the Peddler. He said, "Thank you," as he grabbed the lamp from the Peddler's hands and ran ahead.

"It's mine!" the Peddler shot back, as he caught up to Pete, before he grabbed it back and kept running.

Pete realized it was gone and ran faster. The two chased each other around the courtyard. "Lamp hog!"

"Go away!" the Peddler shouted back.

"Gotcha!" Pete cried as he grabbed the Peddler and took the lamp, holding the Peddler down with one hand.

The Peddler tried to jump, but couldn't. "No fair!"

"Heh heh, I win!"

Just then Iago flew in and snatched the lamp away. Pete's ears perked up and he realized that his hand felt lighter. He looked up and saw no lamp. The Peddler was quick to catch on and he tried to jump at Iago to get the lamp, but he was too short.

"Nice one, Iago!" Sora called.

"Way to go!" Aladdin said.

"Don't drop it!" Donald warned.

"Look!" Goofy called out. "Behind you!"

Pete and the Peddler both chased Iago, who turned swiftly, making the two crash into a wall. The Peddler fell to the ground, and Pete rubbed his head and turned to see Iago.

The bird looked back, making him also crash into a wall and drop the lamp. Iago tried to get up, but couldn't.

Pete picked the lamp up and laughed, "Nice try, bird brain. Just wait till Jafar's free! He's gonna make one beauty of a Heartless!"

Just then, a whip came out of the shadows and snatched the lamp out of Pete's hand. Sora and Aladdin watched as the lamp landed in Jasmine's free hand (the other holding a whip).

"If you'll please return that lamp, Your Highness," Pete said.

"No way!" Jasmine shot back. "I can sense darkness! I know you're up to no good!"

Pete summoned a few Shadow Heartless to attack her, and Sora and Aladdin both began to rush in to help, so they were surprised when Jasmine used her whip to defend herself, defeating all the few Shadows by herself.

He turned back to Pete after they were all gone, "Now, get OUT of my kingdom!"

Pete growled as this sight before moving to attack her himself.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin called out in fear.

Then, the ground shook and a blue large humanoid...something flew around in the sky, announcing, "I'm HOME~!" Genie flew past Pete. "Al! It's been eons!" He flew back and hugged Pete, as Aladdin, Sora, Donald, and Goofy quickly ran over to join Jasmine.

"Jasmine..." Aladdin said when he was finally at her side. "I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you."

She smiled at him, "It's okay. Just don't keep me in the dark anymore. We're supposed to be a team."

Aladdin smiled.

Meanwhile Genie was still harassing Pete, "Al, you princely little muffin, you!" He teleported back into the air, "Cosmic travel can get so lonely without a friend." He placed an arm on Pete's shoulder, then teleported and placed his other arm on Pete's other shoulder. "Genie: To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less... Oh, the _humanity_!"

Genie shook Pete, then comedically rubbed his eyes, obviously still completely oblivious to Aladdin, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jasmine, or the Peddler.

"Genie?" Aladdin asked.

"Hey, Al, you've been puttin' on weight?" Genie grew several feet wider, before teleporting right to Pete's face, the latter of whom was completely disheveled. "Aw, of course, what am I saying? You're living at the palace now." He spun around and a second Genie appeared. "Aladdin!" he said in Jasmine's voice, before speaking in Aladdin's voice, "Jasmine!" The two Genies hug and fireworks shoot out from behind them. One made a heart shape in the sky, before Genie appeared again next to Pete. "I can just picture it..." He slapped a hand on Pete's back, slightly hard, this time in a smaller scale version of himself. "Wait, tell me. Am I being a pest? Just a big blue pest? Aw, who cares, Al! I'm just so glad to _see_ you!" He poofed back into a normal size and shook both of Pete's hands, who had almost lost his balance by this point.

Aladdin walked up after sharing a knowing, exapserated glance with Jasmine, and called out, "Genie!"

Genie looked from Aladdin to Pete and let go, "Oops!"

Meanwhile, Pete snapped back into reality, "I'll teach you to make you a fool out of me!"

Genie picked Aladdin up, laughing, and hugged him.

"Time for Plan B!" Pete growled. "I'm finishin' you mugs off right now!"

Pete slammed his fist on the ground. A large geyser appeared and destroyed a wooden cart, and out of it, the Blizzard Lord Heartless appeared. Bushes lining the courtyard burst into flame as the Volcanic Lord Heartless rose up. Jasmine scooped up the injured Iago and carried him and the lamp to safety, back inside the palace, as the other five engage in the following battle.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

The four guys, and Genie, returned to the palace, where Jasmine was, just in time to see her finish healing Iago with her light. Her light was intense and strong, but her expression and hands were gentle.

After the healing was done, she released Iago, who immediately began flying, "Thank you, Princess! I promise you won't regret givin' me another chance. Honest!"

"Uhhhh..." Genie asked, "Princess Jasmine, you sure that you want that pigeon in the coop?"

"Oh, I think Iago's shown that he means well," Jasmine replied.

"Aw, sure. You're probably right," Genie said.

"And how much trouble can one noisy bird cause?" Sora asked, making a good point. "She can clearly handle herself."

"You might have a point there, kid," Genie said.

"Don't worry about the lamp," Jasmine told them. "I placed it in a stone coffin in the dungeon and put a barrier of light around it. Now, what happens next, Sora?"

"Well, it was great seeing you all..." Sora said, "but we still need to find Riku, Kairi, and the King. I guess we'll be moving on."

"I hope you find 'em," Genie told him.

"Me too," Sora agreed.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Twilight Town~**

It'd been about seven days since Kairi arrived here in Twilight Town. She'd been staying with Olette, on her couch (her parents didn't mind; they were welcoming, in fact). The three had shown her and Pluto around town, and Kairi had taken on a few odd jobs so she could save some money for any future travels (and she also get memories of doing those things with Roxas). She felt oddly drawn the Old Mansion, but ultimately decided not to go in because, well, going into a decrepit old building is usually a bad choice.

Right now, the four kids and the dog were walking through Market Street.

"So you don't remember Sora? But you still want to find him?" Olette asked, before fawning over this information, "Aww, what a romantic story!"

Kairi giggled before sobering up, "I remember a raft...and a collective sense to explore the outside world...but that's it. I wish I could remember everything..."

"I'm sure you will," Hayner said. "All you have to do is talk to Sora!"

The headaches no longer came now. She still didn't know the other boy's name, but that was okay. She'd still find him. She just needed to find _Sora_ first.

Pence agreed with Hayner, "Yeah, I"m sure he'll fill you in with the rest."

"Right."

The group passed by the Sandlot, and Kairi heard Seifer say, "I see you've got a stranger with you." They turned to face him, Rai and Fuu, as Seifer took a lollipop out of his mouth. "What's up? Is that girl a transfer student?"

"Oh no..it's him..." Hayner groaned.

Olette turned to Kairi, "Ignore him. They're just a gang of hooligans."

Seifer walked over to Kairi, Rai and Fuu following, "Hey, we've never met before, right?"

"What an unnatural pick-up line," Hayner sassed.

"Don't be a jerk, Seifer!" Olette said.

"Geez, at least let me say hello to her," Seifer shot back.

"It's okay, guys," Kairi gently cut in. She then turned to Seifer. In her dream, he was cocky and he had a crush on her that was rather annoying. But here, he seemed to be a nice guy with his own group of friends. "I'm Kairi," she greeted with a smile. "It's nice to meet you. Don't worry, I won't be causing trouble here for long. I'm just looking for my friends."

Seifer immediately blushed, and Hayner, Pence, and Olette turned to each other, asking themselves if Seifer was really lovestruck.

His face red, Seifer crossed his arms, "D-Don't worry. If I see any of your friends, I'll let you know."

Kairi was rather relieved that the dream-Seifer and the real-Seifer weren't the same. "Thank you."

"It's useless to go after her, Seifer," Hayner suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, Kairi's looking for her boyfriend," Pence added, as he and Hayner escorted Seifer and his gang away from her.

Kairi immediately felt her face turn red, "E-Eh? No! Sora's not—!"

Olette placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder, "Don't be embarrassed. Hayner has crush, too, though he'd never admit it."

Yeah, but what Olette left out was that _she herself_ was the one Hayner had a crush on. Kairi could sense it (she was an empath), and there were plenty of signs too.

One of those signs was Hayner blushing, like he was now, and saying, "I-I do not!", like he just said.

Olette giggle, as Kairi noticed a familiar poster. She pointed at the poster, asking, "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, that's a poster for the upcoming Struggle tournament," Hayner replied.

"Struggle?" Kairi asked. She was asking because the dream had the same sport.

But they obviously misinterpretted it as her being new, evidenced by Pence explaining, "It's a very popular sport around here. Two people fight each other with foam weapons in order to knock 'Struggle Orbs' off of each other. The one with the most Orbs at the end of sixty seconds is the winner. It's really fun."

"So, it's like a safe version of swordfighting?" Kairi asked, deciding to keep up her cover.

"Yeah," Olette said. "C'mon, let's go to our second favorite place to hang out. We haven't shown you yet, have we?"

Kairi shook her head no, and let Olette lead her along.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

At Sunset Hill now, the group watched the noon sun against the beach in the distance below. Kairi smiled at the nostalgia this sight brought.

"I could stay here all day," she admitted. "This is nice. Nostalgic..."

"Are you remembering your islands?" Olette asked her.

"Yeah," Kairi replied. "There was a small island off the shores of the mainland where the three of us used to play together. It's the place I call home."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a message in a bottle in it. She then threw it. The four and Pluto watched it as it landed into the sea below them.

"What was that?" Pence asked.

"A letter," Kairi answered. "I wrote it yesterday, to Sora, the boy I can't remember. It expresses my feelings towards him and says that no matter where he and the other boy are, I'll find them. One day."

"You could've just given it to us," Olette reminded her, "or him when he arrives."

Kairi smiled, "Sorry, but something told me not to."

"Do you think it'll reach him?" Hayner asked. "Even without an address?"

Kairi had no doubt in her mind, "I know it will. The three of us made a promise to go back to our island _together_." She then out the purple crystal and looked at it, letting memories of Roxas fill her mind. "Do you think it's possible for me to enter that Struggle tournament?"

"Yeah, anyone can enter. Why?" Hayner asked.

"Something's telling me I should," Kairi explained. Truth be hold, that something was _Roxas_.

"Sure thing! We'll cheer you on all the way!" Pence pumped his arms in excitement.

Kairi smiled at them in return.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

About two days later, Kairi was in the Struggle tournament, and she was progressing rather well. She supposed it was because she actually had fighting experience, unlike the other contestants.

After a couple of rounds where Kairi was not involved, Olette turned to her, "You're doing great, Kairi!"

"Thanks!"

Hayner told her, "All you have to do is beat Seifer, and then you can take on Setzer and win the championship."

"Right!" Kairi said, before walking up on stage, Struggle bat in hand. She was facing Seifer now. "Hey, Seifer. No matter who wins, no hard feelings, okay?"

"Of course not," Seifer's reply once again, reassured Kairi that he was a genuinely nice person. "But don't expect me to go easy on you!"

Kairi smiled, "I don't want you to!"

"And fight!" the announcer called out.

But before they could strike each other, a familiar voice called out, interrupting the fight.

"What took you so long, Kairi?"

Kairi turned to the source of the voice just as Axel walk in through a portal. Pluto immediately leapt up on stage and broke into a defensive stance, growling, as Oathkeeper appeared in Kairi's hand in a flash of white.

Axel continued, "Somehow I just knew you'd be here. I tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that. I see now that it's gonna take a lot to crack ya."

He then summoned the same creatures from before as well as some new ones (Dusks and Assassins), which immediately went after the bystanders nearby. All the bystanders in the area immediately ran away at this sight, with Seifer, Fuu, and Rai using Struggle bats to cover some people's escape. Meanwhile, Kairi saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette also grab Struggle bats to fight off the Nobodies themselves. Pluto also pounced on one and entered the fray himself.

**'Go away!'** she heard Pluto say.

Kairi smiled, as this gave her the freedom to go after Axel without anybody getting in her way.

So, she charged in without second thought, and Keyblade met Chakrams.

Axel was tough, she had to admit that. He was a great fighter, or defender, at least.

Because Axel wasn't trying to get any hits on her. Their fight was just her attacking him and defending himself. Was his strategy to wear her out and take her at her weakest? Or did he not want to harm her? Both, probably.

But Kairi did not want to give up. She still needed to find those two boys, to find Roxas, to find that girl whose name or face she could not recall.

However, the fight was interrupted a couple of minutes later by Pence, scared, calling out, "Kairi, help!"

Hers and Axel's weapons pressed together, Kairi immediately turned around to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette cornered by several Dusks and Assassins, Pluto in front them, growling, ready to pounce.

Kairi turned back to Axel, and he saw a face he'd never seen on her before: a scared face, and she pleaded, "Stop! They have nothing to do with this!"

There was no way she could take on every enemy here alone.

Axel was calm as he replied, "If you want this all to stop, then come with me."

Kairi paused, as the reality of that statement settled in. He had a point. He only wanted _her_. She looked down at the ground sadly, before back up at Axel, determined.

Axel was glad and relieved when she de-summoned Oathkeeper, and said, "Fine...But only if you promise to leave this world and its inhabitants alone."

"I swear," was all Axel said, as he de-summoned his Chakrams.

He held out his hand, and Kairi took it, feeling defeated. Axel firmly grasped it, ensuring that she couldn't escape or try any dirty tricks now. Kairi turned back to the others and breathed a sigh of relief when Axel commanded the Dusks and Assassins to back off and leave, and they obeyed.

Axel then summoned a dark portal and proceeded to lead her inside of it.

"Hey!" Hayner called out, as he ran in for a punch, as did Pence. Kairi blinked in surprise when Axel stopped them by merely setting their hair on fire.

"Oh, sorry," Axel replied, and Kairi could sense some sincerity in his voice. "I used too much force by accident."

"Let go of Kairi!" Axel and Kairi both turned to Axel's right to see Olette holding up a nail-embedded bat.

Axel merely side-stepped her, "Please don't make this worse for yourselves, you three." Kairi could have sworn she felt him almost pleading, like he didn't want to hurt them. "Your strength is nothing compared to mine."

Hayner, Pence, and Olette could only watch as Pluto entered the portal the second before it closed behind the two redheads.

_**To Be Continued...**_

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Author's Note About Various Changes:** When I was still brainstorming this AU, I was really debating on whether I should have Axel try to kidnap Kairi twice like in canon, or actually have Kairi tag along with Sora, Donald, and Goofy after their first visit to Hollow Bastion and then get kidnapped by Axel when they returned to Twilight Town, but I realized that once Sora and Kairi were separated at the end of KH1, they had to stay apart until the World That Never Was segment. So, I'm sorry.

Donald feeling remorse for not letting Riku tag along during Sora's KH1 adventure was rather fun to add, as well as important, I feel. It also got me thinking about what would've happened if Riku did tag along from that point on. This franchise/series allows the opportunity for so many interesting AU ideas. DiZ choosing not to kill Naminé was also important to add. Because if I left that scene the same, then all his development last chapter would've been useless.

It's only been a day or two for Sora, and I state that it's been at least six days for Kairi, and you may find this factoid weird. But keep in mind that time in every single world flows differently, so it makes sense in context.

Like in my other fic 'Let Me Face My Fears', I have this personal headcanon that Princesses of Heart can understand and talk to animals, since most of the Princesses have animal friends, and Kairi easily befriends Pluto. Also, I got inspiration for Pluto's lines from Thoughts Of Dog on Twitter (an excellent and fun page, especially for dog lovers). His lines are also simple (because he's a dog). He doesn't understand much, but he's still enthusastic, and his main mission is to protect Kairi.

The scenes with Axel and Kairi do have traces of the manga there, because I love the manga. It has great ideas when it comes to Kairi's character. Also, Axel doesn't want to hurt Kairi, and I'll explain this better in the next chapter when Saïx enters the fray. And an 'akanbe' is what you call an eyelid pull taunt. Also, in KH2, the fact that Riku was checking in on Kairi once in a while was very subtle, and in this story, I've made it a little more obvious (remember, in Days Part 4/Chapter 8, I mention that he's been visiting her often enough to know that she's sick and only getting worse). Also, if this was an actual game, then Kairi's fights with the Dusks (both times) and Axel would be playable. And during her fights in Twilight Town, Pluto would also be her Party Member.

In the canon KH2, Roxas and Kairi shared a brief psychic link, and here I'm just elaborating on it (especially since here, the two already know each other). Someone online had a theory that suggested the link between these two was the same as the one between Sora and Naminé, considering Roxas and Naminé were born at the same time, and had the same three people contributing to their genetics (and it's been explained why Naminé can control Sora's memories), and I really like that theory. Also, someone on TVTropes (on Roxas' page) pointed out that Roxas has a strong affinity for the light, despite being a Nobody (who have strong alignments with the darkness by default), possibly due to Kairi's influence (and maybe a little of Ven's; not counting the fact that Sora was turned into a _shadow_, the weakest kind of heartless). Also, yes, he's concerned about Kairi (remember, he's within Sora), and yes, he's trying to help her, to pay her back for trying to help him (through the link I mentioned).

Belle and Jasmine experimenting with their powers is very important, or it will be later on around DDD, so keep this little factoid in mind. I would've shown the same with Alice, Aurora, Snow White, and Cinderella too, but their own worlds aren't shown in KH2 (and they won't be seen again until DDD; I have something very special in mind). Also, Belle and Jasmine are a lot more active during their respective world visits to better match their movie selves (since in the canon KH2, they're both a lot more passive). And, Belle is a bookworm, hence why I had her explain the reason for the experimentation (also, because her world comes first; so it's really just a coincidence). Also, Xaldin's talk with Belle is a bit of foreshadowing to what I have in mind for DDD.

Yes, Daisy is a mage like Donald, and Clarabelle is a guard like Goofy (and they're co-Captains), because these girls deserve to be badasses too. And I would've given Minnie a Keyblade too, but I realized that she's too busy running the kingdom in Mickey's absense, and she's a badass without one (besides, someone on TVTropes pointed out that her ring could be a medium for her light powers). Besides, Mickey was the one who was married into the family, so ruling a kingdom is Minnie's strength. The Disney Castle segments were my favorite to write in this chapter, mainly because I got to add something new and fresh to one of the established Disney worlds. Also, forgetting to warn everybody about the Heartless looks a little incompetent, so that's why I changed that (she had the time to call Donald, Goofy, and Sora for help, after all).

And also, I really like the real Seifer actually being a nice, understanding person who is sometimes misunderstood himself, with him and Hayner being friendly rivals. I hope you guys don't mind that characterization choice. (Besides, it gave Kairi a hint as to where she was when she was asleep for those six days.)

Kairi goes down fighting in this version, only surrendering when Axel places the other three in danger, because I find it more satisfying than what canon gave us (though it's understandable) while also staying true to her character, and I'm glad how it turned out. Don't worry, though. Kairi's got some fight left in her, as you'll see in the next chapter.

**Note:** While I am a big fan of Kingdom Hearts, I just recently got into the fandom, which means I still don't understand most of the lore. So if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to stick to canon as closely as this AU will allow me to. Please, no flaming. Instead, just politely inform me in a PM or a review, so I can correct any mistake I make. _**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know.**_

If you want to know what I imagine Kairi to look like, then go to my DeviantArt page, titled _**"SepticAbzies"**_, and go to the piece titled _**"Kairi ~ Oathkeeper AU (Full Color)"**_, and if you want an idea of what I have in mind for Naminé, then you can find it on the piece titled _**"Number 14 AU"**_. I will update the cover image to match Kairi's appearance (as well as Naminé's and Xion's) as I update each chapter, but keep in mind, Kairi's design in this AU matches how I imagine her growth to be.

Next chapter will focus on Kairi's imprisonment in The Castle That Never Was, and we'll also get a little more focus on how Axel's and Naminé's friendship has also changed since Days.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This is a story that is basically an AU I've had on my mind for a while now, where Kairi is far from useless or defenseless and actually has her own role to play. This story is _**Kairi-centric**_, which means most changes will revolve around Kairi, and since we've arrived at KH2, some will also revolve around Naminé (and somewhat Xion).

Also, **please review**! Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any way, shape, or form! I only own an OC who will appear much later in the story (about KH3-ish).

**Note:** Remember that if I don't add a scene (or don't write out the whole thing; same goes with the designs), it means that it's the same as in canon. Just FYI.

This chapter will focus on Kairi's imprisonment in The Castle That Never Was, and we'll also get a little more focus on how Axel's and Naminé's friendship has also changed since Days.

Also, I just found out that I incorrectly named Betwixt and Between as "The Dark Realm", so I've corrected that mistake in this chapter.

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Kingdom Hearts: **_**The Oathkeeper**_

**Chapter 11: **_Kingdom Hearts 2, Part 3_

**~Betwixt and Between~**

Axel yelped out loud in pain as Kairi bit his hand (the one holding hers), making him let go by accident, "Ow! Why?! You promised to come quietly!"

Kairi backed a way, gaining some distance between them, as she clenched her fists in anger, "Serves you right! And I made no such promise! I just wanted to get you away from the others. Now we can finish our fight in peace!" With this, she summoned Oathkeeper again.

Axel remained stoic, "That would not be a wise idea, Princess." Pluto growled. "Even with your guard dog helping you, you won't win."

"What are you—?!"

Axel cut her off, "I was going easy on you before. If I use my full power, you will not survive." Kairi was silent, somehow knowing that he meant this. "I will admit that I don't intend to harm you, but I am being _chased_ by people who aren't afraid to. So if you want to see your two friends again, the wisest choice right now is to just keep walking with me."

Kairi was quiet, before she de-summoned Oathkeeper, and chose to follow him in silent obedience, as the two (and Pluto) began walking again. Kairi was startled when she realized that she was lagging behind, "Wait, you're walking too quickly! AXEL!"

"I told you already," Axel replied. "I'm being chased by people. Stopping is not a good idea right now. And I have no idea what they'll do to you, Kairi."

"You're one to talk," Kairi shot back. _He_ was the one who kidnapped her. But she tried her best to catch up.

**'We'll be okay,'** Pluto told her, and Kairi warmly smiled at the dog.

Her attention was, once again, captured by Axel, as he said, "So, you really are a Princess of Heart. Even in the path of darkness, nothing happens to you. An average person would have become a Heartless by now. Yes, even your guard dog."

**'Queen Minnie cast Protega on my collar!'** Pluto shot back.

Knowing that Axel couldn't hear him, Kairi translated, "Pluto's collar is enchanted by a Protega spell. He's fine." Axel nodded, showing that he understood. Kairi continued, "Anyways, why are _you_ fine, then?"

Axel pointed to the black coat he was wearing, "It's because of this coat. If I don't wear this, I'll disintegrate and disappear."

"Disappear...?"

"Yes," Axel replied. "We Nobodies will eventually disappear. Before I do, I have something that I need to do first, and I need you to help me."

Kairi was surprised at first, before she scoffed, "You know, there's better ways to ask someone for help than kidnapping them. All you have to do is ask." She sighed. "Fine. What do you need my help with?"

"I...only want to find one of my best friends," Axel said, knowing he was lying to her, to an extent. He was feeling a stabbing pain in his chest. What was this feeling? According to his memories, he'd never felt like this before. Was it grief? Anger? Regret? He didn't have a heart, so he didn't know.

He, just then, realized how close she was to him now. What happened to personal space?

"I've misunderstood you, Axel," Kairi said. "We really are similar..."

"I know. I said that when we first met."

Kairi gently rolled her eyes, "So, what's your friend's name?"

"Roxas."

Something snapped in Kairi's mind, "R-Roxas? I-I've been trying to find him too!"

"Really" Axel asked, remembering her prescence in the virtual Twilight Town. "I'm surprised you remember what happened..."

He noticed how surprised and confused she looked, "What happened? What are you talking about? That week I spent with him...It was just a dream, wasn't it?"

Axel sighed, before revealing, "No, that week was not a dream. Roxas is real. You and I were both there."

She was still confused, "Where...was 'there'?"

"A simulated Twilight Town."

"_'Simulated'_?" Kairi asked. "You mean...that town was just a computer program?" Axel nodded. "I guess that explains why the real Hayner, Pence, and Olette didn't recognize me. And why the real Seifer was a lot nicer than the fake. And why I still have this." She took the purple crystal out of her black hip pouch and held it up. It originated the in virtual world, after all. She then remembered what Axel told her before, "Wait! Why were you there? Why was _I_ there? Why does a simulated Twilight Town even exist in the first place?!"

"Because Roxas is Sora's Nobody," Axel revealed. "Naminé had to rewrite Sora's memories, and to correct that, she needed to sacrifice Roxas. You wanted to help him avoid his fate, while I was tasked in bringing him back to our Superior."

"W-What...is a Nobody anyways?" Kairi asked. "And who's Naminé?" These two words were the ones that stood out to her the most.

Axel was quiet, as he chose to lie, "I...I don't know what a Nobody is." Kairi was silent, suspicious because she felt like he knew more than he was letting on. "And Naminé? You'll know when you see her."

Kairi was surprised at the second answer. She then pondered over who this Naminé was, what she looked like, how she acted...Were the two different? Or similar? Did they have different moral codes? Just, who was she?

Did this Naminé have the heart fragment that Kairi knew was missing from her own heart?

Axel continued, "But that doesn't matter." As he looked at Kairi's confused, wide-eyed stare, he found himself once again wondering what he was feeling and why.

Kairi simply shook her head, a sympathetic look on her face, "No. I don't think you believe that..."

Just then, out of nowhere, a Berserker Nobody ambushed Axel and hit him over the head.

_'Oh crap...'_ Axel found himself thinking, as he landed on the ground with a concerning thud.

"Axel!" Kairi called out to him.

In front of the Berseker, a Corridor opened and out stepped Saïx, a second Berseker being summoned next to the first. "This ends here now, Axel. Give the Princess to me. I've already seen through you. Don't obstruct the plans of the Organization because of your whims."

"Good to see you too, Saïx," Axel muttered, from his position on the ground.

The Berseker then grabbed Kairi's arms and held her up off the ground. She immediately struggled against its tight grip, "What are you doing?!"

As the second Berserker easily picked up an angry Pluto, Saïx turned to her, completely stoic, "This person will only bring you trouble. He is going to use you in order to turn Sora into a Heartless."

Kairi's built-up trust in Axel began to dwindle with this revelation. She shook her head, sadness filling her heart, as she tried to deny it, "You're lying..."

Saïx didn't answer her. He merely turned to the two Bersekers, "Take them away."

Kairi struggled harder, "No! Lemme go!"

Suddenly, the head of the Berserker holding Kairi was struck, fire and smoke rising from where its head was. Saïx turned to see one of Axel's Chakrams clanging to the floor and Axel smirking.

"Even if it's a traitor, getting rid of you is such a pity," Saïx said, summoning his Claymore. "However, you still have to disappear."

The two men clashed with their respective weapons.

"If you feel that it's such a pity," Axel shot back, "then let me go and pretend you don't see anything, then!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Saïx said, before his eyes began to glow, going into his Berserker mode. "DISAPPEAR!" He then landed a solid strike on Axel.

An injured Axel gasped for breath. This was bad. "Getting out of control is violating the rules, you know," Axel said, before Saïx struck at him again.

Axel immediately opened a Corridor.

Still in Berserker mode, Saïx cried out, "You're escaping?! If this is so, then disappear in the shadows! Nobodies do not have any feelings such as friendship! What you're searching for is an illusion caused by the memories of those around you!"

Apparently, these two had a history together. But that was the last thing on Kairi's mind. She finally managed to escape the Berserker's grasp by summoning Oathkeeper and using Starcracker to force apart his grip, and she tried to run after Axel.

"Axel! Please! Tell me that what he said isn't true!"

Axel lingered on the betrayal on Kairi's face as the Corridor closed behind him, "...I'm sorry..."

Kairi couldn't beleive this. Axel was gone now. The Berserker was still holding onto Pluto, so she had lost her party member.

She was alone now, with only a strong enemy for company, an enemy that wasn't afraid to hurt her (according to Axel).

She _hated_ this. She was sick and tired of being alone.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Castle Oblivion~**

Axel had left Naminé in the endless field outside Castle Oblivion. It was the perfect hiding spot for her. Everyone in the Organization knew that she had a (to them) traumatic experience there, so no one would ever expect her to hide there.

It was perfect because it was the last place anyone would think of to look for her.

Naminé was worriedly running up to him as soon as he exited the Corridor. He fell to his knees, holding his injured chest (where Saïx had struck him) and feeling a throbbing pain in his head (where the Berseker had hit him).

"Axel! Are you alright? What happened?" Her Rainfell already in hand (she must've been training), she quickly raised it up in the air, "Heal!"

As he felt the Curaga spell ease his pain, he answered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Saïx ambushed me and took Kairi."

"Kairi?" Naminé perked up at her Other's name. "What were you doing with Kairi? Did...Did you kidnap her?"

Axel was quiet.

"Answer me!" she cried out. "Why did you kidnap her? I told you to leave her alone!"

Axel hesitatingly replied with, "I wasn't going to hurt her."

"Oh," Naminé apparently now understood what he was doing. "You were after Sora."

It was scary how dead on she could be sometimes. "Yeah. If Roxas comes back to us, then the three of us can be together again."

Naminé was quiet, and when Axel looked over at her, her head was bowed and her fists were clenched, Rainfell shaking in her hand.

"Naminé?" he asked, concerned.

"D-Did you really leave her alone...with _Saïx_?" Naminé asked, tears filling her eyes. This question caught him off guard. "Axel...you just placed her in the perfect position to get kidnapped by the _Organization_!"

"What do you—?"

She quickly cut him off, "Axel, I was a prisoner of the Organization for a year because Xemnas needed me to open Kingdom Hearts. That was one of the reasons I left. That was one of the reasons _Roxas_ left, because we both realized that Xemnas opening Kingdom Hearts is something that must never happen. Xemnas doesn't care about anyone under his command. He only cares about his goal. We're just pawns to him." Axel was quiet as he allowed this information to sink in. What had he done?! "And now you've left Kairi in their hands...by herself..."

"Naminé, listen—"

She cut him off again, "No, Axel. Even after everything you did to me and Roxas—attacking Sora, lying about why you were really with me in Castle Oblivion, hiding information from and lying to both of us—I was willing to give you a second chance after you let Roxas go. I mean, the three of us are friends. We're supposed to be honest with and trust each other. But you crossed the line when you just left Kairi there to fend for herself. As far as I'm concerned, that just proves that you really are just another Nobody out only for yourself."

"N-Naminé..." Her words hurt him.

_**'You've just gotta trust me, Roxas.'**_

_**'I don't. I can't.'**_

He had done it again. His own poor choices made him lose _another friend_.

"I'm sorry, Axel," Naminé replied. "But I'm going to save Kairi. She doesn't deserve this."

Then, with Rainfell, she created a portal and ran through it. Axel's numbness and inability to move allowed the portal to close behind her without letting him in.

And once again, he was all alone.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Kairi cried out, "Let me go!" as the Berserker held her off the ground by her arms. Pluto growled at Saïx through his gag, being carried by the second Berserker.

She yelped in pain as the Berseker threw her in a jail cell. She hit the hard ground, and Pluto landed besided her. Saïx lowered the bars, locking the two inside.

Pluto immediately barked, his gag removed, and clawed at the bars. **'Let us out!'**

Kairi got back to her feet as a tanned skin man with long white hair and golden eyes entered the room.

The man looked just like Ansem.

"Xehanort..." she growled, before demanding. "What are you going to do with us?!"

"I need you to wait here for a little while, Princess," the man replied. "My name is Xemnas, and I need a favor to ask of you."

"Open Kingdom Hearts?" Kairi accurately guessed, before scoffing. "Not gonna happen." An interesting question then came to mind, "Why me? I'm not the only Princess of Heart out there."

"True," Xemnas replied. "One of the other six would be easier for us to manipulate. But you are the most ideal, as you are also the fire that feeds the anger of both Sora and Riku."

Another headache came on due to the second name. She didn't hear the name, but that didn't matter right now. All she knew was that her two best friends were in danger because of her.

"If you do anything to hurt them, then you _will_ regret it!" she immediately threatened.

Xemnas was clearly amused, "I'd love to see you try, Princess."

"You are in no position to oppose us," Saïx warned, more stoic than Xemnas was. "This jail cell strictly limits your abilities, including summoning a Keyblade."

Kairi was unmoved, "It's not a threat, Xehanort. It's a promise. I will hurt you if you hurt my friends." To add some bite, Pluto growled, in an attack position.

Xemnas, still obviously amused, simply left, Saïx trailing behind him, both of them leaving without a word.

When they were gone, Kairi immediately went over to the back wall, and sat down, sulking. Pluto, worried about her, walked over and slumped next to her.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess, Pluto," Kairi apologized to her companion. "Do you think...that the three of us can ever be together again?"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden~**

Cloud and Leon were surrounded on both sides by multitudes of Heartless, who were pushing them towards the edge of the cliff. The two stood back-to-back with their swords out and at the ready.

"Think you can handle this many?" Leon asked Cloud.

"Well... Might be tough if one more shows up."

"Then that'll have to be the one I take care of," Leon replied.

"What, you're fighting too?" Cloud sassed.

The two jumped away from each other and began decimating Heartless as they moved in, sending a number of hearts floating into the sky. Cloud cleaved two, but more surrounded him, cutting him off from Leon.

Before he could blink, they were gone.

He turned to see Sephiroth, standing on the edge of the cliff, his sword out, having just cleaved through nearly twenty Heartless surrounding Cloud. Cloud stared him down.

Meanwhile, Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched as the Restoration Committee fight off the Heartless. There were literally thousands of them storming the cliffs.

Yuffie was fighting in the fray. Her shuriken flew back to her, before she fells to the ground, tired. She was suddenly healed, and stood up as Aerith ran over to her, her stadd in hand. The two ladies entered the fight once again.

Paine was chased to the edge of a ridge by an Armored Knight Heartless, but she dodged as it swiped at her. She jumped up on its head and bounced over it. Yuna and Rikku attacked from above, kicking it and spiraling to the ground. The Heartless stumbled over the cliff, as Yuna and Rikku jumped into the air with a high-five. Paine flew back over, as more Heartless chased after them.

Tifa joined Yuffie and Aerith, by giving a Heartless surrounding them an elbow to the face, before giving another a backfist, and then power punching a third from the from.

"Hey, where's Cloud?" she asked.

Aerith and Yuffie joined her in looking around the battlefield, looking for Cloud.

After Tifa deliverd a crescent kick to another two, Aerith asked, "Tifa, could you go after Cloud, please?"

Tifa nodded before running off the field. Aerith ran off the field as well, in the other direction, keen on joining Leon.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy raced to the Restoration Site, where Leon was slicing down Heartless. Aerith quickly arrived for support, and she turned around as soon as they entered.

"Sora! Behind you!" she called out.

The trio whirled around just as several Dancers appeared. The three ran to catch up with Leon after defeating them.

"Sora, listen to me," Leon said. "You _have_ to get Kairi back."

"Of course, I will!" Sora promised. "She's one of my best friends!"

"That's not what we meant."

Sora was confused by Leon's answer, "Huh?"

After casting a Holy spell at a few Heartless, Aerith was the one who replied, "Kairi is the Crown Princess of Radiant Garden." Sora, Donald, and Goofy were surprised by this revelation. "Ansem the Wise was our Regent, only looking after this world until Kairi was old enough to take the throne for herself. It's highly likely that she doesn't remember this. She was only five when this world first fell, after all, but the fact that this world is being restored so quickly is because of _her_ light."

Sora was quiet as he digested this, "You guys...really do care about her...don't you?"

"Of course we do," Aerith smiled. "Even as a little kid, she was always so kind and bright. She always made you feel like you had a purpose." The woman's face turned from gentle to determined. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine here."

"She's right," Leon said. "Just focus on saving Kairi. The King's in the bailey. You better head over there!"

"Got it!"

With that, the trio left the Restoration Site and entered the Bailey, seeing no one. They approached a rock formation and look out over the expanse.

Sora saw everybody still fighting, and he remembering what Leon and Aerith told him about Kairi. Their loyalty to Kairi filled his heart with determination, "Leon, everybody—hang in there!"

Just then, Mickey dropped from the sky and held his arms out, his back to them. "Okay, fellas, you've gotta go find Riku and Kairi!"

"But Leon and the others are friends too!" Sora protested.

"Don't worry," Mickey reassured him. "There's already lotsa help here. We'll take care of this fight."

"But..."

Mickey gently cut him off, "Remember what they told you about Kairi." Sora went quiet. "Donald! Goofy!" The two of them straightened up at their names. "Take Sora and get goin'!"

Donald and Goofy looked toward each other and nodded, then straightened back up.

"Your Majesty!" Donald replied.

"We understand. We'll go search for Riku and Kairi!" Goofy added.

"Right. Watch for danger!" Mickey advised.

"You be careful, too!" Donald called back.

"Wait, you guys!" Sora called out. He looked back at Mickey, who was scouting the area, still looking away from them.

"Sora, do as you're told!" Donald cried.

"You're comin' with us whether ya want to or not!" Goofy added.

"C'mon, Sora! Ya gotta be good!" Donald said, before winking at him.

Sora immediately caught on, "Gotcha!"

"Well then, skedaddle!" Goofy called.

Sora mouth to them the words _'Thank you.'_

"Let's go!" Donald said.

The trio ran right past Mickey and down into the cliffs, with Sora calling back to him, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty!"

The trio saluted him, as Goofy said, "Hope you can forgive us!"

Mickey sighed as the left over the rock face, before smiling with pride.

Meanwhile, Sora's shaking and clenched fist was pressed against his chest, as he pleaded to himself, "Riku, Kairi...give me a little time, okay? Wait for me. _Please_."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

After the Great Maw was cleared of Heartless, Sora continued through the cliffs. He stopped to catch his breath as Donald and Goofy ran up to him, catching up.

"Where's the King?" Sora asked.

Donald saw Mickey defeating an Armored Knight Heartless in a clearing ahead, "There he is!"

"C'mon!" Sora called.

The trio ran up to Mickey just in time to hear the following conversation.

Xehanort's Nobody was standing, facing Maleficent's dark castle. Mickey stood behind him, who heard Donald call out for him, before Mickey called out, "Xehanort!"

"How long has it been since I abandoned that name..." Xehanort's Nobody replied.

"Out with it, Nobody!" Sora demanded. "Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?!"

"I know nothing of any Kairi," the Nobody replied. "As for Riku...Perhaps you should ask your king." He turned to face them, as Sora looked from him to Mickey.

"Stop!" Mickey cried.

The man started to disappear through a Corridor, as Mickey ran up and jumped into the portal afterward.

"He's gone..." Sora muttered, before slumped to the ground and slammed his fist into it. Goofy placed a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Way to fall right into their trap," a familiar voice said. "I see you're still as carefree as ever."

The trio turned around to see a tall, red-haired man in a black coat leaning against a rock nearby.

The man continued, "C'mon, it's a set-up by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless—that's his big master plan. Can't you tell that you're walking straight into their palms?"

"Xemnas?" Donald repeated.

"What do you mean they're using us?!" Goofy asked.

"Yep!" the man replied. "You're playing right into the Organization's hands."

Sora lowered into a battle stance, "Aren't you one of them?"

The man was unfazed, "The guy you just saw. That's Xemnas. He's their leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M-N-A-S."

"Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Man, you're slow," the man sighed, before pointing to Sora's Keyblade. "Every Heartless slain with that Keyblade releases a captive heart. That is what the Organization is after."

"So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" Donald asked.

"I'm not telling."

Donald demanded, "Tell us!"

But Sora had different concerns, as he remembered what Hayner, Pence, and Olette told him about the man who had interrupted their Struggle tournament, "You...you're the one who kidnapped Kairi!"

"Bingo," the man admitted. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Where is Kairi?!" Sora angrily demanded.

To Axel, there was a brief moment where an angry Roxas overlayed the angry Sora. He laughed out loud.

Still mad, Sora asked, "Hey! What's so funny?!"

"I won't give up just yet, Roxas," Axel said, before noticing Sora's confusion. "Nothin'. I'm just thinking out loud." Axel then scratched his head. "Look, about Kairi...I'm really sorry."

Sora angrily continued, "Where is she?! Where's Kairi?! Please, tell me!"

As Sora got closer to him, Axel replied, "Look, I'm gonna be honest with you..."

"I've found you, Axel," came Saïx's voice. Sora halted in his tracks when the blue-haired man appeared out of a Corridor between him and Axel.

"Uh-oh!" Axel said, before vanishing through a Corridor.

Sora tried to run to him, but Saïx held out his arm and stopped him again. As the remnants of Axel's Corridor disappeared, Saïx told Sora, "We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment." Saïx turned around to face the brunette. "Now then, why don't we have a little chat, Hero of the Keyblade?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Sora shot back.

"You're telling me you're not concerned about Kairi?" This caught Sora by surprise. "Because if you are, then you'd better start showing me some courtesy."

Sora immediately asked, "Where is she?! Is she hurt?!"

"...Do you wish to see her?" Saïx asked.

"Very much so," Sora's answer was automatic.

"Is she that important to you?"

"Yes. More than anything," Sora immediately replied.

"Show me how important," Saïx ordered.

Sora paused, thinking about what his enemy was actually asking of him. Could he really do that? His blue eyes lowered in sad resolution.

Donald and Goofy could only watch as Sora, without hesitation, knelt on the ground on a dogeza position. They both cried out in surprise, "Sora?!" Did Sora actually humble himself to their _enemy_?!

"Please," Sora whispered. This was for _Kairi_. He'd do anything for her.

Saïx was quiet, "So, you really do care for her. In that case...the answer is no."

Sora immediately jumped up, feeling that he wouldn't be able to hold back his anger anymore, "You rotten—!"

"Are you angry?" Saïx asked. "Do you hate me?"

"_Don't screw with me_!" Sora shot back.

"In that case, then take that rage," Saïx said, "and direct it at the Heartless." He snapped his fingers and several Armored Knight Heartless appeared behind him. He looks toward the sky. "Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts." He held up his hands. "They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist."

"What in the world do you think you're prattling on about?" came the familiar voice of Maleficent. The three turned around to see her appear behind them. "Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be _my_ dominion!"

"Maleficent, no!" Sora cried out. "No more Heartless!"

"I do not take orders from you!" Maleficent shot back, before raising her staff and Soldier Heartless surrounded Saïx.

"Fool..." Was all he said, before he snapped his fingers. Nobodies appeared at his command and took down the Heartless. The Nobodies then turned their attention to Sora.

"Oh no!" Sora said.

Maleficent then appeared between Sora and the Nobodies. She glowed with a green aura and spread her arms out. A wall of flame blocked her from Sora, as she said, "While I keep these creatures at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them—forever!"

"Maleficent..." Sora muttered.

"Do not misunderstand me. I shall have my revenge on you yet," she vowed, before the Dusks overtook her, pulling her down beneath their weight.

"Maleficent!" Sora called out.

"Leave! Now!" she shot back.

"I don't take orders from you!" Sora threw her own words back at her.

But Donald grabbed Sora, saying, "Sora! C'mon!"

"But...what about..."

The flames died down, revealing Maleficent nowhere to be seen.

"Now then," Saïx said. "Where did we leave off?" He snapped his fingers, and the Nobodies disappeared, Heartless taking their place.

"Which side are you guys on anyway?" Sora asked, aiming his question to the Heartless.

Saïx was the one who answered, "The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest." He flicked out a hand toward Sora, and the Heartless attacked. Sora knocked them away, releasing hearts into the air, and Saïx smiled. "Yes, Sora! Extract more hearts!"

Saïx left through a Corridor as the hearts Sora released were sent to Kingdom Hearts.

"No!" Sora cried. "The hearts!"

The trio was still surrounded by Heartless. An Armored Knight slammed its saber down at Sora, who blocked with his Keyblade.

"Maybe everything we've done..." Sora muttered to himself. "Maybe it was all for nothing. What am I supposed to do if I can't use the Keyblade!?"

"Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!" Maleficent suddenly called out.

"Huh?" Sora tried to ask, but he didn't get very far.

Right that moment, the trio was engulfed by a great flash of light.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

The trio woke up to find themselves surrounded by blackness.

"What is this place?" Goofy asked.

"Could it be...the Realm of Darkness?" Sora wondered, looking around, but seeing nothing. "Kairi! Riku!"

Donald spotted someone in a black coat, holding a white box. He asked, "Who's there?!" He ran over, but the person disappeared, leaving the box behind. Donald picked it up, "What is it?"

"Are ya sure you wanna open..." Goofy asked, as Donald open the box, the thing Goofy was referring to, "...that?"

Inside the box was a photograph of a group of friends and a sea-salt ice cream bar. Donald handed the photo to Sora.

Goofy looked at the photo, from over Sora's shoulder as the boy held it. "Gawrsh, it's the gang from Twilight Town. There's Hayner, Pence, and Olette...Kairi here's too! And, uh, um..."

"Roxas," Sora replied.

"You know him?" Donald asked, surprised that Sora knew the mystery boy's name when no one else did.

"No..." Sora replied. "The name just popped into my head...This is Roxas."

"Why is Kairi in this photo?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know," Sora replied. "Maybe Roxas is someone she met during the past year..."

"There's only one way to find out," Goofy brought up a good point. "We gotta ask her."

Sora simply nodded, as Donald picked up the ice cream bar.

"Are you sure you wanna eat..." Goofy asked, as Donald tasted it, "...that?"

Donald pulled it out of his mouth, "Salty...No...sweet!"

Then, the ice cream bar flashed and rose into the air. Sora's Keyblade appearred, allowing him to open another gateway.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Dark City~**

Once she saw Sora on his way back to the worlds, the battle at Hollow Bastion over, Naminé had arrived in The World That Never Was. She knew coming here by herself was reckless, but she needed to save Kairi.

But she was immediately faced with Dusks. Lots of them.

She cast Stopga on them, but it was like they had multiplied. She felt like every one she took down, two more spawned in its place.

This was bad. She couldn't lose here. She knew if they caught her, she'd be their prisoner once more.

She turned around to block a Dusk about to ambush her, even though she knew she'd be a split second too late. Fortunately, the Dusk was struck down by someone else before it could hit her. Pretty soon, the rest of the Dusks followed.

Surprised, she looked up to see the hooded face of someone familiar. "W-What are you doing here?"

"It's too dangerous for you to be here alone," Riku, her helper, replied.

"But Kairi needs us now," Naminé immediately replied. "She's in the exact same position as I once was."

"I know," Riku assured. "I understand the urgency, but we won't be any help to her if we get captured or killed too."

"But—!"

He cut her off, "Kairi's strong. She'll be able to tough it out for a while longer, until there's a way for all of us to get here and actually have a chance at succeeding."

Naminé hung her head and lowered her eyes to the ground, knowing he was right. There was strength in numbers, after all. "Right...I just...I don't want to just leave her here."

"I know," Riku replied. "Neither do I, but we have to, for now. Go back to Castle Oblivion. I'll come get you when it's time for us to make our move."

"Okay." She prepared to open a portal with Rainfell.

"Besides, when the time is right, the recklessness that is Sora will storm the castle. That will give us an opportunity to sneak in and find Kairi without much trouble, since your connection will also allow us to find her faster."

"Right," Naminé said. "It also...wouldn't be fair on Roxas if I failed here."

"Yeah. You made him a promise, after all," Riku added. Naminé felt her face heat up as Riku opened a Corridor. "Come on."

She entered the Corridor, and Riku entered after her, letting it close behind him.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Beast's Castle~**

Xaldin's defeat was the cue to the castle servants and Belle that they could come out of hiding, with Belle holding the glass case that held the magical rose. Everything was safe again.

The Beast immediately went over to Belle, and she handed the rose to him, "Here. It's yours again."

The Beast took it, "Belle..."

She sadly remembered the last time they spoke, their argument and what he said he wanted her to do, "I know. You want me to leave the castle." She didn't want to leave. She loved it here. Here, she was accepted. Here, she stood out, but in a positive way. Unlike her village...

"No!" the Beast immediately said. "Uh, I mean...What matters is...You weren't hurt by Xaldin...You're safe. And...I'm very grateful to you...for bringing the rose back to me. Thank you. And I'm...very sorry, for hurting you."

Belle smiled, "I accept your apology. Because when it came down to it, you chose me over the rose."

The Beast opened his mouth, but closed it back up. He looked like he wanted to ask her something, but hesitated for some reason. Sora saw this and, part of him wanting to give the Beast time to gather courage, he stepped in, wanting to ask Belle something too.

"Belle, can I ask you something?" the brunette asked.

The Princess turned to him with a smile, "Of course."

Her smile faded when she saw the sadness clearly laced in Sora's features, as he said, "Kairi...was captured by the Organization. As a fellow Princess of Heart, is there any way that you can sense where she is?"

"Sora..." Donald muttered, both he and Goofy caught off-guard by his question.

Belle was quiet before answering softly, "I'm afraid I can't get an accurate location. I can only tell you that while her heart is holding strong, it's somewhere surrounded by darkness."

An obviously discouraged Sora replied, "Right. Thanks."

Belle gave him an encouraging smile, "You'll find her, Sora. I know you will."

The brunette gave her a sad smile, "Yeah."

Just then, the Beast placed the rose case on the ground, before saying, "Listen, Belle..."

"Yes?"

But the Beast was obviously having a hard time forming words. He glanced over at Sora, Donald, Goofy, and his servants.

"Say it!" Sora encouraged.

"Go on!" Lumiere said.

"C'mon!" Donald added.

"You can do it!" Mrs. Potts reassured.

"We have confidence," Cogsworth said.

"Don't be bashful, now," Goofy replied.

The Beast looked back at Belle, "Belle, I'd like you to stay...with me...Please?"

Belle smiled and held out her hand. The Beast understood and placed a hand on her waist and another around her hand. And she said, "I will."

The Beast smiled, and Lumiere ordered, "Maestro—music!"

The two began to dance as the music played. Sora, Donald, and Goofy took this as their cue to leave. They headed back to the Gummi Ship, Sora filled with renewed vigor to find Kairi.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Agrabah~**

Jasmine struggled against the chains Jafar placed her in, "Just you wait, Jafar! You'll get exactly what's coming to you!"

"Indeed I will, Princess," Jafar replied. "All of Agrabah will belong to me, while you, my queen, shall weep at my side for all eternity!"

Jasmine continued to fight against her chains, "Tch! You wish!"

"Oh, please," Jafar said, before placed a hand under her shin. "Right about now, your precious Aladdin is whispering your name, with his last breath."

Jasmine suddenly gasped at something behind him, before she turned back to him with a determined smile, "You don't know him like I do."

Jafar wondered where her sudden confidence came from, until Aladdin's voice sounded from behind him, "What was that you were saying, Jafar?"

Jafar looked away from the group—Aladdin, Sora, Donald, and Goofy—as if disgusted by their prescence. Then, he saw Iago, his former minion, on Goofy's shoulder. "You dare defy me! You useless bird!"

His snake staff's eyes glowed as he threatened Iago. Goofy cover the bird with his shield as Donald broke Jasmine's chains with a simple Thundaga spell, freeing. Jafar then switched targets and shot a beat of energy at Aladdin.

"Al!" Iago cried before flying in front of him, taking the hit.

"Iago!" Goofy cried as the bird fell to the ground, unmoving.

"You'll be joining him..._very_ soon!" Jafar said, raising his staff to strike again while their guard was down.

But his aim was knocked off by Jasmine knocking him from behind. He turned back to face her, flowing with magical energy. Red smoke billowed from behind him. He lifted up his hands and entered the smoke. He changed into his genie form and grew enormous, ready to strike Jasmine down.

"Jasmine, watch out!" Aladdin cried.

But then she vanished in what Sora recognized as a Dark Corridor. But he and Aladdin had no time to figure out where she went and who took her there, because just then, Jafar had ripped off a tower from the palace and had dropped it on them.

Fortunately, the carpet caught them and swept them away from the debris, as Jafar cried, "All shall bend to my will! The world is mind to control!"

Sora summoned his Keyblade, ready to fight.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Jafar exploded in a burst of magic and his lamp melted away. That was when the Genie appeared.

"You went mano a mano with Jafar, and you didn't invite me, Al?" he asked.

"Sorry, Genie," Aladdin replied. "Things happened kinda fast."

The Genie turned around, his back to Al, "And I had some new moves to show off, too..."

Just then, a Corridor appeared, disappating to reveal Jasmine in the arms of a tall hodded figure. He gently set her down, before disappearing again without a word. Sora and Aladdin both ran up to her.

Aladdin helped her stand up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jasmine reassured them. "No, he did not hurt me."

"Who was he anyways?" Sora asked, before remembering the man on the mountain in Mulan's world, "Wait...was that Riku?"

"I don't know," Jasmine confessed. "He never spoke, so I didn't catch his name. But his darkness...was comforting. I...felt _safe_ with him."

"Then it's gotta be Riku!" Goofy said.

Sora smiled, "Yeah! Then, he's okay!" But his smile faded as he remembered Kairi. "Jasmine, I need to ask you something else."

"Alright?"

"Kairi's been taken by the Organization," Sora told her. "Belle said she couldn't get a location. I...I was wondering if _you_ could...Or is that impossible?"

"It is possible," she admitted. "We just have to concentrate." She paused. "No, sorry. I can't tell where she is. She's surrounded by enemies on all sides, but she's holding strong."

"Right. Thank you for all your help."

"No problem," she said.

Donald noticed that the Genie was about to leave. "Wait! Hold on, Genie! We still need your help!"

"Who's gonna fix Agrabah?" Sora asked him.

"Oh, yeah!" the Genie got excited. "One super-duper spruced-up Agrabah comin' right up! You won't even recognize the place when I'm through with it!

But Jasmine ruined it by saying, "Just like it was, please."

"Really? Same old, same old?" the Genie asked. Sora, Aladdin, and Jasmine all nodded. "Alright." He swung his arms, causing magic to fly everywhere, restoring the buildings of Agrabah. "Et voila! Next time let me put in a few swimming pools, 'kay?" he said to Jasmine.

She giggles, as she picked up Iago and began to healing him with her light. "We'll see."

Aladdin stretched as Sora said to him, "I guess Agrabah's alright now."

"Yeah!" the other boy replied. "Thanks, guys."

Sora turned to a healing Iago in Jasmine's gentle hands, "Hey, you behave yourself, got it?"

"I most definitely got it!" Iago replied, as Jasmine continued to heal him. "No more lookin' out for number one. I'm reformed! I wanna be a good friend, like Genie, but I can't do anything to help you. What kind of a friend is that?"

Sora shook his head, "It's not like that, Iago. Friends don't have to 'do' stuff. As long as you have fun hanging out together, that's all that matters."

"So...what do you guys do for fun?" Aladdin asked.

Donald made a funny face with Goofy, "We do this!"

"Uh...that's not quite what I meant..." Aladdin replied.

"Well, anyway..." Sora trailed off.

"Ow, my beak..." Iago spoke up.

"Gawrsh, Iago," Goofy said. "I hope ya didn't hurt yourself."

Jasmine finished her healing and let him fly, "You'll be okay. Just don't hurt yourself anymore."

"Thank you, Princess," Iago said, as he took to the skies once more. "At least I can still fly."

Goofy walked beneath Iago to catch him if he fell, but he didn't watch where he was going, despite Donald's "Look out!" And Iago crashed into a market stand.

"Ooh! Was that my cue?" the Genie asked. "Am I on? C'mon, Al, lemme build a freeway or something!"

"Everything's fine," Aladdin assured him. "Don't panic..." But they saw magic flying around once again anyways. "Genie!"

"But I can't hold it any longer!" the Genie spun around in the air, before laughing. "Oh, that's good! Sora! Donald! Goofy! You guys are too much! If you're ever in the mood for some more cosmic razzle dazzle, gimme a shout, okay?"

"You got it!" Donald said.

Aladdin turned to Sora, "Well, you've done it again, Sora. Don't forget about us, okay?"

"I won't."

Aladdin continued, "And Sora...about those friends of yours, the ones you're looking for...You'll find them. Trust me."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

After seeing the same two Dusks guarding the entrance, Pluto walked from the bars back to Kairi, who was still sulking. He sat down next to her, and she gentle pet his head with smile.

But then, one of his ears perked up and pointed to the cell bars. She took up and jogged up to the bars to see who was coming, with Pluto following soon after.

The two were surprised to see Axel standing there, with both Dusks disappearing, having been defeated by the tall spiky redhead.

"I expected them have more security around you," Axel told her.

"Axel?" she asked in mild surprise. He kidnapped her, and then left her to deal with Saïx alone, a fight she _lost_.

"Sorry for causing you trouble, Kairi," Axel reassured her. "Sit tight. I'll get you outta there ASAP."

Pluto growled, as Kairi muttered, "Geez, you sure took your time! And you're not going to use me against Sora or the other boy! No way in hell!"

"I know, I know," Axel surprisingly said. "I deserve that. To be honest, things aren't going too smoothly on my end. But I'm here to help you."

"You really did some crawling back, Axel," came Saïx's voice out of nowhere, to Axel's surprise.

_Saïx_ was Kairi's security. The Dusks were just the alarm, and taking them out was tripping it.

Saïx continued, "I take it you've come prepared, right?"

Axel smirked, right before the two clashed with their weapons again. Kairi could only watch them fight. Saïx swiped up, hitting Axel in the chest, but the redhead managed to catch himself, long enough, at least, to throw an enflamed Chakram Saïx's way.

But Saïx blocked it, before going in Berserker mode again.

Axel was now on edge. Saïx was so much stronger than before. Axel was barely managing to hang on. He barely dodged a strike and managed to strike Saïx in the back, knocking him down to the ground.

"Heh," Axel laughed. "Once again, you've shown the same holes in your defenses!" He de-summoned his Chakrams and turned to Kairi. "Are you hurt, Kairi?"

"No. I'm fine," she told him.

He smiled, "Thank good—"

He stopped thanks to Saïx stabbing him through the chest, out of nowhere, still in Berserker mode.

"Isn't it sweet, Axel...?" Saïx said. "It seems you and I are quite different after all! No mistaking it..."

Kairi was horrified as Axel screamed in main. In that moment, an unfamiliar scene came to her.

_**"You ready, kiddo?" Lea asked her.**_

_**"Yeah!" five-year-old Kairi replied, slipping her hands in both Lea and Isa's, letting them lead her. "Where are we going?"**_

_**"To the beach," Isa answered. "If we can."**_

_**"I've never been to the beach before," Kairi said. "Is it fun?"**_

_**"Of course it is," Lea said, as the three walked through the main square's flower garden.**_

_**"Promise?" she asked.**_

_**"We promise, kiddo," the redhead boy answered.**_

_**Unfortunately, they never made it, their path being suddenly blocked by a tall menacing figure.**_

_**The new scientist under Ansem the Wise's command.**_

Back in the present, Kairi called out for Axel, but a different name popped up instead, to the surprise of everyone in the room, "LEA!"

This made Axel and Saïx both stop in their tracks, shocked at the name Kairi just said. Pluto furiously barked as Saïx removed his Claymore from Axel's chest. Axel dropped to his knees, and he hastily tried to summon a Corridor.

Still in Berseker mode, Saïx cried, "Think you can run?!" Axel stopped him by setting the floor on fire. A burning Saïx muttered, "Curse you...!"

Kairi watched, once more, as Axel left through the portal he created, "Axel!"

He turned to Kairi with what he hoped weren't his last words to her, "Don't worry, kiddo." She started at the nickname he said. It sounded familiar. "I'll get you outta there. I promise!"

The Corridor closed, and a worried Kairi watched Saïx yell out in rage, "_AXEEEEEEEEELL_!"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Betwixt and Between~**

Axel found himself in the world betweens worlds, trying to heal as he walked through the realm.

He couldn't fade away here. Not yet. He still needed to see Roxas and Naminé both one more time, apologize to them for keeping secrets and making the mistakes that tore them all apart. He still needed to save Kairi, and apologize for all the pain he's put her through.

At this rate, it was just going to end up as an empty promise.

In the distance, he saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey enter this realm through a portal. He watched them, before realizing that he could still keep his promise to Kairi.

_Sora was his last chance._

He then saw as the group was surrounded by Dusks. They tried to fight them, but the enemy just kept coming.

"It's no use!" he heard Sora cry out.

"Don't stop moving," Axel decided to announce himself, "or the darkness will overtake you!" He jumped in and sliced at a few Dusks with his Chakram. "Get goin'!"

Sora asked, "Why?"

"Don't ask," Axel replied. "Just do it!"

Two Dusk pulled him to the ground, but Sora ran over and knocked them away. "You okay?" he asked, as Axel got back to his knees.

"I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me," Axel confessed, with complete honesty this time. "After that, Saïx caught her. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saïx. Got it memorized? I tried to save her myself, but I couldn't. Now it's up to you!"

A Dusk appeared, flying at the two, but Sora whirled around and knocked it out, "Leave us alone!"

Axel stood up, his back to Sora's, as the horde showed no signs of slowing down. "I think I liked it better when they were on my side."

"Feeling a little...regret?" Sora sassed.

"Nah..." Axel smirked. "I can handle these punks. Watch this!"

He then jumps into the center and focused his energy. His Chakrams spun around him spouting fire. He screamed, creating a gigantic torrent of flames which obliterated the Nobody horde.

"Whoa!" Sora cried, before the trio saw Axel lying on the floor, unmoving. Sora quickly rushed over to him, feeling a pain in his chest that he couldn't explain. He knelt beside Axel, saying, "You're...fading away...

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack," Axel quietly replied. "You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually _have_ beings...right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh, almost forgot...Sorry for what I did to her."

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself," Sora said.

"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one," Axel said, before weakly laughing. He couldn't stand to tell Sora that he wouldn't be alive long enough to see Kairi again.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Sora quietly asked.

"I wanted the three of us...me, Roxas, and Naminé...to all be together again," Axel admitted, with words that hit Sora hard. "Those two were the only ones I liked...They made me feel...like I had a heart. It's kind of...funny...You and Kairi make me feel...the same..." He then changed his tune. "Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go."

He held up his hand and opened a Corridor, which would lead Sora and his friends to The World That Never Was.

"Axel..." was all Sora could utter, as he, Donald, and Goofy watched Axel faded completely away with the smallest flicker of flame.

The three stood before the Corridor Axel created.

Sora's felt unbearable heavy for a reason he couldn't discern, "This leads to..."

Fortunately, Donald snapped him out of it, "Aw, come on! Let's get going!"

The three then walked through the portal.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Kairi was done waiting. It felt like forever since Axel had left and had not returned (even though it had only been about a day). Half of her was mad at him for not keeping his promise, but the other half of her was worried about him. He was severely injured when he left, after all.

So, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She tried to squeeze through the bars after seeing Pluto trying to failing to bite them. Unlike Pluto's attempt, though, she succeeded in getting her head and shoulders through the bars.

"Ah-ha!" she quietly cheered. "I did it!"

Pluto happily barked, **'Yay! We're leaving!'**

"Pluto, shh!" Kairi whispered, before getting to her hips. But she was stuck. "You gotta be kidding me...!"

Her hips didn't fit through the bars. Not even when she lied down on her side.

She immediately stopped when she noticed a couple of Dusks enter the room. All she could think was that she had been found out.

But she took careful note of how they moved, and from this, she got an idea.

She copied their wiggling, trying to get their attention. She didn't know how to say _'Help me, I'm trapped'_ in Dusk-language, but it was worth a shot.

She and Pluto were both surprised when the two Dusks immediately wiggled back. Somehow this became a conversation!

The two Dusks raised the bars, freeing their prisoners. They were actually helping her. They were actually setting her free. Probably because she was acting like one of _them_.

Kairi still wiggled, as she said, smiling, "Thank you."

But she immediately went silent. She had just spoken words. Out loud. She had just given away her cover.

"C'mon, Pluto!" she cried, as she and her canine friend quickly turned and ran out of the prison block. She didn't need to turn around to know that a whole horde of Dusks was chasing after her.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Dark City~**

Roxas was sick of this. He was tired of people telling him that his only choice was to return to Sora. He was tired of always being separated from Axel and Naminé. He just wanted the three of them to be together again.

_**'I wanted the three of us...me, Roxas, and Naminé...to all be together again. Those two were the only ones I liked...They made me feel...like I had a heart.'**_

Axel had sacrificed himself to let Sora into the The World That Never Was, so _Sora_ could save Kairi and defeat the Organization. Why was it always Sora?! Why did DiZ choose Sora instead of Roxas? He had more personal stakes in this fight than Sora did, so why Sora? Why was his choice to be his own person _always_ taken away from him?!

Naminé, at least, had been honest with him, when she didn't have to be. She could've simply chosen to let the cards play out normally and not let him know she was involved. But she disobeyed DiZ's wishes, revealed herself, and told Roxas the truth anyways.

And despite all the dishonesty and the unanswered questions that caused their fallout, Roxas knew that Axel really did care about him and Naminé both. Axel's final words in Betwixt and Between only proved that, as well as the fact that Axel let Roxas live after their explosive fight in the Old Mansion.

_**'Take care of Naminé, will ya? Let's all meet again in the next life.'**_

The three had gone through enough pain. Hadn't they earned their right to self-determination by nnow? Why did them being Nobodies matter so much to other people?

But Naminé had been taken away from him. And now Axel was dead, gone for good. Despite all his best efforts.

Not to mention, the Hayner, Pence, and Olette he knew were just data versions—_**fakes**_—of the real trio. Even _Kairi_ was taken away from him (and he wasn't even sure that she remembered him).

All he wanted was to live his own life with his friends and eat ice cream on the clock tower. Was that really so hard to give?

Seeing Axel's death gave him the necessary momentum to reawaken within Sora's heart. This was his last chance to be a real person, to have a heart that was all his own.

He made his move as Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked through the city, reaching Memory's Skyscraper as it began to rain down on them, lightning flashing through the sky. Roxas kept his hood up as he summoned two of his Samurai and silently ordered them to keep Donald and Goofy busy.

Sora didn't notice the two Samurai until Donald cried out his name. The brunette turned around to see the Nobody duo blocking his two companions.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora tried to run to them, but he stopped when his vision became hazy. He turned around in time to see Roxas, in his black coat, hooded, appear. Roxas immediately summoned Lunaraqua. "A Keyblade?" Sora asked.

Roxas rushed at Sora, who blocked the attack with his Keyblade that he just barely managed to summon. Underneath his hood, Roxas lowered his glare before re-strengthening his stance. Both Keyblades struggled against each other, before the world between and around them flashed and turned white.

The brightness dimmed to reveal the two on Sora's Station of Awakening. Roxas had summoned Solarflare as well, and he and Sora charged at each other, and they immediately blocked each other's attacks.

"Wh-Who are you?" Sora asked. Roxas briefly wondered if Sora was feeling the same anger that Roxas was. The blonde found that, since the two shared the same heart, he could feel the brunette's emotions. He wondered if the other way around was also possible.

"Someone from the dark," Roxas replied.

Sora knocked him back, but Roxas quickly caught himself. "You can't be Riku? Can you?"

Roxas remembered that name as the boy who he fought against that fateful night. "Riku?...I defeated a Riku once." At least, until Riku revealed his strong inner darkness.

"You what?!" Roxas felt Sora's anger rise.

"Tell me..." Roxas shot back, lowering into a battle stance, both Keyblades ready to attack. "Tell me why he picked you!" Why did DiZ choose Sora?

The only answer he got was, _**'You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII.'**_

He then ran at Sora, scraping his two Keyblades on the ground with a screech, sending up sparks. He attacked Sora, but Sora managed to dodge the strikes. Sora blocked Lunaraqua with his Keyblade, and knocked it away. Solarflare struck upward, but was also parried. Downward again, yet more blocking from Sora. It seemed like the two were equal in terms of skill.

_So what made Sora so special?_

Roxas jumps into the air, spinning, before landing on his feet. He jumped at Sora, who leapt up to dodge. Sora was hit by Lunaraqua and thrown up in the air. Roxas jumped up towards him, but Sora flipped upside down and blocked both Keyblades with his one, then let himself drop to the floor. Roxas hovered above, before he noticed the tiles on the floor of the Station.

The tiles that depicted Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

Sora's _friends_.

Roxas may not have had any momentum until now, but he was awake and alert enough to essentially be a tag-along on Sora's journey across the worlds (much like how Kairi was a year earlier). He had seen how easily Sora got along with and helped influence the decisions of other people. He had clearly seen the positive changes Sora was able to make just by being friendly.

"I see," he softly said, finally understanding DiZ's explanation. "That's why."

_But this was his last chance. He had to, at least, go down fighting._

He saw Sora raise his Keyblade, ready to either block the next attack or make the next strike himself. Roxas let himself fall to the floor and tried to strike Sora with Lunaraqua. But Sora jumped away and continued to dodge his attacks. Sora deflected one more strike, opening the way for Roxas to pound continuously on Sora's blocking Keyblade.

Roxas found his chance when Sora seemingly slipped and fell on one knee and Roxas immediate knocked Sora's Keyblade away from him. Sora ran to it, or tried to, but Roxas stopped him by slamming Solarflare into the floor between Sora and his Keyblade. Sora automatically slid to a stop. Roxas held him at gunpoint by pointing Lunaraqua in his face.

Roxas could clearly see Sora struggle against his anger and frustration. He could also feel Sora's emotions as the brunette remembered Riku and Kairi, and how much they needed him. Sora then surprised Roxas by holding his hand out toward his Keyblade, and it disappeared from Solarflare's hold in a flash of light.

"What?!" Roxas asked.

The Keyblade flashed back into Sora's hands and he immediately proceeded to strike Roxas across the chest. The sudden pain combined with the understanding Roxas recently found made him drop his two Keyblades, and they vanished.

Roxas then began to walk past his Somebody as his world went white.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Kairi was unaware of the duel currently going on in Sora's heart. She was currently too focused on escaping this castle with Pluto, all while trying to avoid catching the attention of the Dusk horde currently searching for her. She and Pluto peered around the corner, both of them seeing the platoon of Dusks wiggling around, looking for her.

She did have Oathkeeper and a year's worth of training under her belt. She knew she could take on and defeat some Dusks, but she didn't think she could take on _all_ of them. She'd probably be defeated midway through the fight, just like her respective fights with Axel and Saïx.

Then she'd never see Sora and the other boy again.

Another problem, and definitely the most challenging, was the fact that she had no idea where the exit was. How would she get out of here?

She softly whispered to Pluto, "Can you smell an exit or something? Where do we go from here?" Pluto responded by growling, and she quickly held him back, whispering "No, don't!" to him. "We can't give away our position..."

But that's when she sensed something behind them. It was a mix of light and darkness, from two different sources. The light came from a heart that Kairi found very similar to her own, while the darkness felt very familiar and surprisingly safe.

She turned around to see a blonde-haired in a white sundress leave a Corridor, which closed behind her. The girl knelt down next to a confused Kairi (what surprised her the most was that Pluto seemed to know this blonde girl already; his tail was wagging), and whispered, "I know the way out. C'mon, we have to hurry."

"Who—?" Kairi tried to ask. Why did this girl feel so similar to herself?

But the girl politely cut her off with a simple hand to Kairi's face to quiet her, before holding out a hand for the redhead to take, gently smiling, "Believe in yourself."

Kairi felt the honesty the girl's light held, and she swallowed her hesitation and took the blonde's hand.

Light began to glow from the two's connected hands...

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Roxas' Heartscape~**

Roxas opened his eyes to see himself sitting on the top of Twilight Town's clock tower, his head in his lap, seeing that familiar all-familiar and always-welcoming sunset. He looked up to watch it, like he's always done.

"Look who's finally awake," came a familiar female voice. Roxas gasped and turned to see Naminé standing there, in a white sundress, and Axel standing next to her, both of them smiling warmly at him.

"Axel. Naminé," he said.

"Or...maybe you have it wrong," Axel said to her. "Might be time to sleep. Soon, the three of us won't be able to talk like this anymore."

Roxas looked down at his lap, "Does that mean it's time for me to go back to where I belong?"

The redhead man and the blonde girl both sat down on either side of him, as Axel continued, "You know, I've been thinking about something you said, Naminé." He turned to the boy between them, " Roxas...are you really sure that you don't have a heart? Is it possible that we all have one? All three of us...Or is that just wishful thinking?"

"I don't know," Roxas shrugged, before glancing down again. "I can't...just look inside."

"Y-Yeah, I guess not..."

Roxas continued, "But I figure...if there is something in there—inside us—then we'd feel it, wouldn't we? And if so...No...Nevermind."

"C'mon," Axel gently complained. "Don't leave me hangin'."

"The bonds we share...are eternal," Naminé quietly spoke up. "Even if we're apart, we'll always be together. That's proof enough of a heart. Don't you think?"

"I guess," Axel shrugged.

"Sora will find the answer we're looking for," Roxas said with incredible conviction. "I know he will. Because, he's me."

As Naminé smiled, Axel replied with, "True enough." He then handed Roxas and Naminé both a sea-salt ice cream bar each. Roxas was a bit taken aback, but he accepted it, while Naminé warmly accepted hers.

And in that moment, all the dishonesty, all mistakes, all the pain were forgotten. In that moment, their friendship was mended, as if it all never even happened.

Roxas and Naminé both stared out at the sunset, while Axel nibbled on his ice cream, saying, "Man, I miss the old times. Still got it memorized? The day we had our first mission together, after you two got your new names, the three of us sat right here and watched the sunset."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "This place is home. Me... Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Kairi...We've shared a lot of adventures."

"You'll see them again. I know you will," Naminé promised.

Roxas nodded at her in appreciation, "Yeah, you're right." He then turned to Axel. "Well, we should go."

"Yeah, it's about that time, isn't it?" Naminé asked.

Axel looked sad, before but especially when Roxas elaborated, "Sora and Kairi are waiting for us."

"Yeah, I suppose they are," Axel said, before looking away and taking a bite out of his ice cream. "Man, this is some good ice cream, huh?"

The three sat in silence for a while, gazing at the comforting, nostalgic view of the sunset, before they all began to glow.

"Goodbye...Axel..." Naminé smiled.

"Take care, okay?" Roxas added.

Axel's eyes were filled with tears, "Right back at ya...buddies."

A single tear fell from his face and fell, hitting the ground of the clock tower, as the world turned white once again.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~Dark City~**

Sora remembered his opponent's last words to him as he left his own Station and back into the real world.

Sora was back in the city, the rain having stopped. He was filled with confusion as to what just happened and the emotions he was currently feeling.

His opponent's hood had fallen off, and Sora almost broke his glare in surprise at how similar the two looked. The other boy had blonde hair that could've easily been mistaken as brown, and the same striking blue eyes that Sora himself had. All throughout the fight, he could feel the other boy's emotions. He could sense unbridled rage and great sorrow beneath the surface.

This pain and anger had suddenly shifted to understanding and desperation at one point, when Sora was protecting his Station, his friends' images beneath him. His opponent's emotions had shifted a third time after Sora had struck him down, this time to gratitude and a renewed vigor.

Sora also knew that this boy had given him a new keychain, for a Keyblade named _'Two Become One'_, a Keyblade for both of them to use.

"_**'You make a good other'**_," Sora repeated the boy's last words to him. Was that boy...?

Was that boy _Roxas_?

"Are you okay?" he heard Donald ask from behind him.

"What...just happened?" Sora asked, as Donald and Goofy walked up to him, the two Samurai Nobodies gone by now.

"Gawrsh, I dunno," Goofy replied. "You just disappeared. Then me and Donald had to fight some Nobodies."

"Oh," Sora felt numb, remembering what this boy said about Riku. "He said...he defeated Riku..."

"Who said that?" Donald asked.

"That guy," Sora answered. "In the black coat."

"Buy nobody could defeat Riku," Donald reminded him.

Sora tried his best to sound reassured, like Donald was trying to do (which Sora appreciated), "Y-Yeah, you're right."

But it was obvious that Sora didn't necessarily believe that.

"A black coat means Organization XIII," Goody added. "He musta been tryin' to trick ya."

"Yeah, that must be why we didn't see him!" Donald said.

"Huh?" Sora was still confused. He was kinda surprised they couldn't see the boy, but he knew that this boy was not their enemy. He was obviously way too close to Sora to be against him. He had brought Sora into his own Station of Awakening, after all. He knew very well that Donald and Goofy were being wary of their enemy, like they were told to be, but Sora was beginning to have mixed feelings.

"You must be tired, Sora," Donald said, slightly concerned.

"C'mon, let's just find a way to get into that castle!" Goofy said.

Donald and Goofy walked on ahead, with Sora following. But Sora stopped and took another look behind him, half-expecting the boy to be there.

But he couldn't deny that his body somehow felt _lighter_ than it did when he first came here.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

The light between the two girls faded, but they left their hands connected, both being unable to let go of the other. Now that Kairi finally understood who this girl was, what her name was and what it meant, and how they were related, she didn't want to lose the girl again.

Their hearts had connected, which made sense since both hearts were two halves of the same one, and they could now sense the other's emotions.

Naminé could feel Kairi's sense of completion, like a crucial part of her had just returned. Kairi could sense Naminé's gratitude, like the redhead had given the blonde something only _she_ could give.

Kairi saw tears forming in Naminé's blue eyes, "H-Hey...are you okay?"

But Naminé was smiling through her tears, and Kairi realized that they were happy tears. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Kairi."

The way a Princess of Heart uses her powers was not through thinking or even just doing. She feels and it just happens. The moment Kairi and Naminé connected hearts, the redhead had allowed the blonde to connect with her two best friends, Roxas and Axel, one last time.

That was what Naminé was talking about.

"You're welcome, Naminé," Kairi replied with a gentle smile, feeling in her heart access to a new keychain, to a Keyblade called _'Eternal Gratitude'_, a Keyblade only they could share.

_**To Be Continued...**_

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Author's Note About Various Changes:** Once again, the scenes with Kairi and Axel (and Saïx) are based on the manga (and I told you that Kairi still had some fight left). They are important to Axel specifically because it begins his redemption arc here. Naminé also basically tells him off the same way Roxas did at the end of Days, making Axel realize the mistakes he's made, securing him the (sort of) Atoner role that he gains in DDD (in canon anyways; here, he gains it earlier). Also, the canon game only said that Kairi managed to get away from Axel, only to run into Saïx. They never showed it on screen, to my disappointment. A big rule for writers when they want to make a point is "Show, don't just tell".

In both Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden and the scene where Axel tries to save Kairi, Kairi's past begins to get clearer, which is important, because it leads to what I have in mind for DDD. Also, Sora's encounter with both Axel and Saïx are both based on the manga. And again, a dogeza is a position of ultimate humiliation, so Sora performing one for his enemy on Kairi's behalf is a big deal, especially for someone as prideful as Sora is, which is also why it's insulting when Saïx says 'no'.

The scene where Riku stops Naminé from acting recklessly gives the relationship between Kairi and Naminé a little more depth than what we got in canon (it's the same connection that Roxas and Sora share, after all, but Roxas and Sora got more development for some reason).

I changed Beast's apology and Belle's following line to make it less creepy and awkward and more realistic. Besides, Belle knows how to stand up for herself and is usually a good judge of character. I added Riku saving Jasmine from Jafar, mostly because it would've been nice to see him directly make up for kidnapping her in KH1. Once again, Belle and Jasmine being able to sense the location of Kairi's heart is important and ties to what I said about them last chapter.

Also, I added Naminé to the Roxas and Axel goodbye scene, because remember, all three of them are friends. So it just feels right to have one last scene with all three of them (though, most of you probably suspect that they will reunite with both each other and with Xion later on in the KH3 segment—and you're all right). Also, canon never states where the goodbye scene takes place, so correct me if I'm wrong, but I headcanon (until stated otherwise) that it takes place in Roxas' Heartscape (it's in some version of Twilight Town, which makes sense for Roxas).

Eternal Gratitude is Kairi/Naminé's version of Sora/Roxas's Two Become One, though obviously with a different design (it's all white, with a star motif; I'll describe its appearance next chapter). One day, I will draw it out. I promise (and yes, I will tell you guys when that happens). And Somebodies being able to sense of their Nobodies (and vice versa) is just a personal headcanon that I have.

**Note:** While I am a big fan of Kingdom Hearts, I just recently got into the fandom, which means I still don't understand most of the lore. So if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to stick to canon as closely as this AU will allow me to. Please, no flaming. Instead, just politely inform me in a PM or a review, so I can correct any mistake I make. _**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know.**_

If you want to know what I imagine Kairi to look like, then go to my DeviantArt page, titled _**"SepticAbzies"**_, and go to the piece titled _**"Kairi ~ Oathkeeper AU (Full Color)"**_, and if you want an idea of what I have in mind for Naminé, then you can find it on the piece titled _**"Number 14 AU"**_. I will update the cover image to match Kairi's appearance (as well as Naminé's and Xion's) as I update each chapter, but keep in mind, Kairi's design in this AU matches how I imagine her growth to be.

Next chapter will focus on a reunion or two as the Destiny trio becomes the main focus once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** This is a story that is basically an AU I've had on my mind for a while now, where Kairi is far from useless or defenseless and actually has her own role to play. This story is _**Kairi-centric**_, which means most changes will revolve around Kairi, and since we've arrived at KH2, some will also revolve around Naminé (and somewhat Xion).

Also, **please review**! Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney in any way, shape, or form! I only own an OC who will appear much later in the story (about KH3-ish).

**Note:** Remember that if I don't add a scene (or don't write out the whole thing; same goes with the designs), it means that it's the same as in canon. Just FYI.

This chapter will focus on a reunion or two as the Destiny trio becomes the main focus once again.

**Update on Art for this Story:** If you want to know what Eternal Gratitude and Solarflare/Lunaraqua look like, then head on over to my DeviantArt page (same username). They're only linearts, but I am coloring them as we speak (or read). Also, if you've seen my collages of outfits for Kairi, Naminé, and Aether (separately), you'll be pleased to know that I've also got one for _Xion _in the works. In fact, it's already done (or rather, the lineart is). However, I won't be posting it until the next chapter is updated, due to spoilers.

Also, I'll need some help with Coded. It's only one chapter, but I don't know Coded's story well enough to know where I could write in Data-Kairi without changing the overall plot. If you have any tips, please leave them in a review.

And sorry in advance. I'm not good with action scenes.

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Kingdom Hearts: **_**The Oathkeeper**_

**Chapter 12: **_Kingdom Hearts 2, Part 4_

**~The Castle That Never Was~**

Naminé led Kairi throughout the castle, Pluto hot on their heels. The blonde had taken into account that her Other didn't really know what was happening, so she had decided to explain everything to Kairi.

When they reached a corner, they stopped to catch their breath. As they rested, Kairi finished Naminé's explanation with, "So you left the Organization to put Sora's memories back together?"

"Yes," Naminé confirmed. "Also to escape Xemnas' grasp." Before Kairi could ask, the blonde continued, "As your Nobody, I also have your powers, both your Keyblade _and_ your light."

"Oh...so you're currently in the same boat as me..." Kairi guiltfully trailed off, and Naminé could sense her guilt. "Wait, you said that a Nobody is born when someone becomes a Heartless, which is impossible for a Princess of Heart like me. So how do _you_ exist?"

"I have Sora to thank for that," the blonde sent her Other a reassuring smile. "He's the one who gave me a body."

"And that's also why you have control over his memories," Kairi realized. Naminé nodded, before something else came to Kairi's mind, and her smile faded. "I have a question I really want to ask you, Naminé, and I feel like only _you_ can answer it."

Naminé didn't have to ask what that question was. She could feel Kairi's sorrow, apprehension, guilt, and regret all in one breath. The question she wanted to ask was never in her mind, but always in her heart. And because of that, Naminé knew the answer, because Kairi's heart was also _hers_. "You want to know why you lost your memories in the first place."

Kairi could only nod, no smile anywhere within her facial features or body language.

"It was by choice," the other half of her revealed. "You used your light to restore the worlds, but due to your young age, overusing your powers took a toll on you."

Kairi's eyes lowered in understanding.

And in that moment, the memories started coming back to her.

She remembered contently folding her hands as Sora reached out to her, not willing to let go yet. She remembered the sky being filled with tiny specks of light, the essence of worlds, as she used to her light to guide the hearts back to their respective worlds. She remembered the lights floating her around her and Sora as all the worlds began to reassemble around her. She remembered Sora calling out to her, smiling, as the world barriers reformed, finally separating the two of them. She remembered feeling herself falling as Hollow Bastion reformed around her, shootings stars flying into the sky and reclaiming their proper places.

"You remember now?" Naminé asked, bringing Kairi back to reality.

"Some," the redhead admitted. "But not everything."

"You'll get those memories soon. I promise." The two girls connected eyes. Aerith had told Kairi the same thing, more than once, but she always had her doubts. She knew the woman only wanted to help, and she appreciated that.

But whether it because the blonde held the other half of her heart, or because of something else, Kairi beleived Naminé.

So Kairi returned her smile.

Pluto ruined the moment by saying, **'C'mon! It's scary here!'**

Naminé agreed, "Pluto's right. We should go. We're still a long way from the exit."

Kairi nodded, before taking the other's hand again, letting her lead the way. Naminé rounded the corner, before feeling herself phase into and out before going back to normal. She chose to ignore Kairi's confused and concerned gaze and instead focused on getting Kairi, Pluto, and herself out of there before anybody noticed.

But she halted in her tracks, Kairi and Pluto quickly following, when they found two Berserkers standing in their way.

Kairi tensed up when Saïx appeared between the two parties, exiting from a Corridor. He wasn't in Berserker mode, but Kairi knew from experience that he didn't need it to beat _her_.

"Naminé..." Saïx said. "There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you."

Naminé didn't speak, only glaring at her former comrade. She only summoned her Keyblade in response.

Kairi couldn't take her eyes off that Keyblade. She's seen it before. _But where...?_

Saïx turned his gaze to the redhead, his voice snapping her out of her trance, "Kairi, I'm afraid leaving isn't an option." He held out his left hand. "Sora is here. I'll take you to see him."

Kairi listened to her better judgement, to the disappointment of her heart, and took a defensive stance, stepping back, away from Saïx.

"You don't want that?" Saïx asked.

Kairi shook her head, "No, I do. More than anything. But not with you around." With this, she summoned Oathkeeper, as Pluto took a defensive stance behind the two girls.

Saïx barely reacted, only summoning his Claymore, as he said with a straight face, "If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter."

Kairi didn't know where her sudden confidence came from, but she welcomed it. She also welcomed the sudden surge in her power, thanks to her reunion with her other half.

Naminé went for the Berserkers, Pluto hot on her heels, in order to keep them off Kairi's back as she went after Saïx. Pluto's abilities were mainly support based, though his collar allowed him to also cast Protega upon command, while Naminé's magic spells were her forte.

Kairi's first attack was (ironically) her new Finisher _'Explosion'_, generating a blast of light magic that damaged surrounding enemies (though it damaged the Berserkers than Saïx).

But Kairi didn't give up, instead choosing to use more physical attacks and uses of Starcracker rather than magic. Hard hitting was more her forte anyway.

Saïx was still a tough opponent. She was actually holding her own pretty well. The first round had ended with her as the loser within the first ten seconds. She was far from winning, but at least she wouldn't go down as easily this time.

She had a bruise on her left forearm and a hurt knee by the time Naminé called out, "Kairi, let's attack together!"

"Right!" Kairi said, before the two performed their team attack, called _'Beautiful Wish'_.

Naminé cast Waterga and Kairi rode it on her Keyblade like a surfboard riding a wave. The wave went high up into the air, upon which she spun into Saïx, resulting in an immediate explosion of light upon impact.

Naminé and Pluto stood back a ways in order to rest, while Saïx (rather quickly) recovered his strength. Well aware of how close he was to winning, he swung his Claymore down over Kairi's head.

But she managed to block it with Oathkeeper.

As she mentally thanked Yuffie for her speed training and Tifa for her durability training, Saïx coldly told her, "Sora and R–– will be killed if you do not surrender, Princess."

Kairi ignored her headache, brought on by the second name, "Leave my friends _alone_!"

With that, Kairi shoved his Claymore away from her.

Saïx closed his eyes, "I will admit that you are much stronger than I initially gave you credit before," he opened them again, as he summoned two more Berserkers in the same place where the previous two fell, "but I have more allies than you do."

That's when they all heard the sound of a sword hitting something. Saïx turned to see his two Berserkers fall to the ground, disappearing. Behind them stood a tall figure in a hooded black coat, holding an all-black Keyblade.

"You..." Saïx seemed to recognize him. "Didn't Roxas take care of you?"

Naminé smiled with relief at this figure's appearance, "You can take it from here!" The figure nodded back at her, as Pluto wagged his tail, seemingly knowing this person as well.

For Kairi, however, the familiar sense of nostalgia had returned. She had felt it before, once in the simulated Twilight Town, again when the Corridor first opened up in Radiant Garden, again in Betwixt and Between, and most recently when Naminé exited from that Corridor.

Other people saw a tall hooded figure, but Kairi saw a boy with silver hair and aquamarine eyes.

Feeling dizzy due to her heart overloaded her brain with memories she never really lost, Kairi could only ask, "R-Riku?"

The figure––Riku––noticeably hesitated, and disappated his Keyblade before shooting a Dark Firaga at Saïx. The Nobody blocked with his arms before jumping backwards. Riku grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. In response, Saïx put a hand to the wall and created a Corridor, smiling as he escaped into it. Riku made a move to enter it.

But Kairi's tear-filled, "Wait!" stopped him.

Kairi and Pluto both ran up to him, with Pluto reaching him first. Riku backed away from the dog, but Pluto stayed with him, his tail wagging in happiness.

"Riku..." Kairi put away Oathkeeper, unable to take her eyes off of him. "I-Is that really you?"

Riku didn't answer her, but he didn't stop her from taking off his hood.

Kairi gasped when she didn't see Riku's face, but Ansem's. Her heart beating heavily in her chest, she struggled to get out, "Riku...Why do you have _that_ face?"

He was silent for a moment, as she closed her eyes, obviously trying to struggle through a panic attack. When he finally spoke to her, his voice was soft, and he refused to meet her eyes, "I'm sorry, Kairi...I didn't want you to see me like this. You have every reason to react like this."

She sniffed before wrapping him in a giant bear hug. "I don't care!" she cried out. "I'm just glad to see you, Riku!" She let him go, her tear-filled violet eyes smiling for the first time in a year. "C'mon, let's go see Sora. Together."

Riku smiled, understanding her unspoken wish, as deep down, he had the same one. Now that he and Kairi had reunited, he didn't want to lose her again. The three of them would back to the Islands together.

Not wanting to break up the moment, Naminé silently called Pluto to her. When he came up next to her, she knelt down on one knee, at his level, "I think they can take it from here. Now that Kairi has been reunited with Riku, her memory chains are beginning to restore themselves. Connecting with Sora again will greatly speed up the process, in return for her help in restoring him."

Pluto barked, before letting Naminé open a portal with Rainfell. The two slipped away without Riku and Kairi's knowledge.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Sora led Donald and Goofy through Nothing's Call to Crooken Ascension. Entering Twilight's View, they readied themselves for the Hall of Empty Melodies when they heard Saïx's voice from above, "Sora...You've done well."

The trio looked up to see Saïx on a veyr elaborate high ledge. "Where's Kairi?" Sora demanded.

"Who knows?" Saïx answered with a stoic face. "I expect she's catching up with her friends from the darkness."

"What does _that_ mean?!" Sora asked.

"I means that she doesn't need you anymore," Saïx coldly told him.

Sora scoffed, "Yeah, like I believe that!" He and Kairi were friends, _best_ friends. She would always need him, and he would always need her.

"You don't have to," Saïx replied without missing a beat. "But you can believe this. Organization XIII has no further use for you. Just look there." He pointed at the heart-shaped moon above them. "Our Kingdom Hearts...Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts...Can you hear their euphoria? Now, all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer!" He snapped his fingers together and hundreds of Shadows emerged from the walls.

"We gotta fight!" Donald cried out, he and Goofy lowering into fighting positions.

"B-But–!" Sora stuttered. "Kingdom Hearts!"

A familiar female voice cut him off from above, "Sora!"

Sora looked up to the source of the voice, just in time to see Kairi on a ledge opposite of Saïx's. In that moment, his world seemed to stop.

It was _Kairi_. She was here! She was free and safe!

"Sora!" she cried out, a smile on her face. "It's really you!"

"Kairi!" he called back, before a few Shadows suddenly puonced on him.

Up on the ledge, Kairi gasped, before getting mad. "Hey! You leave Sora alone!" With that, she summoned Oathkeeper and took a few steps back, before leaping over the railing and off the ledge. She hit the ground below running, but she was knocked to the ground when she was suddenly ambushed by a group of Shadows.

"Sora..." she muttered, struggling to get up, tightly clenching Oathkeeper in her hand.

Kairi saw a flash of light from above her, before the weight from the Heartless on top of her disappeared. Before she knew it, Riku was helping her to her feet by her arm. Once she was fully recovered, he gently tapped her back.

"Don't let your desire to see Sora distract you," Riku advised. "Wait until the Shadows are all gone."

Kairi nodded. He had a point. She raised Oathkeeper as she faced forward, taking a quick glance at her keychain–a copy of her lucky charm, the one she gave to Sora.

Her memories were returning, and the more she remembered, the stronger and more confident she felt.

More determined than ever, she vowed, "This time, we'll all fight _together_." She turned back to face the boy next to her. "C'mon, Riku! You know Sora's completely hopeless without us!" she sassed before charging.

He watched as she ran into the fight, bashing Heartless left and right with her Keyblade. He then summoned his own and rushed in after her.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

Defeating Xigbar took a lot out of Sora. He was still mostly using magic in order to avoid hitting the surrounding Shadows with his Keyblade. Donald and Goofy were holding their own pretty well, but Sora was almost out of magic.

"Sora!" Kairi called again from above. The trio down below glanced up just in time to see her leap down from the balcony, Oathkeeper in her hand, her landing causing a great explosion of light that took out the surrounding Heartless.

Sora saw the hearts floating up towards the moon above them, and his heart skipped a beat in fear, "Wait, Kairi! Don't use your Keyblade!"

"Don't let the Organization abuse you!" Kairi shot back, an angry look on her facial features. Before Sora could say anything else, "Your heart is strong, Sora. Don't let them weaken it!"

Sora took a moment to let that sink in. She had a point. Yen Sid had warned him, Donald, and Goofy against the lies of the Organization.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and quickly joined the fight. At the corner of his eye, he noted Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, leaping down and fighting off some of the Shadows with his own Keyblade, but Sora couldn't say anything yet. He had to focus on the fight.

He didn't want to admit it just yet, but he knew that Ansem, for whatever reason, had saved Kairi.

It took a while, but together, all five defeated the Heartless.

"You were great, Kairi!" Donald said with a smile.

Kairi tensed up, remembering that she wasn't alone. She turned around, seeing Donald and Goofy there, before bashfully flipping her hair. Sora ran up to her, but then he slowed down, eventually stopping, when he remembered something important.

_**'Sora, there's something else about Kairi you should be aware of. She doesn't remember you, or Riku, or anything about your island. All she remembers is her name, her Keyblade, and that fact that this world is her home.'**_

Donald and Goofy were quick to note how quickly Sora's smile fell into a frown. The heartbreak was very clear in his face, his eyes and his frown saying it all. They too remembered Leon's news about Kairi's missing memories, as they shared a glance of disappointing rememberance.

"H-Hey, Kairi," Sora stuttered, not out of nervousness but out of sadness. "Listen, you may not remember me, but I'm just glad you're here." He looked away from her, remembering the fact that he was out of commission for a year, for reasons still unknown to him. "I'm sorry for not coming back to you sooner."

But she surprised him by rushing up and giving up a bear hug.

"K-Kai–?"

She was quick to cut him off, "I do remember you, Sora." She sniffed, tears obviously in her eyes, even if he couldn't see them. "I can't beleive it. This is real..."

Sora felt his blue eyes well up with tears. They quickly became too painful to keep open, so he closed them as he quickly returned her hug.

Donald and Goofy were content with letting the two lovebirds stay that way for now. There were currently no enemies to worry about, and they remembered how happy they were to see Daisy and Clarabelle again, respectively. It was only right that they give Sora and Kairi a moment to themselves.

However, the moment was ruined by Ansem opening a Corridor and beginning to walk into it.

Sora reluctantly let Kairi go, wiping the tears away from his eyes, and turning to (who he thought was) his enemy. "Wait, Ansem! I mean, Xehanort's Heartless..." Ansem stopped and let the Corridor vanish. "I never thought for a second that I'd ever see _you_ again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But..." He closed his eyes and forced himself to continue, "But you saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that...So, thanks."

Ansem started to leave, but Kairi surprised the trio by running over and stopping him by grabbing his forearm, calling out, "Riku, wait! Don't go!"

"Huh?"

"Kairi," Sora was almost rendered speechless by this outburst, "what did you just say?"

The girl tightly clutched Ansem's arm, as she answered, "Riku."

"I'm no one," Ansem––or Riku?––replied. "Just a castaway from the darkness."

But Kairi refused to let him budge. She rolled her eyes, dragging him back to Sora as she asked mainly to herself, "Seriously, why do you two have to be such _idiots_?" She turned to Sora, "You, come here."

He obeyed her, letting her take his hand in hers, as she did the same with Ansem's (or Riku?).

"Do you guys trust me?" she asked both of them. Sora nodded immediately, while the other boy took a second. But he did nod. "Good. Now, close your eyes, Sora."

Sora did so, as he and Ansem looked at him. He expected nothing but blackness when he closed his eyes, which is why he was surprised when he saw Riku in Ansem's place instead.

There was _Riku_, standing right there, holding the hands of both Sora and _Kairi_.

Sora opened his eyes as they began to sting again, tightly clutching the hands of his two best friends. "Riku...It's really you...Riku and Kairi are _both_ here..." Both here, standing right in front of him. Sora fell to his knees, refusing to let go of their hands, tears rolling down his face as he let himself become emotionally overloaded. "I've looked for you two!"

Kairi tearfully smiled as Riku's familiar voice calmly said, "Pull it together, Sora."

"I've looked _**everywhere**_ for you two!" Sora cried, tears of relief pouring down his face. All those worlds, all those dead ends––Riku's disappearance into the Realm of Darkness and Kairi being on the run from the Organization––he was beginning to lose hope that he would find either of them.

"I didn't want either of you to find me," Riku confessed.

"But it was him that was helpin' us, wasn't it?" Goofy asked.

"Huh?" Donald was confused.

"Those clues we kept finding," Goofy elaborated, as Sora got back to his feet. "That musta been Riku."

"I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on," Riku admitted. "Sora never did pick the brightest friends."

"What do you mean by that?!" Donald reacted in his classic temper.

Riku lightly chuckled, before Sora asked him, "Why didn't you let me know you were okay?"

"I told you," Riku replied. "I didn't want to be found. Not like this..." He looked down at himself, reminding them what his face looked like. "I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With...Xehanort's Heartless––when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself."

"Does that mean..." Kairi asked, "you can't change back?"

"This battle isn't over," Riku replied. "And until it is, I still need the power of darkness." Kairi was still in Xemnas's spotlight, and there was no way Sora could defeat Xemnas by himself. In order to protect them both, he needed to stay this way.

"Then, let's finish it," Sora said with a smile. "You're still Riku, no matter what!" Donald, Goofy, and Kairi all nodded. "The three of us..." himself, Riku, and Kairi, "_will_ go back to the Islands _together_. That's a promise." Riku and Kairi both nodded. Sora then turned to Donald and Goofy, "So how 'bout it: Think we can handle one last rumble together? The King's waiting!"

"Yeah!" Donald replied. "Let's get going!"

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

The group had encountered Saïx at Addled Impasse. The Nobody had used his Claymore to send a wave of vibration. Kairi managed to dodge it by Sliding to the side, but Riku was less fortunate, as a barrier had quickly formed, blocking him out.

After an intense battle, Saïx fell to his knees, "A heart...if I had a heart..." He dropped his Claymore, which crashed to the floor, and turned towards the window, glancing up at the moon. "Why...Kingdom Hearts...Where is my heart?"

He reached out to it, as if desperate. As he faded away, Kairi told him, "I warned you not to hurt my friends."

Once he was gone, the barrier fell, allowing Riku to join them. A frustrated Sora asked, "I don't get it. Why's everybody been calling me Roxas?"

"Because, Sora," Riku replied. "Roxas is your Nobody."

Kairi remembered Axel telling her once, _**'Because Roxas is Sora's Nobody.'**_

"My...Nobody?" Sora asked, confused. "But that's crazy, I never turned into a Heart–" He stopped himself as he remembered.

"It was when you freed my heart from yours," Kairi reminded him. "Remember?" She still felt guilty that the thought ever had to cross his mind at all.

"Yeah, right," the brunette said.

Riku explained, "Xemnas was the one who found Roxas. He could use the Keyblade because he was your Nobody. That's why Xemnas brought him into the Organization, but Roxas betrayed them. After that I fought him because I thought it would help you wake up. I lost, but the next time we met I made sure I was the stronger one." He remembered his encounter with Roxas in the Dark City, especially how Sora had briefly shone through his Nobody for a moment. "And you know, maybe I didn't need to fight him after all. I think he left the Organization because...he really wanted to meet you."

Sora hung his head, a wistful look across his features, "Roxas...I wish I could meet him, too."

Riku walked closer to his friend and pointed to his heart, and Sora remembered his encounter with the boy in his Dive to the Heart, realizing that he already had. He glanced back up at Riku, smiling.

"Alright," Riku replied. "Let's go."

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

The group continued onward, fighting Heartless along the way, until they reached Naught's Approach, where they found King Mickey and DiZ––or Ansem the Wise. The beam from Ansem's device (which the group had noticed some time ago) was starting to weaken, and it began to shake in his hands. As the group ran up the stairs, they overheard the following conversation.

"Ansem?" Mickey asked.

Ansem laughed, "I'm a fool. I've spent years studying the workings of the heart. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing!"

"What d'ya mean?"

"The process of encoding hearts is incalculable," Ansem continued. "The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was convinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned, but I couldn't have been more wrong. A heart is so much more than any system. I saw it everytime Roxas and Kairi interacted." Kairi grew sad at the mention of Roxas, which Sora was quick to note. She loved Roxas as the brother she never had, and she felt that they really were best friends. Ansem continued, "I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Sora back, I had so many plans in store. But once Sora was an acting force, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing, compared with that one boy's heart."

The device began to short, and Mickey immediately noticed, "Ansem! The machine!"

"All the more proof that hearts cannot be contained by data," the man replied. "Run, my friend! It's going to self-destruct, and anything could happen!"

"But..."

"Your Majesty!" Sora cried out, the five finally reaching the top.

"Sora," Ansem addressed him, "the rest is up to you...And Roxas, Naminé––I doubt you two can hear me–but...I am sorry. For everything."

Deep within their hearts, both Sora and Kairi both felt justified hesitation from their two Nobodies.

Sora heard Roxas ask, _**'If you were sorry, why didn't you stop yourself from making that town?'**_

But neither chose to say anything, only staying silent.

"Ansem!" Mickey cried out.

"My heart is telling me what I must do. Please allow me to do what it says!" Ansem pleaded.

"No!" Riku quickly grabbed the King's arm, holding him back. "Riku!"

"His heart's decided," Riku explained. "We can't change that."

Xemnas suddenly made his entrance, "I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look––here you all are. How convenient for me. Ansem the Wise... You look pathetic."

"Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are," Ansem replied.

"Students do take after their teachers," Xemnas shot back, not missing a beat. "Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. _You_ are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared."

Ansem didn't deny this, "I admit...my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one. But what were _you_ seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten... Is this the answer you've been looking for?"

"All that and more," Xemnas replied. "I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand, though. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you."

Ansem merely scoffed, "Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing–only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant––as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create...Any world of yours...would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall!" Electricity surged through and around the device. "We've said enough! Riku, you know what to do! King Mickey, my friend, forgive me! Farewell!"

The machine sparked before exploding. Sora tried to run for Ansem, but was stopped by Riku, as Kairi held Mickey back. Donald tripped as he tried to run in front of Goofy.

Riku tried to protect them all from what came next, but he failed. Light flashed and pushed them all backwards in a giant swirling tunnel.

When the light faded, millions of hearts were falling around the Castle That Never Was. Nobodies were dancing in the streets. The hearts disappeared and Heartless arrived. A heart for every Heartless. A gigantic horde raced up the ramp toward the castle.

The group came to, all of them on the ground.

Sora was quick to note Riku's flowing silver hair, the color he was born with, as well as his black blindfold. "Riku?" He asked, as Riku got to his feet. "Riku!"

"Wow!" Donald and Goofy both cried.

Kairi smiled, "Riku!"

Mickey shrugged, "Ansem did say _'anything could happen'_..."

Riku looked ahead, as Sora asked him, "Riku, you gonna take that off?"

"Huh? Oh..." Riku grabbed his blindhold and pulled it off, allowing his aquamarine eyes to finally open.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"His eyes couldn't lie," Mickey was the one who replied.

"Lie?" In some weird way, Sora could understand, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. He turned back to Riku, "And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huhhh?"

"Myself," Riku answered.

Sora was caught off-guard by the answer he was given, "Riku..." This wasn't the Riku he knew. The Riku he knew was prideful, boastful, competed and fought to win, liked to sass other people all the time, and never liked to admit he was wrong. It was rare that people ever got to see Riku so humble like this.

But he remembered how only he and Kairi got to see that side of Riku, and even then, it was rare. He remembered the evening before that fateful night, when during the day Riku almost fought Kairi for real, which scared her. Riku took the rest of the day to apologize, and when he did, it was just them three on the island.

Riku was always a solitary person, but he fell to the darkness for Sora and Kairi's sake, the only people he let himself get close to.

Sora glanced back at Kairi, and he could easily see the same worried look on her face that she always wore whenever one of her friends was hard on themselves.

The brunette groaned, "C'mon, man! Why did you try to do so much on your own?" He ran over to Donald, Goofy, Mickey, and Kairi. "You got friends...like _us_!"

Riku looked at each of them in turn. He remembered _Kairi_ and how her memories had started to come back the moment she was reunited with him, _Mickey_ and how close the two had gotten while in th Realm of Darkness, _Donald and Goofy_ and how much more sympathetic and sincere they were in Sora's journey to find him this time around.

Riku smirked, "Have you forgotten? I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you."

Sora smiled, "Say that again!" That was the Riku he knew and loved.

The two boys heard Kairi giggle before she tackle-hugged them both and dragged them to the ground. The other three merely watched them as they laughed like the kids they were.

In that moment, everything was back to normal.

But it was ruined when they noticed a ton of hearts flying towards Kingdom Hearts, which had taken on a darker look, as if infected. They looked down below and saw millions of Heartless storming the castle.

"Uhhhh-oh!" Donald squaked.

"What should we do, Riku?" Sora asked.

"We must defeat Xemnas," Riku replied. "He's the Organization's last survivor."

"Right!"

Riku then whipped off his cloak, and the six took off, letting the cloak fly through the air as they did.

!~~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~~!

The group continued into The Altar of Naught and found Xemnas raising his arms to the moon.

"Ohh...my Kingdom Hearts...ruined. Now I'll have to start all over again. Warriors of the Keyblade!" He turned around to face the six. "Go forth, and bring me more hearts!"

"No!" the four Keyblade weilders immediately answered, pointing at him with their appearing Keyblades.

"Denizens of light, answer this," Xemnas said. "Why do you hate the darkness?"

"Aw, we don't hate it," Mickey answered. "It's just kinda...scary. But the world's made of light _and_ darkness. You can't have one without the other, 'cause darkness is half of everything. Sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the dark."

Riku replied without missing a beat, "It's because of who's lurking inside it."

"Then allow me another question," the Nobody continued. "You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark––never given a choice?"

"That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds," Riku answered.

"That may be...However, what other choice might we have had?"

Sora cut him off, "Just give it a rest! You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!"

Xemnas chuckled, "Very good. You don't miss a thing. I cannot feel sorrow...No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist."

But Kairi shook her head, "That's not true. Nobodies _**can**_ feel. Roxas, Naminé, Axel...hell, even Saïx! I've felt genuine emotions from all of them."

Roxas feeling lonely, Naminé feeling grateful, Axel feeling desperation, Saïx feeling left behind...Those feelings were real. She knew they were...

Xemnas simply smirked, "How long, Princess, do you intend to be a thorn in my side?"

He then threw his arms up and energy surrounded them. It took Kairi to Memory's Skyscraper, but the landscape was completely warped and the environment was nonexistent, like a waving flag in the background. Rain fell all around them.

"Guys!" Kairi cried out. She looks around, but her friends were nowhere to be found.

Only Xemnas was there, standing before her.

He vanished, and a barrier formed around her, sapping her energy. She ran to the skyscraper, where Xemnas was standing on top. She looked up, and the barrier disappeared.

His hands coarsed with blue lightning.

Kairi jumped to the top of the entrance and ran up the building, her Keyblade in hand. Xemnas jumped up, flipped downward, and conjured two red beam swords. He flew down the tower, meeting Kairi on the giant video screen.

She slammed him into the building, stunning him and they both fell to the ground.

At this point, it was still raining.

Xemnas was laying on the ground away from her, fading away, as he said, "Thank you for your service, Your Highness."

"Huh?" Before Kairi could ask what he meant, she heard voices from the other side of reality.

"Kairi! Where are you?" She heard Sora ask.

"Kairi, answer us!" came Riku's voice.

They both sounded panicked, and Kairi felt a pang of guilt course through her veins, even though this wasn't her fault. She never intended to make Sora and Riku worry about her.

Just then, the area vanished, as did all of Kairi's strength. In that moment, as she fell back at the Altar of Naught with a flash of light, and onto her knees, she understood what Xemnas had just done. She had no energy left.

"Kairi!" Mickey called out to her, as Sora and Riku ran to her side and knelt beside her.

"You okay?" Sora asked her.

"No," she managed to reply, with complete honesty. "He tricked me."

"Where's Xemnas?" Riku asked, as he cautiously looked around.

Donald also took a glance around the area, and he was the one who saw Xemnas inside the moon. "What?!" he squaked.

"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas cried out. The moon began to glow, and Kairi knew it was scanning him for his access. And she knew that it would grant him access.

Because he had gotten it from Kairi, by force.

As Xemnas continued, the moon began to glow brighter and brighter, sending Kairi into more and more pain, "It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us."

"Xemnas! No!" Mickey cried out. Though, by this time, the pain in Kairi's head was preventing her from hearing the others. There was no new memories or anything. It was just white noise within her mind.

"Hearts quivering with hatred..."

"Xemnas! Don't!" Sora called.

"Hearts burning with rage..."

"You'll never win!" Donald warned.

"Hearts scarred by envy...That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!"

The moon glowed insanely bright, and this caused Kairi to fully collapse, fortunately into Goofy's arms, as Xemnas disappeared.

"Xemnas!" Sora yelled. "You can't hide from us!"

"We can't let him get away now!" Mickey told the others.

Kairi's violet eyes opened, her head throbbing as the pain began to subside. Within her heart, she could hear Naminé comment, _**'So that's what he intended to do...if I didn't comply with him...'**_

She also felt Naminé's understanding, realizing that the white noise was common whenever a Princess of Heart was brought directly into contact with Kingdom Hearts.

But Kairi immediately told her that fighting _against_ it was what hurt. If you complied, it didn't feel as bad. Weird, yes, but it didn't hurt.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Goofy asked, helping the girl sit up.

"What happened?" Donald worriedly asked.

"Xemnas trapped her within his attack in order to force her into giving him access to Kingdom Hearts," Mickey explained, and Kairi was grateful that he understood. She didn't feel like explaining anything right now. But she knew she had to give some form on confirmation, so she nodded.

Sora and Riku were still next to her, Sora kneeling and Riku standing. "What do we do now?" Sora asked. "We have to follow him!"

Kairi felt Naminé lend her the strength she needed to stand up. Silently giving the blonde her thanks, the redhead got to her feet, calmly telling the other five, "Don't worry. I know what to do."

She then closed her eyes and opened her heart to the other six Princesses of Heart: Aurora, Snow White, Cinderella, Belle, Alice, and Jasmine. In order to open Kingdom Hearts correctly, permission from all seven were needed (eight, if you counted Naminé, like Kairi did).

But even with Naminé helping her, the connection barely went through. There was too much darkness around her.

So she opened her heart to Sora and Riku, wordlessly asking them for help by reaching out her hands. She was thankful that they didn't have to ask, that they immediately understood without even speaking, that they quickly grabbed her hands, as well as each other's.

_She also felt Roxas, within Sora's heart, add his own light as well._

Thanks to them, she managed to get through to the other six Princesses. She asked them for help, for their permission to follow through with her plan.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy watched as a door appeared.

"Look at that!" Donald cried.

Kairi, Sora, and Riku opened their eyes to see the door that just appeared, releasing each others' hands, as Goofy asked, "What's goin' on?"

"Kingdom Hearts..." Mickey said.

"Let's go," Riku said. "Xemnas has to be inside."

Mickey, however, turned to Kairi as asked, "Kairi, are you giving us access?"

She nodded, "All seven of us are, of our own free will."

He bowed at her with deep respect, "Thank you. Now, we can go through and stop Xemnas!"

Sora nodded, as Riku said, "Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory...or oblivion. So, Sora, Kairi...are you two ready? Do you remember before? We all stood facing each other on opposite sides of that door, each with our own role to play. Now we stand side-by-side, with the exact same role. Let's go home together this time."

Sora and Kairi both sent him a smile, nodding.

Kairi felt Kingdom Hearts meld its heart with hers, temporarily, and she let it, two voices overlapping, _**"Beyond this door is the beginning of the end of your journey. Are you prepared for what lies ahead?"**_

"Let's end this!" Sora said.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade and raised it up, letting light shine from the tip of her blade, a steady stream of light eventually disappearing, unlocking the door.

As the door opened, Sora vowed, "Get ready, Xemnas! It all ends here!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

!~~K~I~N~G~D~O~M~~H~E~A~R~T~S~~O~A~T~H~K~E~E~P~E~R~~A~U~~!

**Author's Note About Various Changes:** Naminé explains things to Kairi here, because in canon, I feel like she's often left out of the loop. So here, Kairi's a lot more involved and invested, because she now knows what's going on. Also, we also now have an explanation to why Kairi lost her memories at the end of KH1 (and to be honest, this was always my reason).

And again, if this was a game, Kairi's encounter with Saïx would be playable, with Pluto and Naminé as her Party Members. Kairi and Naminé's team attack here is very similar to KH3 Remind's Icy Slider, except with water and light instead of ice, and the title 'Beautiful Wish' is a reference to Mermaid Melody's song of the same name, since there are a few lines in that song that fit the KH series in general rather perfectly.

Someone on TVTropes pointed out that Kairi getting a Keyblade in the canon KH2 is more important that it first appeared to be. You see, by taking the attention of all the Heartless summoned to kill Sora away from Sora and onto her, she forces Xigbar to step in to finish Sora off instead, which leads to Xigbar's demise at Sora's hands. The manga emphasizes this by having her be more obvious about it and then changes it to have Riku fight him instead while Kairi helps Sora fight off the Heartless. However, in this case, the scene's more aligned with the game. Yeah, the manga references are dying down now, in order to let my more original ideas take over. The plot is going to change heavily, starting next chapter.

The reunions between the Destiny trio are all more heartfelt, mostly due to the context of the story up to that point (but also because a part of me wanted to rewrite those scenes anyways). Also, the trio is actually acting like a trio now. And in the fight with Saïx, Kairi becomes a non-party ally to Sora, like Riku in the Parasite Cage fight. The moment between all three of them after Riku is turned back to normal was added because that should've happened and we were robbed.

As for the last scene: Instead of "the worlds" somehow creating a door for them to follow Xemnas, it's Kairi who does it, because that's kind of the point of the Princesses of Heart, right? So while Xemnas gains access by force (hence why it hurts her), she gives the others access by choice (hence why it doesn't hurt her then), which is important. Also, for the callbacks with Naminé, refer to Chapter 7, Day 94.

**Note:** While I am a big fan of Kingdom Hearts, I just recently got into the fandom, which means I still don't understand most of the lore. So if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best to stick to canon as closely as this AU will allow me to. Please, no flaming. Instead, just politely inform me in a PM or a review, so I can correct any mistake I make. _**If you have any ideas or questions, please let me know.**_

If you want to know what I imagine Kairi to look like, then go to my DeviantArt page, titled _**"SepticAbzies"**_, and go to the piece titled _**"Kairi ~ Oathkeeper AU (Full Color)"**_, and if you want an idea of what I have in mind for Naminé, then you can find it on the piece titled _**"Number 14 AU"**_. I will update the cover image to match Kairi's appearance (as well as Naminé's and Xion's) as I update each chapter, but keep in mind, Kairi's design in this AU matches how I imagine her growth to be.

Next chapter will focus on the ending and the addition of a new player in the game (so to speak).


End file.
